Unlucky In Love
by BeliebIn1D
Summary: Love, was the last thing on Alyssa Summer's mind when she moved to London to pursue her music career. But the tables turned, when she met international star, and member of One Direction... Liam Payne.
1. Beginning

***Hey guys so this is my first ever fanfiction! I've read heaps of One Direction ones and I got inspired to right one so yeah feel free to leave an criticism and ideas in a review, it would mean a lot! Enjoy!***

**Unlucky In Love**

Chapter 1

What is love?

Every single person in the world has a different meaning. It means something different to everyone. Some experience a kind of love that makes you happier than you ever imagined you could be. You truly believe that you have found the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. And that person becomes the most important one in your life.

Others experience love that hurts you, and hurts you bad. For example, loving someone who has broken your heart. You gave everything to that person, including your heart, and that's something that doesn't come back very easily. This, is the worst kind of love, the one we can never fully get back and feel again, because it has been so badly damaged.

I was fortunate enough, to experience both of these types of love. But after all, everyone deserves love. Someone to wake up and fall asleep to. Someone you can be proud to call you own. Someone you can vow to be with for the rest of your life.

My English teacher once told me, that everyone originally had four legs, four arms and two heads. A Greek god felt threatened by us, so he split us all in half. Now, it is our mission in life to find our other half. Our soul mate. And I was lucky enough to find mine.

This is my story.

The people surrounding us were now a blur. We were running so fast through the airport that we actually knocked a few people over. My legs were getting numb, and my arms were sore from dragging my luggage around. I just wanted to get onto the plane and enjoy my ride to London. Eventually, we got to the terminal. We gave some ladies our bags so we could hurry onto the plane. I grabbed my bag off my shoulder and hurried through it to find my passport and my ticket. I handed them to the lady and she led us onto the plane. We eventually found our seats and sat down. Finally. Tia and I both took huge sighs of relief. We had made it.

"Well, that was quite an adventure hey, Ally?", she said sarcastically.

"Yeah you bet!", I laughed. "Knew we'd almost miss the plane, or loose our bags or something with my bad luck with us along the way."

I'm Alyssa, I'm 19 years old and I'm from Sydney, Australia. I'm on my way over to London to study music at university. I've wanted to be a singer my entire life. It's all I live for. I practically breathe music. But truth is, people haven't really given me a chance to show what I've got. So that's why I'm moving over here, for a fresh start. And who better to do it with then my best friend, Tia.

Tia and I have been best friends since we were born. Our parents had grown up together and had promised each other that they would get pregnant at the same time, so that me and Tia could grow up together. Silly, I know, but we think it's pretty cool.

The plane started to take off. I stared out the window as we were getting higher and higher into the air. This was it. There was no going back now.

"Al?" Tia asked.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Your not thinking about _him_ are you?"

"Who, Nathan? No, no way! I'm not gonna let thinking about him spoil our trip. Fresh start remember." I smiled.

She smiled back, but I could tell she was worried.

I turned away to hide the pain in my eyes. I didn't want this trip to be an escape, I wanted it to be an adventure. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt like I was escaping from my old life.

My life back home, was horrible. All because of one person. That person originally made me feel on top of the world. I felt as if he was the only one who understood me. The only one who actually cared.

Until, he found someone else, someone better.

A blonde, skinny, confident actress that he was studying at university with. I saw them making out in his room one day when I went to visit him. The picture of them together still haunts me to this day. But I decided I was not going to let anything ruin my time in England, not even the thought of Nathan.

On the plane, there were heaps of tourists surrounding us. Sitting next to us, was an old Asian couple, who were extremely loud. In front of us, a young couple and their baby boy, who wouldn't stop crying, and behind us, a woman and her two daughters, who were talking about a band or something called One Direction.

"Please mum! When we get home can you please take me to the store to get the new One Direction album? I NEED it!" one of them pleaded.

"If you behave Sophie, then we'll see." said her mother.

"I don't see why you like them so much. Sure they can sing and stuff, but they're not that good looking." Said the other daughter.

"What? You can't be serious! It's like five Justin Bieber's in one band!" said Sophie.

Tia and I gave each other weird looks, we had never even heard of 'One Direction'. Tia opened her laptop and started one of her assignments that was due for university. I put my iPod in. We had a long trip to go and listening to music was the only thing that would keep me entertained. I pressed shuffle and 'Paradise' by Coldplay started playing. I was so drained from running around the airport all day. Plus I had gotten up at 4am, so I was incredibly tired. As the plane ride started getting smoother, I slowly drifted to sleep….

…I walked on to a bright stage. I could feel my heart slowly pounding faster and faster… I sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, picked up my guitar and slowly started playing my first song. I looked around the audience to see hundreds of people staring up at me. They were all expecting so much of me. But what if I couldn't live up to their expectations? I could feel my heart beating faster, and my hands were becoming sweaty. The intro was almost over and it was time for me to sing. I lent towards the microphone and opened my mouth to sing. But nothing came out. The room was suddenly dead quiet. I looked around to see everyone's faces waiting for me. The nerves had gotten to me.

Slowly, one by one, every person in the room left, looking extremely disappointed. But there was a man, sitting in the back corner, who stayed sitting, waiting to hear more. I couldn't make out his face though.

"Pretend that no one is watching you, sing like you're the only person in this room. I believe in you." Said the man. He had a beautiful, soft tone to his voice. I longed to see his face. He got up from his seat, and walked towards the stage. The bright lights were blinding me, so I still couldn't see his face properly. Suddenly, all the lights turned off… and I was awake.

I slowly opened my eyes and took a huge stretch. I looked over to see Tia, who was sleeping peacefully. I took out my phone and saw the time, we had 10 more hours till we landed in London. I had never even been out of the country before, so this was going to be incredible. And I couldn't wait to get there.


	2. First Sight

Chapter 2

We were waiting in line to go through customs at the London airport. We were so excited we could barely contain ourselves. But me, being the shy person I am, kept all of my excitement under control. Tia, on the other hand, was not.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe were actually here. Like London? Do you remember last year when we were like 'no there's no way we'll ever get to London', and now were actually here!"

I smiled and nodded along to everything she was saying. This was what I was gonna be hearing for the next two weeks. Of course, I felt the exact way she did. But Tia liked to speak her mind a tad more than I did.

The guy in front of us was on the phone, and was talking very loudly. It was kind of annoying really.

"Lou, I can't hear you! I've got horrible reception here." He was practically yelling at this 'Lou' guy on the other line. "Look, I'll meet you out the front okay? I just have to get through customs… yeah alright, see you soon… and tell Niall that he owes me a doughnut!" He hung up his phone and slid it in his pocket. I noticed how well dressed he was. Although I could only see the back of him, he had an incredibly nice -

"Hey listen, I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay? Don't loose our spot in the line!". Said Tia, interrupting my thoughts. She hurried away quickly.

I decided to ring my mum, I told her I would call her as soon as I landed, and I needed something to pass the time. I scrolled down my contacts and click on Mum.

"Ally! How was your trip! Where are you now?" she said excitedly. My mum and I were two completely different people. She was overly confident and I was, well, a bit more shy than she was.

"Mum calm down okay?" I laughed. "The trip was fine, were in London now, I'm waiting in line at customs."

"Oh okay, you must be so excited! We all miss you already! Oh my goodness, sweat heart you'll never guess what happened this morning!"

"What?" I asked.

"Olivia said her first word! And guess what it was?...Ally."

"Are you serious! And I missed it! That's so exciting. I can't believe I was her first word!" I was on the verge of tears. Olivia was my youngest sister, who was almost 1. My family was so confusing, when people asked how many brothers and sisters I had; I have to count first to make sure I got the numbers right. I have five sisters, and three brothers, and I'm the oldest. Hearing this made me miss them all like crazy.

"I know, I know! It was ama-"

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground and fell flat on my stomach, my phone was knocked out of my hand and everything in my handbag had fallen out.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say above me. I got on my knees and picked up my phone. I could hardly feel my legs I had fallen so hard. I tried not to look up, to save myself from the embarrassment.

"Mum? Are you there?" I said while trying to pick everything up off the ground. Someone knelt down in front of me and started helping me.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking." Said the man, he had a deep, melodic voice. I recognized it from somewhere… I just couldn't figure out where from.

"Its fine, don't worry about it."

And finally, the blue eyes met the brown. They were warm and soothing. I could not stop staring at him. And he seemed the same. He was without a doubt, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. My heart was pounding faster and faster by the second.

I could hear my mum panicking on the phone.

"Ally? Al! Answer me!"

"Listen mum, I'm gonna have to call you back." Still staring into his eyes, I hung up my phone. He smiled at me, and my heart immediately melted. His smile didn't compare to anything I had seen before.

I finally broke eye contact and tried to stand up. But before I knew it, I had lost balance again. But he caught me and helped me up.

"Umm…" I struggled to talk. My heart was beating faster than ever. "Um… thank you". I looked at him again and smiled. I had an intense case of butterflies going on in my stomach.

"No worries." He replied. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry about that. I was just in a bit of a rush." He said kindly.

"No, its fine. I'm fine! Happens to me all the time." I said.

"I'm Liam by the way." He said. He looked as if he was expecting a weird response from me.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa. Well, Ally I mean, my friends call me Ally. Well only really my close friends do, but you know…" I regretted what I said as soon as I said it. _Great_, I thought, _stop blabbing about nothing you idiot! Look how hot this guy is!_

"Well, Ally… I'm so sorry about before. I need to be more careful about who I knock over". He said with that breathtaking half smile again.

"Trust me, it's fine. I'm all good."

"Listen umm-"

"I'm back!" Tia interrupted and I was suddenly brought back to reality. She turned towards Liam. "Hey!" Then she turned back towards me, her eyes wide in shock. Then she mouthed the words _oh my god. _

I smiled at her. "Tia this is Liam… Liam, this is my best friend, Tia."

"Nice to meet you." He said to Tia. "Listen, I'm sorry girls, but I really must be going to meet my mate." He turned towards me and smiled. "I'm really sorry about before, not a very good way to start your trip to England right?"

"Well, it wasn't _that_ bad." I replied.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later then." He hesitated as he left, like he wanted to say something else.

"Bye." I replied. And soon, Liam was lost in the crowd that covered the entire area of the airport.

"Oh. My. God. I didn't know they made men like that anymore!" said Tia in shock.

"I know." I was still staring into the crowd, trying to spot Liam's head.

"Next please!" said the lady at the counter rudely, she was obviously in a bad mood.

We went through customs successfully, which was very unexpected with my luck. I told Tia what had happened with Liam, and her mouth was wide open in shock when I had finished telling her.

"Holy crap, Ally! I wish I never went to the bathroom!"

We left the airport with all of our luggage and found a cab. I gave him the hotel address and off we went. As we were driving, the cab driver turned the radio up.

"And now for One Direction's brand new single! _What Makes You Beautifu_l! The most requested song of the week! Congrats boys!" said the radio announcer.

"Oh how I love this song!" said the cab driver. "You don't mind me turning the music up do you girls?"

"No, its fine." Said Tia.

"If you girls are gonna survive in London, you need to know who One Direction are! They're the hottest new thing. They came third on X-Factor last year. Very talented group of boys!"

The song was very catchy, and they all indeed had great voices. But all I could think about was Liam, I longed to see him again so badly.


	3. The Music Store

Chapter 3

As the cab pulled up to our hotel, our excitement began to grow and we could not wipe the smiles off our faces. We thanked the driver and pulled our luggage into the hotel.

Our hotel room was magnificent. My parents rewarded me for saving up to go to London by offering to pay for our hotel stay, which I now appreciated immensely. There were two large bedrooms side by side, which over looked London. There was a beautiful lounge room with a white leather lounge in the middle and a plasma television on the wall. And don't even get me started on the kitchen. It was without a doubt, the most amazing kitchen I had ever seen in my life. There were lots of squeals, hugs and laughs as we explored the rest of the room.

"I am so getting your parents the best Christmas present ever this year!" she said walking around the room.

"I know right! So, which bedroom do you want?" I replied.

"Well… I kind of like this one." She pointed to the bedroom on the right.

"Okay, sounds good, I wanted the one on the left anyways."

We started to unpack all of our things. This would be our home for two weeks before we both started university.

After everything was unpacked, we decided we would go out for dinner. So, I put on a blue dress, a pair of nice shoes, did my hair and makeup and off we went.

We found a nice little Italian restaurant on the corner of the street, which was so lovely and cute. The thing that struck me most about London was how small all of the houses were and how crammed in everything was. I loved it.

"Okay so, we've got two weeks to do whatever we want. I say tomorrow we go shopping and do some touristy stuff, after we've caught up on sleep of course." I said as I was eating my spaghetti.

"Sounds awesome. I'm determined to find a hot English guy as well while were here…" She laughed.

As soon as she said 'hot English guy', it immediately reminded me of Liam. It made me wonder what he was doing right this very second.

After we had finished eating, we made our way back to the hotel room. I had a warm shower to shake a bit of the jet lag off, and quickly fell asleep as soon as I lay down on my bed…

The next day, I woke up to a bright light beaming down on me. Someone had come in and opened the blinds. And that person was going to pay! I stretched and rolled over. Next thing I knew Tia had jumped on top of me and was telling me to get up.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, it's 2 in the afternoon, and we're going shopping!"

I wanted so badly to slap her. But she was right, we needed to make the most of what was left of the day.

After what felt like the hardest struggle I had ever had to conquer, I got out of bed. I was not a morning person, and Tia, being the cautious person she is, should know that.

I got dressed for the day, putting on denim jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. I fixed my hair and applied a little bit of makeup, and then off we went.

In the lobby, there were an incredible amount of girls piled in there. Some were crying, and some were jumping up and down excitedly. There were a few girls at the counter trying to persuade the receptionist to tell them where someone was staying.

"Sir, if you tell us which room their staying in, I will love you forever!"

"Please, we want to see them so badly!"

"Do you know when they will be coming down?"

With a lot of effort, we tried to make our way through the crowds to get outside.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked.

"No idea…" Tia replied. Looking back at the crowd of girls in amazement.

After we had walked for a while, we came to a cute little shop in London that Tia said had the dress she wanted. She had been looking online while we were still in Australia. She loved to plan ahead, and had been obsessed with this shop before we were even in London.

I on the other hand, wanted to look in the music store that was two streets away.

"I'll meet you back here in half an hour okay?" I told her. As I left the store, the weather was starting to get worse. It had been raining lightly when we left the hotel, but now it was starting to get heavier. Which was just my luck, because I didn't bring an umbrella.

I hurried through the rain to get to the store as quick as possible. Trying desperately not to slip on the way. I finally caught sight of the store and ran across the street to get to it. I opened the door and walked in. Immediately, I noticed a magnificent grand piano in the back corner of the store that was just waiting for me to play it.

"Can I help you?" asked the shop assistant.

"Yeah actually, do you mind if I check out that piano over there?"

"Sure love, but five minutes max." She smiled and walked away.

I walked over to the piano and sat down. I placed my hands softly on the keys, and began playing. One of the things I loved most about music was how it could just come to you, and you can do absolutely whatever you wanted with the sound. It could reflect every single mood you were in, and could explain things a whole lot better than words could. I let my hands do their own things, gracefully moving up and down the keys.

"Wow, that is beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

My stomach jolted and my heart stopped beating for a spilt second. Was it really him? It couldn't be. I wasn't that lucky. I stopped playing and slowly turned around. And yet, apparently London was my lucky place.

This time when I saw him, I got a real good look at him. He had styled, short, brown hair that was messy, but still looked amazing. He had thick eyebrows, a cute nose, and the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt that was un-buttoned to the point where you could see the top of his toned chest, and blue jeans.

"Hey there." He said with a half smile.

"Hi." I said nervously. I was afraid to keep talking, what if I started blabbing and made a complete fool of myself in front of him. I didn't even want to think about it.

"What song was that? It was amazing." He asked.

Ahh crap, this was my time to talk. "Um… its not really a song." I laughed. "I sorta just came up with it then."

"You're kidding! Wow, you have a real talent. Do you mind?" He gestured towards the piano, I guessed he wanted to have a play. I nodded at him and he came to sit down next to me. I moved over a bit to give him some space. He seemed so serious, and I was intrigued to hear what he would play. He placed his hands on the piano and started playing Chopsticks. I laughed at him.

"Wow! Did you come up with that yourself?" I joked.

"Yes, yes I did. Except some bloke stole it off me." He laughed. We were now sitting incredibly close together, and I was afraid he could hear how fast my heart was beating. He turned to look at me, and I did the same. Staring into his eyes was such a good feeling, I didn't want to stop.

"Sorry guys, but times up, unless you're interested in buying the piano, you can't play it any longer." I was incredibly angry at the shop assistant for interrupting, but got up from the piano anyway. When the lady saw Liam, she almost jumped into the air. I didn't understand why though…

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you with her, please stay as long as you want!" she exclaimed and walked away quickly, looking back a couple of times as she did.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Uh, this isn't really a good time…" He kept looking out the window, as if he was waiting for someone to come for him. "How about, you come to my place tonight? I'll explain everything."

"Was that a really sly way of asking me out?" I winked at him.

"Maybe." He replied with a cute smile.

I hesitated. I had never been asked to dinner by a complete stranger before, let alone an incredibly good-looking stranger.

"Look, if you don't want to, I completely understand. I'm not usually one to ask out women I've hardly talked to or seen, but there's just some thing about you…"

There was no way in hell I could resist him. So I replied.

"I would love that." I tried to not sound like a complete freak while I said it.

His face lit up. "Great! Awesome! Okay, so um, I'll give you my address. Here." He wrote down his address and handed it to me. I almost died of shock. He was staying at the same hotel as me.

"Well, this will be easy for me to find… since I'm staying in the same hotel." I beamed up at him. This was too good to be true, I felt like I was supposed to wake up soon.

"You're kidding! That's perfect! What's your number? I'll text you the details this afternoon."

I gave him my number and said that I would see him soon.

"Great, so it's a date?" He asked cheekily.

"It's a date."

We said our goodbyes and I set off to find Tia. About a minute later, I felt my phone vibrate. The text was from an unknown number, it read:

_Hey Beautiful, I'll meet you in the lobby at 7pm, so it feels like a real date. Xx Liam_

I could not wipe the smile off my face. I turned around and searched the street, eventually I saw Liam. He was looking at me and smiling. I smiled back and waved. Then I turned around and kept walking. It was practically skipping though. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. I had been in London for two days, I had met the most amazing guy, and now I was going on a date with him. London was turning out to be much better than I ever expected.


	4. Bombshell

Chapter 4

The few hours I had till dinner with Liam, were probably the longest hours of my life. I didn't think about anything else but what I was going to say, wear, and do. I was still so unsure about this whole thing though. After all I had only seen him and talked to him twice, and I was not the type of girl that went out with random guys. What if he turned out to be a crazy murderer? What if he was some jerk and I was just making it all seem like a fairytale in my head. The more I thought about it, the more uncertain I was. I picked up my phone many times to tell him I couldn't come, but no matter what I couldn't send the text. There was just something about him that made me want to spend more and more time with him. It couldn't hurt just to go and get to know him a bit better… I mean, if I didn't enjoy myself, than I would just tell him that we hardly knew each other, and I wasn't ready for anything. After all, I had only moved to London a few days ago for crying out loud, and I needed to get properly settled in.

I looked at my phone, I had an hour till I would be meeting up with him. I decided to shower, and start getting ready. Who knew how long it would take me to figure I what I would wear.

Tia, was going nuts. When I had finished at the music store, I rushed back to the shop she was at to tell her what had happened. I believe her exact words were "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS GOOD!" She always had a way with words.

Now, she was helping me figure out what to wear.

"Well, if you wear a dress, it might seem like your trying a bit too hard… but it depends what type of dress you're wearing. But then if you wear jeans and a shirt, its like your not trying hard enough and that you don't really care…hmmmm."

She walked over to my suitcase and rummaged through it to find something. I had no idea what she was looking for, but whatever it was, she was determined to find it.

"Uh huh!" she exclaimed. She pulled something out of my suitcase and turned around to show me. It was the floral dress she had bought me for my birthday last year.

"Perfect." I smiled. Thank goodness for Tia, without her I would be so lost.

"You can thank me later. Just hurry up and get ready!" She hugged me and left the room so I could change. I slipped on the dress and went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I was ready in time, and had about twenty minutes to spare. I sat on the couch waiting anxiously, I was so nervous. I let my mind wander. I wondered how Liam was feeling right this very moment…

**Liam's P.O.V (Point of view)**

My heart was going crazy. Had I made a mistake asking her out? I was putting her in such an awful position. She didn't even know who I was! And if she did, she was incredibly good at acting normal when she first saw me.

"Liam, are you sure about this? You hardly know her…" said Niall. He was the most worried for me out of all the boys. But they all had their own opinions. All five of us boys were sitting on the couches, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know, I know…" I replied. Asking her out was not part of my plan. In fact, I had never really planned to see her again. I hoped, of course, that we would meet again. That I could stare into her amazing blue eyes one more time. But seeing her today, it just reminded me of the fact that I might never see her again. And well, I wanted to see her again.

"Look, as long as he's careful, everything should be okay." Said Zayn.

"Yeah exactly." Said Louis, lying on the couch playing with his phone. "Just remember to use protection." Harry laughed and gestured Louis to give him a high-five. Louis was very helpful and could be extremely unhelpful at times. This was an unhelpful time.

"Look Lou, I'm actually really worried… what if I've totally given her the wrong idea!"

"Liam, you need to calm yourself!" Said Harry, finally including himself in the conversation rather than playing with Louis' hair. "Just go out with her and see how it goes. You never know how it might turn out. She might end up being really cool about all of it. Just stop thinking negative, that will just make it all worse." I nodded at him saying thank you silently. He nodded back. Harry was the type of guy who could be the most immature guy in the world - aside from Louis – and suddenly become a guy that was ready to have a serious talk.

"Surprisingly, I think he's right. You can't predict what will happen, because you have no idea what she's thinking right now." Said Zayn.

I was so thankful for these boys. We could talk to each other about absolutely everything. They were always there no matter what.

I glanced at my watch. It was 6:50 and I had 10 minutes to relax and get everything sorted.

"Alright boys, thanks for doing this." I said.

"No worries mate." Said Niall.

"Have a great time lad!" Said Louis. Coming over to me and patting me on the back. "But seriously, if you really like her, don't let anything stop you from getting her okay?"

I smiled. "Thanks Lou, means a lot."

"Alrighty boys, let's go!" shouted Harry. Louis jumped on Zayn's back as they hurried out the door. The boys had planned to go out for dinner with Niall's family who were in town at the moment. To avoid false press, we were pretending that I was staying in the hotel to finish a song that would be going on our album. So that was the response if anyone asked where I was.

Then it hit me. I was going to have to go into the lobby to wait for Ally, where there were girls probably waiting for the boys to come down. How was I going to do this? It would be all over twitter that I took some random into my hotel room. I considered texting her to just come to my room. But that might put her off a bit. After a while of thinking, I looked at my watch. I had two minutes till I had to meet her, and I didn't want to be late. I decided to not think about it, and just go downstairs and hope for the best.

Before leaving, I made sure that everything in the room was perfect. I was being paranoid, I walked around the entire room two times to make sure everything was okay. Then I made my way out of the room into the elevator. Thank god it had mirrors inside, so I could fix my hair and my clothes. As the elevator went further and further down, my heart started beating faster. I was suddenly so thankful that we had chosen to stay in the top floor of the hotel. There was a loud 'beep' and I made my way through the lobby to find Ally. I looked around, no girls, and no paps. I felt my entire body relax, everything was going to be okay. I started to look for Ally, looking over at the couches and at the counter.

"Ah-hem." I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around, and I saw her. She looked stunning. I didn't think it was possible for her to get anymore beautiful. Her brown hair fell perfectly, and her face lit up as she smiled up at me. She was flawless.

"You look incredible." I said. I probably should have said hi first, but I couldn't exactly control my words.

**Back to Ally's P.O.V**

"Thank you." I beamed up at him. I could hardly breathe properly because my heart was beating so fast. The trip down to the lobby was incredibly nerve-wracking. "You look pretty good yourself." I replied. He was wearing a white shirt, dark blue jeans and a grey jacket. An incredibly nice, good looking and fashionable man, he was. I was totally surprised he wasn't gay!

"Thank you" He laughed. "I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"No, no I got here just before you came."

"Great. Shall we go upstairs then?"

"Sounds good."

We made our way into the elevator and then into his hotel room, which was on the highest level. The elevator ride was not awkward at all, considering how I was such an awkward person to begin with. The whole thing was going great so far.

"Drinks?" He offered as I walked around his hotel room.

"Yes please." I replied trying to put on a nice smile. As I continued walking around, I noticed how much stuff was in the bedrooms. "Do you have other people staying with you?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Four other guys." He said while pouring wine into two glasses.

"Oh right. Are you guys like five best friends or..?"

"Yeah pretty much." He laughed. "We're in a band together."

"Oh, you're kidding!" Oh my goodness, and he was in a band too. He walked over to me and handed me my glass. "Thanks. So would I have heard of you guys?"

"Um… maybe." He paused. "We're not well known outside of England yet."

"So you're popular in England?" I asked, sipping some of my wine.

"Well, you could say that yeah…" He took a sip of his wine too.

"What's the bands name?" I asked. I felt like I was asking way to many questions, maybe I should just let him do the talking. I took a huge gulp of my wine.

"One… uh… One Direction."

My eyes wide open, my stomach on the floor, I spat all the wine in my mouth out onto his shirt.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Still trying to figure out what had just happened, I ran to the sink to get paper towels that were sitting there. I started to clean the wine off his shirt. "So, um…" I struggled to get my words out. "Did I hear right before? You're in One Direction?"

"Well… yeah."

I had never felt more embarrassed in my entire life.

"Wow…. I need to sit down." I stopped cleaning his shirt and went to sit down on his couch.

"I really am sorry." He said. His puppy dog eyes staring deep into mine. "I should have told you when I had the chance. If you wanna go home, and don't wanna be involved with me at all I completely understand."

My stomach dropped ever lower.

"Are you kidding? No way, I really couldn't care less… just let me get me head wrapped around this…" I put my head in my hands and tried to think straight. I jumped as he touched my back, trying to soothe me.

"Want me to explain everything?"

I looked up at him. "Yes please." I laughed.

So he did. He told me the entire story of how One Direction had formed on X-Factor and how they finished third, but were signed to Simon's record deal. How they were in London for a break before heading back to their home. How they were in the middle of recording their album 'Up All Night', and how everything had come together. By the time he had stopped talking, I couldn't believe what was happening. I was on a date with Liam, from One Direction. But the strange thing was, it didn't change how I felt about him at all. He was still the same old Liam that knocked me over at the airport.

"It's a lot to handle, I know." We were now sitting at the dining table eating Chinese food that we had ordered.

"I totally understand everything now! The girls in the lobby, the fact that you're incredibly well dressed, the five-star hotel!" Everything was coming together. "And the way that lady acted when she saw you in the music store!" He was nodding at everything I was saying, showing that he understood. "I feel so embarrassed…" I said.

"Don't be, it's my fault. I would have told you, or hinted something if we had spent a longer time together at that store. But I knew that the paps would be there soon, and I didn't want to get photographed with you."

"I totally understand Liam. And just so you know, this doesn't change a thing."

"Thanks." He smiled. "It's not often I meet a girl like you Ally. I just wanted to get to know you better." I loved how open he was about everything.

We continued to eat dinner and talk about everything. From how he started singing, to my life in Australia. Everything had changed so quickly during the past hour, it was crazy. And I loved it.


	5. Nothing Changes

Chapter 5

The date overall was going really well. After a while, I completely forgot about the whole 'boy band superstar' thing, and enjoyed my time with him. I think the thing I liked the most, was the fact that he didn't seem like a celebrity, he was just a normal person to me.

After we had finished eating, we decided to watch a movie that the boys had rented but never gotten around to watching. It was called 'Fame", which just happened to be one of my favorite movies of all time.

We settled down on the couch and he wrapped his arms over my shoulders, which made me smile like an idiot. It felt so good to be close to him.

As the movie went on, I found him getting closer and closer to me.

My favorite scene was coming up. Where the girl sings for the first time at her piano. 'Out Here On My Own' was my favorite song of all time. As the girl in the movie began singing, I started to hum along. As I was doing this, I felt Liam turn to look at me. He suddenly picked up the TV remote and paused the movie.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" He asked cheekily.

"I didn't think it was relevant." I laughed at him. He suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me up, directing me over to the middle of the lounge room in front of the TV.

"Okay, stay right here." He said. Then he went back to the couch and sat down. "Sing for me?"

I suddenly became so nervous. "Do I have to?" I pleaded.

"Well, I don't want to force you into anything." He said. "But I really wanna hear you. Okay lets make a deal, if you sing for me, I'll sing for you too."

That sounded like a pretty good deal. Incredibly hot guy serenading me? Yes please.

"Fine!" I replied. I took a deep breath and tried to calm the nerves. Then I started to sing.

_Sometimes I wonder, where I've been,_

_Who I am, do I fit in, _

_Make believing, is hard alone,_

_Out here on my own_

I closed my eyes and started to loose myself in the song. I hadn't felt like this or sung like this in a while. I put all of my emotions into the song, and let my voice do everything.

_We're always proving, who we are_

_Always reaching, for that rising star_

_To guide me far, and shine me home_

_Out here on my own_

When I finished, I opened my eyes to see Liam standing right in front of me, looking at me intently.

"You have an incredible voice. The way you loose yourself in the song, and you let the music take over, it's breathtaking."

I laughed at him. "Thank you."

"Have you ever had lessons?"

"I started piano lessons when I was five, but mum always says I've been singing since I could talk."

"We should duet some time." He winked at me.

"Definitely. Alright, now for your end of the deal." I said cheekily.

"Alright, fine."

He walked towards me and grabbed hold of my hands, stared deep into my eyes and started singing.

_I've tried playing it cool, _

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race _

_Shot me out of the sky _

_You're my kryptonite _

_You keep me making me weak _

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe _

_Some things gotta give now _

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see _

_That I need you here with me now _

_Cause you've got that one thing_

His voice was flawless.

"Wow." My voice cracked.

"I wrote that this morning, it's going to be on our new album." He said, still holding my hands.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks Ally." He replied, smiling down on me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made both of us jump.

"Liaaaammmmmmmm!" shouted someone.

"Be there in a sec!" Liam shouted back. "Uh, that'd be the boys. I'm sorry Al, I'll tell them to go away." He seemed annoyed that they had intruded on our date.

"No, no I want to meet them!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really? On the first date?"

"I guess." I laughed.

He hesitated. "Alright." He let go of my hands and walked over to the door. I could hear the boys laughing and mucking around outside. Liam opened the door and greeted them.

"Is she still here?" asked someone. Slowly one by one, all four boys came through the door. The first guy to come through and introduce himself was blonde, and had amazing blue eyes.

"Hey! I'm Ally." I said suddenly. I was not usually this confident, I had no idea what it was that was making me like this.

"Hey there, I'm Niall." He had a strong Irish accent, which was actually pretty cute. He gave me a hug, then walked over to the kitchen cupboard to get a packet of chips out.

"Nialler, dude we just ate! You can't still be hungry!" shouted the second guy.

"What?" replied Niall, stuffing chips in his mouth.

The second guy had tanned skin, perfectly styled black hair and dark brown eyes. He walked over to me and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Zayn." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ally." I shook his hand. then he walked over to the couch and sat down. The next boy to introduce himself had long curly hair and green eyes. He was definitely the youngest of them all.

"Good morning m'lady. Harry's the name." He said jokingly.

"Hi I'm Ally." I laughed at him. He winked at me then walked over to Niall to grab some of the chips out of his hands.

The last boy was telling Liam a story about a waitress he had seen at the restaurant they were at. I walked over to them and stood next to Liam.

"…. She had the best ass!" I heard him say. Then he turned to me. He had short, brown, Justin Bieber styled hair, and wonderful bluey-green eyes.

"Ello! You must be Ally."

"Yeah no shit, Lou." Said Harry as he walked past to sit next to Zayn on the couch.

"Hate that kid." He laughed. "I'm Louis." He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't exactly know if that was appropriate, but Liam didn't seem to mind.

"Listen, sorry we barged in on your evening. "said Zayn. "But the paps were getting a little to much for Niall's family to handle."

"No don't worry about it, it's fine." I replied. "Great to meet you guys anyways."

Liam and I walked over to one of the couches and sat down with the rest of the boys.

"So, Australian right?" Niall asked me.

"Yeah, I'm from Sydney."

"Do you surf?" asked Louis while stuffing a whole lot of chips in his mouth.

Liam and I both laughed. "No way. I have absolutely no coordination whatsoever. Liam knows that." We had obviously both remembered when he had knocked me over at the airport.

All of us continued to talk and laugh together. It was crazy how easy they were to get along with. And they all seemed super close, which I thought was really special.

After a while, I glanced at my watch and noticed the time, it was almost 11pm. I couldn't believe I had been here for almost four hours already. But after all, time flies when your having fun.

"Listen boys, I'd better be going. My roommate will be wondering where I am." I got up from the couch. "Thanks for giving me Liam for the night." I joked.

"Oh, its fine. We don't really like him anyways." Said Louis. All the boys laughed at his joke.

"See ya, Ally!"

"Bye love!"

"See you soon!"

All the boys said goodbye and Liam walked me out the door and into the corridor.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a really great time." I said.

"No worries at all. I had fun too." He replied with a cute half smile. "Listen." He paused. "I just want you to know that I'm honestly not the type of guy who would ever do something like this. Go out with a girl I've hardly met I mean. But, the thought of never seeing you again after we ran into each other at the store scared me. Cause truth is, I really like you Ally. And I know that it's fast, and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. But if you gave me chance, I know I could be great for you. And we can take it as slow as you want."

My heart was beating so fast that I thought my chest would explode.

"Well…" I hesitated. "Maybe we should meet up again sometime soon to get to know each other a bit better?" I winked at him and his face lit up.

"That would be great."

"Great. So um… I'll see you around."

He lent down and kissed me softly on the cheek. I felt my face go a shade of red.

"See you, Ally." His deep voice captivated me. I never wanted to leave him.

"Bye." I smiled.

He stared into my eyes for a few more seconds and then turned around and walked back into his room, shutting the door behind them.

I turned and started to walk to the elevator. When I got inside I looked into the mirror, and noticed a totally different me. I looked so much happier. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Tonight was quite possibly one of the best nights of my life. He was the most perfect guy in the world, and he wanted me. It was crazy, I couldn't wrap my head around it. As the elevator went down I tried to relive in my head everything that had happened. I reached my floor, exited the elevator and walked to my room. I felt like I was floating, I felt so light and happy inside. I unlocked the door, and walked into my hotel room. Tia was sitting on the couch watching TV. She quickly turned around when she heard me come in.

"So! How was it!" She asked eagerly.

I sat myself down on the couch and took my shoes off with a huge sigh.

"Man have I got a lot to tell you…"


	6. The Consequences

Chapter 6

**Liam's P.O.V**

I walked back into our room and shut the door. It had been a very successful night. She had handled the fact that I was in the most famous boy band in England very well. Well, better than I expected that is…

I walked over to the boys and stood in front of the couch that they were all sitting on and folded my arms.

"So boys, what do you think?" I asked them.

"She was ugly." Said Harry.

"Such a cow." Said Niall.

"You could do so much better mate." Said Zayn

"Well, if she likes carrots, then there's a chance that I may like her a bit more." joked Louis. "But other than that, I'm with them." He pointed to the other boys.

"Okay, I respect you opinions." I said. "But seriously what do you think of her?"

The boys all turned and looked at each other. There was some nodding and some gesturing, and then Zayn stood up.

"We loved her man." He said.

All of us fell into pits of laughter. We all stood up and the boys started to pat me on the back.

"Thanks boys, means a lot." I smiled at all of them.

"So, how did she take the news?" said Zayn, when we all sat back down.

"Well, I told her I was in a boy band, and that we were popular in England, and she asked what our band name was, and I told her… and then she spitted her wine on me."

"Well she took it way better than Claire did…" said Harry. Claire was Harry's girlfriend who was an American model, staying in London for a few years because her parents had moved over here for work. When Harry told her, she didn't speak to him for two weeks, then she finally agreed to meet up with him so he could explain.

"Yeah true that." I laughed.

"But was she okay with it?" asked Niall.

"Yeah she was. I mean after the initial shock of course, she sort of forgot about it and then we just continued on with the date. It was actually really great. I was completely surprised with her reaction."

"Well that's good then." Said Louis cheerfully. "When are you seeing her again?"

"I told her that we would see each other again soon. So we might run into each other in the lobby and stuff. Should I text her tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Said Zayn.

"Is it to soon though?"

"Not if she feels the same way." He replied.

"If everything turns out okay and we end up together, I don't want us to go completely public yet… that could really freak her out."

"Yeah, I agree." Said Niall. "It could ruin your relationship with her too."

All of this planning ahead was completely necessary. We needed to prepare ourselves for what would come in the future.

"I need to think about this." I got up from the couch. "Thanks again for tonight guys, it really does mean a lot."

"No worries man." Said Louis. "And you do know that we were joking about the whole 'she's ugly and such a cow thing right?'"

I laughed. "Of course! We've been best friends for a while now, I think I know when you guys are joking."

"Good. Cause she's actually really fit. Good job LiLi." Zayn winked.

"Alrighty don't get to ahead of yourselves!" I said. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow, we have an interview with Alan Carr in the morning. That means early start Zayn." I saw him sink into the couch and sigh. I felt like I was the father of the group most of the time. I was the one who had to get everyone up in the morning and make sure everyone was on time. Don't get me wrong though, there have been plenty of moments where my sensibility has just been thrown out the window.

But now, I just needed to stop thinking and rest. But no matter what I did, I couldn't get her off my mind.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Woah woah woah!" shouted Tia. "He's in One Direction? The guys that sing that song that is currently Number 1 in the UK? The guys that came third on X-Factor? Holy shit! You went on a date with a celebrity and you didn't even know it!" We were sitting at the dining room table and Tia was now going nuts. Like even more nuts than she usually is.

"Yep. But you know what the weird thing is, he's totally normal! Like he's not one of those dickhead celebrities that think their amazing and that they can have whatever they want. The rest of the boys are like that to-"

"Wait what? You met the rest of them too?" Tia cut me off. "Ally, this is seriously insane stuff! How did you react when he told you?"

"Well I kinda spat my wine on his shirt…" She just laughed at me.

"Nice one, typical Ally move." She said still laughing.

"Hey! C'mon I've only done that one other time." We were both laughing now.

"But in all seriousness, what are you going to do? I mean he's a celebrity for gods sake! Do you know what happens to girls who get in relationships with celebrities? They end up doing drugs and receiving death threats from crazy fans. Not trying to put you off or anything but it's true."

"I know the consequences Tia, but what if it's all worth it in the end? What if this guy is the one!"

"Look Al, I just don't wanna see you get hurt again." She said seriously. "What Nathan put you through was horrible, and that made me feel horrible. So if you end up getting hurt from this… I will have to bash his incredibly good looking head in okay?"

I laughed at her. "Alright, I get it." I yawned and took a huge stretch. "I'm going to bed, I've had a lot of information to process in the last five hours…"

"Alright night sweetie." I gave Tia a hug and went to have a shower and then curled up in bed. I layed awake in my bed for about half an hour, trying to go through every conversation I had had with Liam, and eventually, I drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. This Is Crazy

Chapter 7

**Liam's P.O.V**

I awoke early the next morning, and the first thing that popped into my head, was Ally. I had never felt like this about anyone before, and we had only known each other for less than a week! I wondered if I would feel like this all the time with her, or if it was just the excitement of the fact that we may never see each other again. I was so confused about the whole thing, I just wanted to spend the day with boys without getting worried.

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen with just some pants on. I opened the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and took a hug gulp straight from the carton.

We had our interview with Alan Carr at 11, and our driver was coming to get us at 10:30, which would give us plenty of time to get ready. Our stylist, Joy, who we liked to call Mamma Joy, would be here within the hour to give us our clothes and get us ready. Her and her twin son and daughter, Bella and Tom, would travel with us everywhere we went, no matter what. She was our mother figure, and we all adored her.

I decided to go wake Zayn, he would be last to get ready. It would take him an hour to get out of bed and then another hour to get ready. Mr Vain we liked to call him.

I walked into his and Niall's room and knocked on the door. I stood at the door after knocking and waited for any sign of movement between the two of them. Nothing.

It was time for some fun, I thought to myself. I left their bedroom and went into the lounge room to get Niall's guitar. I started to strum the guitar and made my way back into their room. I slowly creeped up on Zayn's bed, and with a huge amount of strength, I jumped up onto his bed, started strumming the guitar like crazy and screamed my head off. This was one of the times where my sensibility would go screaming out the window...

_IT'S TIME TO GET UP!_

_YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_AND DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!_

_CAUSE WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW AT 11_

_AND WE ALL HAVE TO BE READY_

_TO GOOOOOOO!_

I finished the song with a last strum on my guitar, jumped off the bed and waited for Niall and Zayn to get up. Neither of them moved at all.

"Do you want me to sing another verse?" I asked jokingly. Suddenly Niall's head popped up.

"No! No! No!" and he was out of bed. "Zayn hurry up and get out of bed, do you really want Liam to start singing again?"

"No. But I want to sleep!" said Zayn in his morning voice.

"Alright, Nialler. You keep working on waking up Zayn, and I'll go get Larry Stylinson up…" I left the room leaving Niall stroking Zayn's head and threatening in a sweet voice to pour freezing cold water over his head.

I slowly opened Louis and Harry's bedroom door and saw them both playing on their phones.

"Good, you're both awake." I said.

"Yep! Thanks to you. See Liam this is why you're one of our main singers, the way you project your voice is outstanding." Said Harry sarcastically.

"Well thank you Harry." I laughed. "Gavin's coming to pick us up at 10:30, so we should all be ready by then yes?"

"Yes Liam!" said them both childishly in unison. It was crazy how similar the two best friends were. They had obviously spent way too much time together.

"Is Mamma Joy coming with Bella and Tom?" asked Louis. Louis and Bella had had a thing going for a while. Ever since Joy had become our stylist, there was always flirting and messing around between them both.

"Yep, they'll be here within the hour." Louis quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"How cute." Said Harry with huge grin on his face.

I laughed and then walked out of the room. Niall had successfully gotten Zayn out of bed.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Little of this, little of that." Said Niall with a cheeky grin.

"I don't even want to know…" I laughed and then walked into my room and picked up my phone, opened my twitter app and tweeted:

_Morning all! tv interview with the boys today, should be good (: _ _x_

I quickly read through some of my mentions and replied to a few.

There was a knock at the door and I heard Lou shout, "I'll get it!" The fashion gang were here. I opened my bedroom door and went to say hello.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the dining table eating breakfast and reading through my twitter and my facebook. Lots of people had posted on my wall and asked how England was treating me, so I replied telling them it was going fabulous. One friend asked if there were any cute guys around, I replied with 'hardly any'. I did not plan on telling anyone except Tia, about Liam and I. We weren't exactly 'Liam and I' yet anyway. We were still getting to know each other.

I scanned through my twitter feed, Ed Sheeran had been tweeting a lot recently. As I read through his tweets, I saw one that had been sent to Liam, it said:

_Real_Liam_Payne Hey hey my man! We all need to catch up again. Miss you crazy lads xx_

Holy shit. I thought to myself. Liam was tight with Ed Sheeran! And Ed was one of my favorite musicians of all time. This was getting more and more insane by the day. I clicked on Liam's account and saw that he had almost 800k followers. It was crazy. His mentions were full of people saying things like:

_Please follow me Liam! I'm your biggest fan!_

_RT if you love your American fans!_

_Liam you are amazing, I wish that I could meet you._

They were way more famous than I thought they were! I read through his tweets. His most recent one was tweeted just a few minutes ago. It read:

_Morning all! tv interview with the boys today, should be good (: _ _x_

So the boys had an interview today, which could be interesting. I decided to text Liam, not to ask him out again, but just to tell him that I would be watching him on TV today.

_Thanks for last night. I really did have a great time (: I hear you will be on TV today? I will definitely tune in and watch you boys. Anyways, hopefully I'll see you soon xx_

I pressed send and took a deep breath. Just thinking about him made my heart go crazy.

It still hadn't sunk in that he was famous. I saw all the twitter followers, I saw all the screaming fans, but he was still just a regular guy to me. I guess that was a good thing though, that he hadn't made out to be some huge celebrity.

Liam texted back almost immediately.

_No need to thank me, I had a wonderful time too. And we sure are :) would you like to come over after its over? It will be me, the boys, our stylist and her kids, and you can bring your roommate too if you want. Movie night :D xx_

I read the text over and over again. Smiling like the biggest idiot when I clicked 'reply'.

_Yeah that would be great! Tia will be really happy. Text me what time to come over when you boys are finished at the interview. Xx_

I left the table, and walked into the bathroom where Tia was doing her makeup.

"Hey there." She said.

"Morning. So um, do you wanna have a movie night with One Direction tonight?"

"Are you being serious?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Liam just invited us over." I smiled back.

"Yay! Oh my god I can't wait to meet them. I actually googled them last night, they are all so hot!"

"Hey Liam's mine! And Harry's got a girlfriend, so you can choose any of the other three." I winked at her.

I left the bathroom and went to relax on the couch. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. The boys would be on in two hours. Hmmm, what to do for two hours? Thinking about Liam seemed like a pretty good idea…


	8. The Interview

Chapter 8

"Today, I am lucky enough to be joined by five incredibly talented boys. No not the Jonas Brothers, cause there's only three of them."

I laughed at Alan's dry joke. My heart was pounding as Tia and I waited for the boys to appear on our TV screen.

"No, it's the next best thing! Just kidding boys… It's One Direction!"

Then Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn and lastly, Liam all walked on stage and shook hands with Alan. Then they all sat down, and started the interview.

"So boys, how's being rich and famous treating you?"

"It's alright…" said Louis sarcastically. "It's a bit of drag really."

"I'm sure it is." Winked Alan. "Right so, Liam tell me about the new album. Is it written about anyone or?"

"No, no one in particular. Since it's our first album, we wanted to go for something fun and catchy, that would get everyone's attention." Said Liam.

"Right. Do any of you have favorite songs that will be on it yet or is to early for that?" asked Alan.

"Well, Liam was working on one yesterday while the rest of us were having dinner with my family." That was such a good cover up for last night. Everyone seemed to have bought it. And they weren't lying, Liam actually had been working on a song… the song he had serenaded me with. "But my favorite so far is called _'More Than This'_. We all get solo's so that's great." continued Niall. The audience erupted with cheers.

"Yeah, and hopefully for the one I was working on last night, we will all get solo's too." Said Liam.

"Oh right, do we have a name for that one yet?" Alan asked.

"No, not yet. I was only working on the verses."

"I see. Could it possibly a future song to serenade a lady with Harry?" Harry blushed and had a very wide smile on his face. He was so proud of Claire. Even when he was talking about her last night, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Maybe." He said with a cute grin.

"How's that going by the way?"

"It's going really well." He replied.

"Is it hard with all the jealous fans? Or have you both sort of gotten used to it?"

"Yeah it's not as hard as it used to be. We both just kind of try to ignore it best we can. But cause we're travelling so much, we hardly get to see each other. So when we do get to spend time together, we really try to make the most of it."

"That's great. What about the rest of you boys? Anything juicy for us?" All of the boys suddenly got really silent. "You all look very suspicious."

"Nah, Harry's the only one with a certain someone at the moment." Said Zayn.

Thank goodness for Zayn. That could have really turned into something.

"Hmmm, right well, after the break the boys will perform their Number 1 single _What Makes You Beautiful_! See you in a bit!"

The show went to commercial and I went up to get some drinks for Tia and I.

"I think I'm in love Al…" she said to me.

I laughed, not knowing if she was serious or not. "Alright, with which one?"

"Louis…" she said, staring dreamily at nothing. "He's perfect."

"Hun, you haven't even met the guy."

"Well you have! What's he like?" Louis was a great guy, out of all of the boys, I got along the best with him.

"He's pretty cool." I said, pouring coke into a glass.

"I can't wait to meet him. I bet he's even hotter in person." She smiled.

"Well, last night I kinda got the feeling that him and Harry had something going." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I've heard about their little bromance. 'Larry Stylinson' or something." She laughed.

I wondered what was actually going on between them. I would have to talk to Liam about it tonight. Tia went back over to the TV and sat down with her drink.

"It's starting again!" she shouted.

I hurried back to the couch and sat down.

"Everyone please welcome One Direction, with their debut single _'What Makes You Beautiful!"_

The song was amazing. The only time I had heard it was in the cab with Tia on the way to the hotel, and I wasn't really listening properly because I was to busy thinking about Liam. But this time I really paid attention, and I adored the song. It was catchy, fun, and not to mention the boys' voices. They could all sing incredibly well. I was surprised they didn't win X Factor…

When the song had finished, Tia and I stood up and started clapping like we we're actually in the audience.

"Great job boys! Fantastic!" Alan had walked onto the stage and stood in the middle of the boys. "Everyone give a huge round of applause for One Direction!" the audience went crazy. "Tune in next week for some more fun with special guests Pixie Lott and Leona Lewis!" then the credits started to roll.

Tia turned the TV off and hurried to her bedroom. "Right! Time to figure out what I'm wearing tonight! Do you reckon Louis is more of a dress guy, or a shorts and t-shirt guy?"

"Definitely dress guy." She turned around and hurried into her room, leaving me sitting on the couch.

Their fame was really starting to sink in now. I still couldn't believe I was pretty much going out with one of them, but the whole 'teen sensations' thing was starting to hit me. I could soon be like Claire, getting death threats from crazy fans, and getting bombarded by paparazzi. I was sure the boys would guide me through it though. After all, they knew how to handle this sort of stuff.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the text. It read:

_We still on for tonight? Come round at 5 if you want to. Hope you liked the interview ;) x_

I replied back saying that we would definitely be there. I couldn't wait to see him again. Seeing him on TV just wasn't enough. I wanted to be near him, to be able to feel him close to me, with his deep, melodic voice talking in my ear.


	9. Movie Night

Chapter 9

We made our way to Liam's hotel room, talking to each other about what we thought would go down tonight while we were going up in the elevator.

"Well you already know what I plan on doing, I really wanna get to know Louis tonight." Said Tia. Ever since she had seen Lou on TV, all she could talk about was what she was gonna wear, how she was gonna do her hair, and what she would say to him. She had gotten dressed up really nice for tonight. And I think it was fair to say that she was gonna eat his heart out.

I, on the other hand had just worn my hair natural, put a bit of makeup on, and wore a pair of jeans and a nice shirt I had bought.

"Does my hair look okay?" said Tia trying to fix her blonde curled hair. "Tell me honestly."

"Dude, seriously you need to calm down." I said patting her on the back. "You haven't even met this guy yet. Maybe try to be friends first yeah?"

Tia was never the type of girl that would try and get to know someone first. Once she saw what she wanted, she had to have it.

The elevator door opened and we made our way to Liam's hotel room. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. My brain was going over and over what might happen tonight. I was making up the most stupid scenarios.

I knocked on the door and waited. Then, Liam's happy, smiling face appeared at the door.

"Hey there!" He said enthusiastically. He was obviously just as happy to see me, as I was to see him.

"Hey you." I got caught up in his eyes as he lent down and kissed me on the cheek, and then turned towards Tia.

"So, you must be Tia. I'm Liam."

"Nice to finally meet you." She smiled.

Liam let us in and the first thing I noticed when I walked in, were three other people that I didn't know. This must be their stylist and her two children who were our age.

"Ah! You must be Ally!" A woman who looked about 45 came over to me and held out her hand. "I'm Joy, but you can call me Mamma Joy like the boys do." I shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Hi! This is my roommate Tia." She shook Tia's hand too.

I walked over with Tia and Liam to the four boys and the brother and sister.

"Hey Ally!" shouted Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm great." I smiled. "Guys this is my best friend, Tia."

Tia smiled at all of them when they said hi to her, and she fluttered her eyelashes and flicked her hair at Louis. Such a flirt she was.

"This is Bella and Tom." Said Liam. They both waved at me. "Their Mamma Joy's kids, so they're practically family too." I noticed how close Bella and Louis were sitting, was something going on with them?

Once everyone was introduced, we all sat down on the couches and snacked on some food that Joy had brought over. I was sitting next to Liam and Tia, and she was in a conversation with Zayn about what she was studying in university.

"So did you girls catch the interview today?" asked Niall, while pigging out on crackers and dip.

"Yeah we did. You guys were great." Said Tia.

"Nice call on the whole 'Liam was writing a song' excuse." I said. "They bought it."

"Yeah." Said Harry. "I think Alan may have suspected something though when we all went silent when he asked about our relationships."

"There will probably be some paranoid fans tweeting rumors about that…" said Zayn.

"No Claire tonight, Harry?" I asked.

"Nah, she's got something with her parents on tonight." He replied, looking a bit upset when he said it.

"Oh that's to bad." I said.

"So, Tia." Said Louis. Her head popped up immediately and she smiled at him. "How are you liking England?"

"I love it!" she said with a huge smile. "Me and Al have been dreaming of coming here our entire lives. It's just how we pictured it."

"So you guys have known each other for a while then?" asked Tom.

"Yeah. Our parents grew up together. They promised each other that they would fall pregnant at the same time so that me and Tia could grow up together." I said.

"Wow! That's heaps cool." Said Bella.

"Alright!" announced Niall. "Movie time!"

Even though the movie was playing, everyone was still talking among themselves. So much for movie night. Not that I minded, Liam had his arm around me and was tracing circles on my arms. I was so thankful that I was wearing a shirt to cover up the goose bumps. Everybody slowly drifted into their own conversations. Tia had moved over to where Louis was sitting with Bella and they were now talking about their families and where they had grown up. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Tom had decided to play a game of Foosball, and Mamma Joy was organizing clothes for the boys. Leaving me and Liam sitting on the couch.

"Do you wanna go out on the balcony?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. He took my hand and led me onto the balcony. The view was amazing. They had definitely got the best room in the hotel.

"Wow. London is so beautiful." I said looking all around the city.

"I know something even more beautiful." He said, staring at me.

"What?" Then I understood what he was implying. "Oh… corny line." I winked at him.

"I thought it was pretty good."

"Thank you." I said. He moved closer to me. We were both leaning our arms on the ledge of the balcony. I began to shiver, I hadn't realized how cold it was. Liam reacted immediately by taking off his jumper and wrapping it around me, leaving his arm on my shoulder.

"Thanks… again." I laughed.

"No worries."

We continued looking at the view in silence. What I loved about being with him was that it wasn't awkward at all. We could be sitting in silence and it could not be awkward for one second.

"Ally." He said.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

"I know we've only known each other for just over a week… but I get this feeling around you, like I've know you forever. I've never had that with anyone before. I'm just trying to figure out if it means something…" He drifted off, staring into the distance.

"I think it does mean something." I said. "People aren't supposed to feel this way when they've known each other for a week. It must mean something else."

"All I know, is that I want to see you more and more. And when you're gone, all I want it to see you again." He paused. "I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out, but I was never one to keep my feelings inside."

"You're not freaking me out at all." I said.

"Really?" he asked, with so much joy filling up his face.

"Really." I smiled up at him. He moved in closer to me, his face almost touching mine.

"Are you sure your ready for us?" He whispered, his breath on my face gave me goose bumps. I looked down and nodded. "It will be hard work." He continued.

"I know." I said looking up at him. "But I'm willing to work hard for us."

He opened his eyes, I could tell he was worried. But I knew that he wanted what I wanted.

"Ally, I-"

"Shut up will you."

He laughed at me. Then placed his hands on my cheeks, and moved his face closer to mine, staring deep into my eyes. He softly pressed his lips against mine, making me melt on the spot. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and his hands moved down to my waist, pulling my body closer to his. Our lips moving together as my hands became entangled in his hair. I couldn't think straight and my knees were becoming weak. I pulled away from the kiss and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm falling for you, Ally." He whispered. My heart was beating so fast that I could hear it, and I was so sure he could feel it too.

"Me too." I whispered back.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.


	10. Complicated

Chapter 10

The night I had had with Liam taught me three things. One, there was no way that I could resist him any longer. Two, he was the best kisser in the world. And three, I was without a doubt falling for him.

And knowing that he felt the exact same way was the best feeling in the world.

The night had been a complete success. Tia had spent the entire time flirting with Louis, which she had been very happy about. We had gotten to know the boys really well and we got along great with everyone. Although I was kind of getting a weird vibe from Bella…

At the end of the night, we hugged everyone goodbye and Tia kissed Louis on the cheek, followed by a very dirty look from Bella, which Tia fortunately didn't see. I had to find out what was going on there.

Liam had kissed me softly on the lips good night and hugged Tia, and then off we went.

We had then spent the rest of the night at home sitting on the couch telling stories about what had happened during the night. After Tia had finally finished telling me all about what she talked about with Louis, I dropped the Liam bombshell.

"So." She started. "What happened with you and Liam? I saw you two go out on the balcony."

"Well…"

"Was there some lip action?" she asked with a sarcastic wink. I felt my cheeks go bright red. I looked down quickly to hide my face. It didn't work at all. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Tia. "Wow I was so not expecting that. That was supposed to be a sarcastic question." I laughed with a big grin on my face. "So, give me the details."

I then told her about what he had said to me and about the kiss. And how I literally melted on the spot and found it hard to concentrate.

"Sounds like one hell of a kiss…" she said.

"It was." I said cheekily.

"But you do know how complicated that has made things now right?"

"What do you mean?" I had never thought of it as complicated.

"Well I mean c'mon Al. He's a celebrity! If you two go public, think about how much pressure will be on you, how many rumors will start. And you two finally admitting you like each other has just made it crazy complicated. I mean, he's not gonna be in London all the time, you'll have school soon, in the end you'll never end up seeing each other." I had never thought about it like that. I guess I was just living in the moment. "I'm not saying you should stop seeing him, I'm just saying that you both need to talk about the situation together before you make it official. You have to take safety precautions if you get what I mean…"

"You're so right." I said leaning back into the couch.

"Don't get me wrong though, if you're happy then that's great. And if you're willing to sacrifice everything for this guy, then I'm gonna be here to support you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks hun." I got up from the couch and gave her a hug. "I have to talk to him don't I?"

"Yeah, I think you do." She replied.

"I'll text him in the morning. Right now I just need to sleep."

"Night love."

I had gone from feeling on top of the world to feeling like shit. What Tia had said had definitely brought me back down to earth. I wasn't angry at her for telling me this, I was thankful. I was so glad that she was there for me to talk to. Without her I would have been so lost.

I stripped off my clothes and put fresh pajamas on. Then I climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately. Which was surprising because I had so many thoughts running through my head, all of them including Liam.

**Liam's P.O.V**

My heart was still beating incredibly fast from our kiss on the balcony. It was so unlike me to do something like that. I was not the type of guy that just went around kissing girls. But I was the type of guy who wanted to kiss Ally.

As we said our goodbyes I kissed her softly on the lips. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, leaving her with a cute smile on her face. Her smile made my heart melt, it was breathtaking. And what was so strange, was that she had no idea how beautiful she was.

I walked back over to the lounge room and sat down with everybody.

"I'm so glad we don't have anything planned tomorrow. First day in a while we can just do what we want." Said Zayn.

"I know right." Said Niall. "We can sleep the entire day without any interruptions."

"Well, we should be getting home." Said Joy. "These guys have home schooling early tomorrow morning."

"Ugh I'm so jealous!" said Louis. Bella smacked him on the leg and he tickled her. The three of them said goodbye and walked out the door, leaving all of the boys staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You naughty, naughty boy." Said Harry with a cheeky grin.

"C'mon guys..." I said getting up from the couch. But the boys all got up and tackled me back down.

"You're not getting away that easy." Said Niall. "Now, what happened with you two on the balcony?"

"I just told her how I felt…"

"And how do you feel?" asked Zayn.

"Well, I like her… a lot." I looked down. "More than a lot…"

"Awwwwwww!" said all of them.

"Oh grow up will you!" I laughed.

"Did you kiss her?" asked Niall.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell, Niall." I laughed.

"So he did kiss her!" yelled Harry.

"Good job mate." Winked Lou. "Her friend, Tia is a complete knockout by the way. I'm not usually one to go for blondes but wow."

"Did you make sure she likes carrots though?" asked Harry.

"No, I probably should ask her though."

We all laughed at him. The 'carrot' inside joke never got old. It was a year since we made the video diary and we still got carrots sent to our door.

"I need to talk to her about the whole thing though. To find out where we're at. It's gonna get a whole lot more complicated from here." I said.

"Yeah you definitely need to talk to her about it." Said Harry. "You need to be really careful from now on." I nodded. They we're right. I knew that this would be hard. And kissing her had definitely made things a lot more complicated then they should have been. But I didn't regret it. It had just given me reassurance of how I felt for her.

We continued to make jokes and talk for the rest of the night. Zayn thought it would be funny to have an egg and spoon race around the hotel room. Now we had eggs splattered all over the floor. I would usually be the one to clean it up, but I was too tired and the cleaners were coming in the morning.

Harry and Louis fell asleep on the couch together. I was so tempted to take a photo and post it on twitter with a Larry Stylinson caption.

Instead, I fell asleep in front of the TV, going through everything that had happened tonight…


	11. Showers and Cabs

Chapter 11

I was awoken by a loud sucking noise coming from the living room. It must have been the cleaning crew vacuuming. I checked the time…it was 9:30. If Tia was up vacuuming at 9:30 I would have gotten out of bed and raged at her. But since I didn't know these people, I didn't think that would be a good idea.

My mind was going through conversations from last night, from when we were on the balcony, to when he said goodbye. I needed to see him again today. Not only to talk about our situation, but just because I missed him already.

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror, my eyes were baggy and my hair was in desperate need of a wash. I grabbed my toiletries bag and went into the bathroom. A warm shower sounded good right now.

The hot water hit against my skin felt amazing, and it woke me up completely. One of the things I liked to do in the shower was sing. Loudly. It was a habit and I couldn't help it! My shower song today was 'Defying Gravity' from my all time favorite musical, Wicked. I belted out the final chorus with all my might. It was such a fun song to sing.

I realized that I had probably woken Tia up, and had definitely freaked out the cleaners. I turned off the shower and continued humming the song. I felt like today was going to be a great day. I had shaken off all of my doubts from last night, and decided that I would just let things unfold and not worry about anything.

I wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom. Only to find Liam in my living room with a wide grin on his face. I was suddenly very aware that I was naked and had absolutely no make-up on.

He started laughing at me. "Good morning. Lovely singing. Personally it is one of my favorite musicals. And you can totally hit the high notes. Good job." I was so embarrassed. I felt my cheeks go as red as they could possibly go.

"Um… hi." I smiled cheekily. "You kinda caught me at the wrong time."

"Oh, don't worry it's fine." He winked.

"I'm gonna go get changed." I smiled and then walked back into my room. Well I tried to. Liam ran up to me and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Wait! Do I get a hug?" He asked.

"Um… no." I turned around and walked away. Before he grabbed me around the waist and hugged me tight.

"You smell amazing." He said.

"Yes well I did just have a shower." I laughed.

Tia walked out of her room rubbing her eyes. "Jeez guys could you be any louder?" she said while walking into the kitchen. "Ally, first of all, Defying Gravity… really? And second of all, please go put some clothes on before Liam dies of a heart failure. I can practically hear it beating all the way over here."

We both laughed. "Yeah I'm gonna go try make myself look decent." I said before hurrying into my bedroom, leaving Tia and Liam in the kitchen.

I quickly put on a pair of denim shorts and a shirt and did my hair and makeup. I looked in the mirror and decided that this was probably as decent looking as I could get. I had hid my bags with a whole lot of makeup and was satisfied.

I went into the lounge room and collapsed next to Liam on the couch.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Morning."

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Feel like going out today?" he asked.

"Where to?"

"Wherever you want." He replied with a half smile.

"What about the paps? Won't we get caught?" He thought for a bit, then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Danny! It's Liam, how are you?... That's great. Listen, I'm in a bit of a pickle… see I want to take out this amazing girl today without being caught by the paps." He looked down at me and smiled. "Is there a way we could come to yours?" He paused. "That's great! Cool, thanks a lot man. Alright, bye."

"So where are we going?"

"My dads mate, Danny, owns a property in the far side of London, and they're away for the weekend. It's a beautiful place. I used to go there all the time with Dad when I was little. We'd spend the holidays there. It's like a second home."

"Sounds great." I beamed up at him. Liam was taking me out for the day. Just me and him, no interruptions, nothing. We would be spending the whole day together laughing and talking. Which was just what we needed.

"Good." He smiled. "I just have to drop back into my room to tell the boys what's going on okay?"

"Okay." He got up from the couch and pulled me up.

"I'll see you in a few." Then he kissed me on the cheek and left.

**Liam's P.O.V**

I opened the door to my room, half expecting to see someone awake, but knew that wasn't possible at 10 in the morning when we had nothing planned for the day. I had woken up early and couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to go to Ally's to see if she was awake. Luckily, the cleaners were there to let me in. I went in only to find myself pressed up against the bathroom door listening to Ally belt out Defying Gravity. It took all the strength in my body to not burst out laughing.

I made my way through our room, stepping on a few splattered eggs from last night on the way. I knocked on Harry and Louis' door and opened it slowly.

"Harry? Louis?" I whispered.

"What?" I heard Harry's morning voice come up from under his sheets.

"I'm going out with Ally for the day alright?"

"Yeah alright, now bugger off." I laughed at him.

"See you soon, mate."

"Careful of the paps! They're everywhere." He said while snoozing back to sleep.

I was indeed worried about the paps, but if were careful and smart, there was a way to avoid them.

I went into my room, sprayed on some deodorant, grabbed my wallet, my keys, a snap back and sunglasses, and made sure I had my phone, then I made my way out of the hotel room, bumping into the cleaners on my way out.

"Sorry about the mess." I said looking at all the eggs. "Boy bands these days." She shook her head and laughed at me.

Living in the same hotel as Ally was becoming quite handy. I knocked on her door and saw her smiling face when it opened.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She grinned and then turned around and shouted "Tia I'm going now!"

I heard her shout back "Okay have a great time lovebirds!" We both laughed and then made our way down to the lobby.

"Okay here's the plan." I started. "I'm going to tuck all of my hair under this hat and put on sunglasses and call us a cab without being recognized, okay?"

She laughed at me. "You can't be serious? Why don't you wait in the lobby, while I go out to call a cab and then I'll text you so you can hurry out without being recognized." It was a brilliant idea, but I felt bad for not being the one doing all the work. I nodded anyway. She seemed certain that it was going to work.

When we got out of the elevator, we separated. She walked outside into the street and waited for a cab to come. I chose a seat that was facing towards the wall, so no one could see that it was me. I felt my phone vibrate.

_Got one. Come outside xx_

I stood up slowly and made my way outside, trying not to make any eye contact with people whatsoever. I got into the cab and told the driver to go quickly.

"That was quick." I said.

"I know, I got lucky." She replied.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my cab Mr. Payne." Said the cab driver.

"Thank you." I said. "Listen, it would mean a lot to us if you didn't tell anyone that we were in your cab going somewhere together okay? I'd be willing to pay you-"

"No, no, no don't worry I won't tell anyone." He interrupted. "I don't want to make your life any more difficult."

"Thank you very much." I patted him on the shoulder.

"No worries."

I was so thankful that Ally had chosen this cab. I turned and looked at her, she smiled back at me. Oh, how I loved her smile. I held out my hand and she took it willingly. I had a feeling that today was going to be a great day.


	12. The Cottage

Chapter 12

**Ally's P.O.V**

The whole trip took around a half hour. The entire time was spent with Liam holding my hand and stroking it with his thumb, giving me an insane case goose bumps. I was so excited to be spending the entire day with him, just us, with no interruptions whatsoever.

We arrived at a small countryside cottage, with a white picket fence, and an amazing garden in the front yard. It was magnificent. This was the part of London I had been dying to see.

Liam paid the driver and thanked him, and then we got out of the cab and walked towards the cottage. The whole place was completely deserted, I felt like we were the only two people in the world. Liam took my hand and guided me into the garden. There were beautiful flowers of all different colors surrounding us. The air was fresh and there was not a single cloud in the sky. It was perfect.

"I haven't been here in ages." Liam started as he led me through the house. Inside was just as amazing as the outside. It felt very homey, like you could spend freezing cold nights cuddling up to the fire. Everything was very old fashioned. The entire cottage was the size of Liam's hotel living room. "I used to spend all of my time here. Just daydreaming and running around with Danny's kids."

"It's amazing." I said walking around taking in the entire cottage. "I love it." I turned and smiled at him.

"C'mon, I'm making us lunch." He took my hand and took me into the kitchen. He pulled out an apron from one of the tiny draws and put it on. I laughed at him, he looked so adorable.

Luckily, Danny had recently stocked up on food, so there was actually something to cook with. I sat at the counter while Liam made his way around the kitchen, looking for something to make.

"So what are we having?" I asked.

"Well, food I'm hoping." He joked. "Ah huh!" He pulled out a loaf of bread and different meats and vegetables and laid them on the counter. "Something you should know about me Al, is that I make a killer sandwich." He winked.

I laughed at him. "Well in Australia, making sandwiches is considered to be a very feminine thing."

"Not my sandwiches." He said. Cutting up all of the ingredients and placing them on a plate. After we made our sandwiches, Liam turned to me. "Picnic sound good?"

"Sure." I said. He placed all of our food and a few drinks into a basket.

"Follow me." he smiled, holding out his hand. I took it as we walked out the back door into the backyard. My mouth literally fell open. "It's beautiful isn't it." He said while I gazed around. 'Backyard' really wasn't the right word for what I was looking at. It was more like another world. It was huge, the whole area was covered with grass, and there were no fences to keep anything inside. Everything was wide open. Trees were placed at random all around and there were tiny little gardens on the sides. In the middle of all this, was a beautiful pond that had ducks swimming in it. He led me over to the ledge and pulled out a picnic rug and laid it on the ground. We both sat and started eating.

"Thank you for this." I said. He looked up at me.

"It's no problem at all."

"I can't get over how beautiful this place is. It makes me want to stay here forever." I said staring off into the distance.

"Ally." I looked back at him. "We really need to talk about our situation at hand."

Things had just gotten really serious. "I know we do." I replied with a sigh. "I've been meaning to mention something too."

"Before you agree to anything." He started. "Please just take some time to think about it. I want to be with you. But I know that I could put your life at danger. You've seen what happens to girls who go out with famous people. It usually doesn't end pretty. I don't want to see you get hurt."

He was being completely stupid. Of course he was right, but he obviously had no idea that I had already made up my mind. Instead of letting my words do the talking, I slowly moved my face in closer to his and kissed him.

"I have already decided." I whispered. "I'm ready. I don't care about what it will do to me, because I know that no matter what, you'll be there to catch me. We both have a lot of support behind us. All I know, is that I want to be with you."

He placed his hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Surer than I've ever been." He kissed me passionately with his hands on my cheeks. My arms creeped up and rested on his chest. I could feel his toned body beneath his shirt. I was so glad we were sitting down. The kiss would have made my legs collapse of weakness for sure. I slowly pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. I never wanted to let go of him. I wanted him to be mine forever.

"It's crazy how much can happen in a week." I whispered.

"I know… crazy. "He said."

Liam took me for a walk over to a hillside that was close by. There was a beautiful maple tree that was at the very top of the hill. The view was amazing and everything was dead quiet, except for the sound of the rustling trees and the birds chirping.

We sat down on the hill and stared into the distance.

"Wanna play the question game?" He asked.

"Sure." I laughed, a little unsure of what he intended. "You start."

"Okay… what's your favorite color?"

"Purple." I replied. I tried to think of a good question. "What's your biggest fear?"

"Spoons…" At first I thought he was kidding, turns out I was wrong. "Yeah, ever since I was little for some reason, I just have a thing about them. So I don't eat soup or anything. I used to have my cereal in two cups, one with milk and one with the cereal."

I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing, but I couldn't help myself. We laughed about it for a good two minutes, and then finally regained seriousness.

"Alright, your go." I said, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Tell me about your relationships you've had in the past." Oh no, I thought to myself. I was going to have to tell him wasn't I?

"Okay I'll say it really quick." I started. "I've only ever had one boyfriend. His name was Nathan. And he was my world, everything in my life pretty much revolved around him. All of our friends were certain we would get married." I laughed. "We we're together all through high school, but towards the end of my last year, I started to feel like he was pulling away from me, like he didn't feel the spark that I still felt." I paused, I was coming up to the hard bit. "Then one day, I went to visit him at university, and found him _with_ another girl." I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I quickly looked down. "So there's my sad little story." I said sarcastically. Liam wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Ally." I felt the tears get thicker and wetter. I hadn't cried over Nathan in a long time… "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"No. no don't worry. I'm fine." I lifted my head from his shoulder. "I got your shoulder all wet, sorry." I forced a laugh.

"Don't worry about it." He said. There were a few seconds of silence, then he started talking. "My first girlfriends name was, Danielle. She was one of the dancers on X Factor and I think it's pretty fair to say that she was everything to me. She made me feel great. Having her with me while I was away from home was the best. She was there for me through everything." He paused. "But the fame got too much for her, so she called it off." He trailed off. "I guess that's why I'm so determined to make sure you're ready before we go into anything serious. I'm scared of loosing you, just like I lost her."

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice still shaky from crying. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Here we are, both emotional wrecks." He laughed. "This was supposed to be a great day! Although I am glad you told me about him. And Ally, from what it sounds, he didn't deserve you. You could do so much better than a guy like him." He was making me feel so much better about everything.

"Thank you." I said.

We both stood up and he pulled me in for another hug. His hugs were the best. They were the most comforting things in the world. The sun was starting to go down now, and the sunrise was just magnificent.

We walked back to the cottage and relaxed on the couch. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms.

I was awoken by a kiss on my forehead. "Ally?" I heard a deep voice say. "Love, the cab is here to take us home." I opened my eyes to see him kneeling on the floor next to where I was lying. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." But honestly, I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with him in the cottage forever. Just me and him. Now we had to go back to the real world.

The cab ride home was peaceful. Liam, having the connections that he had, made sure the same cab driver that took us to the cottage, was the one to take us home too.

"Did you two have a good day?" He asked.

"It was fabulous." I replied, smiling widely at Liam. It really had been amazing. It was what we needed. Alone time.

When we arrived back at the hotel, there were no people on the streets, which meant we didn't have to sneak back in. It must have been pretty late at night. The day had gone so quickly.

Liam walked me to my room and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands were around his neck.

"Shall we make it official?" he asked. "Us, I mean."

I hesitated then nodded. Liam let me go and pulled out his phone. He began typing away and then gave me the phone. It read:

_Had the best day with AllySummers :) xxxx 3 _

"Press tweet if you're ready."

I closed my eyes and thought for a second. Once I did this, there would be no turning back. No second chances, nothing. But there was only one thing that I wanted, and he was standing right in front of me, wanting to be with me. This was a no-brainer. I opened my eyes and looked at Liam, before looking at his phone, and pressing 'tweet'.

I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was over. All of the secrets and lies were out in the open, where they belonged.

"I feel so much better now." I smiled up at him.

"Me too." He said before kissing lightly on the lips goodnight.


	13. Love Triangle

Chapter 13

"Details! Now!" Tia protested as she ran out of her room in her pajamas. I was sitting at the dining table eating breakfast and texting my family.

"About what?" I said with a huge grin. She gave me a funny look.

"You can't be serious! Just tell me." She begged.

"Well…" I put my spoon down and looked at her. "It was amazing!" a huge smile had taken over my face. "He took me to this beautiful cottage in the country side, and he made me lunch and we sat down next to the pond in the backyard. Tia you should have seen this place! It was magnificent." I continued to give her all the details from the day I had with Liam yesterday. It was probably the best day of my life. I was now telling her about the conversation I had with him, and what we decided to do about us.

"… and then he tweeted about me. So I guess you could say we're official now." I finished the story with a wide smile.

Tia was close to tears. "Ally, I'm so happy for you." We both got up from the table and she gave me a huge hug. "Honestly I've never seen you this happy. You're glowing!" It had been so long since I had felt this good.

"Thanks Ti." I said. "I feel so lit up inside."

"You look all lit up inside!"

"Anyways enough about me, what did you do yesterday?" I said sitting back down and finishing my breakfast.

"Well, I actually chilled with Louis for the day…"

"WHAT!" I found myself screaming. "Oh my god what happened?"

"Well, he came round about an hour after you left and said that he had nothing to do today. So we hung out here for a while, and then we went over to his and watched movies with the rest of the boys. And he invited me to go out with him, Bella and Tom today. So yeah…"

She could NOT wipe the smile off her face, and neither could I. The day just kept getting better.

We exchanged another round of hugs and squeals. "I like him so much Al. Seriously, coming to London was the best decision we ever made."

"I know." I smiled.

"Well, I gotta get ready! Lou will be here to pick me up in an hour." She hurried off to her bedroom to get ready, practically skipping on the way there.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it, and it was a message from Liam. A huge swarm of butterflies formed in my stomach. I clicked open and the message read:

_Good morning beautiful xxxxx_

I smiled as I stared at the text for over what felt like a minute. I seriously thought that I would bust my jaw, because of how much I was smiling this morning.

I replied with:

_Morning you :) xxxxx_

I clicked send and hurried into my room to get ready for the day. Today, I had to go to the university to get room allocations and some paperwork that I had to fill in. Tia would be going tomorrow. I got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a long shirt; it looked like it would be cold day outside today.

"Tia." I knocked on her door. "I'm going to the university okay, I'll see you later on."

"Wait!" I heard footsteps and then her door opened. "Do I look okay?" she was wearing a white shirt and a denim high-waisted skirt that fitted her body perfectly. I was always so jealous of Tia, she was naturally gorgeous without even trying.

"You look amazing, Ti." I smiled. "Go eat his heart out." I winked then walked away. Shouting, "Have fun!" on my way out the door.

**Tia's P.O.V**

The day I had with Louis yesterday had been so good. We had gotten to know each other really well. He was such a sweet heart. And he was so easy to get along with! And not only was incredibly good looking, but he was such a down to earth, funny guy. He had me on the floor laughing, I thought he would make an amazing actor. My like for him was getting stronger and stronger.

I also got him talking about Liam and Ally.

"So, Liam and Ally, what's going on there?" I had asked.

"He is crazy about her." He responded. "Honestly I've never seen him get like this with a girl before. And I've definitely never seen him make a move so quickly. He's so shy you see."

"That's so good." I said. "I guess I'm just worried about Al…"

"Don't be. Liam's not a tool; he's such a top guy. He will treat her with so much respect."

And that was the most serious conversation we had the entire day.

I heard a knock on the door that made my stomach jolt. He was here. I fixed my hair, adjusted my skirt and went to answer the door. I opened it slowly with a big smile on my face. But there was no one there.

"Hello?" I said. I felt like an idiot, I was talking to no one.

Then Louis popped out of nowhere and gave me a huge hug, scaring the crap out of me.

"Louis!" I attempted to scream while laughing. "Don't do that again!"

"I couldn't help myself! What else was I gonna do? Answer the door like a normal person?" He winked.

We were going to meet Bella and Tom at restaurant that was down the road from hotel. "What about the paps? Won't they catch us?" I asked.

"There's nothing for them to catch us doing. We're just having lunch." He laughed.

On the way there, we had stop for a few fans, but I didn't mind, it was great to see how much he cared for the fans. I was the official photographer for most of the girls. Some of them asked Lou who I was, he replied with, "she's my friend, we're meeting some friends for lunch." They all look very relieved, they were obviously extremely glad we weren't together. I however, wasn't.

"Is it true Liam has a new girlfriend?" one of the girls asked, while Louis was signing her shirt.

"Is she nice?" asked the other.

"Ally's really nice." He said. "You girls should respect her, she deserves that. And she makes Liam happy, and you want him to be happy right?"

"Of course!" the fan squealed.

The fans hurried off, gushing over the fact that they had just me Louis Tomlinson.

"That was really sweet." I said. "Is it like that everywhere you go?"

"Pretty much." He replied. "But I don't mind it. After all, without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. This is all for the fans."

It was amazing how much he cared. He wasn't one of those celebrities that blew their fans off.

We arrived at the restaurant to find Bella and Tom already sitting at a table. Luckily, it wasn't packed, so fans wouldn't harass us the whole time we were there. We all exchanged hugs and then sat down and ordered. I was sitting next to Tom, and Bella was next to Louis. Which made me feel like crap, this was supposed to be my time to win Louis over.

Instead, I sat there making small talking with Tom, while Louis and Bella were flirting and laughing. I was so angry. I wanted to slap Bella across the face. It was like she was dangling him in front of me, bragging that he was hers. I took out my phone and texted Ally:

_Gonna bitch slap Bella soon, she's totally trying to get Louis away from me. Knew there was something going there… I should be home soon x_

I decided I was not going just sit here feeling extremely jealous and angry. Instead, I perked up and involved myself in their conversation. Louis was telling her about the countries they were planning to go to next year. This was my time.

"Hey Lou, if you boys ever decide to come to Australia, I'm teaching you all to surf alright?" I said with my flirtiest smile.

He laughed at me. "Yeah alright, but only if you wear a bikini." He winked.

"Deal." I said.

He turned to Tom. "Without a doubt, the best deal I've ever made."

I looked at Bella, who gave me a very forced smile, then began sipping at her coke.

"Well I'm full!" announced Tom. "I think we should head home Bell…"

"Yeah alright." We all got up from the table and headed outside. Tom called a cab.

"Hey Bell, come over here." Said Louis. "Taking her by the hand and guiding her towards the end of the street."

I tried to make out what he was saying to her, and I knew that it was something good. Because the smile on her face meant he was saying something she wanted to hear. But it was definitely not something I wanted to hear. I felt like a complete creep staring at them, but I had to see what was going to happen.

And then, it happened. Louis placed his hands on her face, and kissed her.

I felt my stomach fall on the ground. My heart stopped beating. And my knees became weak. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't bear to look at them any longer.

I quickly walked away without saying a word. I hurried back to the hotel with tears running down my face. I couldn't believe I didn't see it coming. I should have known something was going on between them. That night at their hotel, they were all over each other. I thought nothing of it, because I was blinded by love.

I opened the hotel door and hurried in, falling into Ally's arms as soon as I saw her. I had never cried over a boy before. Because I had never been heartbroken before, I had always been the heartbreaker. Boys would fall at me feet to be with me. Now I knew what it felt like.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Ally. I pulled out of her tight hug and nodded. Once we were seated on the couch, I began my rant.

"I just feel so stupid. It was right in front of me all along, and I just never took notice, because I wanted to be with him so badly! It's not even his fault. He had no idea how I felt. It's _her_ fault. She could tell that I liked him, I saw it in her eyes. But yet she still dangled him in front of me like he was hers and no one else's."

I felt my tears get thicker and thicker.

"I'm so sorry Ti." Said Ally. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at it, it was from Louis.

_Hey where did you go? Didn't even get to say bye x _

I threw my phone on the floor in anger, ran into my room and slammed the door. I had never been more heartbroken in my life.


	14. I'm Dating a Celebrity

Chapter 14

**Ally's P.O.V**

I hurried to the lobby and went outside the hotel to wait for a cab. I felt someone pat me on the back. I turned around to see a group of girls who looked about 14, and they were all wearing One Direction shirts.

"Are you Ally Summers?" One of them asked.

"Yeah…" I hesitated. I was a bit shocked. "Yeah I am."

"Can we get a picture with you?"

"Uh… sure."

I got a picture with each of the girls. It was really sweet. They were all really kind. I guess these were the supportive fans. I was yet to meet the crazy, obsessive, jealous fans.

"We're really happy for you and Liam." One of the girls beamed up at me.

"Aww, thank you." I smiled. "Listen girls I really gotta be going. It was nice meeting you all."

"Bye!"

"Thanks for the pictures!"

"Say hi to the boys for us!"

I hopped into a cab that had pulled up and took a huge sigh. So, Liam had tweeted about us last night, and people already knew who I was? It was absolutely insane. I had never wrapped my head around the power of the Internet.

When we reached the university, I paid the driver and made my way inside. The email I had received before we left for London said that we were to come here a week before we moved in and get our dorm allocations and fill in paperwork that was needed for the first term.

I made my way inside. There was a huge line of people that were lining up to get their information. Looked like a long wait. I went over and stood behind a guy and a girl, who looked about my age. The girl had beautiful red hair and green eyes and the guy had light brown hair and blue eyes, he reminded me a bit of Nathan in a way. But I quickly shook that thought off.

The guy caught my eye and smiled. "Hey!" he said.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"I'm Ben, and this is Ashleigh."

"Hi, I'm Ally, Ally Summers."

"Wait!" said Ashleigh. She had a very strong Irish accent, it reminded me a lot of Niall. Then she moved to a whisper. "Ally Summers as in, Liam Payne's new girlfriend Ally Summers?" she said with her mouth wide open. I was so glad she whispered, I really did not need any more attention.

"Uh… yeah I guess you could say that." I smiled nervously.

"Holy shit." She said.

"Listen, if you don't mind. Could you keep it quiet that I'm here, I really don't want it to become a really big deal."

"Yeah, no worries at all!" said Ben. "It's safe with us."

"Thanks a lot." I smiled thankfully. I needed to change the subject, and fast. "So what do you guys do? Music wise I mean."

"I play the violin." Said Ashleigh proudly.

"And I'm a producer/DJ/musician." He laughed. "Let's just say I do a bit of everything."

"What about you?" asked Ashleigh.

"Um, I sing and play piano and guitar." I said.

"Wow." Said Ben nodding. "You and Liam could pull off a killer duet."

I laughed at him. I admit, Liam and I singing together was kind of a fantasy of mine.

My phone buzzed in my bag, I quickly got it out and opened it. It was from Tia:

_Gonna bitch slap Bella soon, she's totally trying to get Louis away from me. Knew there was something going there… I should be home soon x_

Oh no. I should have given her warning. I saw the looks Bella was giving her during movie night. I felt so bad for her. After all, Tia really, really liked Louis.

The line was dying down and it was finally my turn.

"Hi, Alyssa Summers." I said. The lady flicked through her book and marked my name off.

"Yes, Alyssa, you'll be rooming with miss, Tia Anderson."

YES! I had asked the university to place us in a room together, but they said it was unlikely it would turn out that way, as they rarely took in people's roommate wishes. London was turning out to be the luckiest place on earth.

"Here's a form." She handed me a piece of paper. "Go sit over there and fill it out, then come and hand it to the front desk." I nodded and went to sit down and started filling out the paperwork.

Once I was done, I handed it to the front desk and said goodbye to Ashleigh and Ben on my way out. I had made two friends and I hadn't even started university yet. I was off to a good start.

I couldn't stop thinking about Tia. I hoped she was alright. She had never been the one to experience boy troubles. It was always me.

Once I got back into the hotel room. I decided to call my mum. I had promised her I would call everyday, and I didn't call yesterday. Which would mean she would be panicking like crazy. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up…

"Ally!" she exclaimed.

"Hey mum. How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Why didn't you call yesterday?" she asked.

"I was out all day…" I replied. I knew she had sensed something was up. She knew me so well.

"What's his name?" I laughed at her.

"His name is Liam, Liam Payne."

"Is he a nice boy? Cause it would be pretty hard for your father to fly all the way to London to kick his ass."

"No mum he's amazing. More than amazing." I smiled to myself. Aside from Tia, my mum was the only person I could tell absolutely anything.

"You're in love with him aren't you."

"Pretty much, yeah!" I laughed.

"Oh Ally! I'm so happy for you dear." She squealed. "So, what does he do?"

"He's in a band."

"Oh no." she now sounded concerned. "That means he's trouble Al. He probably doesn't have any money and he probably just busks on the street for money and now he thinks he's in a band." I laughed at her. She really had no idea.

"Uh mum, google One Direction."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" I almost yelled.

"Alright fine." I heard typing of keys in the background. "Alright what am I supposed to be looking at? If this is your idea of trying to get me to –"

"Mum just shush!" I interrupted. "Now, see the guy with the short brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Yeah…" she hesitated.

"That's him."

"You've got to be kidding me." She sounded so shocked. "Honey, it says here that they came third on X Factor UK and are now the hottest new boy band in the world!"

"Yep." I continued to tell her everything that had happened between me and Liam over the past week. She then got angry at me for not telling her sooner. But couldn't stay angry because of how happy she was for me.

"Listen Mum, I've gotta go okay. Tell the rest of the family my news yeah? And tell them I love them all."

"Alright sweetie, will do. I love you too." Then I hung up the phone and placed it on the dining room table. Smiling to myself, I thought about how the rest of my family would react, especially my little sisters who were all for hot teenage celebrities.

Suddenly, the door burst open. And there was Tia, standing there like she had been hit by a car. Tears streaming down her face. I opened my arms and she ran towards me threw herself into my arms. I hugged her tight, letting her know that I was here, and everything was going to be okay.


	15. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 15

I was awoken by a knock on my bedroom door. The door slowly creaked open and Tia walked in and sat down on my bed.

"What?" I protested.

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night." She started. "In a non-dirty way of course." She laughed. "You really made me feel a lot better about the whole thing."

"Yeah, no worries love." I said half asleep. "Always here."

She smiled and then walked towards the door, before she turned around and said, "Oh, and by the way, Liam's here." And I was fully awake.

She walked out of my room and chuckled. I quickly got out of bed and ran to my suitcase to find something to wear. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and quickly put them on.

I ran to the bathroom quickly, trying to avoid Liam seeing me. I quickly put some makeup on to cover my spots and then quickly went through my hair with my straightener. Then I walked out of the bathroom as smoothly as possible.

Liam was sitting at the dining table, looking as sexy as ever. When he saw me, he got up from the table and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." He took me in his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning." I let go of his grip and held his hands instead. "How come you're here?"

"Well… it's Harold's birthday next week and we're all supposed going to this restaurant we've hired for the night." Oh, the life of being in a boy band. You could actually hire out entire restaurants. "And we all want you and Tia to both be there. But, it seems the press have found out what's happening. So, we've moved it to tonight instead. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing! We'll be there!" I beamed up at him.

"Great." He said. "You'll get to meet heaps of people tonight. Should be fun."

"Sounds awesome."

Tia came out from her bedroom. "Will Louis and Bella be there?"

"Of course. Harry would never let them not come." He laughed.

"I'll have to think about it then." She walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Why? What happened?" he asked. Looking from me to Tia.

"Well, it's not exactly Louis, it's more Bella." She frowned.

"Oh no. What did she do?" It seemed as if Liam expected this of Bella.

Tia put down her glass and started, "I went out for lunch with her, Louis and Tom yesterday. And she was purposely dangling him in front of me like a piece of meat. She would actually start playing with his hair, and then she'd look at me all funny." Her voice cracked. "And then they kissed when we we're getting ready to leave."

"Wait… you like Lou?" He asked. Tia nodded. "I'm so sorry, Ti. I swear he has absolutely no idea how you feel. If he did, then he would have never done what he did. He is honestly one of the kindest lads I know. And, I'm sure if he knew how you felt, he definitely wouldn't have done that." Tia's head perked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, lets just say after movie night, he would not stop talking about you."

Tia's frown grew to the biggest smile. "Really?"

"Really." He said.

"So what's this thing with Bella then? Were they just sticking their tongues down each others throat for no reason?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, Louis came home and said that Bella sort of forced it on him. And he didn't want to hurt her feelings by pulling away. They've known each other so long you see. I'm not really sure what Bella's deal is…"

"Hmmm… she's a bitch that's what her deal is." Said Tia, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Yes, she does have her moments." Laughed Liam. "But anyways, you guys have to come tonight. It's gonna be such a good night. Forget about Bella, do it for Harry. He'd really love it if you guys came." He turned to me. "So would I."

"Alright, fine I'll come." Tia gave in. "But I'm not going anywhere near Bella."

Tia and I caught a cab to Harry's party. I was wearing a gold, short dress and black heels. This was definitely the sluttiest I had ever dressed. Ever. My hair was curled and messy, and my make-up was caked on. Tia was wearing a pink dress that flowed nicely and suited her a lot. And her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun. Our dresses we're very expensive. But Liam told us that it was going to be a very classy thing. He would be wearing a suit. I tried to imagine what he would look like in it. I got butterflies just thinking about him.

The cab pulled up at the restaurant, where paps were pilled outside taking photos of everyone who was going in.

"I thought he said no one knew about tonight?" said Tia.

"So did I…" I hesitated. "You ready?" Tia nodded.

I tried to not make a complete fool of myself as I got out of the cab. Fixing my dress as I got out. My eyes were blinded by the flashes of the cameras. I felt as if I couldn't get out. I was surrounded by people shouting my name and telling me to smile. I just wanted to get inside and enjoy the night.

I felt someone grab my hand and take me inside. It was Liam.

"Liam! Here! Liam!" shouted the paparazzi. There were now people screaming as well.

The flashing and the screaming died down as he pulled me into the restaurant.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I should have come out to get you." He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I said trying to fix my hair. Liam took a step back and stared at me. "What?"

"You look absolutely incredible." I felt my cheeks go red. I was certain that he could tell how much I was blushing.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You look pretty damn good yourself." He smiled. He was wearing a navy blue suit and a black tie, and his hair was styled perfectly. "Wait, where's Tia?"

"Louis came out and got her. I think she's inside now." He held out his hand. "Shall we?" I took a deep breath and took his hand.

We walked into the huge crowd of people that we're all scattered around the restaurant. I caught sight of Louis and Tia, who we're sitting down and talking. They both waved at us and Louis made kissy faces. Niall was stuffing his face with food that had been placed on some of the tables. Zayn was talking with a woman and some teenage girls. I assumed that they must have been his mum and his sisters.

Then I noticed all of the other people that were there and my mouth dropped. Cher Lloyd was having a conversation with all the X-Factor judges. Including, the one and only, Simon Cowell. I felt my stomach drop. There were so many celebrities here! Many that I had idolized my entire life. I had never expected this. I thought maybe a few people would be coming. But this was like the Brit Awards. Then, I saw Harry talking to a short, ginger man. My stomach dropped as far as it could go. It was Ed Sheeran. This was the man who had made me want to move to London. This was the man who made me want to sing and song write. I started hyperventilating. I turned away quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked Liam, still holding on to my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about all the celebrities? I should have prepared myself!" I was panicking.

"Ally, calm down." He laughed. "I didn't want to freak you out. C'mon lets go say Happy Birthday to Harry." We walked through the crowds of people towards Harry and Ed. My heart was going 100000 miles per hour.

Once Harry saw me, his face lit up. "Ally!" He hugged me tightly. "So glad you came!"

"Happy Birthday Harry." I said cheekily.

"Thanks love." He smiled. "Ally, this is Ed. He's the sixth member of One Direction."

"Yeah, you wish Haz." Said Ed. "Hey Ally." He said shaking my hand. "You've got yourself a great guy." He said looking at Liam.

"I know." I said, finally getting the courage to talk.

"Liam, come say hi to my rents will you?" said Harry.

"Yeah, alright. Be right back." He kissed me on the cheek, and left me alone with Ed.

"So, what brings you to London?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, me and my best friend Tia moved here for university. We are starting at the Royal Academy of Music next week."

"Oh really? Wow, that's fantastic! What do you do?"

"I sing, and play guitar and piano." I said proudly.

"Great job!"

"Yeah, well, actually it was you that actually inspired me to come here and pursue my dreams."

"Aw really? Well, welcome to London!" he said. "Listen, you should come by my recording studio some time. We could make some beautiful music."

"Are you kidding? That would be a dream come true!" It had been a huge fantasy of mine to be songwriting buddies with Ed Sheeran.

I felt a tap on the shoulder. "Do you want to meet my family?" asked Liam. My stomach jolted.

"Are your family here?" I said with my mouth wide open. He nodded. "Yeah… okay."

I said bye to Ed and then we made our way to the other side of the room where a lady, and two girls were standing. "Do I look okay? Tell the truth." I asked.

"You look amazing." He smiled. I felt a little bit better. We walked over to Liam's family.

"Guys, this is Ally." I put on my best smile and shook everyone's hand.

"So nice to finally meet you all." I said.

"You too." Said his mum. "I'm Karen. And this is Nicola and Ruth."

"Hey." They both said. Nicola looked a lot like Liam. But Ruth looked more like her mum.

"Excuse me! Hello everybody!" Harry had gotten up on the small stage and had a microphone in his hand. "So, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today. All the families, all the friends who had to cancel plans on such short notice to come here tonight. It really means a lot. Special thanks to my amazing girlfriend, Claire who cancelled her fashion show tonight to come." An extremely gorgeous girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes walked on stage. She was thin, athletic and was just plain hot. She was wearing a black dress that came down to her ankles and was low-cut. "Isn't she just gorgeous?" said Harry proudly, getting a bit distracted. "Anyways! Everyone find your seats and enjoy your meal."

Everyone started to move around and find their seats.

"We're over here." Said Karen. "So, we'll see you guys later tonight. So, nice to meet you Ally." She gave me a wide smile and patted me on the shoulder.

"You too." I smiled back. Liam took my hand and we walked down to the front of the restaurant near where the stage was. At our table was me, Liam, Tia, Louis, Zayn, Niall, Claire and Harry. I felt relieved when I found out Bella and Tom we're all the way across the room with the Mamma Joy. We both sat down at the circular table with everyone else. I was sitting next to Liam and Tia, and Tia was next to Louis. Which she seemed incredibly happy about. And Claire and Harry we're opposite us.

"Hi!" Claire exclaimed. "You must be Ally!"

"Hey." I smiled. "You must be Claire." We both laughed. She was very bubbly and bright. Which was perfect for Harry. Just Louis was for Tia. They were both extremely loud and funny.

We all drifted into deep conversations. Everyone was laughing and having a fantastic time. It was crazy how close I had become with these people in the past week. I already felt like I could talk to absolutely anybody about anything.

I felt my phone start ringing in my purse. I checked the caller ID and felt my entire body stop dead. My heart had stopped beating and goose bumps had appeared all over my body.

Nathan.


	16. History Calls

Chapter 16

My throat was thick and I could barely move. Should I answer the phone or not? I excused myself from the table and hurried out the back of the restaurant with great difficulty. I glanced at my phone one more time, before pressing answer…

"Hello?" I managed to say.

"Ally… it's me." His voice was deeper than it had been last time we talked.

"What do you want?" I was not about to let him ruin my night.

"Nothing really. I bumped into your mum today. She told me about your new boyfriend."

"Yeah cool. So why are you calling me again?"

"Well, when I got home. You were on E! News and they had an entire story on you. They gave everyone your twitter name, all your school information, family life, where your staying, everything." My heart stopped beating for a split second. How did they get all of this information?

"Did they have photos of me too?" I asked.

"Yeah. They were taken outside the university." The paps must have caught me on my way to the university. Which was weird, because I didn't notice anything or anyone trying to take photos of me.

"Shit." I said. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, I'm worried about you!" he said almost shouting. "You're getting involved in some serious stuff, just for a guy."

"I know the consequences Nathan." I said. "And I really couldn't care less about all of this, as long as I'm with him."

"Oh…" he said, his voice cracking. "So, you really like this guy?"

"Yeah, I do." Still sounding angry. "Why do you care? Why are you even calling me in the first place? I could have found this out all for myself."

"Because! I just wanted to hear your voice again." He said. "I miss you Ally."

I felt a tear trickle down my face.

"Ally?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Zayn. "Are you alright?"

"Who's that?" I heard Nathan say. "Is that him?"

"Nathan, I'm going. Thanks for calling, it really made my night." I quickly hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Zayn as more tears started to fall.

"Ex-boyfriends…" I tried to force a laugh.

"Aw come here." He came closer and gave me a tight hug. Zayn was such an easy person to talk to. You always felt like he was listening to you. "What did he say?" he said after letting me go. We sat down on a bench that was in the outside area of the restaurant.

"Apparently I was on E! News, and they have all of my information and they know every little detail about me."

"So, is that why you're crying?" He asked.

"Partly." I started. "I mean, I came to London to try and get over him. Since just now, I haven't talked to him in over a year. Hearing his voice just brought back all of these memories. It makes getting over him and whole lot harder." The tears started to get thicker. "And what makes it worse, is the fact that he said he misses me."

"I'm so sorry. He sounds like a massive tool to me. He doesn't deserve you. I mean look at you! You're smart, funny and beautiful. You deserve the most amazing guy in the world. Liam is a very lucky lad." He said with a smile. I didn't know how to take what Zayn just said. Was he hitting on me? Or was he just being nice?

"Thanks Zayn." I smiled back and nudged him in the stomach.

"Ally?" I heard a voice from inside. "Where are you?"

"Out here!" yelled Zayn. Liam's face appeared at the door. Pain covered his face as soon as he saw me.

"Oh my gosh, Ally, what's wrong? What happened?" He quickly walked over and kneeled down in front of where I was sitting.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Zayn.

"Thanks." I said.

Liam wiped the tears from my face. "Ally, what happened?"

"That was Nathan on the phone." His face went hard.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He told me I was on the news, and that they have all of my information." I said. "And that he called because he wanted to hear my voice again, and that he misses me."

Liam stood up and stared down at me. "What did you say?"

"I hung up the phone." I cried. "I couldn't listen to him any longer."

"Why are you crying Al?"

It was honesty time. "Because hearing his voice brought back so many memories. I want to get over him so badly but he's not making it any easier for me. I came here to get away from him. But it seems where ever I go, I can't get away from him."

He got up and walked around. Then he stopped, his back facing me. "Do you still love him?" he asked weakly.

"Yes." My voice cracked and more tears ran down my face. I got up from the bench and walked up behind him. "I don't want to love him though. I hate him. He ruined my life."

Liam turned and faced me, his eyes were red, like he was on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry." I wiped a tear his face. "You'll make me cry."

He smiled his cute breathtaking smile. "Ally, I can't be with you if you're in love with someone else." My stomach jolted.

"I'm not in love with him." I cried, clinging onto his chest. Liam turned his face away. "I want to get over him so badly Liam. I hate him for doing this to me."

"I hate him too." He said through his teeth. "You think I like seeing you like this? It makes me ache inside to see you crying."

I placed my head on his chest, feeling his chest go up and down as he breathed faster and faster. "I need to think about this." He said suddenly, moving away from me.

"What? Think about what?" I cried. "There's nothing to think about!"

"Ally, please." He pleaded. "I think I'm just gonna go home." He started to walk away.

"No Liam! Please!" and then he was gone. Taking my heart with him.

I collapsed on my bed. I had absolutely no tears left to cry whatsoever. The best night had turned out to be the worst night.

Tia had found me sitting in the back of the restaurant and tried to fix me up best she could before heading back in to say bye to everyone. Apparently Liam had left without saying goodbye anyone.

I had ruined everyone's night. If I chose not to answer the phone like a normal person, none of this would have happened. Now my relationship with Liam was on the line.

Tia was staying over at the boys' for the night. She had wanted to stay with me but I told her that I would just be ruining her night even more. She eventually gave in and decided to go over. I wanted to be alone anyway.

The picture of Liam looking heartbroken was stuck in my head. And I couldn't get it out. Had I ruined everything with him? I didn't even still love Nathan! Yes, I still had feelings for him, but I didn't love him. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillows.

I heard my door creak open.

"Please, Tia, just go." I pleaded. "I don't want to ruin your night. I just want to be alone." I felt her come and sit down next to me on my bed. "I don't want to talk about it. All I know is that I've ruined everything with Liam. And I told him that I still loved Nathan, which I don't. You will always have a thing for your first love. He knows that, after he was with Danielle." I felt my throat get thick again. "I just wish I could tell him how I felt."

Her fingers traced up and down my back, then I felt her lean into my forehead. "You just did." A deep voice whispered in my ear. My eyes shot wide open. It wasn't Tia I was talking to. It was Liam.

I lifted myself up and turned around to face him. He looked a lot better than he did before.

"Hey." He said smoothly. I felt the color return to my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I talked to the boys, they made me see how much of an idiot I was." He smiled.

"Your not an idiot." I said sitting back up.

"Yeah, I am." He said. "I shouldn't have walked out on you while you were like that. I'm so sorry." He moved to a whisper.

I moved closer to him and my heart began to race. I placed my hands on his jaw and kissed him. He kissed me back and placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Stay with me tonight." I whispered.

"Of course." He whispered back.

He picked me up and held me in his arms. Then he placed me down on the bed and tucked me under the sheets. Then he slid under too and rested his body against mine, wrapping his arm over my stomach. I was slowly drifting to sleep, but I swore I heard him whisper, "I love you"…


	17. Not Her Fault

Chapter 17

**Liam's P.O.V of Harry's Party**

I couldn't bear to look at her anymore. If she cried anymore I would just let everything in my mind go and hug her. I needed time to think and clear my mind.

"I need to think about this." I said, pulling away from her.

"What? Think about what?" her voice was strained from crying. "There's nothing to think about!"

"Ally, please." I pleaded. "I think I'm just gonna go home." I tried to walk away as fast as I could to stop myself from giving in, and taking her in my arms.

"No Liam! Please!" I heard her shout as I hurried through the crowded restaurant. I needed to get out without anyone seeing me. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

The paps were still outside when I went to call a cab. Luckily one came quick so I could get away without having to answer questions.

Once I got back into our hotel room, I fell on the couch and put my head in my hands, trying to clear my head.

Ally was still in love with Nathan. There was no denying it. The way she acted tonight just proved it completely. Whether she was still actually _in_ love with him was still yet to determine. But I knew that she still had feelings for him.

The picture of her face streaming with tears would not leave my head. I wanted so badly to find her and comfort her. I shouldn't have left her that way. It wasn't her fault.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Zayn.

"Mate, what happened?" he asked. I wiped the tears from my face and cleared my throat.

"I had to get out of there." I said, sitting up. "How is she?"

"She looks horrible." He said. My stomach dropped. I was kind of hoping for good news. "Tia was comforting her outside last time I saw her. Then I went looking for you and I couldn't find you. So now I'm here. You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll talk instead." He said sitting next to me on the couch. "Look mate. When I saw her on the phone to Nathan, she was so angry. She didn't look like she was talking to the guy she loved! If anything, she hates the guy. But he was her first love, and no one ever forgets their first love. Imagine if Danielle called and said she missed you, how would you react?" I was so thankful for Zayn. He always knew what to say.

Then Niall and Louis came though the door.

"What you guys left too?" I exclaimed.

"Of course." Said Niall. "If one of your best friends is upset, you drop everything and see if he's alright."

"Or something less cheesy than that." Said Louis.

I laughed. "Thanks boys. Do you know where she is?"

"She's with Ti downstairs in their room. She's a right mess mate." Said Louis, looking worried.

"Tia's coming down to stay with us for the night I think. Apparently Ally needs to be alone." Said Niall. "But if I were you, I'd go down and talk to her."

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Zayn. "Don't be angry at her mate. She's all for you. Not him."

"Go get her." Said Louis.

"Thanks boys." I smiled. "Really."

I got up from the couch and just as I reached the door, Tia walked in with an overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Are you going to see Al?" she asked. I nodded. "Thank you." She said. "She really needs you. She needs your help to get over him." Tia cared so much for her best friend. Their friendship was something really special.

She gave me the keys to their room and smiled. "Thanks, Ti. Have a good night everyone." I called. "And tell Harry I'm really sorry."

"No worries mate." Said Niall as I left the room.

I made my way to the girls' apartment, going through what would happen in my head. What if she refused to see me? What if she didn't want anything to do with me anymore? I couldn't think about it. Instead, I opened the door and walked into their apartment. Ally was nowhere to be seen.

Then I heard loud sobs coming from her room. My heart broke. She was still crying.

I walked over to her room and slowly creaked open the door. She was lying face down on her bed.

"Please, Tia, just go." she pleaded. I froze. She thought I was Tia. I waited for her to say more. "I don't want to ruin your night. I just want to be alone." I made my way over to her bed and slowly sat down next to her. "I don't want to talk about it. All I know is that I've ruined everything with Liam. And I told him that I still loved Nathan, which I don't. You will always have a thing for your first love. He knows that, after he was with Danielle." She said exactly what Zayn said. "I just wish I could tell him how I felt."

I traced my fingers up and down her back, giving her goose bumps. Then I lent down and whispered in her ear, "You just did." Her body stopped still. Then she slowly lifted herself and sat up. Her makeup was smudged from crying, and her hair was a mess, yet she still managed to look beautiful.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was mad or not.

"I talked to the boys, they made me see how much of an idiot I was." I said, forcing a smile.

"Your not an idiot." She said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I am." I said. "I shouldn't have walked out on you while you were like that. I'm so sorry."

Then, she slowly moved closer to me and placed her hands on my face. I could feel her warm breath on my face. Then she slowly kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped her hands around my waist, pulling her closer to me and kissing her passionately.

"Stay with me tonight." she whispered. Her voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Of course." I replied.

I picked her up and slowly laid her down on her bed. Then I covered her with sheets and slid under them too, cuddling up next to her. It felt so good to be close to her. I was so glad I had decided to come. The whole situation would have gotten much worse if I had let her be alone. But I couldn't let her be alone. She needed me, just like I needed her. I felt her heart rate slowly die down, and her loud sobs stopped. She was slowly drifting to sleep, and so was I. I was starting to loose consciousness. I felt my lips open, and I breathed the words, "I love you".


	18. Nothing Happened

Chapter 18

**Tia's P.O.V**

Liam walked swiftly out the door, leaving all of us excited yet worried. What if it didn't work out and then actually broke up? In a way I was angry that they had let things get this far. If I were Liam, I wouldn't have made such a big deal of it. That had really set Ally off.

I dropped my overnight bag on the floor and walked over to where the boys were sitting, collapsing on the couch next to Louis and Zayn.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Said Niall. "Liam was just being paranoid."

"I know, but I can't help but worry." I said.

"Liam's not gonna let something as stupid as this ruin what they have." Said Zayn. "He honestly likes her so much."

"Yeah I've personally never seen him act like this with a girl before." Said Louis. "Not even with, Danielle."

That was surprising. I had done my One Direction homework, and from what I could gather, Liam and Danielle were pretty serious.

"I feel bad for leaving, Harry." I said. "Should we go back?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Louis. We all fixed ourselves up and then caught cabs back to Harry's party.

The party was still as insane as it was before. Except now, everyone had moved into a different room, where there was a DJ and a dance floor. It looked like all the parents and the older people had left. Which meant us teens were free to get as drunk and crazy as we wanted.

"Drinks?" asked Niall. I nodded. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to drink much. Which was very unlike me.

Niall came back and gave us all our drinks. We all sat down at the bar and gazed and everyone dancing. Times like these I needed a good dance partner.

"Man…" Niall rubbed his stomach. "Is anyone else hungry?" We all laughed at him. Typical Niall.

"I think there's a Nando's down the street mate." Laughed Louis.

Niall jumped out of his seat so quickly I barely saw it happen. "See ya!" Then he was out the door and out of sight, leaving me, Louis and Zayn at the bar.

"Right, well I'm sick of sitting here." Announced Louis. "Lets go dance."

We all got up and made our way through the people on the dance floor towards Claire and Harry.

We danced the night away.

I think it was fair to say that Zayn could NOT dance. Harry definitely could. Him and Claire were so cute. And Lou, he had some very interesting moves that he was trying to teach me.

"So, it's called the 'Pat the Dog, Screw the Light bulb'." He said. "Very advanced stuff. I won't judge you if you can't pick it up straight away." I laughed at him. Then he moved and stood next to me. "So, you pat the dog…" he made a patting movement with his right hand. I followed. "Then you screw the light bulb." Then with his left hand, he made a turning movement with his hand, like he was screwing a light bulb. "And then you just go crazy." He said, putting much more effort into the move with a hilarious look on his face. It without a doubt, made my night. It was so funny to watch him make a fool of himself and not give a shit what anyone else thought.

We all continued to dance our troubles away. Leaving everything that had happened tonight behind us. I hoped, that Ally was doing the same at that very moment…

**The next day…**

**Still Tia's P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself in room I was not familiar with. My ears were ringing and I had a slight headache. I opened my eyes a bit wider, and saw Louis sleeping in the bed next to mine. We must have been in his bedroom.

I rolled over and picked up my phone that was on the bedside table and read the time. It was almost 11am. I went through the details of last night in my head. I hadn't gotten too drunk, so I could remember everything that happened which was good.

There was a quiet knock on the door, then Mamma Joy walked in.

"Sorry love." She whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake." I whispered back with a smile.

"Good." She said. "I'm here to wake up the boys. We have a photo shoot today and I have to get them ready."

"Oh really? Okay, I'll get out of your way." I said sitting upright in my bed.

"Well, if it's alright. I could really use yours and Ally's help today if that's okay? Bella and Tom are out of town with their father."

"Yeah that's fine." I whispered. "We've got nothing else on today so yeah." Bella wasn't going to be around for a while, which was just fine with me.

"Great." She smiled wide. "You can start by waking Louis." She winked and then left the room.

I smiled to myself. This was going be fun. I crept out of bed, and over to Louis' bed. He was facing the wall, so that limited my ways to wake him up.

"Louis!" I whispered in his ear. "Louis! Louis! Louis!" slowly getting louder each time I said his name. "Louis!" I said out loud this time. He lifted his sheets and covered his head with them.

"Go away!" He whined.

"Fine." I said walking to the end of his bed and tugging on the sheets. He wouldn't let go. So with one huge pull, I ripped the sheets off his bed. Revealing Louis... Naked Louis.

Immediately covered my eyes. "Lou!" I yelled while laughing.

"That's what you get for waking me up." He laughed, pulling the sheets back to cover his waist. "You can open your eyes now." He said while getting out of bed, slipping shorts on under the sheets. He rubbed his face and muffled his hair. His body was perfection. He had perfectly toned arms, abs and chest. "So why are you disturbing my sleep again?" he asked.

"You boys have a photo shoot today." I replied, fixing my hair in the mirror. "Mamma Joy's here."

"Oh fun!" he said. "I love photo shoots. But not as much as Zayn does. He gets to pose in front of a camera all day. It's like heaven for him."

I laughed. Zayn was definitely into his looks. Whenever he walked past a mirror, he would stop and admire himself.

"Me and Al are coming to help too, I think." I said. "We've got nothing to do till we start school."

"Yay!" he exclaimed. "Let's just hope everything's cool with her and LiLi."

"True that…" I said. Liam hadn't come home last night. We all assumed that he was staying with Ally for the night and that he hadn't gone off and done something stupid. Louis and Harry had a lot to say about what they thought they would be doing if Liam was staying the night. Dirty minds those boys had. But as immature as they were, I hadn't laughed that much in my life.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of someone whispering my name and stroking my hair.

"Ally… wake up, love." Whispered Liam. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his face inches away from mine. My hands were buried in his.

"Morning." I smiled. I had spent the entire night in Liam's arms. I was on top of the world.

"Good morning." He smiled back. "Listen, I've gotta get back to the boys. We have a photo shoot today and Mamma Joy is probably already there getting everyone ready." My heart dropped. I really wanted to spend the day with Liam. But then I remembered, he was a world famous celebrity. That was his job. And he had to go to work.

"Mkay." I said.

"Do you wanna come?" I suddenly perked up.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Great." He smiled. "Well, I have to go upstairs to get ready. I'll leave you to freshen up and get ready for the day."

"Okay." I smiled. He kissed me softly on the lips and stared into my eyes, before leaving my room and shutting the door behind him.

I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom. I was in desperate need of a shower. I was still in my dress from Harry's party, and I couldn't wait to get out of it. I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. I literally looked like a zombie. All of my make-up was smudged and my hair looked like Hermione Granger's. A shower was essential.

After I was finished, I put my makeup on and blow-dried my hair, leaving it natural for the day. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a singlet, a jacket and my favorite pair of Toms and made my way out the door.

I knocked on the door and Zayn answered. "Ally!" he beamed. "Come in love!"

"Hey Zayn." I smiled. When I walked in, everyone smiled and said hi. It was a great way to be greeted after such a horrible night.

The boys we're on the move and getting ready to go. There were clothes all over the floor and Mamma Joy was getting Louis, Harry and Liam ready. Niall and Zayn were sitting on the couch already in their clothes.

"Wow." I said. "So everything's pretty insane over here this morning?" I laughed.

"Yep." Laughed Joy. "Looks like we're right on time though. We have to be downstairs in 10 minutes for the limo and I'm almost done! Thank goodness one of them is organized and efficient." She looked at Liam and he smiled. "Alright… Done!" she finished fixing Harry's grey blazer stepped back. "Right! Boys! Over here. Stand in a line."

All five boys lined up next to each other. They all had a shade of blue in their outfit. Harry was wearing white jeans, a dark blue shirt and a grey blazer. Niall was wearing a light blue polo shirt and denim jeans. Zayn was wearing a blue varsity jacket, a white shirt and black jeans. Louis was wearing a blue and black stripy shirt, blue pants and black suspenders. And Liam, looking as sexy as ever, was wearing grey jeans, a white shirt and a blue jumper. I could almost see his abs through his shirt…

"What do you think?" asked Joy. Tia came over and stood next to me. We both studied the boys' outfits, which was perfectly fine with us.

"Hot." I said. "Very hot."

"Yes." Said Tia biting her lip. "Very hot indeed."

"Okay." Laughed Joy. "Lets go! And there will probably be girls outside and paps as well. But we don't have time to linger. So just say hi and get in the limo okay?"

We all nodded and then headed out the door. It was so weird to see the boys serious and calm. Especially Louis and Harry. It was like, as soon as work was involved, everyone became very serious and calm. It just showed how much they all cared about their job.

It seemed that everyone had completely forgotten about last night. Or had just decided not to bring it up again. And I was glad none of them were making a big deal out if it. They all acted like it never happened.

As we neared the doors to go outside, Liam grabbed my hand and looked down at me and smiled. This would be the first time we would be seen together.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I laughed. And we made our way through the doors. Cameras were flashing from every direction. Security was outside to control all of the fans and give us a pathway to get to the limo. There were a couple of news reporters, and they were all shouting our names, even mine. Liam and I were stopped by an incredibly pushy news reporter, who practically shoved the microphone in our faces.

"Liam! Ally! How are you both going!" she said.

"Great thanks." Said Liam, trying to act happy to talk to her.

"How long have you been dating now?" she asked.

"We're keeping that private."

"And why did you leave Harry's party so early last night?"

Before we could answer, Mamma Joy pushed us towards the limo. We hurried inside before anyone could ask any more questions. Tia, Zayn and Harry were already inside. Niall and Louis were still outside answering some questions and talking to fans.

"Where are the other two?" asked Joy, seeming kind of annoyed. When she saw them, she hurried up to them and pushed them away, apologizing to the fans.

Once we were all inside the limo, we set off to the photo shoot destination.

"Well that was a tad insane." Sighed Tia. The boys laughed.

"That was nothing, love!" said Zayn. "That was a walk in the park compared to some things we've been through!"

"Well since it was our first time it was pretty insane." Said Tia.

"True." Said Zayn.

"What did they ask you Liam?" asked Niall.

"Just about me and Al." said Liam, not looking too worried about the whole thing.

"There's no going back now." Said Harry, playing with his phone.

I decided to change the subject. "So where exactly is this photo shoot?"

"You'll see." Smiled Liam.


	19. Photo Shoot

Chapter 19

The boys refused to tell us where the photo shoot was being held the entire trip there. I didn't understand why they wouldn't tell us. They were being really immature about it really.

"Alright fine, we'll tell you." Announced Louis. He leaned himself in closer to me and Tia. "It's being held in a sewer under London. The photographer thought it would be great to have rats running around in the background."

"Oh HA HA." Said Tia sarcastically. "You're so funny."

"You love it." Winked Louis. Tia smiled. I was still yet to find out what was going on between them. Ti and I hadn't really had a proper time to talk about it.

"I don't understand why we're not telling them." Said Niall.

"Cause its funny when they try and guess." Laughed Harry. Some of my guesses included a forest, or somewhere in the city. All of our guesses had apparently been wrong.

"Don't worry we're almost here anyway." Said Liam. He had his arm around me the entire trip. I had gotten used to the goose bumps I got from being near him.

We were driving on a long road with huge trees all around us. The road had been closed off further ahead with police guarding it.

"We can get through right?" I asked. Everyone laughed at me. "What?"

"Hun, the roads closed off _for _us." Said Zayn. "It's so no one can get in while we're working." They all continued to laugh at my stupid comment the rest of the ride there. Followed by pokes in the stomach by Harry and Louis. It was crazy how close Tia and I had become with the boys during the past week.

We came to a beautiful enclosed park, with old buildings that matched the colors of the clothes the boys were wearing. There was a lake with some park benches surrounding it. The place reminded me a lot of the cottage that Liam had taken me to.

We all got out of the limo and stretched. Liam came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek and said in my ear, "Does this place remind you of anything?" I nodded. I knew it reminded him of the cottage too. "Me too." He said.

"Alright boys!" Liam let me go, as a bald, rather large man walked over to us. I guessed that he was director. Partly because he had gotten out of a chair that had 'Director' written on it. "So, the basic plot of today's photo shoot is just for you guys to be yourselves and have fun alright?" he sounded really bored and like he was already really sick of it. "Now these photos are going to be put in magazines all around the world, so lets make them good."

We all made our way over to the make-up area. I could tell the boys hated this part. Well, everyone except Zayn, who was actually asking for more mascara.

"Listen girls." Said Joy, pulling us over to the side so no one could see us. "You gotta keep out of the way alright? This director is really strict and sometimes doesn't allow anyone near the sets. Last time I wasn't even allowed over there. So no distractions alright?"

"Okay." Said Tia.

"Yeah no worries." I said. "We'll just watch from a distance."

When the boys had finished make-up, they moved over to the wharf on the lake. It was such a beautiful day. The photos were going to be spectacular.

Tia and I sat ourselves down on a park bench to watch the boys. It was so great to see them all having a laugh and just being themselves. Liam had jumped on Harry's back, and Niall was on Louis', and Zayn tried to jump on top of both of them, but had failed. Everyone crashed down to the ground in pits of laughter. It was hilarious to watch. Then Louis jumped on Harry's back and started smacking his ass.

"Oh Louis!" exclaimed Tia, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

I laughed too. "Oh man!" I said. "So, what exactly is going on between you two now? We haven't really talked about it."

"Well, I think I'm over it." She said simply. "I think it was just a crush. I mean, whatever I felt back then, is gone. I guess I just thought he was really hot. And I'd rather us just be friends with him anyway."

I was so confused. This was the guy she had been absolutely heartbroken over. I had expected to hear something completely different.

"So what about the whole him and Bella thing?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"I mean, you were crushed after you saw her kiss him."

"Yeah I was. But I was just being stupid. I guess I just wanted to be the one to kiss him. But I'm over it." She smiled.

"Okay…" I was still so confused. Had something happened that we all had no idea about?

Niall ran up to us, the rest of the boys followed. "Break time!" he exclaimed with a bright look on his face.

"Already?" I said standing up.

"Nialler got hungry." Said Harry. "And that made everyone else hungry."

We all laughed as we made our way over to a bunch of tables and chairs with food on them. I picked up an apple and sat down next to Liam, taking a huge bite of my apple. I hadn't eaten all day, and all that food had made me realize just how hungry I was.

The rest of the day was a huge success. The boys had three outfit changes - which Tia and I got to help out with, and which we were very willing to help with. We moved to four different parts of the park. There was the lake scene, a playground scene, a bush scene and a car scene. The whole thing was pretty much a 'day in the park' theme. I loved the whole atmosphere of being around people in this business. It made me want to get into the music business so much more. I was going to miss being a part of everything the boys did when university started.

"And that's a wrap!" announced the director. "But, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get a few photos of Liam and his girl. I think it could be great for press. If you guys want to of course." He seemed really excited about the idea.

"What do you think?" asked Liam. He had a worried look on his face. "Its your decision."

I turned to the director. "Where exactly will these photos be going?"

"In magazines all over the country. No big deal." I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. But, I thought it could be really fun.

"I'm in." I smiled at Liam, he grinned back.

"Great!" exclaimed the director. "Now, come over here." He took us over to a large tree in the middle of the park. "Ally, stand over here." I walked over to the middle of the tree. He showed me what to do. I leant my shoulder and my head on the tree and looked into the camera. "Fabulous!" said the director. "Now, Liam get in here."

We took about twenty shots of us together, and it was actually so much fun. Me, being the awkward person I am, did a very good job in my opinion.

As we walked back towards the others, I heard the director whisper to Liam, "You've got yourself a very beautiful girl. Don't let her go mate, she's a keeper."

"I know. I'm so lucky." Said Liam. "And I don't plan on letting her go ever."

I smiled to myself and walked over to Tia. That had been the first time I had heard him say something cute about me to anyone else before.

"How was that?" she asked.

"It was really good." I smiled.

The trip home was filled with so much laughter. Zayn was teaching Ti and I how to say "Vas Happenin!" I was never good with accents, but Tia picked it up straight away.

I couldn't get over how quick the day had gone. I stared out the window into the sunset. Liam grabbed hold of my hand. I looked over at him and kissed him softly on the lips, before we made our way back to the hotel.


	20. The Last Night

Chapter 20

For the next few days, we didn't see the boys much. They had been so busy doing interviews and working on their new album, which we were all dying to hear a bit of. From what we had heard, it was going to be amazing.

Tomorrow, Tia and I would be moving into the university. We were excited, but we were going to miss being so close to the boys and hanging out with them everyday. But we promised we would take time to see each other.

They would be moving into their new house in London within the next few days. We had all gone to visit it before we started to move some of their stuff in. It was magnificent. It was a large, modern white house in the middle of the countryside. It kind of reminded me of the Cullen's house in Twilight. I couldn't get over how amazing it was. Everything was so wide and open. They each had their own huge bedrooms, bathrooms and closets, and there was a recording studio downstairs. It was perfect for them.

The photos from the photo shoot had been released in many magazines around the country. And the photos of Liam and I had caused quite a controversy. Especially since I had set one of them as my icon on twitter. There were so many news reports about our relationship that I got used to seeing myself on TV, though it was still insane.

The fans were starting to warm up to me as well. I think now that our relationship was now public and open, the fans were happier for us. The hate messages I was receiving were definitely dying down. Especially after Liam tweeted:

_Please stop sending hate to Ally she doesn't deserve it. When you hurt her, you hurt me. X _

I had felt so loved after I saw he tweeted that. He really did care.

I still hadn't gotten to the bottom of Tia and Louis' situation. Every time I asked her, she would say, "Ally, seriously, I'm over him." And then she would just change the subject. Did she think I was stupid? We had been best friends our entire life. I think I would know if something was up. But I decided to let it go anyway, if something had happened that she would want me to know, she would have told me already.

We were all packed and ready for university. I had found so much stuff in my suitcase that I had completely forgotten about. We did a quick double check around the entire hotel room to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything. Then we made our way over to the boys' hotel. They had invited us over for our last night in the hotel together.

I knocked on the door and Harry answered, "Hey!" he said enthusiastically. He had a glass of wine in his hand.

"Mr. Styles!" I gasped. "That's illegal." I said sarcastically.

"But I have parental supervision." He smiled. Then Louis appeared behind him.

"That's me!" he grinned. We laughed.

Harry let us in and saw all the boys sitting at the dining table. Claire, Bella and Tom were there too. I saw Tia's eyes narrow. She obviously still had strong feelings of hate towards her.

Liam pulled up a chair for me to sit down next to him, and Zayn did for Tia.

"I've just ordered some pizza." Announced Niall putting down his phone. "I hope you guys haven't eaten. If you have I bags their slices."

I laughed. "No you won't! I'm hungry."

"You guys pumped for tomorrow?" asked Zayn.

"Yeah I guess." Said Tia. "I mean its school…"

"Yeah but it's music school." Said Liam. "That's better than normal school."

"True that." I smiled.

"Have you met anyone that's going there yet?" asked Harry, with his arm over Claire.

"Yeah, I met this couple when I went to fill in forms and stuff." I said. "They were really nice."

"That's good then."

"So, do you guys actually go to school?" asked Tia to Bella and Tom.

"We get home schooled." Said Tom.

"Yeah cause Mums travelling so much we can't exactly go to school." Said Bella.

"All thanks to us!" said Louis. "Be thankful." He winked at Bella.

"Well, I guess it is pretty cool." Said Bella. "I mean you get four hours of school a day, and hang out with a super fun boy band for the rest of the time."

"It's a good life." Smiled Tom.

"Well I hardly ever get to see any of you guys." Said Claire with a frown. "This is the first time I've seen Styles since his party." She pinched Harry's cheeks.

"We have to promise that we'll make time to see each other when we've moved okay?" said Tia, looking around the table. We all nodded.

"Definitely." Said Louis, smiling at Tia. Okay, now I was getting angry. Something was definitely going on between them and I needed to find out!

After we had demolished all of the pizza and our stomachs had exploded, we all did our own thing. Louis, Harry, Claire, Tia and Bella, were all having a competition of who could catch the most grapes in their mouth. I thought I actually saw Bella and Tia bonding. Which was great to see. Harry had tackled Louis to the floor and Claire muttered, "Damn Larry Stylinson."

Niall, Zayn and Tom were watching a soccer game that was on, and they would occasionally start shouting and screaming at the TV.

Liam and I were sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I wanna meet your family." He said suddenly.

I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. "But they're all the way in Australia." The thought of Liam meeting my parents made me want to die. My mum would not be able to calm down, and my sisters and brothers would be screaming and laughing. My dad would be the only serious one, but he was a pretty scary guy.

"Well, we're planning to go over there in about a month for the week. Maybe I could meet them then?"

"Won't you be busy with press and stuff." I gulped my wine.

"Well I could make some time." He said. "Why don't you want me to meet them?" he laughed. "You've met mine. So I think I should meet yours."

"It's just… they're not exactly normal." I laughed. "They're very strange people."

"Stranger than us?" we looked over to the boys, who were on the ground wrestling. We both laughed.

"True true." I said.

"So can I meet them?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed. "You know I can't resist you."

"Oh I know." He laughed.

Liam took me out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful night. London was really peaceful at night.

"You realize the first time we were out here, I told you how I felt about you." He said looking over London. "And now it's the last time we'll be out here."

"I know." I said. "This has been the best two weeks of my life."

"Two weeks…" he said. "That's all I took."

"For what?" I turned to look at him. He turned and smiled at me.

"For me to fall in love with you." The butterflies in my stomach doubled as he moved his face in closer to mine and kissed me. I placed my hands on his face as his hands moved from my waist to my back, pulling me closer into him. Our lips moved together. Goose bumps ran up my back. I felt him smile into the kiss. "Look at us being all cheesy." We both laughed.

He lent his forehead on mine. "I love you, Ally."

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Awwwwww!" everyone yelled from inside. They had been staring at us through the window. _Great_. I rested my head on his chest and covered my face.

"Go away!" Liam laughed, stroking my back.

"C'mon! The new season of X Factor is starting now." Said Niall.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "So get your ass's in here so we can all watch it together." He pretended to start crying, leaning his head on Claire's shoulder. She shook her head.

"It's like dating a five-year old." She laughed.

Liam took me hand and we walked into the lounge room. We settled down on the floor in front of couches.

Our last night in the hotel was probably the best night over the two weeks. It ended on a great note, with laughs and smiles.


	21. University

Chapter 21

Tia and I walked through the dorm halls to get to our room, carrying our luggage with us.

"21…." Said Tia as we walked past each room. "22… 23… ahh 24." She pulled out the key and opened the door. I guess you could say that the room was the size of our living room back at the hotel.

"Home sweet home." I muttered, looking around the room. There were two beds on each side of the room, both with desks on the sides and there was a huge window in the middle of them. There were two closets and a bathroom as well.

"We can make it look really amazing." Said Tia. She was always the positive one. "I know this shop downtown that has some really cool stuff. We should go by there sometime."

"Okay, sounds good." We set our luggage down on our beds and got settled in. I still couldn't believe how lucky it was that we were in a room together.

There was a knock on the door, it slowly opened and a familiar redheaded girl walked in. "Hey! Ally, yeah?" said Ashleigh.

"Yeah that's me." I smiled. "This is my best friend, Tia."

"Hey there." Said Tia. "Are you in this dorm too?"

"Yeah. I'm right next door actually." She smiled excitedly. "Ben's helping me unpack now, although he's not much use anyway."

"Boys." I winked.

She laughed." Yeah, I know right." She moved closer to me. "Hey speaking of boys, are you and Liam Payne still tight?"

"Well I think they're a little bit tighter than tight." Mumbled Tia as she unpacked her clothes. I frowned at her. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" she laughed.

"So, your still together then?" asked Ashleigh.

"Yeah we are… why?"

"It's just I saw in the paper today that you guys broke up." She said looking a bit confused.

"Don't believe anything the news says. It's all rubbish." I said.

"Oh alright then."

Then Ben ran through the door. "Hey Ash, I-" then he noticed me. "Oh, Ally hey! Are you in this room?"

"Yeah I am." I smiled.

"Great!" he laughed. "I have a feeling that we're all going to get really close, you know?"

"Really?" I said. "Wow. Well listen me and Ti need to finish unpacking before our first class. See you guys around, yeah?"

"Yeah definitely." Smiled Ashleigh.

"Bye!" beamed Ben, before exiting the room and shutting the door behind them.

I collapsed on my bed and sighed.

"So, we've been here, what…" Tia glanced at her watch. "10 or so minutes, and people are already asking you about Liam? It's gonna be a _long_ day."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "I have literally never gotten this much attention in my entire life."

"Soak it up babe." She laughed.

After we had finished unpacking we made our way to our first class. The amount of points and gasps I got when people saw me was crazy. People were coming up to me and asking me so many questions about me, Liam, my family, everything! One girl even offered to carry all of my stuff for me to my class. It was overwhelming. I took out my phone and texted Liam.

_The amount of attention I'm getting is overwhelming. It's insane how many people know about us. They're practically treating me like a celebrity now. I feel like I'm Kate Middleton and your Prince William._

_Love you x_

I pressed send then placed my phone in my bag. We had arrived at our class and were now walking into the classroom to take our seats. Our professor, Mrs. Jefferson, was a small woman, who looked about 35. She had short brown hair and black glasses. She had the potential to be really pretty, but she obviously didn't really care about how she looked. She opened her clipbook and started to call the roll.

"Tia Anderson…" she said, she had a very high-pitched voice. Tia raised her hand and said, "Here".

I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message from under the desk so no one could see.

_The best thing to do is to just ignore them all. Be yourself and act like nothing is wrong, because nothing is wrong. They're all just jealous ;) I'll come and visit you tonight okay?_

_Love you too x_

I probably looked like an idiot, smiling at my desk. Liam was going to come and visit me. That could potentially be very dangerous. But I didn't care as long as I got to see him.

"Alyssa Summers…" said Mrs. Jefferson. Everyone turned in their seats to look at me. There were a lot of whispers throughout the entire class. Tia grabbed my hand from under the table.

"Here" I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"Quiet please!" snapped the professor. "What's with all the whispers?"

"Ah, Miss." Said a rather annoying looking blonde girl. "That's Liam Payne's girlfriend." I realized she was wearing a One Direction shirt. She gave me a dirty look and then turned away.

Miss looked shock. "You're kidding!" she smiled. "Wow. Well, welcome Miss Summers. And may I say, you're a very lucky girl to be dating that piece of eye candy."

The class laughed. "I know." I laughed. "Thank you." She nodded then continued to read the roll. Tia let go of my hand and smiled at me. Okay so it wasn't that bad. I had enough strength to get through all of this. I was certain of it.

After the class was over, Tia and I made our way back to our dorm. I decided to call Liam and let him know how my day had gone, and to see how the moving in was going.

"Hey beautiful." His deep voice answered.

"Hey you." I replied, with a massive smile on my face.

"So, how was your day?" he sounded concerned.

"It was good… better than I thought."

"Well that's good then. Did anyone give you a hard time?"

"No, not really. Except there's this girl in one of my classes that seems like she hates me already. I'm guessing she's a very jealous Directioner."

"They're the worst kind." He laughed. "Louis! No, Lou!" I heard Liam yell, and then I heard something crash to the ground and a loud moan. "I told you not to carry them all at the same time."

"Oh." I heard Louis say. "I chose not to hear that."

I laughed into the phone. "Sorry about that." Said Liam. "That boy doesn't think." We both laughed.

"I miss you guys." I said, suddenly feeling depressed.

"We miss you guys too." He said. "It's so weird not having two girls around you constantly."

"Will you still come around tonight?" I asked. "It might be a bit dangerous with paps and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm still coming." He said, not sounding worried at all.

"Okay… well just be careful." I said.

"How about I meet you out the front? And we'll go get a late night coffee."

"That sounds great. Meet you at like 8?"

"Okidokey." He sounded so adorable. "And Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye love."

I hung up the phone and turned around, to see about 10 girls standing at the door with their mouths wide open. Tia walked out of the bathroom.

"Woah." She said. "Can we help you?"

"She just said 'I love you, too' to Liam Payne." Said one of the girls, her eyes wide. "That means he's said I love you to her." They were obviously big fans. I decided to not make them angry, and lie.

"No, no that was my Mum on the phone." I said. "It's okay girls." They all sighed in relief and put their hands on their hearts.

"Oh thank goodness." Then they all walked away and Tia shut the door after them.

"Well, someone's a celebrity." She winked.

"I'm not sure I can handle all of this, Ti." I said, feeling a little sick. "You know how much I hate lying."

"Yes. And I also know how much you love Liam." She sat down next to me on my bed. "This is all for him remember. You agreed to this, knowing what you were getting yourself into."

She was right. I knew it was going to be like this right from the start. I guess I just hadn't prepared myself well enough.

When the time reached 8 o'clock, I headed downstairs and out the front doors onto the steps outside the university. It was absolutely freezing outside. I was wearing jeans, boots and a warm jumper with four layers underneath. I sat on the stairs and waited for my night in shining armor. Actually, more like superstar in shining limo. Except this time he came without his limo.

I ran up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. I hadn't seen him since yesterday, but it had felt like forever. I realized he was only wearing a shirt and jeans.

"Aren't you freezing!"

"Yeah just a tad." He laughed. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. "C'mon, I know a place we can go."

He took me to a small coffee shop that was around the corner. He ordered us some coffees then we went and sat in a booth in the back of the shop. Luckily, it wasn't very busy so we could have some time to ourselves.

"So, how's the moving in going?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. I felt my entire body warm up.

"It's going well. When you called we were just loading everything into the house." He said taking a sip too. "Removalists are coming tomorrow to help us put everything into place. So it should all be done tomorrow."

"You're not going to do it yourselves?" I wasn't surprised. They obviously had the money to pay someone else to do it for them.

"Well, we'll help of course." He smiled. "Oh, and we're having a house warming party on the weekend."

"Oh well that should be fun." I said.

"You don't have classes or anything do you?"

"Nope. We'll be there."

"Great." He beamed.

"Oi, listen." I sat up a bit and placed my coffee on the table. "What the hell is going on with Tia and Louis? Has Lou said anything to you?"

"Actually you know what, he has completely stopped talking about her. Since Harry's party, I haven't heard him say anything about her." He said.

"I think something happened between them." I said. "And they just don't wanna tell anyone about it. I mean, Tia said to me that she was completely over him. And this is the guy that she was heartbroken over! I don't get it…"

"Mmmm." He said. "Maybe she just decided that she wasn't going to let him ruin her time in London? Maybe she just wanted to move past it all."

"Maybe… but I know Tia and I can tell that something's up."

We stayed in the coffee shop laughing and talking for an hour, before the owner came and told us that it was closing time and we had to leave.

We walked back to the university, but found ourselves trapped by paparazzi. I put on my best fake smile and looked down as Liam dragged me through them and we quickly ran into the university.

"How did they even find us?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said. "They know everything."

"Alright well…" I hated saying goodbye. He placed his hands on my face and kissed me softly.

"Night Al." he smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." I said. "Tell the boys I said hey."

He waved and then walked out of sight. I walked back to my dorm feeling light and bubbly. I found myself always feeling that way after I was with Liam. It was the best feeling in the world.


	22. The 1D Mansion

Chapter 22

The first week of university was rough. We were packed with homework and assignments everyday. And during our free time in the afternoons, we would have to study and do assignments. So it wasn't really free time at all. I had talked to a girl who said that all the work dies down after the first term, and that they just pack you with so much work to get you prepared.

Tia had also gotten really sick. I had no idea where she gotten it from. But one morning I woke up to find her with her head in the toilet. Poor thing. She hardly ever got sick.

And on top of all of that, I had people coming up to me constantly asking if I was Ally Summers, or if it was just a rumor. One girl I talked to actually started crying when I said that I was. I had never gotten this much attention people in my entire life. I was the quiet one who everyone ignored. London brought out a completely different side to me and to how everyone acted around me. I still wasn't used to it.

Later today, someone had knocked on the door. Tia stormed up to the door, opened it and said, "Yes, this is Ally Summer's room. Yes, she is dating Liam Payne. Yes, she likes him very much. Yes, he is a good kisser and yes! She would love to sign an autograph. Did that answer your questions?"

The girl looked shocked, and quite frankly a bit scared. "Um… I'm just going around all the dorms telling everyone that we're having a concert next week for all the new students to perform…"

"Oh…" said Tia. I laughed at her. She had completely gone off at her for no reason. "Well, we'll be there."

The girl handed Tia a flyer and walked away. Tia shut the door behind her and fell on the floor. "That was so embarrassing." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Oh, don't worry." I walked over and picked the flyer up off the floor. It read:

_R.A.C Talent Concert on 23__rd__ October for all new students!_

_Come show us what you've got!_

_Sign up outside Mrs. Jefferson's classroom before Wednesday next week!_

_Hope to see you there!_

"I'm doing it." I said. Tia's head shot up.

"Seriously?" she sounded shocked. I was honestly quite shocked with myself too. I had never performed in front of an audience before. It was time for me to show everyone what I had.

"Yep." I folded the flyer and put it on my desk. "Maybe I should sing a 1D song for shits and gigs." I winked at her.

"You're seriously gonna do it?" her eyes were still wide.

"Yes!" I laughed. "Don't act so surprised. I'm feeling very confident with myself." Tia crawled over to me and rested her head on the bed. "That boy has brought out a completely different side to you. I have never, ever seen this side of you before. The confident, 'I can do anything' side."

"Yes well, it is very rare that you see me like this." I laughed.

"I have _never_ seen you like this!" she smiled. "Just don't change too much okay?"

What she said worried me. Was I changing too much? After all, I had been in London for almost a month, and I had indeed changed a lot. When my family saw me, they probably wouldn't even recognize me…

It was an hour till the boys' house warming party. We couldn't wait to see their new house all done up and sorted out! Liam had organized for a limo to come and pick us up, which made me feel like a princess. He told us there would be a lot of press at the party and that paps would definitely be following us around too. But he promised that he would keep me safe. And Louis had offered to be Tia's bodyguard for the evening too.

I decided to wear a red dress, silver heels, and some jewelry I had gotten from my parents. My hair was styled neatly in a half up ponytail and my makeup was done nice, but wasn't to over the top. Tia was wearing a floral maxi dress she had bought. She curled her hair and applied a bit of makeup.

As we headed to the stairs in front of the university, we got many looks and smiles as we were walking.

"Wow, Ally! Tia!" said Ben. "Looking good babe." He winked.

"You are aware that you have a girlfriend right?" said Ashleigh coming up behind him.

"Yes! And I love you." He smiled "But c'mon, they look hot." She smacked him on the arm and laughed.

"Have fun girls." Said Ashleigh. We headed out the front doors and saw the limo waiting out the front. We walked over through the flashing lights of the cameras and people shouting our names. Then, Liam and Louis got out of the limo. They were coming to get us? I thought they were just sending a limo!

A huge pile of people ran out of the university to catch a glimpse of the boys. They both hurried over to us and guided us through the crowds.

"LIAAAMMMMM!"

"LOUUIISSSSSSS!"

"I LOVEE YOUU SO MUCH!"

Girls were screaming all over the place. I grabbed onto Liam's arm tightly as he guided me through the crowd. We hurried into the limo, followed by Lou and Tia.

"Why did you boys come?" I smacked Liam's arm. "That was so stupid!"

"I wasn't gonna let you get through that by yourself!" he snapped. "And Lou offered to help."

"We could have gotten trampled." I said. "But… it's good to see you." His face lit up and he kissed me on the cheek.

"C'mon Gavin we've gotta get going." Said Lou to the driver.

"If I can get through these crowds!" he said. "That was insane. They all just appeared out of nowhere."

"They ruined my hair." Tia frowned. Her blonde hair was all over the place.

"Oh, its looks fine." Said Louis.

"You're a fantastic liar, Lou." Laughed Tia. "But thank you."

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON WITH THEM! I needed to find out, or I was going to explode.

Once we were able to escape from the crowds of people, we made our way to the new house.

"So how's everything been?" asked Lou.

"Well, Tia shouted at an innocent girl today." We all laughed and Tia face palmed.

"It wasn't on purpose!" she protested. "I thought she was a crazy One Direction fan looking for Ally."

"Of course." Said Louis cheekily. "Any chance to shout at people."

"Hey I'm not a mean person!" she snapped. "I just got sick of people asking about her, so I took some action, apparently on the wrong person." She laughed.

"You know, I'm surprised people haven't taken more notice in you as well Ti." Said Liam. "You hang out with us just as much as Ally does!"

"I guess its cause you two are the hot topic at the moment." She shrugged. "After you two start getting boring, they'll move onto me."

I laughed. "That's probably true you know."

We arrived at the magnificent One Direction house. There was a red carpet leading up to the stairs and paparazzi spread out across the front yard.

"Are they allowed to be here?" I asked.

"Only for the arrivals." Said Liam.

"Then we release the hounds." Joked Lou.

Gavin exited the car and came to open the doors for us. Louis got out first, and held out his hand for Tia. They both made their way across the red carpet and into the house. Liam then got out and held out his arm. I held onto him tightly and got out. The paparazzi started shouting my name.

"You can go pose for them if you want." Whispered Liam. I looked up at him and he smiled. That could be fun, I thought. I walked over to the middle of the red carpet and smiled for the camera. It was actually a lot of fun! I turned for all the cameras and smiled in every direction. I could definitely get used to this. Liam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We both started laughing and posed together. This would definitely cause some controversy.

We walked into the house and said hi to everyone. The house looked absolutely spectacular! Oh the life of being a superstar…

It looked like it was just a family and friends event. It looked like all the boys' families were there.

"I've got to check something upstairs okay?" said Liam. "I'll be right back." I nodded and started mingling with everyone. I saw Liam's mum sitting by herself on one of the couches. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Ally my dear!" she smiled. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you." I said. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good thanks." She nodded. "Still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing."

"Around what?" I asked.

"Everything I guess." She laughed. "The fact that my son owns this magnificent house, and is in a worldwide famous band. And the fact that he's growing up!" I thought I saw her eyes filled with tears.

"You must be so proud." I said. She nodded.

"I am indeed." She smiled. "And I want you to know, that I'm very happy for you two. Liam needs someone through all of this. And I know you haven't been together that long, but you make Liam happier than he's ever been. And I'm very thankful for that."

I smiled at her. "Your son is an incredible person." I said. "I'm so lucky to have someone like him in my life."

"Thank you, Ally." She smiled.

"Hey Hey Mrs. Payne!" beamed Harry as he walked over to us.

"Hello Styles." She laughed. "Is your mum here?"

"Yeah she's having a drink with Niall's parents." Said Harry.

"I might go say hello." She got up. "Nice having a proper talk with you, Al." she smiled down at me.

"See you later." I smiled. Then she walked away.

"So, anyone famous here tonight?" I asked Harry as he sat down next to me.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Aside from you of course."

I laughed. "Of course…" I caught sight of Louis and Tia. "Oi Haz." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're close with Lou right?" I said. "What the hell is going on with him and Tia?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The flirting!" I said. "Tia said she was completely over him. After all, he left her heartbroken!"

"Wait!" said Harry lifting up his hands. "Tia's got the hots for Lou?"

"Well… yeah." I nodded. "But she said she was over him. But here they are flirting like crazy. I guess things weren't the same after your party… that was when everything started getting weird."

"So you're saying that you think something happened after my party?" I nodded. "I'm sure Lou would have told me if something had happened."

"That's what I thought about Tia too!" I said. "But apparently not."

Suddenly, Tia and Louis stood up and walked upstairs, looking very suspicious. "Lets follow them." Said Harry. We both got up and waited for them to go out of sight. Then we walked upstairs and tried to find what room they were in. Then Liam, Niall and Zayn appeared around the corner. We quickly covered all their mouths before they could say anything.

"Don't make a sound." I whispered. They all looked shocked, but they nodded. Harry was standing with his ear pressed against the bathroom door and gestured for us to come and listen too. We moved as silently as possible to the door and pressed our ears against the door.

"I'm really scared Lou." I heard Tia say. "I hate lying to Ally."

"I know, I know." Said Louis, sounding really worried. "But we can't tell anyone yet, alright?"

"Okay…" said Tia, her voice was shaky.

"Look." Said Louis. "It might not even be positive. Sometimes its to early to know these things."

"I know." Said Tia. "But I'm still scared Lou." She whispered. I could tell she was crying. I pressed my ear closer to the door, dying to hear more.

"Me too." Whispered Louis. "I will be here with you every step of the way. I'm not letting you have this baby alone."

"_Our_ baby."


	23. Party's Over

**so sorry I couldn't update yesterday guys! I'm sure I left quite a few of you hanging haha (: tell me what you think will happen next! Love hearing your opinions xx**

Chapter 23

I could not move a muscle. My mind would not comprehend what I had just heard. The boys' faces were hard as stone. No one had moved a muscle since we had heard what they were talking about...

"Are you sure?" asked Louis, he sounded so weak. I had never heard this side of him before.

"Look, it says positive." Said Tia. There was a long pause of silence. "Should I take the test again?"

"Maybe. Just to be sure." Said Lou. "Cause you never know, it could have been a false positive. It's way to early for us to be certain anyway." I heard one of them start pacing around the bathroom, breathing very loudly. "I just don't get it." Said Louis sounding extremely panicked. "We used a condom."

"I know, Lou I know." Said Tia. "But you know, there is that tiny percentage that they don't even work."

"I still can't believe this." Said Louis. "I cannot be a father. This is just too crazy."

"I'm scared…" said Tia. There was silence for a while. We all pressed our ears harder against the door, desperately wanting to hear more. Liam caught my eye. He looked like a scared puppy. Niall was grabbing onto Zayn's shoulder, both of them looked scared shitless. Harry looked the worst though. He had sat down on the floor against the door with tears streaming down his face.

Then Louis suddenly said, "I'm going to get you another test." And before any of us could move away from the door, it opened wide and Louis' face went hard. Tia clapped her hands over her mouth and shook her head. She was sitting on the edge of the bath, her makeup smudged and tears streaming down her face. And there was a pregnancy test lying on the sink…

There was a long pause. Everyone stood exactly where they were, not moving a muscle.

"What did you hear?" asked Lou, with absolutely no expression on his face.

"Everything." Shrugged Harry.

Niall was the first to move. "I'm going to tell everyone to go home and that the parties over." He quickly walked downstairs and stopped the music. Then we heard him shout, "Parties over guys! Thank you all for coming!" his voice cracked as he tried to sound as happy and excited as possible. People left incredibly fast, without protesting or anything.

There was no sound whatsoever after everyone had left, except the sound of Niall coming up the stairs. "Everyone's gone." He said.

I slowly walked over to Tia, who had her face in her hands as she was still sitting on the edge of the bath. I knelt down next to her.

"Ti?" I asked. She looked up. Her eyes were swollen from her tears.

"Yeah?" she forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She looked over to Louis, then to the pregnancy test, that back to Louis, and then back to me, and nodded, more tears coming to her eyes.

"Lets go downstairs." Said Liam. "We can talk about it there."

Harry got up quickly and hurried down the stairs first. Followed by Niall, Zayn, Louis and Tia. Liam grabbed my hand and kissed me on the forehead.

"It will all be okay." He whispered. I nodded and then we walked down the stairs to sit on the couch where everyone was sitting.

There was a long pause of silence. Everyone was staring into space, probably still trying to figure out what had just happened.

Zayn clapped his hands together. "Care to explain?" he sounded angry. "Care to explain how all of this happened?"

"I can't believe this…" snapped Niall.

"You lied." Said Harry, he did not look at anyone as he said this.

Louis grabbed Tia's hand. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"When were you planning on telling us hey?" shouted Harry, standing up and walking over to Louis. "When the baby was born!"

"Harry!" Liam stood up suddenly. "Give them a chance to explain."

Harry sat back down and continued to not look at anyone.

"When?" I asked slowly.

"Harry's party." Answered Tia. "We, um… we…" but she couldn't talk, as more tears had formed in her eyes and her voice cracked. Louis rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I'll explain, love." He whispered. We all waited anxiously for Louis to start telling us what had happened. Liam squeezed my hand tightly as he began to tell us exactly what had happened that night…

*****Flashback of Harry's Party*****

**Louis' P.O.V**

Tia and I continued to dance the night away. She had picked up the 'Pat The Dog, Screw The Light bulb' incredibly fast. It was hilarious to watch her dance with me. She was such a fun girl to be around. I wondered if we could ever be more than friends… After all, she was a fit girl. Smart, funny, beautiful. What more could a man want?

"I'm so tired!" she puffed as we continued dancing. "I haven't done this much exercise in years." I laughed at her.

"Do you wanna go home then?" I asked. She did look pretty worn out. She needed a good sleep.

She stopped dancing and nodded. "Alright."

"C'mon. We'll take the limo home." We walked out to the front of the restaurant, saying goodbye to a few people on the way there. There were no paps outside which was a relief.

We hopped into the limo and the driver took us home. Tia was looking out the window absentmindedly. Her blonde hair and hazel eyes shone as the lights of London hit her face. She was stunning. Suddenly, she turned around and caught me staring at her.

"What?" she giggled. She was too adorable to handle.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "You're an ugly mess that's what."

Her mouth opened wide and she gasped. "Excuse me? Don't you know how to charm the ladies…"

As she turned to look away I quickly put my hand on her face. I was not thinking straight. All I knew, was that I wanted to kiss her. Her eyes met mine and I stared deep into them. Then, I kissed her. Our lips moved gently together as the kiss deepened. Then she pulled away.

"Lou?" she whispered. Her lips were still inches away from mine, and her warm breath sent trickles up my spine.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I pulled away slowly. Did she not want me to kiss her?

"We're here guys." Said Gavin. I had completely forgotten that we were not alone and in a car. I had gotten lost in the moment.

"Thanks Gav." I clapped him on the back and exited the car, holding my hand out to help Tia get out.

We walked silently through the lobby and entered the elevator. Our eyes met and suddenly the whole situation became completely awkward.

I decided to break the silence. "Look." I started. "I'm not sure what that was about. I have absolutely no impulse control whatsoever." She smiled at me and my heart melted. "Let's just totally forget about it okay? It never happened." I looked away from her as the elevator began to go up. Then she moved in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her cheeks as I slowly moved in to kiss her again. She _wanted_ me to kiss her.

The elevator doors opened and I picked her up. "Louis!" she laughed. I carried her to our hotel room and attempted to get the key out of my pocket. But it was a little hard when you were carrying someone in your arms.

"Do you need both hands?" she laughed.

"Yes please." I smiled. I put her down and got the key out of my pocket and opened the door. We walked in and I threw the key on the counter and locked the door behind me. There was some awkward silence as we both began to eye each other down.

I slowly walked up to her and placed my hands on her hips. Her body was to die for. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her neck as I carried her into my room. Then I collapsed on my bed, pulling her on top of me. It felt amazing to be close to her. I had spent more than two weeks with her, and all along this was what I was missing?

I laughed into her kiss. "What?" she moved her head up and played with my hair. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." I beamed up at her. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Do you want this to happen?" she asked looking a little confused.

"I do." I stared into her eyes, letting her know that I was not going to take advantage of her, and that I really did care for her. "Are you sure?" I whispered. She nodded.

The rest of the night was absolutely incredible. And I didn't regret it one bit.

*****Flashback Over*****

**Ally's P.O.V**

"So that's pretty much what happened." Finished Louis. He looked over to Tia and they both smiled at each other. It was all making so much sense now. The fact that she said she was completely over him, the flirting between them both, and the morning sickness…

"And you used protection?" asked Liam looking confused.

"Yeah we did." Said Louis.

"When did you have a feeling you were pregnant?" asked Zayn.

"Well for starters I missed my period…" Tia took a deep breath. "And then the morning sickness started and I just started to feel like crap. Something had definitely changed inside me. And I knew it was way to early to tell, but I just had such a strong feeling that I was. And yesterday I told Lou that I thought I might have been, so I brought a test over and we checked together." Her tears started to get thicker. "Then the test said positive and we were in such shock." She paused.

"You lied to me, Louis." Said Harry. "You told me there was nothing going on between you two." Tia had lied to me too, but I could understand why. Harry obviously didn't understand.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Louis pleaded. "I'm sorry to everyone. We didn't plan for this to happen… Look, we're not even sure if we're going to keep it yet." Said Louis looking around at all of us.

"We aren't?" said Tia looking surprised.

"Well we haven't exactly had a proper conversation about it." Said Louis. "But as horrible as it sounds, getting rid of it is probably the best way to go."

"Excuse me!" snapped Tia standing up suddenly. "You want to get rid of it?"

I squeezed Liam's hand even tighter as tears started rolling down my face.

"Ti, I'm not ready to be a father." He said. "I _can't_ be a father."

"You think I'm ready to be a mother?" Tia shouted. "I'm barely legal, Louis! I came to London to start school and become a professional musician! I did _not _come here to get knocked up by some celebrity!"

Louis took a step backwards. "Some celebrity?..." he whispered. "That's just great…" He paused. "We're not even dating Tia!"

"I can't believe you want to get rid of it…" said Tia sitting back down.

"I'm sorry." Said Louis, before storming out of the room and hurrying upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Everyone was silent. All you could hear were the sobs coming from Tia and I.

"We should get home." I found myself saying. I got up and Liam followed. I held out my hand for Tia and pulled her up.

"I'll drive you home." Said Liam through his teeth. He was obviously extremely mad.

"No, its okay." I said. "We need to be alone. And you should stay with Lou."

He nodded. "Gavin can take you then."

I kissed Liam goodbye and hurried out the door, holding Tia's hand. The rest of the boys sat there without saying goodbye. Harry stormed out the back door and disappeared into the backyard.

When we got into the limo, Tia broke down. I held her in my arms as we drove back to the university. Nothing, could have prepared us for what had happened tonight…


	24. Everything's Fine

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LOUIS TOMLINSON HIMSELF! Can't believe my boy is 20 :')**

**Anyway enjoy guys! And leave me a review x**

Chapter 24

**Liam's P.O.V**

I shut the door as Ally and Tia made their way into the limo. I caught a glimpse of Tia breaking down into tears and Ally cradling her as they drove away. It broke my heart to see my close friends like this.

Harry had stormed out into the backyard and Niall and Zayn were still sitting on the couch in silence. It hadn't hit any of us what had just happened.

"Should we talk to Louis?" asked Niall.

"I think we should just leave him alone for a bit. He needs to think." I replied.

"What about Harry?" Zayn nodded towards the back door.

"Well we would usually send Louis out there to talk to him wouldn't we…" It sucked when the fought, because that broke everyone else apart too. "I'll go talk to him."

I made my way out into the backyard. I found Harry sitting on the edge of the porch, juggling tennis balls. It was what he did when he had something on his mind. It distracted him.

"Harry?" I asked. He stopped juggling.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"To talk, mate." I said sitting down next to him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He paused, and then he began his rant. "I just wish they were more careful! I mean think about how much this will go public. Their child will grow up in a world where every person in Britain, maybe even the world, will know whom they are. The press doesn't even know they have something going on between them." He put his head in his hands. "We really don't need something else to be cautious and worried about in our lives. We've all completely lost our freedom forever."

He was completely right of course. We had all given up having a simple and normal life to live our dreams. Having this baby in a world where all of us were household names could be extremely dangerous. But I chose not to concerntrate on that.

"Harry, you're concentrating on all of the negatives!" I said. "Yes it's going to be hard and yes, it's gonna be a lot to handle. But think about how much we will all love this child. We're gonna be uncles man!" I poked him in the side, and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"What if she's not even pregnant though?" his smile faded away. "All this drama has occurred for nothing."

"Well, that just shows how much we all care for each other." I said. "I mean, every single person was affected by this, because of how much we care for Lou and Tia."

Harry paused. "We need to talk. Just us five boys."

"I think we do." I said.

Harry and I got up from the porch and made our way back inside to find Lou now sitting back with Zayn and Niall. His eyes were red from crying. Zayn patted him on the back as they made room for us to come and sit too.

Louis stood up as Harry made his way over to the couch. He held out his hand to Harry. Harry looked at it for a while, wondering whether to take it or not. Eventually, Harry slowly went and shook Louis' hand. But instead, he pulled him in for a tight hug. Louis had tears running down his face again.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." He said.

"All good man." They broke apart and did their handshake.

Thank goodness that had been sorted out. Harry and Lou sat down with us, and we began our game plan.

"So, Lou do you really wanna get an abortion?" I asked. Louis wiped the tears from his face.

"Well, I guess it's the easy way out." He said. "And I guess, I don't wanna take the easy road. Other wise I'll be taking the easy road out for the rest of my life."

"Exactly." Said Niall.

"And Tia would be crushed, man." Said Zayn.

"I know." Said Louis. "I could never do that to her."

"So, forget about the baby for a second." Said Harry. "How do you feel about Tia?"

"I like her a lot." He said. "More than a lot…"

"You've kind of skipped the whole dating and marriage and just gone straight for the baby thing though, you know?" said Harry.

"I know…" said Louis. "That was never a part of my plan. In fact, Tia was _never_ a part of my plan. I didn't really have a plan to begin with. It all just sort of happened."

"But you know what would be cute." Said Niall. "I'm not saying you have to get married or anything. But if she feels the same way, you could do the whole dating thing _while_ she's pregnant. Like, act like she was never pregnant. Do the whole first date thing, take her out to a nice restaurant, drop her home and give her the nice goodnight kiss and everything."

"As crazy as it sounds." Said Zayn. "That's actually a really good idea."

"I think she would really appreciate it." I said. It was a brilliant idea. Tia would be over the moon.

"You're right." Nodded Lou. "You're a legend Niall." Niall beamed up at Louis. "What about the press though?"

"Keep it quiet until it's definitely confirmed that she's pregnant." Said Zayn. "And then tell everyone the exact truth in an interview or something."

"If you lie that will cause a massive deal." Said Harry.

"And we're going to Australia soon." Said Niall. "So then you can meet her parents and everything."

"Exactly." I said.

Louis was getting back to his normal self. His eyes were not longer red and his smile was getting wider throughout the entire conversation.

"Thanks so much boys." He said. We all stood up and gathered around Louis, giving him a massive hug.

"We _will_ get through this." Said Harry. "It's gonna be hard, but we can do it."

"We should totally write a song about this." Said Niall. We all laughed and Zayn smacked him on the head. "I'm kidding!"

Everyone was back to their normal selves. Instead of being angry and upset with Louis, we were all incredibly happy for him. He and Tia were going to be having a child. And there was no greater gift in life than a child.

**Ally's P.O.V**

We arrived back at the university and I had tried to clean Tia up best I could before we went in. I didn't want people asking any questions that would push her over the edge. She had had enough to deal with today already.

We made it to our dorm without anyone talking to us. There were a few waves and smiles, but that was it.

Once we got back into the room, Tia collapsed on her bed.

"I can't believe what he said." Her voice cracked.

"I know, sweetie." I said. "But it was probably just an in the moment thing. I'm sure the more he thinks about it, the more he will understand. C'mon Ti, as if you didn't think about getting an abortion when you first realized."

"Of course I did." She said. "But then I really thought about it, and you know me, I've wanted to have kids my entire life. And this is not really the way I would have wanted to get pregnant, but it's a child. Like there is actually a baby inside me right now." She rubbed her stomach. "And I think Lou will be a fantastic dad." She smiled for the first time all night.

"I think he will too." I smiled back.

"But he doesn't even want to keep it." Her smile disappeared.

"I'm sure the boys are over there slapping some sense into him this very second." I said and she laughed. I hoped they were. And I really hoped Louis and Harry had made up as well…

Tia's phone suddenly started vibrating. She got up from her bed and walked over to the desk to answer it. "It's Louis." She said.

"Answer it, love."

She hesitated, but pressed answer right before it cut off.

**Tia's P.O.V**

"Hey." I said.

"Tia? Babe, I'm so sorry." He pleaded. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was being stupid. I _am_ stupid. I'm so so so sorry!"

"It's fine Lou." I said, trying not to sound too excited so he would know that he was still in trouble.

"No, Ti it's not." He said firmly. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just the thought of having a child on top of everything else that's going on. It freaked me out…"

"I know." I said. "You don't think I was worried too? The first thing I thought when I realized I might be pregnant was 'what about Lou's career? He doesn't have time for a child'".

"But Ti, that's the thing." He said. "I want to have this baby with you. I had a massive talk with the boys and they made me realize that this was a blessing, not something to be angry over."

I had the biggest smile on my face. I was so happy to hear him say that. "Thank you Louis."

"We're in this together okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"Love ya, Tia." My heart skipped a beat.

"Love ya too." I said cheekily.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He sounded like an excited child.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I'll call you and tell you what you have to do okay?"

"Alright." I smiled.

"Okay, Ti I gotta go." he said. "Call me if you need anything okay? _Anything!"_

I laughed. "Will do." I said. "Bye, Louis."

"Bye, Tia."

I hung up the phone and smiled at it for a while.

"So?" asked Ally. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Everything's fine." I beamed at her. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. What would I do without these people? They were going to be there for me through everything. And I was going to have a baby, an actual baby.


	25. First Date

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic day and you got all the 1D merchandise you wanted (:**

**I won't be updating for about three days as I am going away. But I promise I will update as soon as I get back.**

**This is an extra long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy, and leave a review (: x **

Chapter 25  
><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

I had woken up to the sounds of Tia vomiting in the bathroom. Morning sickness had hit her badly. I couldn't believe I didn't realize sooner that she was pregnant.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as she opened the bathroom door. Her face was pale and she had her hands on her stomach.

"Like shit." She said simply, sitting down on her bed. "That's the worst I've gotten it this week."

"Well if you need some cheering up, Lou has that thing planned for today remember?" I smiled. She perked up immediately.

"That's right!" she hurried over to her wardrobe, still holding her stomach.

"How about I find you something to wear while you rest?" I offered.

She hesitated and then nodded, and went to lie down on her bed. I rummaged through her wardrobe looking for something she could wear.

"I wonder where he's taking me…" she said. "Is it to early to call? He's a morning person sooo…"

I laughed at her. "Oh yeah that's right you'd know that." I laughed.

"Oh shut up." She laughed. "I'm gonna call him." She picked up her phone and dialed Louis' number.

"Put it on loud speaker." I said while looking through her wardrobe. She nodded and pressed a button so I could hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" said Louis. He didn't sound too tired which was good.

"Hey Lou." Said Tia with a huge smile.

"How are you feeling, babe?" he asked.

"Well I've been up all morning vomiting, so I guess I'm okay." She laughed.

"Aww! Well hopefully what I have planned today will cheer you up."

"Yeah." Said Tia. "So where do I meet you and everything?"

"I'll have a cab come and get you in about half an hour okay?"

"Is that all I have to do?" asked Tia.

"Yep." Said Louis. "I have everything planned out, with a little help from the boys."

We both laughed. "Can't wait." Said Tia.

"Me either." Said Louis. "Hey, listen I gotta go I'm in the middle of an intense game of Foosball with Niall."

I heard the sounds of something crashing and then the sound of Niall going, "Yesssssss!"

We both laughed. "Alright, I'll let you go so Nialler can finish kicking your ass." Laughed Tia.

"Pfft!" said Louis. "He wishes."

"See you soon, Lou." Laughed Tia.

"Bye Ti! Oh Nia-" and then the phone cut off.

She hung up the phone and we both laughed.

"I miss living so close to those boys." I said. "It's so weird not seeing them everyday." I was missing Liam like crazy at the moment, even though I had only just seen him yesterday.

"I know right." Said Tia. "Have you found me something to wear yet?"

"I think so…" I said. I held up the shirt and jeans I had pulled from her wardrobe. "This, with those pink heels you bought."

"Perfect." She smiled and then went into the bathroom to get changed.

While Tia was out with Louis for the day, I would be stuck in classes. It just so happened that Tia didn't have any classes today. Lucky her. Although I wouldn't really be doing much concentrating in class anyway. Recently, I had gotten into the habit of texting Liam during all of my classes to ease my boredom.

Tia came out of the bathroom with the clothes I had chosen for her on.

"What do you think?" she said turning around.

"You look great." I said. "And I'm borrowing those shoes."

She smiled. "Alright." She glanced at her watch. "Okay the cab will be here in like 5 minutes so I'll go now."

"Okay." I beamed up at her and then got up to hug her. "Have an amazing time."

She took a deep breath. "I will." She kissed me on the cheek and then hurried out of our room. I grabbed my books from my desk and made my way to class. I pulled out my phone and texted Liam.

_Ready for an intense texting sesh? I have a full day of classes. Yay -_- xx_

**Tia's P.O.V**

I hurried out the door and made my way to the steps in front of the university. And sure enough, there was a cab waiting for me. I hopped in and sat down on the back seat.

"Tia Anderson?" said the cab driver.

"That's me." I said while adjusting my clothes.

The cab driver turned around and pulled off his glasses and his hat.

"Harry what the hell are you doing here!" I was shocked to see him.

"I will be your cab driver for today ma'am." He said in a posh voice then he turned around and began driving. What in the world was Louis planning?

"How the hell did you get a cab?" I asked.

"Tia, my love." He laughed. "We have connections." He turned around and smiled.

"Watch where you're going!" I laughed as he almost crashed into the car in front.

"Oops." He smiled. "Oh by the way Ti, you have to put this on." He passed me a black scarf.

"Why?" I asked. "Where are we going? The snow?"

He laughed. "No, it's to put around your eyes, so you get a surprise."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Do you want it to be special?" he winked into the rearview mirror.

I sighed and wrapped the scarf around my eyes and tied it at the back.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Harry announced in a posh voice, "We're here madam."

I waited blind in the car as Harry made his way to my door. He opened it, took my hand and guided me to wherever we were going. Wherever it was, it was extremely peaceful. All you could hear was the sound of birds and trees swishing.

"So why is this such a big deal?" I asked Harry as he guided me further and further.

"Lou wanted it to be special." He replied simply. "Alright stop right here."

I stopped walking. "Can I take the scarf off now?" I laughed.

"I'll do that." Said a familiar voice. "Thanks Harold."

I felt Louis untie the back of the scarf and take it off my head. His face was inches from mine. He softly brushed his lips against mine and smiled.

It was an amazing feeling to see him smiling and happy again. After all, the last time I had seen him he had been an emotional wreck. We both had.

"Morning." He said, still staring into my eyes.

"Morning." I smiled.

He grabbed my hands. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

I was suddenly completely aware of my surroundings. We were in the backyard of the 1D mansion. It was massive. We were standing on a deck that overlooked a huge garden that covered almost the entire area of the backyard. There was some bush land behind us, and a tennis court and a huge swimming pool.

"Nice place." I laughed.

"I know right." Smiled Louis. "How are you feeling?" he asked pressing his hands against my stomach, giving me goose bumps as he did so.

I sighed. "Alright."

Louis took my hand and let me over to a table that had been set up on the porch. There were some beautiful flowers in the middle of the table with candles surrounding it. It was all extremely romantic. I didn't really understand. What was Louis trying to imply?  
>"I'm suddenly really hungry." Laughed Lou.<p>

I nodded. "Me too actually."

Louis clapped his hands and out came Zayn dressed as a waiter. "How can I help you sir?" he said in a posh voice, just like the one Harry had used.

Louis turned to me. "Drinks?" I nodded.

"White wine please." I said. Louis and Zayn both shot me dirty looks. "What?" I asked.

"Tia you're pregnant." Laughed Louis.

"Remember?" said Zayn.

"Oh yeah…" That's right. I was pregnant. Which meant no more drinking for nine months.

"Two lemon squash's." said Louis. Zayn nodded and turned around. As he did so Louis smacked him on the ass.

"Lou?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he looked concerned.

"What's all this about?" I said. "The flowers, the romantic lunch, the waiters, everything."

Louis laughed. "My dear Tia." He winked, sending butterflies around my stomach. "I believe, this is what you would call a first date."

"Right." I said. "And um, when did I agree to go out with you?" I joked.

"Well I figured that we have already had a first kiss, we've already had a first dance, we've already seen each other naked… I would say we know each other pretty well." We both laughed. "Do you want me to properly ask you out?"

"Well, I guess that would be nice." I joked.

Louis got up from his chair and made his way over to me. He knelt down on one knee. "Louis what are you doing!" I yelled.

"Oh calm down I'm not proposing." He laughed. And then his face suddenly became serious. "Tiarna May Anderson." He said and I started laughing. It was hilarious to see him this serious. "Don't laugh this is supposed to be serious." He smiled. I calmed myself down and looked deep into his eyes, and then he continued. "When I first heard that we would be having a baby, I was incredibly angry. I couldn't believe we had let this happen. All I wanted was for the problem to go away… But then I remembered the night we spent together, and how special it was. How right it felt. I have woken up to myself, and I have realized, that I want to have this baby with you. I don't want to get married yet, we can wait as long as we want for that. All I know is that you deserve a first date. So this is your first date." What he was saying made me feel incredible. He really did care. "So, Tia… will you go out with me?" he said cheekily.

I smiled like a complete idiot. "Yes."

"Oh thank god." He laughed. Then he stood up and kissed me passionately.

"Ah-hem." We turned and say Zayn standing at the door with our drinks on a tray. Louis went back to his chair and sat down as Zayn placed the drinks on our table.

Then Liam walked out, also dressed as a waiter. He was trying his hardest to keep a serious face as he handed us menus.

"Chef Horan has a few specials on today." He said in a posh voice, like the other boys. As he read us out the specials, Niall came hurrying out wearing a white chef's outfit.

"What do they want to eat?" he asked, a little puffed out.

"We're still deciding Nialler." Laughed Louis.

"Oh…" he gave as all quick looks and then ran back inside, holding his chef's hat as he did so. We all laughed at him.

I decided that I would have the Caesar Salad, and Louis was going to have Lasagna.

Louis and I then continued to talk about what was going to happen with the baby.

"10 bucks it's a girl." He said, sipping at his lemon squash.

"I reckon it's gonna be a boy." I said. "I've just got this feeling."

"Mmm well, we shall see." He said. "We should book an appointment at the baby doctor. I'll talk to my mum cause she's had lots of kids. Which reminds me I still have to call my family."

I stopped dead. I had completely forgotten about my family in Australia. What was I going to tell them? 'Some guy in a famous boy band got me knocked up and we will be raising it in the UK'. As Louis kept talking, my mind drifted to what and how I was going to tell them. I hadn't talked to my dad for a week. He didn't even know that we were tight with One Direction now. I started to feel sick.

"Ti are you okay?" asked Louis. My mind came back to reality.

"Um, no not really, no." I said. My voice was shaky. I couldn't believe that I never thought of this!

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My parents." I said. "They're gonna go ape shit on me."

"Oh crap, of course." He said sitting back in his chair. "I'm so sorry I didn't even think about that."

There was a knock on the wall. It was Liam. "Uh, sorry to interrupt." He started. "But I just happened to overhear what you were saying, and I'm having the same problem with Ally. But remember, Lou we're going to Australia in a couple of weeks for promotion. So I thought we could take a bit of time off while we're there to meet the girls' parents and you can drop the bombshell then."

"Thank god for you Liam." I smiled. "You're completely right."

"And _that_, is why we call you Daddy Direction." Winked Louis.

"Thanks Liam." I said.

"No worries." He smiled back. "Oh, and your food is here."

All four boys walked out with our food and placed it on our table, it all looked delicious.

"Niall." Said Louis, gesturing for him to come towards him. Lou whispered something in his ear and Niall nodded, leaving the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You'll see." Smiled Lou.

Niall came back with a guitar and Louis stood up. "This is for you."

All five boys stood in a line as Niall started strumming the guitar, playing a song that I knew to be their soon to be released single 'Gotta Be You'. I was surprised when Louis started singing the verses, because I knew that it was Harry, Liam and Zayn that sung those bits.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed_

_With your heart, I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I've made upon your innocence_

_No woman in the world deserves this_

_But hear I am asking you for one more chance_

Out of all the boys' voice except for Harry's, Louis' voice was my favorite. It was scratchy and smooth. It was flawless.

Liam joined in to sing the higher harmony for the bridge and then all of the boys joined in for the chorus. The harmonies pierced my skin. I hadn't heard them sing live together before. It was hard to believe that these boys were the five, immature lads we had met.

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

The last note made my eyes water. They were phenomenal. And it was all for me.

"That was incredible." I sighed clapping my hands together.

"Thank you." The boys all said together.

"We'll leave you two to enjoy your meal." Said Harry.

The four boys went back inside and Louis sat back down.

"Well this looks amazing." He said looking at his food.

"Louis." I said. He looked back up at me. "Thank you." I smiled and he smiled back, making my heart melt.

The rest of the day had been amazing. We had spent hours just talking and laughing. All of my troubles and worries were completely out of my mind. Louis and I were going to be parents. And we couldn't have been more thrilled.


	26. Audition

Chapter 26

**Ally's P.O.V**

After a long day of never-ending classes and endless texting sessions with Liam, I made my way back to our room. From what Liam had told me, what Louis had planned for Tia was crazy cute. The last text read:

_Sorry babe gotta stop texting now, we're about to go serenade Tia xx_

And I had also gotten one earlier that said that he had to go and change into his waiters outfit. Oh how I would have killed to see Liam in that outfit. It sounded like Louis had given all of the boys' roles to play. He had obviously put a lot of effort into today. I couldn't wait to hear about it when she got home.

I unlocked our door and walked inside, placed my books on my desk and relaxed on my bed. Today had been a full on day.

I decided to check my Twitter. As I scrolled down my feed I noticed a lot of people talking about Liam and I. Even my friends from back home were talking about us, as if they were never friends with me. I hadn't talked to most of them since I left Australia. But they had made no effort to talk to me whatsoever. I had to admit that it did hurt me a little. I was missing home a lot. I missed seeing my family everyday. Even though we skyped almost everyday and they called a lot, it wasn't the same.

I checked my mentions and my mouth dropped open. I had about 1000+ tweets to me. Most of them read things like:

_Please follow me Ally!_

_Tell Liam that I love him!_

_I'm really happy for you both xx_

I smiled as I read the nice messages. There were some Directioners that were incredibly nice, and then there were the ones that weren't.

_I'm going to kill you. No one takes Liam away from us -_-_

_She's not even pretty. I don't see why he even likes her. _

The tweets definitely hurt me a lot, but I had learnt from the boys to pay no attention to them whatsoever. Claire had also told me to sometimes reply to the haters, telling them that what they have said has no effect on our happiness whatsoever. So that's what I did. I replied to a few saying things like:

_If you love the boys enough, you will not let me get in the way of your respect for them. Please do not hate me for being happy xx_

I smiled, pleased with what I had written. Then I checked my profile, and my mouth dropped even lower. I had 100,000+ followers.

I had about 200 before I had moved to London, and in the period of a month, I had become a celebrity. It was so weird to think about. I was just a small town girl from Australia, who just happened to meet the man of her dreams.

The door burst open, and there was Tia, smiling like a child waiting for ice-cream.

"So I'm guessing it went well?" I joked. She nodded and floated over to her desk and dropped her bag onto it. "So are you going to tell me about it?"

She smiled like a complete idiot. Whatever had happened today had boosted her mood 100%. It was fantastic to see her happy and smiling again. After all, this time yesterday she had been curled up in my arms, bawling her eyes out.

"Well…" she collapsed on my bed next to me and began to tell me what had happened. How all the boys had dressed up, how Lou had serenaded her, and how he told her that he would be there for her no matter what, and how today was considered their first date.

"Sweetie that is the cutest thing ever." I smiled.

"I know." She beamed at me. "Except…"

"Uh oh…. What happened?"

"Well, he sort of reminded me of the fact that I have to tell my parents."

"Oh…" I knew Tia's parents, and her father would _not _be happy. Her mum would be alright with it, but this was the type of thing her dad would ground her for life for.

"But then Liam reminded us that they're going to Australia in a couple of weeks for promotion, so we could go with them and break the news then. And that gives you a proper chance to introduce Liam to your parents too."

"Oh you're right!" I said. "Just, let them down slowly. And I would tell your mum first, so then she can help you explain to your dad."

She nodded. "Okay."

We continued to stay up talking about what would happen once we were back in Australia, until I decided to go to sleep. I had my talent quest audition tomorrow, and I had to nail it because they were only letting a select few into the show. I had decided to sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' from Funny Girl. I was a huge musical theatre fan, and this song was like the National Anthem for me.

The next day I had awoken early and made my way to the choir room to practice my song. I warmed up my voice and practiced my song a little, while trying to shake off the nerves. It definitely proved hard to do at the same time without having a panic attack.

It was so unlike me to ever do something like this. I had never sung in front of an audience before. Whenever I had tried to, I always ended up either vomiting or fainting. Performances just weren't my thing. But I was determined to change that if I wanted a career in the music industry.

I made my way to the auditorium were the auditions were being held. We were to meet backstage behind the curtains and wait for our names to be called out.

"Ally!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to see Ashleigh tuning her violin. She got up and walked over to me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"So you're auditioning?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said. "I take it you are as well?"

She laughed. "Yeah." She looked at me weirdly, as if to say I wasn't good enough to be auditioning. "So, listen." She paused to lean in closer to me. "Will One Direction be coming to watch you perform?"

"Excuse me?" I would never let the boys come. Not only would they make me laugh while I was singing, but I wouldn't be able to concentrate if Liam was in the audience watching me. "Why?" I asked.

"Well just cause it would be great publicity for the university if they came." She shrugged.

"Right." I nodded. "Not just so you could meet them?"

"Well maybe that too." She giggled.

"Sorry but I don't think they will be coming." I said. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh okay." She said looking extremely disappointed.

"Alyssa Summers!" I heard someone on the microphone shout.

I took a deep breath and made my way out onto the stage. My heart was beating thousands of miles per hour. This was my time to shine, and I wasn't going to ruin it.

I walked to the middle of the stage and faced the teachers that were judging us. Two of them I recognised, the other I didn't.

"You will be singing, Ally?" asked Mrs Jefferson, as she took notes on a piece of paper.

"Yes." I said taking a deep breath. I could feel the nerves getting worse.

"Right, take it away."

I looked towards the orchestra and nodded. The music began to play and I began to sing my heart out. I missed a couple of the notes at the beginning, but as the song went on my voice became stronger and stronger. I was getting completely into it. I was moving around the stage and even pulling out a few moves, which was not like me at all.

I finished the last note with a bang. I was very happy with my performance.

I heard a few people clapping from behind the curtain and so were the teachers. Mrs Jefferson stood up.

"Very well done, Ally." She smiled. "You would be perfect for Broadway and the West End. I can feel a very bright future ahead for you."

I smiled at her words. She wasn't that bad of a teacher after all.

"Thank you Miss." I said.

She smiled then looked at the other teachers and they nodded. "Right well I think it's fair to say that we've chosen you to perform at the talent quest. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much!" I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I made my way off the stage.

"Ally you we're incredible!" beamed Ashleigh as I made my way over to her. "I so wasn't expecting that huge voice to come out of that tiny body of yours!" I didn't know whether she was insulting me or complimenting me. "Congratulations! If Liam were to see you perform like that…"

"Ash stop." I laughed. "They're not coming alright?"

She sighed. "Alright…"

"Good luck with your audition." I said before making my way back to our dorm room. I practically skipped the whole way there. I couldn't wait to tell Tia, she would be so proud.

I opened the door to find her sitting on her bed and playing with her phone. As soon as she saw me she jumped up.

"How was it?" she asked. I decided to pull a Simon Cowell.

"It was alright…" I shrugged.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I sang, and they said I was good, but…" I said.

"But what?" she asked intently.

"Well, umm…" I pretended to get upset. "They want me to sing at the talent quest." Tia slapped me on the arm. "Ouch!" I laughed.

"Ally that's amazing!" she smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks." I said.

"Well you know you have to invite the boys to come watch you now?" she winked.

"No there's no way I will be able to sing in front of them." I laughed. "I can barely sing in front of you!"

"Yeah true that." she said. "If you want to win we shouldn't invite them…"

"Exactly."

"And who knows, if this goes well, you might get picked up by some huge record label. You will definitely get attention for it since you're dating Liam, so this could be really good for your career."

She patted me on the back and went back to her bed. "Oh, and by the way." She said. "I just called dad to tell him that I'm dating someone. He said he's really happy for me and he can't wait to tell Mum." She smiled.

"Yeah that's until you tell him that he's in a world famous band and he also got you pregnant." I laughed.

She gave me a death stare. "Don't ruin it for me." Then she laughed and looked back at her phone. "Hey and it looks like people know who I am now!" she smiled. "I've got heaps of followers on twitter and people keep asking me if I'm the girl who hangs out with One Direction."

"Honestly I think it's crazy that no one's suspected anything going on between you and Lou yet." I said. "Think about how crazy everyone will go when they find out you're having a baby together."

"I know…" she paused. "I'm trying not to think about that part."


	27. PrePerformance Realisations

Chapter 27

We didn't get to see the boys at all for the next week. They were extremely busy doing interviews and working on the album. But we still got a call from them all more than once a day. Louis had told Tia that he was taking her to meet his family and to break the news to them tomorrow. That made Tia anxious like crazy.

"How the hell are we supposed to tell them that I'm pregnant!" yelled Tia. All seven of us were on the phone. The boys were on their lunch break, and Tia and I were preparing for the talent quest later tonight.

"Tia it's okay." Said Louis calmly. "My mum is an understanding lady, if anything she'll be encouraging."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure." He said.

"So Al, how come you won't let us come and watch you sing?" asked Harry.

"Because you will without a doubt, make me screw up my performance." I laughed.

"What if we promise to behave?" asked Niall.

"No!" I laughed.

"What if we sit all the way up the back where you can't see us?" asked Zayn.

"It's not only seeing you, it's knowing that you're all there watching me." I said.

"Fine then." Said Harry.

"Guys look if she's not comfortable with it then we won't go…" said Liam. I smiled at his words. He was the only one who understood. "But if you happen to change your mind by tonight…"

"No!" I shouted.

"Fine." Said Niall.

"Well good luck!" said Louis.

"See you there." Joked Zayn.

"No!"

And then they hung up the phone.

"If they come I swear…" I snickered.

"Oh forget about it!" sighed Tia. "You'll be fine love. Just concentrate on the performance and you'll be amazing."

"We-" but Tia cut me off by hurdling into the bathroom and slamming the door. Next thing I knew I could hear her vomiting.

After a few minutes, I knocked on the door. "Tia are you okay?"

She opened the door and walked past me to her bed. "It's official. The baby does not like pickle." She said, collapsing on her bed. "Screw that sandwich I had for lunch."

The few hours till my performance were the most nerve wracking hours of my life. This was my chance to show everyone what I really had. And that I wasn't just 'Liam Payne's girlfriend'.

I made my way down to the choir room to warm up a half hour before the curtain opened. I had to go through the main area of the university to get there. And it was definitely hard to get there as I was being stopped by dozens of people asking me questions.

"Sorry, I have to go and warm up." I had said to one woman.

"Are you singing tonight?" she asked as I hurried away. Then I heard her shout to everyone, "Guys! Liam Payne's girlfriend is singing tonight!"

The crowd of people had erupted with cheers. I quickly opened the choir room door and hurried in, slamming the door behind me. I rested my forehead against the door, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ally?" I deep, familiar voice startled me. I turned around quickly to see Liam sitting at the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"You scared me." I said as I put my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat a lot faster than usual.

"Sorry." He said with his half smile. Seeing him made me realize just how much I missed him. Two or so phone calls a day weren't enough.

He got up from the piano and walked over to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist, resting his forehead on mine. My arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back, pulling his head closer to mine. "A week is too long."

"We're going to have to do something about that aren't we?" he laughed.

"Mmmm." I said before pulling his neck down to press his lips against mine. The kiss was urgent, yet smooth. Our lips moved gently together as my hands entangled in his hair.

"I love you." He said, pulling away slowly. His breath on my mouth sent chills up my spine. "But we mustn't distract you from your performance."

I was pulled back to reality. "That's right." I said. I couldn't spend the night with Liam. "I have to go and humiliate myself in front of hundreds of people."

"You'll be fine babe." He smiled. We were now standing close together, just so his chest pressed lightly against mine, his hands entwined in mine.

"How the hell did you get in here anyway?" I asked.

He nodded towards the open window. "Hope you don't mind." He laughed.

"Oh not at all." I laughed. "Wait! Are you watching me perform?"

He broke free from my grip and pulled a small slip of paper out of his pocket. "I've got my ticket." He smiled.

I forced a dirty look. "How dare you."

"I wasn't going to miss it, love." He smiled. "I'm very proud of you! First performance ever! Woo!"

I slapped his arm. "Don't make fun of me." I winked. "Wait? Where are the boys?"

"They're already inside the auditorium. Security let us go in early but I wanted to come and wish you luck. Ti said you'd be in here practicing."

"That bitch…" I joked. As mad as I was that they were watching me, a part of me had always wanted them to come and support me. "But seriously, how am I supposed to think properly when I know you're in the audience?"

"Pretend that no one is watching you, sing like you're the only person in this room. I believe in you." He smiled. His words were shockingly familiar, I swore I had heard him say that somewhere before…

Suddenly the door burst open and Mrs Jefferson came rushing in.

She gasped as she saw Liam but quickly shook it off. "Quick Ally the show's about to start and we need you backstage."

"When is she performing?" asked Liam.

"Last." She smiled back. It sort of looked like she was trying to flirt with him…

"They've obviously saved the best till last then." He turned back to me and smiled.

Liam went back out the window, much to my concern, as he had security waiting out there to protect him from screaming fans as he made his way into the auditorium. Mrs Jefferson led me through the crowds waiting to go into the auditorium and then backstage where the rest of the acts were waiting. Everyone was tuning their instruments and getting ready, and I hadn't even warmed up yet. The butterflies in my stomach were getting intense, and my hands were shaking like crazy.

I spotted Ashleigh in the corner with Ben. They looked like they were having a bit of an argument. Ashleigh caught my eye and I nodded towards them. Ashleigh nodded back and forced a smile, and Ben came rushing over to me.

"Good luck babe!" he said and then kissed me on the cheek. "You'll be amazing!" I smiled and then he quickly walked out of the backstage area. He was such a clingy guy.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate many times in my pocket. I had gotten six text messages at the same time. They read:

_We believe in you babe! You'll be amazing (: Zayn xx_

_Ally just concentrate on the song and you will be fine. Good luck! Harry (:_

_WOOOOOOO! GO ALLY! Nah but really, we're all cheering for you, including the baby ;) Lou xo_

_Chookas Ally! I know that you will nail it (: btw we're sitting in the fourth row! Tia was able to get us amazing seats ;) xxx_

_Good luck sweetie! So proud of you. Can't believe I finally get to see you sing properly. Love Tia xxxxxx_

The last message I read meant the most.

_Good luck my angel. I know that you're incredibly nervous, but remember what I said in the choir room. You're the only person in the room, and you get to sing how ever you like. You will be amazing. I'm sure of it. I love you xxxxxxxx_

I suddenly felt a lot better. I felt the colour return to my cheeks.

All of the lights in the auditorium went out, and a single spotlight shone on the stage as Mrs Jefferson walked out.

"Welcome everyone!" she announced. "Welcome to this years annual talent quest! We have some truly incredible acts lined up for you tonight that will blow your mind. We have some impeccable talent this year and we are proud to share it with you all. Also I would like to welcome some very specials guests tonight, who are here to support a very talented young lady. Please put your hands together for the boys from One Direction!" The crowd erupted with cheers. I peeked through the curtains to see all five boys standing up, waving and blowing kisses to the audience. It was so good to see them. "Thank you so much for coming boys! Anyway, on behalf of the rest of the staff, we hope you all have a fantastic time, and that you enjoy tonight's show. Take it away!" She hurried off the stage as the first act began their performance.

The fact that they were making me go last made me want to kill myself. They obviously wanted me to screw up from the nerves. I waited patiently backstage as performer, after performer went on stage.

I let my mind wander. I remembered when Tia and I had first come to London, and how so much had changed since then. How we had no idea how different our lives would turn out to be. We had become best friends with the biggest boy band in the world, Tia had fallen pregnant, and I had found the love of my life…

And then it hit me.

The dream I had while on the plane trip to England. That was where I had heard Liam say those words before.

"Pretend that no one is watching you, sing like you're the only person in this room. I believe in you."

My mouth dropped. It was Liam I had heard in the dream. It was Liam that had told me those words that had inspired me. It was like destiny. Like I was supposed to meet him and fall deeply in love with him. Warmth filled my heart. I suddenly had all the confidence in the world….


	28. Performance Dramas

Chapter 28

"Our last performer..." announced Mrs Jefferson. I walked over to the middle of the stage behind the curtain, waiting for it to rise. "Is a new student here, and has definitely created quite a name for herself. We are proud to call her one of our own. Please give it up for Ally Summers!"

I took a deep breath as the music started and the curtain opened. I caught a glimpse of Liam in the audience and he smiled at me.

A single person. That was all it took to boost my confidence 100%.

I belted out the first line with all my might, moving towards the front of the stage. I moved with the music, giving it everything I had.

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want, I know how,_

_One roll for the whole show bang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

I ran up to the very front of the stage for my big ending, putting all of my strength and emotion into the last few lines. The adrenaline was pounding through my veins.

_Hey, everybody!_

_Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I will beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

I flung my arms in the air for the final note and finished with a bang. The crowd erupted with cheers. I glanced around the audience to see everyone beaming up at me. Many people even stood up to cheer for me. But the face that stood out the most was Liam's. He could not wipe the smile off his face. All five boys had jumped up on their seats to cheer for me. Tia tried to push Louis back down but he just got back up. I laughed into the microphone, "Thank you everyone!" I said before hurrying off stage. I ran into Mrs Jefferson as she walked onto the stage.

"You were amazing, dear." She smiled. "You gave me chills!"

Then she hurried onto the stage as I went back behind the curtain and took a deep breath.

I had done it. I had shown everyone what I had. And I was so pleased with my performance. I couldn't have done it better. I had made myself so proud, and I felt like my confidence level had risen incredibly high.

"Give it up for Ally Summers!" I heard Mrs Jefferson shout into the microphone. "Now as you all know we can only have one winner tonight. And the judges are making their decision right this very moment. In the mean time I would like to invite all of our performers on stage!" All ten of the acts, including Ashleigh and I, walked onto the stage and formed a line.

Louis and Harry stood up in the audience and started shouting for me.

"We love you, Ally!" shouted Harry.

"You're amazing!" screamed Louis in an extremely high voice. "Oh my god I'm like your biggest fan!" he said putting on a hilarious fangirl voice.

I laughed and then put my finger to my mouth to signal them to shut up before they got yelled at. Tia grabbed both of their arms and made them sit down.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm boys." Laughed Mrs Jefferson. "Now! We have the results! We have a third, second and third place to give out. Whoever wins, gets free use of the university's recording or performance studios!" My heart started beating faster and faster as the winners were being announced.

"In third place!" she started. "Ashleigh Tuckerman and her amazing violin skills!" I cheered for Ashleigh as she made her way to shake the judges hands.

"In second place…" the crowd suddenly went silent. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Is Mr Stephan Kingsley!" I opened my eyes and clapped for Stephan. His dance performance had been just spectacular. I knew he would place for sure.

"And in first place!" I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

_This was it, _I thought_. It doesn't matter if you don't win. You were happy with your performance and you got the confidence to get up there, that's all that counts. _

I heard someone mumble something while my eyes were shut and my mind was somewhere else. And then the cheers of people filled my ears. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I quickly opened my eyes.

"Ally! You won!" shouted the girl next to me.

"What?" I was so shocked.

"You won!" she laughed.

I found myself walking towards the judges and smiling my head off. Had I really won? I saw the boys jump back up on their seats and start shouting for me again. I shook the judges hands and gave Mrs Jefferson a hug.

I couldn't believe it. I had actually won. The first time I had ever performed in front of anybody before and I had won. It was so surreal. I couldn't believe I had left myself hide away like I had done before. It was such an incredible feeling to be on the stage doing what I loved.

I knew that from that moment on, I was a changed person.

The rest of the evening was a blur. After the show had officially ended, everyone was dismissed into the main area of the university. I was congratulated by many people, and was asked to take photos and sign autographs as well. I felt like I was at the Grammy's or something.

As I stood in the crowd of people, I looked around to see if I could find the boys, but they were nowhere to be seen. They were probably being mobbed by screaming girls somewhere. I pulled out my phone and texted Liam.

_I'll meet you in my dorm room in five minutes xx_

Then I hurried up to the doors and into our room. I had a slight headache from all the cheering and the constant talking. I needed a break to let everything settle in.

"Ally!" I heard someone shout from in the corridor. "Ally!"

It didn't sound like Liam though. There was a knock on my door and I went to open it. As I did, a drunk Ben stumbled in.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Ally!" he said, barely standing upright.

"Okay we need to sit you down." I laughed. I walked him over to my bed and sat him down, and then I sat next to him. "Why are you so drunk?"

"That redheaded bitch broke up with me." He said.

"Ashleigh? Why?" I asked, trying to keep a normal conversation going.

"Because apparently she wants to concentrate on her career." He made a speech mark quotation with his hands and I laughed. "But you know what… I don't care!" He flung his arms up in the air. And I decided to let him do the talking. "You know why? Cause I like someone else!"

"Right and who might that be?" I laughed. He pointed his finger toward me as he struggled to stay upright.

"Me?" I asked.

"You're a very attractive woman." He winked. I was completely grossed out.

"Is that why you came here?" I asked, slowly adjusting myself so I wasn't so close to him. "To tell me this?"

"No I came here to do this."

And before I knew it, he grabbed hold of my head and pressed his lips against mine, holding my face there. I had no way of getting out of his grasp. His breath smelled of alcohol, and it made me feel sick. Suddenly I felt someone pull Ben off me, throw him down on the floor and punched him in the face.

"Liam!" I shouted. He punched Ben one more time and I heard him moan in paint. Liam turned around quickly; fire was burning in his eyes, anger had filled his face and his entire body was shaking.

"What the hell are _you_ doing! Kissing him!" he screamed before hurrying out the door, leaving me with a broken-nosed Ben, and a broken hearted me…


	29. Big Misunderstanding

**I've been thinking about ending the story soon as I'm not getting many reviews. So if you would like me to continue, please leave a review and let me know honestly what you think of the story. Your reviews are what keep me going. They make my day :) x**

Chapter 29

"Liam!" I shouted as he ran out the door. "Liam wait!" I was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

A moaning Ben lay on my dorm room floor, his nose was bleeding like crazy. "Who the hell was that?" he asked drunkenly.

"THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKWIT!" I shouted. "Get the hell out of my room!" Anger was pulsing through my veins.

"Who, Payne?" he said. "Didn't look like him."

"That's cause you're drunk you idiot!" I screamed. "Get out!"

"Alright, alright I'm leaving." He tried to get up but collapsed back on the floor. I decided to take some action. I picked him up and dragged him out into the corridor and slammed the door behind me, making my way to find Liam. I had to explain to him what had happened.

There were still crowds in the main area of the university. I pushed my way through, desperately looking for any sight of Liam.

"Liam!" I shouted, looking in every direction and looking over people's heads.

Suddenly someone came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Liam?" I asked quickly turning around. "Oh…"

"Don't act so happy to see me, Al." joked Zayn. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying?"

"Look I'm fine." I said shrugging him off. "Have you seen Liam?"

"Nah he went to find you, why?" he looked really concerned. "Ally what the hell happened?"

I hesitated, looking at all the people that were staring at us. I couldn't tell him here. "Where are the rest of the boys?" I asked. I didn't want to explain in a place where people could hear what I had to say and start rumors.

"They're already in the car, why?" he said.

I grabbed him by the arm and made my way through the crowds. "I'll explain there." I said.

There were many gasps and points as we made our way through. I felt bad for taking Zayn away from the fans, but these boys were the only ones who could help me. And I still had no idea where Liam was.

"Zayn!" one girl had shouted.

"Sorry, babe but I have to get going!" he said while I tugged him towards the car.

The limo waiting out the front had girls crowded all around it. I pushed through with strength, getting rid of some of the anger that was pounding through me, and hurried into the car.

"Al!" exclaimed Harry as I got into the car with Zayn.

"You were so good!" beamed Niall. "Didn't know you had it in you." He winked.

"Yes we're so proud of our dear Alyssa." Said Louis, wiping a fake tear from his face.

"Thanks guys." I forced a smile. I was so thankful for their compliments, but all I could concentrate on was Liam.

"Alright, explain." Announced Zayn, folding his arms.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, suddenly becoming serious.

"Something went down with her and Liam, and she wouldn't tell me while we were still in there." Explained Zayn. "Right, spill." He nodded towards me and all the boys stared intently without saying a word.

"Well I was in my dorm room, waiting for Liam. I told him to come up so we could have a proper conversation without being annoyed by people. Once I got into my room, my friend Ben knocked on the door and came in. And he was completely drunk off his head. Anyway, next thing I know, he's telling me that he broke up with his girlfriend and now he wants me and all this shit! And then the bastard kisses me, just as Liam walks in the door!"

The boys stayed silent.

"Well that's no good is it…" Said Niall.

"And he didn't even give me a chance to explain." I said with anger. "He just walked out the door. I don't even know where he is now."

"You should go back inside Al." said Harry. "We'll explain to him later that it was all just a big misunderstanding okay?"

"But-" I tried.

"No buts." Said Louis putting his finger to my lips. "We'll explain to him, and he can call you or whatever later okay?"

"Fine." I said biting my lip. I would have much rather explained to him myself, but the boys seemed sure that their plan would work. 'What if he doesn't believe you?" I asked.

"He will." Said Zayn.

"He's not one to hold grudges and stay angry." Smiled Louis. "It will all be okay."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks a lot guys."

"No worries." Shrugged Harry. "But really, you were phenomenal tonight. You should totally duet with us sometime."

I laughed. "We'll see."

"Looks like the crowds have died down a bit." Said Louis looking out the window. "C'mon Al, I'll take you back to Tia and then I'll find Liam and we'll catch a cab home okay?"

"Sounds good." Said Zayn.

After saying goodbye, Louis and I hopped out of the car. As we got out I heard Niall say, "Gav can we stop at Nando's on the way home?"

We headed straight for my dorm room, greeting a few fans on the way.

I couldn't help but worry about the whole situation. Even with the boys' confidence that it would be fine and turn out okay, I couldn't get the pain to go away.

"Ally seriously it will be fine." Said Louis as we neared my dorm room.

"You should have seen his face though." I said shaking my head. "I've honestly never seen him like that."

I unlocked the door and Lou and I both walked in and saw Tia sitting at her desk eating a sandwich. When she saw us she immediately dropped her sandwich, ran up to me and gave me the tightest hug.

"Ally you were amazing!" she exclaimed. "I still can't get over how good you were. Like I knew you were good cause I've heard you like humming and stuff before but like, this was totally unexpected! You whipped Barbara Streisand's ass!"

She could barely contain herself together. I loved it when she was like this. It was hilarious.

"Thanks Tia." I smiled.

"No worries babe." She said, and then she pinched my cheeks. "I'm so proud of you!"

We all laughed and then she turned to Louis. "Lou I thought you already left?" she said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well we were about to." He started, and then he looked at me. "But then a certain situation unfolded."

Tia's face turned serious. "What happened?"

"I'll leave you to explain, Al." he nodded at me and smiled. "Bye." He kissed me on the cheek and then grabbed Tia's hands. I went into the bathroom to give them some privacy.

**Louis' P.O.V**

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just about tomorrow." I started. "I called my mum this morning and told her I was bringing you. She already knows we're together so that's a start."

"Okay…" she said. I saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

"Look I know you're scared." I placed my hand on her chin. "I am too. But we can get through this, with or without our parents help. Whether they approve or not, we're having this baby, yeah?" I said.

She smiled. "Yeah."

Then I knelt down on one knee and pressed my hands on her stomach and whispered, "Hey baby, listen…" she laughed at me, placing her hands on my head, playing with my hair while I talked to the baby. "Your mother is a very understanding woman; you are lucky to have her. And me, well I'm gonna be the best dad ever, what more is there to ask for." She laughed again. "I'll teach you how to play soccer, how to cook – even though I can't cook. I can teach you all of my jokes, so you'll be the funniest kid in school. And I may even teach you how to dance." We both laughed. I looked up at Tia to see her smiling down on me, tears of joy in her eyes. I lent my head against her stomach. "And I really hope you have your mothers eyes…" I smiled.

Then I stood back up and kissed Tia gently on the lips.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 10 okay?" I said.

She nodded and then I kissed her one more time, before making my way to find Liam…


	30. Romeo & The Bridge

**Aww the response I got for saying that I might finish it early was epic. I was expecting maybe one or two reviews but I expected wrong! Turns out a lot of people are hooked to this story! Thank you so much for the support. I will keep going with the story as requested. But if you all could still leave reviews that would be amazing :) Love you guys xx**

Chapter 30

**Louis' P.O.V**

After kissing Tia goodbye I made my way out the door and through the university. I heard some squeals behind me and I quickly turned around to see three girls huddling close together and giggling.

"Hey girls." I smiled and waved.

"Hi Louis!" they all waved nervously at me, still huddled together.

I decided to walk over to them. "How are we this fine evening?" I asked with a huge grin. I loved talking to the fans. It was the best thing ever.

"We're fine thanks." One of the girls smiled.

"We love you!" A small, blonde girl suddenly blurted out.

"Aw thanks, love you too babe." I winked and she squealed again.

"Can we get a photo?" the more mature out of the three girls asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "Do you have a camera?"

They all ran their hands through their pockets and sighed. "No…"

"Don't worry about it then." Said one of the girls shrugging.

"How about I take it on my phone and post it on twitter tonight, and you can save it there?" I asked.

All three girls jumped up and down excitedly. "That would be amazing!"

I took out my phone and held it in front of us. "Say carrots!" I said before clicking the photo.

"Thanks so much, Louis!" they said.

"No worries girls." I smiled. "Have a fantastic evening."

I turned around and walked away, pulling myself back to reality.

I now had to find Liam. He could have been anywhere. And he would be in a messy state. He had no idea what had happened. It had all just been a huge misunderstanding.

I hurried through the dark streets of London, looking for any sight of Liam. I didn't bother calling him, as he would be too angry to answer anyway.

It was absolutely freezing outside, and the city was bare. It was obviously to cold for anyone to go outside. But I had to find Liam.

I had a gut feeling of where he might have been. I had found him there before after he had a huge fight with Danielle. Which eventually resulted in their break up. I hoped with all my heart that it wouldn't turn out this way again. If Ally and Liam broke up, it would completely tear our friendship group apart. After all, we were all friends because of Ally and Liam.

I walked through a long winding road that led to a small river with a tall bridge going across it. The cold pierced my skin and sent shivers up my spine. I should have borrowed one of the boys' jumpers.

I neared closer and closer to the bridge. I spotted a tall figure standing on the edge of it, looking down.

"Liam!" I shouted into the darkness. I ran as fast as my legs could take me onto the bridge. I stopped about a meter away from him.

"Liam what are you doing." I said sharply. "Get down."

"Relax Louis." He said calmly. "I'm not going to jump."

"Then get down so we can have a proper conversation." I snapped.

He hesitated, and then held out his hand and I quickly took it, to give him balance while he got down. He was shaking like crazy, as he was only wearing a flannel shirt. Once he got down he immediately sat on the ground against the edge of the bridge.

"What do you want Louis?" I sat down next to him and noticed how red his eyes were.

"I had a feeling you would be here man." I said. His arms were wrapped around his legs and his chin was wresting on the top of his knees.

"You know me too well." He said. I thought I saw a faint smile appear on his face, but it quickly went away.

"Care to explain your side of the story?" I asked slowly.

His head jolted up. "You talked to Ally?" he asked. I nodded. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"I was walking up to her room and I tried to open to the door and it was unlocked. I could hear her and some guy talking inside. I slowly opened the door and…" his words were blocked with tears. He seriously had no idea what was going on. His timing had just been awful.

"She was kissing him…" I finished his sentence for him and he nodded.

"I can't believe this." He said, wiping one of the tears from his cheek.

"Liam you never gave her a chance to explain."

His head shot up, anger had filled his eyes. "Are you sticking up for her?"

"Liam you don't even know what really happened!" I snapped as calmly as possible. "As soon as you left, Ally fled downstairs to try and find you. She found us instead and explained what really happened. And it turns out, you've just got incredibly bad timing."

He sat up a bit. "Well, what happened then?" his voice still had a sense of anger in it, but he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"The guy you punched was drunk!" I said. "He barged into Ally's room and threw himself at her. His girlfriend had just broken up with him and he said that he wanted Ally! And then he forced her to kiss him, just as you walked through the door."

Liam's face went hard. He put his head in his hand. "Shit." He mumbled.

"It wasn't her fault at all." I said. "If you had just let her explain, everything would have been okay."

He lifted his head from his hands and rested his chin on his knees again.

"I feel horrible." His voice cracked. "And I should have punched that bastard even harder."

"You punched him?" I exclaimed. "Good job, LiLi." I laughed patting him on the back. "That means he got what he deserved."

Liam suddenly stood up and wiped all of his tears away.

"What are you doing man?" I asked, unsure of what he was thinking.

"I'm going to tell my girlfriend that I love her." He smiled. I got up too and gave him a huge hug, patting him on the back. "Thanks Lou." He laughed.

"No worries man." I said. "Why is it always me who has to sort your love problems out?" I asked rhetorically.

He shrugged. "You're a good guy that's why." I winked. "Harry is a lucky man."

I laughed. "Well go get her." I said. "I'll catch a cab home."

"Alright." He smiled. "Thanks again man." He patted me on the shoulder and then hurried out of the alleyway and out of sight.

Everything was going to be okay after all.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Shit Al." said Tia after I had finished telling her what happened. "Way to ruin the night aye…"

I nodded. "Lou is going to find him now though." I said. "I'm being incredibly positive and hoping that Louis will explain and everything will be okay. Somehow I feel like that's not possible though. What if I've screwed up our relationship for good?"

"I really don't think that's the case love." Said Tia soothingly. "You love each other so much. He won't let something as tiny as this tear your relationship apart."

"I really hope he understands." I said.

"He will." She smiled at me.

Suddenly there was a huge bang on the window. Tia and I jumped, both of us placing our hands on our hearts.

"What the fuck was that?" said Tia trying to calm herself from the shock. She hurried over to the window, but before she could open it there was another loud bang as something hit the window again. "What the fuck!" she quickly opened the window and stuck her head outside.

Then she turned around, her face was gleaming with a bright smile.

"What?" I asked.

What was out there?

"Look for yourself." She winked. She moved away from the window, picked up her bag and her keys, and walked out of the room. "Enjoy." She said before closing the door behind her.

I slowly got up from my chair and walked towards the window. I opened it wider and stuck my head out. Only to find the love of my life collecting rocks from the ground, and throwing them to my window. He almost threw another one but stopped as soon as he saw my head out the window.

"Hi." He smiled simply.

"Are you _trying_ to break my window?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not at all." He laughed.

"It's called knocking babe." I laughed back.

He shrugged. "I thought this would be cuter."

"It is." I smiled down on him. The trees in the wind blew his hair all over the place. "This is kind of like the scene in Romeo and Juliet. You're Leo, and I'm Claire Danes." I laughed.

"Except you're so much more beautiful than Claire Danes."

I laughed. "Oh pa-lease." I laughed.

"Don't you ever doubt your beauty, Ally." He said seriously.

Then, he dropped all of the stones in his hands, and attempted climb up the wall up to my room.

"Romeo what the hell are you doing?" I laughed.

"Proving my love for you." He laughed as well.

His foot slipped on one of the bricks. "Liam!" I shouted. But he quickly recovered and kept climbing. "You're going to kill yourself I swear."

"If that's what it takes." He said as he came further and further and finally he came level to the window. I grabbed his arm and helped him inside.

"Maybe try the stairs next time?" I laughed as he regained his balance. He stood up straight, our chests almost touching. Everything suddenly became serious, and I noticed the redness in his eyes. He had been crying.

"I'm so sorry Ally." He said. "I should have let you explain. It was just that as soon as I saw you two, my mind immediately went to the worst situation possible. That you were cheating on me…" I saw his eyes bear with tears.

"I would never, ever cheat on you Liam." I said staring deep into his eyes, searching for the emotions he was feeling. "There would be no point in me cheating anyway, because you are the most perfect man in the world."

He grinned and placed his hands on my waist. His hands were ice cold.

"Liam you're freezing!" I exclaimed, placing my hands on his chest.

"I don't care." He smiled, pulling me closer to him. "I'm so sorry Ally."

He leaned his face in closer to mine, and cupped my face in his hands. He pecked me softly on the lips, sending sparks all throughout my body. I kissed him back, putting my hands in their usual spot, entangled in his hair. His hands moved down to my waist, slightly touching bare skin from my mid drift shirt. It sent shivers up my spine. His hands moved up my shirt, his fingers tracing circles on my back. His lips moved down to my neck. I let out a slight moan as he did so.

"I love you so much." I whispered. He moved his head upwards and his lips went back to mine.

"I love you." He whispered back. His breath sent a huge wave of warmth over my entire body.

His lips left mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a tight hug. We stayed hugging in silence for what felt like an hour. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. It was the only place I felt safe.

He pulled away slowly, leaving his hands on my waist and my arms around his neck.

"Dance with me?" he smiled.

"Sure." I whispered, laughing at the same time.

And we began to slow dance. Liam started humming along as we danced, and then he started to sing.

_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

I felt a tear trickle down my face as he sang to me. His voice made me weak at the knees.

"You're amazing." I whispered. I saw a cute smirk on his face.

Suddenly he picked me up, Bella and Jacob style. "Liam what are you doing." I laughed.

He dropped me on the bed, and curled up next to me. His face was inches away from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I closed my eyes and took it all in. He had one hand in mine, and one was playing with my hair. He started humming the tune of 'Isn't She Lovely' again.

I was slowly drifting to sleep in Liam's arms. There was no better feeling in the world.


	31. The Tomlinson House

**Soooo… because I love writing for you guys so much, I decided to upload two chapters in one day. Be thankful my loves! Maybe in return you could leave me a review? Even the littlest comments just make my day :)**

**I know a lot of you have been hanging out for this chapter, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy! X**

Chapter 31

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on the side of my bed. Liam's arm was wrapped around my stomach so I couldn't exactly move to get it. I reached as far as my arm could go, tugging on Liam a bit. With one huge tug, I rolled off the bed and my phone fell smack bang on my face.

"Hello?" I quickly answered, laughing a bit.

"Morning sunshine." Said the familiar voice of Tia.

"How are you this morning?" I asked.

Liam's head popped up and he smiled, sending butterflies all around my stomach. Then he sat up. Shirtless, might I add.

"Yeah I'm good." She said. "No morning sickness yet."

"That's good then." I said standing up and walking into the bathroom to inspect that state of my face and hair. "Are you nervous?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p'.

_Ew _I thought as I looked in the mirror. My makeup was smudged and my hair was all over the place.

"You'll be fine." I said. "I'm sure of it. Louis will help you the entire way."

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "So how was your night?" I sensed the cheekiness in her voice.

"Fine thanks." I laughed.

"I expect details when I get home." She said. "Whether you like it or not."

I laughed. "Okay, Ti." I said. "And the same from you."

"HEEEYYYY AALLLYYYY!" I heard Louis and Harry shout in the background.

"Excuse me but I'm trying to talk?" I heard Tia say sarcastically. "Well I have to go, love, me and Louis and leaving now." She laughed.

"Okay well good luck!" I said nervously.

"Good luck guys!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to see Liam grinning at the bathroom door.

"Thanks Liam." Said Tia. "Bye Al. Love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I was so nervous for them. We had no idea how they would react, and if they would support them or not.

"Morning." Liam smiled, leaning his head against the doorframe.

"Good morning." I said with a half smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rushing over to me.

"Yeah…" I said. "I'm just really worried about Tia and Lou."

He nodded. "Me too…" he trailed off. "But look, I know Louis' mum and she definitely would be the one to be supportive. She would be angry and stuff at first, but c'mon she's going to be a Grandmother! I'm sure she will be thrilled." He smiled.

"Thanks Liam." I smiled.

"Lets go out today." He said excitedly. He was in the best mood, which put me in the best mood.

"Okay." I laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"Have you been sight-seeing around London yet?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe that I hadn't done all the touristy stuff yet. We'd just been so busy what with school, and doing stuff with the boys.

"Well that's what we're doing today." He smiled. "I will be your official tour guide."

"Yay!" I laughed. "I'll start getting ready."

I pushed him out of the bathroom so I could fix myself up and get ready for the day. This would be the first time Liam and I would spend the day out in public as a couple.

**Tia's P.O.V**

My heart was pounding in my chest as we pulled up to the Tomlinson family home. My hands were shaking, and my throat was thick.

"You ready?" Louis asked. Fear spread throughout his face, he still managed to pull an amazing smile though. It boosted my confidence a little.

I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." I said nervously.

We got out of the car and shut the doors.

"This house is amazing." I said to distract myself. It was absolutely magnificent, and massive.

"I know right." He laughed.

He took my hands and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"We can do this." He whispered.

He looked deep into my eyes. They were warm and soothing. I felt my heart start to slow down a bit.

"LOUIS!" Two little girls with beautiful golden hair sprinted down the driveway, throwing themselves in Louis' arms.

"Hey hey!" he grinned, hugging them tightly. "You girls are getting so big it's crazy."

"So are you." Giggled one of the girls, poking him in the stomach.

"Hey!" he tickled her. "I've been working out thank you."

They all laughed and then Louis turned towards me, still holding the twins in his arms.

"Guys, this is Tia." He smiled. I waved at them and knelt down to say hi.

"Hey girls." I smiled at them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Daisy." Said one of the girls. "And this is Phoebe."

They were the cutest things on earth. "Very nice to meet you both." I said in my nicest voice.

"Where's the others?" asked Louis to Daisy.

"Their outside I think." She giggled.

"Let's go then." We both stood back up and he grabbed my hand again.

Daisy and Phoebe ran back inside yelling, "They're here! They're here!"

"They are so cute." I said to Louis as we headed up the driveway.

He smiled. "They like you." He said. "They usually get really shy around people they don't know."

What Louis said definitely made me feel a little better. We headed through the house and then out the back.

"Lou!" a brown haired girl ran up behind Louis, wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Ew it's Fizz." Said Louis with a smirk on his face. He turned around to face her. "Just kidding." He winked and she poked her tongue out.

"Fizz this is Tia." Louis turned to me. "Tia this is my sister Felicite, but we all call her Fizz."

She gave me a little wave a cute smile. "Hey there." I beamed.

Then another girl ran up to Louis and jumped on his back. How many sisters did he have?

"And this is my eldest sister, Charlotte." He laughed as she climbed up his back.

She gave me a huge smiled and waved. "Hey Tia!"

"Lottie you're getting way to old for this." He said as she climbed off his back.

We all walked outside and sat around a large circular table.

"Where's mum?" asked Louis.

"She said she's coming down in a minute." Said Lottie, digging into some chips that were on the table.

Then a tall, brown haired lady came outside. My heart jumped. This was it.

"My boy has come home." She smiled.

Louis quickly got up from the table and hurried over to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Hey mum." He released her from the tight hug and smiled. "Don't cry you silly woman."

His mum laughed, wiping some tears from her face. "You're still the same." She said poking him in the stomach.

"Mum I saw you like two weeks ago." He laughed.

"I know, but it seems longer than that." She smiled. "Now where is this beautiful girl you've brought?"

"There!" shouted Phoebe, pointing over to me.

I laughed and then got up from the table, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Hi, I'm Tia." I said shaking her hand.

She gave me a wide smile. "I'm Johannah. But you can call me Jo."

I let go of her hand and the three of us stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Shall we eat?" said Jo.

"Yes please." Said Louis excitedly. "You have no idea how much I've missed your cooking Mum." He said as well all sat down back at the table. The girls had run off and were chasing each other around the backyard.

"Yeah you're extremely lucky that Harry can cook." She laughed.

"I know." He laughed. "Thank goodness for that boy."

"So how did you two meet?" she asked me.

"Well, my best friend and I moved to London for university and we just happened to stay in the same hotel as the boys when we first came. And my best friend Ally started dating Liam and then all seven of us started to become really close, and then I guess things just unfolded from there."

"Wow." She said. "So you haven't been together for that long then. It's not often I get to meet Lou's girlfriends. I only met Eleanor just before the broke up!"

Louis laughed. "Yeah sorry about that."

"So what's the occasion? Why am I meeting Tia so early into the relationship?" she asked.

I could tell she knew something was up. You could see it in her eyes and the way she asked about us.

Louis grabbed my hand from under the table.

"Well…" he started. "We do have a bit of news."

"Oh no…" said Jo, shaking her head. "You're not getting married are you?"

"No no no!" said Louis.

"Oh thank goodness." She said relaxing in her chair. Little did she know that what we had to say was going to be much worse than marriage. "What is it then?" she asked.

"Mum just, don't get angry okay." Said Louis. "Please just before you overreact, let us explain first."

There was a moment of silence. Then Jo turned to me, a worried looked on her face. "You're pregnant, aren't you." She said simply.

I look at Louis, giving him a scared look, then back to Jo and I nodded, tears started to fall from my eyes.

Her face went hard. I wish I could tell what she was thinking. It wasn't clear in her expression.

"Don't be angry at her mum." Said Louis. "It's not her fault. And whether you are here to support us through this or not, we are having this baby. Although it was never planned, and we are scared to the bone about it, we couldn't be more thrilled."

There was a long pause of silence. I guess Jo was trying to let it sink in, just like the others had.

I decided to talk next. "I realize that you're probably extremely angry, and you probably want to never see me again. And I don't judge you at all for thinking that. I completely understand. But honestly, Louis makes me happier than anyone else in this world has. And this baby could bring us even closer together. And I guess, I'm really excited for that."

Jo took a deep breath and stood up. She looked as if she was going to storm out of the room. But instead, she walked up to me and held out her hand. I took it and stood up, and then she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Congratulations." She whispered. It was completely unexpected. I shot a wide smile down to Louis, who had tears in his eyes.

She let me go and then took my hands again. "I'm going to be a grandmother." She beamed. "I can't believe you would expect me to be angry or upset about that."

I smiled at her. Everything was going to be fine.

Louis then stood up and joined in for a hug. All three of us were crying and laughing at the same time. It was amazing.

Louis then told his sisters. And they all ran up to me and gave me a huge hug and patted my stomach, pretending to talk to the baby. It was the cutest thing ever.

Being surrounded by children all day made me realize that I could do this. I was ready to be a mother.

Jo said that she would take us to her friend, who would check out the baby and make sure it was okay in a few days. I couldn't wait. She said that we might even get to see the baby in a sonogram.

By the end of the day, all of my worries had completely flown out the window and out of sight. Louis' family couldn't have been more thrilled. Now I just had to tell my family…


	32. London Sights

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me :) Keep reviewing! Xxxx**

Chapter 32

**Ally's P.O.V**

"C'mon Al!" said Liam as he dragged me up the stairs towards some building he insisted I had to see.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" I puffed as we hurried up the stairs.

Suddenly he stopped half way up the stairs and stared deep into my eyes. "A beautiful one." He grinned.

"Nice line." I said. I quickly kissing him on the cheek and then I bolted up the stairs. It turned into a bit of a race and I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

"Ally!" I heard him laugh from behind me.

I rushed past people that were pointing and staring, some girls even started screaming when they saw us. But we were used to it, after spending the entire day walking around London.

I reached the top of the stairs, trying to catch my breath back. Before someone pounded into the back of me, wrapping their hands around me waist.

"I won." I yelled, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes but I was faster." He protested. "So technically I won."

I let myself go of his grasp and turned around, folding my arms. "Honey if you were faster, you would have won." I winked.

"Fine." He gave up. "We'll have a rematch."

"What?" I laughed. "No than-"

But before I could finish, Liam bolted in front of me, running towards a long pathway that ran next to the building. I pelted after him, my boots clicking as I ran.

"Liam!" I yelled, laughing as I did so. Many people were staring, but I didn't care.

I quickly stopped as I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" I said, trying to calm my heartbeat and catch my breath.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Tia.

"You sound like you've been working out." Laughed Louis.

"What's funny about that?" I asked, laughing at the same time. "And no I was having a running race with Liam around London. He still thinks I'm chasing him… Oh no he's noticed I've stopped."

I saw him turn around in the distance, and then he yelled , "I won!"

"As you do." Laughed Louis.

I waved my arm for him to come over to me.

"So how was it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well…" started Tia.

_Oh no_, I thought, just as Liam reached me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Tia what happened?" I asked her.

There was long pause, and I could hear Louis giggling in the background.

"It couldn't have gone better." She said.

Relief washed over my entire body. "That's great!" I exclaimed. "Yay! So everything's fine?"

"Yep!" giggled Tia.

"I'm so happy for you guys." I smiled.

"So are we." She laughed. "We're on our way home now."

"Oh okay." I said. "So how did she react?"

"Well at first we thought she was about to have a fit at us, but then she came and gave me a huge hug and said 'Congratulations'." Said Tia.

"And then we all started crying." Said Louis.

"Awww you guys!" I grinned. "My babies are growing up!"

They both laughed. "Oh please, we're both older than you." Said Louis.

"I know but still!" I laughed.

"Well I'll see you when I get home, Al." said Tia.

"Alright talk to you then."

Then I hung up the phone, a huge smile etched on my face.

Liam still stood in front of me, with a look on his face like he was waiting for me to explain what had happened.

"Everything's fine." I beamed.

His whole body relaxed and he ran his hand through his hair, taking a huge breath. Then he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up, twirling me around in front of hundreds of people. And I didn't even care. Instead I just enjoyed the moment and laughed. Cameras starting flashing all around us. But we simply ignored them and enjoyed our time together.

He put me down and brushed his lips against mine. Then we began our walk back to the university.

The whole day had been perfect. We had gone to a small restaurant for breakfast after leaving the university. Then we started to walk around the streets, hand in hand, stopping to talk to a few fans on the way. One girl we met had absolutely no idea who Liam was, and only wanted to talk to me. She actually asked Liam to take the picture of us for her. We had a huge laugh about it after she left about how I was a bigger celebrity than he is. Then Liam took me to all the touristy places, Big Ben, the London Eye and Buckingham Palace. It was just magnificent.

"Thanks for today." I said as we walked up the university stairs. He had his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm.

"No need to thank me." He smiled. Then his phone started buzzing. He quickly rummaged through his pockets and pulled his phone out. "Hello?... Gary! How are you man?... That's great…..Oh really?... No I've been out for the day with my girlfriend so the boys haven't told me yet…. Yeah….Alright sounds great!...I'll see you then." He said hanging up his phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Were having a charity concert this Friday, with various special guests." He smiled.

"Oh that's fantastic!" I beamed. "Am I allowed to come and fangirl over you or…?"

"Of course you can." He laughed.

An incredibly fancy car pulled up at the bottom of the stairs, and out stepped Tia and Louis.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I ran down the stairs to greet them, giving them both huge hugs.

"How are we all?" asked Louis cheekily.

"Good, man." Said Liam. "Hey did you know we have a charity concert on Friday?"

"Yeah Gary just called me a few minutes ago." Said Louis. "Should be fun."

"That means we'll have rehearsals all week." Said Liam turning to me. "So I won't be able to see you much." His face suddenly got sad.

"Hey don't worry about me!" I smiled, poking him in the stomach. Or abbs, more like it. "Work comes first."

"Well I have to make some time for Tia and I to go to this doctor sometime during the week too." Said Louis.

"True that." Said Tia.

"Busy week ahead." I said.

After a while of talking, we all said our goodbyes and Tia and I headed back into the university. It was so lucky that Louis had turned up just as we had, so now Liam had a ride home. After all, he had slept in my room last night. The thought of it made me smile.

**Louis' P.O.V**

"So it all went well?" Liam asked as we drove home.

"Yeah it went great." I smiled. "The girls were over the moon." I smiled as I remember their reactions when we told them. My four little sisters were going to be aunts. It was crazy!

"That's great, man." He said. "I'm so happy for you guys. I think this baby could be really good for all of us."

"Yeah I think so too…" I said. "So how was your day?"

I saw his cheeks go red and a huge smile took over his entire face. _What a cutie_, I thought. "It was great."

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"We went sight-seeing around London…" he smiled.

"Oh that's fun." I laughed. "What did you do last night?" I winked.

"Oh Louis!" he smacked me on the arm. "You dirty minded child."

"What!" I laughed. "Nah but seriously man, did anything happen?"

"Well I climbed up the building to get into her room, then I apologized, then we did a bit of kissing, then I sang for her, then some more kissing, and then she fell asleep in my arms." His cheeks went even redder and he couldn't stop smiling. The feelings he had for Ally were something truly special.

"Sounds like you had a pretty good night then." I laughed.

"Yeah I did…" he trailed off. "What about you and Tia?"

"Us?" I turned to him, taking my eyes off the road for one second. "We ordered pizza and watched movies with the rest of the boys. Nothing special."

My night with Tia had been great fun. We had stayed up all night laughing and making jokes. I think the thing I liked most about her was that, we were best friends, but we just happened to be dating as well. We could laugh about a tiny thing for an hour straight and then start talking about something completely random next. She sure was an amazing girl.

We pulled up to the house and made our way inside. The boys and Claire were sitting in the lounge room talking.

"Hey Hey!" announced Harry as we walked through the door.

"How are you man?" asked Zayn to Liam.

"I'm much better." He beamed.

"Uh so I take it you and Miss Summers made up." Winked Harry.

"Claire it's so good to see you." Smiled Liam, quickly changing the subject.

"Good to be here." She said standing up and giving him hug. Then she turned to me. "I knew you'd be the first one to knock a girl up. Everyone always said Harry would be, but then I matured him up a bit." She laughed as she gave me a huge hug. "Don't worry, love I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Claire." I said kissing her on the cheek.

I told everyone how the day had gone and how my family reacted, and I got the same response as I had from Ally and Liam. They were all so happy and relieved that everything had gone well. I swore I saw a tear fall from Harry's eye.

"Right boys!" announced Niall as he finished eating his packet of chips. "It's game time." He ran over to the Foosball table and spun one of the poles. "Who would like to verse me?" Niall was an absolute legend at Foosball. He always managed beat us no matter what.

"I'm in!" said Zayn getting up from the couch.

"Me too." I said walking over to the table. "I've got a good feeling that tonight may be the night I whip yo ass Nialler." I said.

"I'd pay to see that." Laughed Liam walking over to Niall's side of the table, leaving Claire and Harry to have a make out session on the couch.

The night ended on a great note. We all collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. We had rehearsals tomorrow, and Mamma Joy would kill us if we didn't get enough sleep. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I remembered everything that had happened today. The look on my mother's face as we told her, the hugs I had received from my sisters, and the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep, was Tia.


	33. Making Sure

Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews! I think I have a fair idea of how I'm going to end the story now, but don't worry it won't be for at least another 20 chapters :) and I will be hopefully making a sequel! Keep reviewing! Xxx

Chapter 33

**Liam's P.O.V**

"Oi Liam watch this!" shouted Louis as he slid like a penguin across the stage. We all laughed at him. Then Harry ran quickly across the stage and tackled him to the floor. We all fell into pits of laughter. This was our favourite time of work, rehearsals. While we weren't practicing and choreographing on stage, we could just muck around.

Niall, Harry and I had found a soccer ball backstage and we started kicking it around on stage. Then Zayn and Louis came and we turned it into a competition. Our team won of course. After that we played a game of hide and seek around the arena. I hid behind a block of chairs in the audience. And it took the boys a good half an hour to find me. I used my hiding time to quickly call Al to say hi.

"Oi Larry Stylinson!" shouted Zayn. Both Louis and Harry's heads popped up. "Catch!" He threw the ball at them at they quickly got up and tried to head butt it, which resulted in both of their heads smashing together.

"Ouch!" the both laughed.

"Those boys…" I laughed.

"So when are you seeing Ally again?" asked Niall.

"Hopefully before the concert tomorrow." I smiled. I was looking forward to seeing her so much, because I hadn't seen her all week because we'd been so busy with rehearsal and she had been so busy with school.

"That's good then." He smiled. "So, has that guy talked to her since he kissed her?"

My hands clenched together as I thought of them together. "No, I don't think so." I said through my teeth.

"He probably learnt his lesson after you punched him." He laughed.

"True that." I said. "He better had."

"Right boys!" announced Joy, walking into the middle of the stage. Louis and Harry joined us in the front row of seats and Mamma Joy talked.

"The lighting crew and everyone are coming today to get everything ready for tomorrow, okay?" she said sternly. "So you have to be on your best behaviour!"

"Yes Mummy!" we all said in baby voices.

She shook her head, but then laughed along with us. We were so lucky to have Joy because she could be the biggest control freak when everything was serious, but then she could also be someone we could laugh and have fun with. That was why we all got along with her so well.

"Mum we're here!" I heard a girl shout from behind one of the curtains.

"Ah!" said Joy. "My helpers are here." She winked at us.

We all headed up onto the stage to greet Bella and Tom, exchanging hugs.

"Well listen guys I'd better be going." Said Louis. He was going to pick Tia up and then they would be going to our house. The baby doctor had agreed to come to our house to save them from being caught out.

"Alright." Said Joy.

"But we only just got here!" said Bella running up and pushing herself onto Louis.

"This is more important." smiled Louis, trying not to diss her.

"More important than me?" she winked. Bella and Tom didn't know about the baby, only Joy did. And we had to tell her since she was pretty much our mother.

"Bell let him go." said Tom.

"Just try not to be too long okay?" said Joy with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know how long it will go for." said Lou. "But I'll try get back as quick as possible."

"So where are you going?" asked Bella. "Can I come?"

"Bella leave him alone!" said Harry. He had always hated her. Well, we all had, except for Louis. She was an annoying little cow. But Louis only ever saw the good side in her. That was, until Tia came around.

"Jeez no need to shout Harold." scolded Bella. "I just wanna hang out with my Boo Bear." She said pinching Louis' cheeks.

"We can hang out after then." said Louis.

Bella gave us boys a weird look. "Why are you guys all of a sudden so serious?" she asked. "Has something happened?"

There was a long pause of awkward of silence. "Well I'm off kids." said Louis.

"Good luck man." said Harry, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah good luck." I said. "I'm sure everything will be fine." I smiled.

Lou gave us all hugs and Bella stormed off the stage. Louis then walked the opposite way and the hurried off the stage.

**Tia's P.O.V**

Louis and I sat nervously at the dining table, hand in hand, as we waited for the doctor to arrive.

"How did you get him to come here?" I asked him. It was a miracle that we didn't have to go out in public to the doctor. We would have been caught for sure.

"I offered him more money…" smiled Louis.

"Oh of course." I sniggered. "You're famous. You can get whatever you want." I winked.

"Hey my fame didn't get me you." He smiled back.

"Hmmm true." I laughed.

The reason I had ever liked Louis was not because he was famous at all. He was funny, kind, smart and incredibly good looking. Anything a girl would want.

"Bella and Tom are in town." Said Louis.

"_Great…_" I snickered. I still hated Bella for what she did to me while I liked Louis.

"Yeah…" he laughed. "And she doesn't know about the baby. So before I left the arena she was ps clingy and just… ugh. I can't believe I had a thing for her."

"Yeah me either." I laughed.

Both of us jumped, as there was a loud knock on the door. We both got up from the table and went to the front door.

"You ready?" asked Louis, placing his hand on my waist. His eyes had concern written all over them. I nodded, and the Louis quickly opened the door.

"Hello!" we both smiled at the doctor.

"Hello Miss Anderson." He nodded at me. "Mr Tomlinson."

We led him into the lounge room where he started to set up his equipment, leaving me and Louis sitting on the couch.

"Thank you very much for coming out today, Dr Baldwin." Said Louis.

"Oh it's no problem at all." He smiled. "Whatever makes the whole situation easy and comfortable for you both." He pulled out a needle from his equipment bag. "I just need to do some blood tests to make sure everything is fine between you both. And then I'll do a quick sonogram of the baby. I will call and give you all of the results tomorrow."

"Great." Nodded Louis.

"Thanks very much." I said.

Louis got his needle first, which I was extremely thankful for. Needles were just not my thing at all. Once he was done, I went and sat on the chair to get mine.

"Lou!" I shouted as he went to sit back down on the couch.

He quickly turned around. "What?"

"Hold my hand will you." I said half-smiling.

He sighed and then walked over to where I was sitting and knelt on the ground, placing his hand in mine.

"Wuss." He whispered in my ear.

The blood test wasn't as bad as I would have expected. Partly because I was squeezing so hard on Louis' hand that I almost broke it. But it relieved my pain and he didn't seem to mind.

"Right!" said Dr Baldwin. "Now time for the sonogram. Are you ready to see your baby?"

I looked at Louis and smiled. Then we both turned to the doctor and nodded.

"Right give me one moment." He smiled and then started to set up the equipment. Louis and I walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" winked Louis.

"I don't like needles." I said, rubbing my arm.

"Yes well I don't like having my hand almost broken." He sighed as he massaged his hand.

"Yeah sorry about that." I laughed as I got two glasses out of the small cupboard next to the fridge. Then I poured some water from a jug into the glasses and handed one to Louis.

I had only taken one sip when Dr Baldwin walked into the room. "We ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Let's do this." said Lou, grabbing my hand and leading me into the lounge room. I sat down on the chair in the middle of the lounge room and relaxed, lifting my shirt up to my waist.

"Alright this may be a little cold." Said Dr Baldwin as he began the sonogram. "Let's try and find your baby." He smiled.

There was a lot of fiddling around until he found the baby's position. Louis held tightly onto my hand, both of eyes staring intently at what we were seeing on the screen.

"And that, is your baby."

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears as I stared at the figure on the screen. That was our child that we were looking at. I looked at Louis, his eyes were streaming with tears too.

"I'm so glad we got drunk and had sex." He laughed as more tears came.

I laughed. "Me too."

Then he kissed me softly on the lips, before we both turned our heads to look at our child once more.


	34. The Concert

**I would just like to say that as I was writing this chapter, WMYB came on the radio and I completely flipped out! AND HOW FREAKING AMAZING WAS THE NEW VIDEO DIARY! Made my entire week :') and major Larry Stylinson action! **

**Anyway haha I hope you guys really love the story, because I love writing it! You guys are too sweet with the reviews! Thank you all so much! Xxxx**

Chapter 34

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Ally you ready?" Tia said, knocking on the door.

"Almost…" I said as I curled the last strand of hair left.

"We have to be there soon." She said. "So be quick."

Tonight was the boys' charity concert and we were going to watch from the side. It was going to be so much fun. Not only was this the first concert I had been to in years, it was the first time we would get to see the boys sing live.

"Is Claire coming here first?" I asked. "Or are we meeting her there?"

"She's coming to pick us up." Said Tia. "She said she'd text us when she was here."

I finished applying a little bit of makeup and examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favourite pair of denim high waisted shorts, a long sleeved white shirt and a few accessories to go with it. My hair was curled and put to the side of my head, and my makeup was not overdone.

I walked out of the bathroom, happy with what I looked like.

"Very nice." smiled Tia. She was wearing a black high waisted skirt, with a pink top that I gave to her.

"Thanks." I smiled, twirling around. "What shoes?" I pointed towards the shelf full of all our shoes. We were incredibly lucky that we were both the same size shoe.

"The brown strappy heels." She said pointing to the pair on the left corner. I picked up the shoes and slipped them on.

Tia's phone started vibrating. She quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hey are you here?" she said while fiddling with her shoes. "Alright cool we'll come down now. See you in a bit!" She hung up the phone.

"You ready?" she beamed.

"Yep!" I grinned. "Let's do this."

We picked up our bags and made our way out the door. I walked past Ben on the way, giving him a dirty look as I did so. I hated him for what he did. I never wanted to have anything to do with him again. After all, he almost completely ruined my relationship with Liam.

We reached the front of the university and walked out the door. Claire's car was sitting in the bay and Tia quickly opened the door so we could slip in. Tia sat in the back and I sat in the front.

"Hello my lovelies!" she grinned as we took our seats.

"Hey hey!" I laughed.

"Are you excited or what?" said Tia as Claire started the car and pulled out of the bay.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "First time seeing the boys sing live!"

We talked about many things on the way there. How much we loved each other's outfits, the set list, how hot the boys were going to look, and about the baby.

"Yeah I'm expecting a call from the doctor with the results tonight." said Tia.

"Oh alright." said Claire. "You guys must be so excited!"  
>"We sure are." beamed Tia.<p>

I suddenly noticed what they were talking about on the radio and turned it up.

"Oh my god guys listen!" I said, blaring the radio.

"_One Direction have their huge charity performance tonight! You are incredibly lucky if you were lucky enough to get tickets tonight. They will be previewing some of their songs from their new album along with some classics that they performed on X Factor! Rumour also has it, that Ally, Claire and their friend Tia will be coming to watch tonight as well! It's going to be a fantastic evening. If you weren't lucky enough to get tickets tonight, here's their Number 1 Single 'What Makes You Beautiful!"_

"Wooooooo!" we all cheered, turning up the radio even louder as we belted out the lyrics.

_BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!_

_THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!_

We got many strange looks as we were driving and jamming out at the same time. We passed one car that was listening to the same radio station, and the young girls were belting the lyrics out too. We wound down the windows and started singing with them. It was the funnest thing ever! One of the girls screamed when they realised who we were.

"Are you guys the girls that are tight with 1D!" she shouted.

"Sure are!" I smiled at her.

There was a lot of screaming after that. They were obviously going to the concert tonight as well.

We pulled up to the back entrance of the arena and got out of the car. There was security waiting at each entrance. Claire walked confidently up to them with us trailing behind her.

"Good evening girls." said the rather large security guard. "Enjoy your night."

"Thank you!" we all beamed as we walked in.

"Claire do you know where you're going?" laughed Tia as we walked through many corridors.

"Harry said the dressing rooms are right near the back entrance." She explained. "It can't be that hard."

"Uh huh!" I exclaimed as we came to a door with a sign that read 'Dressing Rooms'.

I pushed open the door and was immediately knocked over by an extremely excited Niall.

"Niall!" I laughed. He released me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful!" he beamed.

"You're a bit excited aren't you?" I laughed. "You bet!"

Niall hugged the rest of us girls and took us to where the rest of the boys were. They were in the rehearsal room warming up their voices.

"HEEEEYYYYY!" shouted Louis as we walked through the door. All of the boys' faces lit up as they saw us. They all ran up to us and gave us huge hugs. Liam was the last one to say hi to me.

"Well hello there." I smiled at him, wrapping my hands around his neck and hugging him tightly. Before he kissed me on the lips, sending sparks all around my body.

"Hey." He said simply, smiling into the kiss.

"Excuse me lovebirds?" There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Harry.

"Can we help you?" I asked sarcastically as Liam kissed my cheek.

"Not really." He shrugged. "It's just that we've got a concert to do."

We both laughed and Liam released me from his grasp and held my hand instead. Then Mamma Joy walked into the room with Bella and Tom. I saw Tia stiffen and her eyes narrow as Bella walked straight over to Louis and grabbed his hand. Tia grabbed Louis' other hand in protest. I nudged her in the side and winked, she gave me a huge proud smile in return. Bella and Tom obviously still didn't know about the baby.

We all gathered around in one huge circle, connecting our arms to form a huddle. In order, it was Liam, Me, Tia, Louis, Bella, Tom, Claire, Harry, Mamma Joy, Zayn and then Niall was next to Liam.

"Alright boys." said Joy. "I know you guys will be amazing tonight. There are thousands of people here and there are quite a big number of celebrities here too. So we have to make this count alright?"

All of the boys nodded, they were in their 'performance zone' and were ready to go.

"You know what do to Harry." said Liam seriously.

Harry had a very serious look on his face and nodded, taking a deep breath in. Then his serious face turned into a huge grin.

"Let's do this poo." He beamed.

Everyone broke off from the huddle in pits of laughter and cheers.

I looked over to see Louis kissing Tia, and Bella was standing a few metres away. She had a fierce look on her face, like she was about to prance.

"What is this!" she shouted. Tia and Louis separated from each other, but Louis' hand was still on her waist. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Well…' smiled Tia. "We're sort of a couple."

"What?" she snapped. "That's not possible, because Louis and I are supposed to be a couple."

"Ah Bella?" said Lou. Her face snapped over to his. "You and I were never a couple…"

"What?" she shouted. "What about that kiss?"

"You mean when you forced me to kiss you?" snapped Louis.

"Guys please!" shouted Zayn. "We've got a show to do. We don't need any distractions."

Bella stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She really was fucked in the head.

"Alright let's do this!" shouted Liam.

Cheers erupted from everyone as we made our way through the corridors and backstage. The screaming from the audience was insane. They weren't even onstage yet, and we were backstage and the screaming was a lot to handle.

"Say goodbye to the boys because I need to take you to where your sitting." Said Mamma Joy to Tia, Claire and I. We all nodded and went to wish the boys good luck.

"I'll be singing for you." smiled Liam as I hugged him.

Mamma Joy tugged on my arm. "C'mon Al we have to go now."

I quickly kissed Liam and walked back through the corridors. My arms were linked with Tia and Claire. We could barely contain ourselves from the excitement. It was going to be an amazing show.

Joy led us to the front row seats on the right hand side of the arena. It was all reserved so we weren't near any crazy fans that would harass us the entire show.

As we sat down, we heard our names being screamed from all over the arena.

"Should we stand up and wave?" asked Tia.

I turned to Claire. "That could be fun." She smiled.

We all stood up and looked around the arena. There were so many people here, the arena was huge! All around the audience were people waving and jumping up and down. I waved in every direction and blew kisses to everyone.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the screaming became even louder. And I didn't think that was possible.

All three of us were cheering like crazy. You would have thought we were huge One Direction fangirls. Which we were of course, as that were our boyfriends up there.

Then the music started playing and five heads popped up from a trap door beneath the stage. The boys began to rise higher and higher, and the music started getting louder.

Liam held the microphone up to his mouth, and delivered the first line.

_We've got a bit of love hate_

_You take me to the edge then you hit the breaks_

_I say it's over one day,_

_But then I'm calling back begging you to stay_

_We make up then we break up all the time_

He was amazing. I was the proudest girlfriend ever. I felt like the luckiest girl on earth. I was sure that Claire and Tia felt exactly the same when the other boys' sang too.

Once the song was over, the boys moved to the front of the stage and waved to the audience.

"Hello everyone!" beamed Harry. "Thank you all so much for coming out tonight."

"It really means so much to us." Said Niall. "The money you all paid to come here tonight will be going to charities all over the country."

"So thank you all so much for coming!" said Louis. "Have you all enjoyed it so far?"

I looked around to see everyone jumping up and down in their seats and screaming their heads off.

"We'll take that as a yes." smiled Louis.

"We just wanna take this time to thank three beautiful girls that are sitting right down there." Said Liam, pointing towards us. The crowd went ballistic.

"This next song!" said Niall. "Is one from our new album!"

"We thought we'd share it with you." Said Zayn. "As it's going to be our next single!"

"This is _Gotta Be You!"_ shouted Harry as the song began.

The rest of the concert was just amazing. They sang four songs from their album, and some songs that they performed on X Factor, along with their winners single, _Forever Young_.

It was now the end of the show, and they had just one more song to sing. The opening riff of _What Makes You_ Beautiful began.

"Woooooo!" all three of us screamed as the song began. It was such a great way to end the night. The smiles on everyone's faces made you feel so good. The atmosphere of the whole thing was just incredible. It was an amazing thing to witness. And what these boys were doing was just crazy.

Tia suddenly tapped my on the shoulder, holding up her phone. The caller ID read Dr Baldwin.

"Go outside." I shouted in her ear.

She quickly hurried out one of the exits and into the corridor, leaving me and Claire dancing around to _What Makes You Beautiful_.

**Tia's P.O.V**

"So what does that mean?" I asked Dr Baldwin. My heart was going a million miles per hour. The screaming and the music from the arena was pounding through my body as I listened to him talk.

"It's nothing to major." He explained. "It's too early to tell if anything is wrong with it. But the heartbeat is weaker than it should be at this stage. It's not something serious, because it usually fastens up within the next few weeks."

"Okay…" my throat was thick.

"It's nothing to be worried about Miss Anderson. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Okay." I said. "Thank you for calling."

"If you have any concerns, feel free to call me at any time."

"Thanks a lot." I said. "Bye."

And then I hung up the phone and collapsed against the wall. What if something was wrong? And how in the world was I going to tell Louis…


	35. After Party

**Guys I've gotten no reviews for the past few chapters and I'm not happy :( So! I will not be updating my story until I have 70 reviews, just to make it fun ;) so start reviewing! Xxx**

Chapter 35

**Ally's P.O.V**

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Harry nailed the last line with a bang. The crowd erupted into cheers and tears started to spread across my face. They were just so amazing I could not even begin to describe. Their voices actually brought me to tears.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" said Zayn with the biggest smile on his face. All of the boys looked over the moon. You could just tell that this was what they loved doing the most.

"We'll see you all next time!" said Niall.

And then the stage went black and the screams slowly died down.

"Holy shit." said Claire, wiping tears from her face as we sat back down, letting everything sink in.

"That was just…" I trailed off. "There are no words."

"I know…" said Claire absentmindedly. "C'mon, let's go find Ti and then we'll head backstage to find the boys."

We both stood up and walked towards the first exit next to the stage. We reached the corridor, only to find Tia collapsed against the wall sobbing softly.

"Tia are you okay?" I hurried up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Instead of answering she just continued to sob, falling into my arms. "Sweetie what did he say?"

She took a deep breath and began. "He said the heartbeat is really weak, and it's too early to tell if anything is wrong."

Claire and I both gasped, placing our hands over our mouths. "So he thinks something might be wrong with it?" I moved to a whisper.

She shook her head. "He said that everything should be fine…" tears started falling again. "But what if something _is_ wrong with it…"

"Sweetie I'm sure that everything is fine okay?" said Claire.

"Yeah Doctors just say these things to be cautious." I said.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Thanks guys."

"C'mon let's go find the boys." beamed Claire, quickly changing the subject.

She took both of our hands and led us towards the dressing rooms. Tia quickly wiped all of her tears away as we walked inside and found five extremely excited boys jumping up and down. They didn't even notice us standing at the door.

"That was amazing!" shouted Louis, waving his hands in the air and jumping on Niall's back.

"Incredible crowd!" screamed Harry.

"Zayn your belt in _Tell Me A Lie!" _said Niall. "Was like sex to my ears."

"Awe thanks Nialler!" said Zayn, punching him on the shoulder.

All of the boys started laughing and so did we. Yet they still didn't notice us, they were obviously caught in the moment.

"We were great boys." said Liam patting Louis on the shoulder.

"You sure were." I smiled. All five of the boys' heads shot towards us, then they all ran up giving us huge hugs.

"Liam you were incredible." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. "I was literally crying almost the entire show."

"We saw you guys' dancing." laughed Zayn. "It took all of our strength not to burst out laughing."

"Well you guys make us want to dance." laughed Claire, hugging Harry tightly.

"Honestly though…" I said. "You guys are just amazing. I cannot even put into words how good you were."

"AWWWWW!" all the boys laughed. Louis ran over to me, picked me up and twirled me around. I slapped him on the back after he carried me around the entire room, then he put my down and tickled me instead.

"Louis stop!" I laughed, trying to catch my breath back.

"Fine!" he let go of me and smiled. "Party pooper…"

He then noticed the look on Tia's face, and the redness in her eyes.

"Ti?" he said walking over to her. "Are you alright?" he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked down and shook her head. "What happened?"

She looked up; her eyes were filled with tears. Everyone in the room had now sat down on the couches to listen to their conversation. Our ears were open and nobody said a word.

"Dr Baldwin just called…" she sobbed.

"And?..." Louis looked scared. Like he wanted to know what he said, but then he also didn't.

"The heartbeat is weak." She started. "He said that it's too early for us to know if something is wrong though."

Louis stared at her for a while, and then pulled her in for a tight hug while she sobbed into his shoulder.

Liam grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and he softly kissed me on the forehead, letting me know that everything was going to be okay.

"There's still a chance that there will be nothing wrong with it though." said Louis, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We mustn't think negative okay?" Tia nodded, and Lou wiped the tears from her face. "Now, I know something that will get your mind off everything."

"What's that?" she laughed.

"One Direction After Party!" shouted Harry, making everyone jump.

"Yes!" jumped Liam over to Tia. "Did you know that we throw the best after parties ever?"

"We can guarantee that you will have a fantastic time." said Niall walking over to Tia as well.

"It's scientific fact that if you don't enjoy our parties, there's something wrong with you." smiled Zayn.

It was so cute. All of the boys had put in an effort to make Tia smile again.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I laughed. "Let's do this poo!"  
>All of the boys laughed, except for Harry who was giving me a dirty look. "That's my line, Summers."<p>

"Oh you'll get over it Styles." I winked at him. His face turned into a smile and we all started laughing again. Then we made our way out of the arena and to a club where the party was going to be.

"Miss Summers." said Liam, holding out his hand so he could guide me swiftly out of the car.

"Thank you Mr Payne." I spoke in a posh British accent and took his hand, getting out of the car.

"You've got a horrible English accent." He laughed.

"Oh shush." I winked as he led me into the club.

The music pounded through my body, it made me want to dance. Everyone was already on the dance floor, including Ti and Lou.

"Would you like to dance m'lady?" said Liam, gesturing his arm towards the dance floor.

"Love to." I said, kissing him on the cheek and dragging him onto the floor.

Our bodies started moving together, our fingers entangled as we moved. _Good Feeling _by Flo Rida came onto the speakers and everyone cheered and started to break into dance moves. Me, being the uncoordinated, awkward person that I am, found it hard to live up to everyone else's abilities.

"I can't dance!" I laughed, shouting at Liam through the loud music.

"Neither can I!" he grinned, pulling out some extremely embarrassing moves. Louis and Tia moved over to us. Instead of worry, Tia's face was now filled with joy and happiness.

"C'mon we'll teach you some moves." laughed Tia. "You know what to do Louis."

Louis took a deep breath and shook out his entire body. Liam and I were laughing already.

"So you pat the dog… and then you screw the light bulb… and then you just go crazy!"

Louis made this incredibly funny movement with his body. I had tears falling from my face because we were all laughing so hard. It really had turned out to be a fantastic night. I don't know what I would do without these people in my life.

"Do you wanna get a drink?" asked Liam in my ear. I nodded and he took my hand and led me over to the bar.

"Two beers please." I said to the barman. Liam shot me a weird look. "What? I'm Australian! Beer is what we drink." I winked at him.

We took seats at the bar and sat down, sipping on our drinks.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" smiled Liam.

I laughed. "I believe it's come up once or twice."

"Well just in case you forgot…" he paused, looking deep into my eyes. "You're beautiful."

He slowly moved his lips towards mine and took my drink from my hand and placed it on the table. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up, moving himself closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and entangled my hands in his hair. Our lips moved passionately together as his hands moved up and down my back, sending sparks throughout my entire body. It was definitely one hell of a kiss.

He suddenly pulled away as we heard the crashing of glass from across the dance floor. I looked over to see Tia on the ground with glass shattered all around her.

"Tia!" I shouted. Liam and I both quickly ran over to her to see what was going on. Louis was bent down beside her, taking out tiny bits of glass that were stuck in her arm. Bella stood a few metres away from her, anger plastered on her face.

"Bella what the fuck were you thinking!" shouted Louis as he helped Tia up.

"I needed to let my anger out somehow!" she shouted back.

"How _dare_ you hurt her!" he shouted angrily. "Don't you ever touch her again."

"What's so special about her anyway?" she screamed, flinging her arms in the air. "What is so amazing about her that made you completely forget about me!"

Once Tia had her balance, Louis walked slowly over to Bella, staring at her with anger.

"Excuse me?" he started. "What is so special about her? And Bella when did you even get the impression that I liked you? Yes we flirted a bit, but I never had feelings for you!" he started to calm down a bit. "Tia is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I don't deserve her…"

"Lou…" said Tia butting in.

"No Ti let me talk." He gave her a faint smile then turned back to Bella. He was going to finish the whole situation for once and for all.

"Bella there's something you should know. Tia and I, were more than just a fling now. You see, were going to be having a baby." There was a pause, everyone looked at Bella to see her reaction. "Tia's pregnant."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "What?"

"I'm sorry." said Louis. "We should have told you earlier."

Bella's face turned from upset, to fierce. She marched over to Tia and slapped her hard across the face.

"Bella!" screamed Louis.

"Don't you dare touch her bitch!" I pushed her. "Get the fuck out!" I pointed towards the exit. She quickly gave everyone dirty looks and stormed out of the club.

I turned around to see everyone comforting Tia. Louis had his hands on her cheeks and was trying to calm her.

"She a fucked up whore." I shouted.

"Don't even get me started." said Tia, forcing a laugh.

"I'm so sorry Ti." Said Louis. "I should have told her when you weren't around. I feel awful."

"Don't worry…" said Tia shaking her head. "I just wanna forget about it."

"How's your arm?" asked Liam.

"It's fine." She shrugged.

"You've still got a few cuts…" said Louis.

"I'm tough." She smiled.

Louis laughed at her. "C'mon, I promised you a fun night, let's have a fun night."

He gently pulled her up and guided her towards the dance floor. Liam did the same with me.

"Well that was interesting…" I snickered.

"I seriously wonder what goes through that girls head." Said Liam.

"Mmm." He rested his forehead on mine as we dance to the music.

I saw Louis in the corner of my eye run up to the DJ and whisper something in his ear. The DJ then nodded, and _Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran began playing.

I moved my eyes back to Liam's. He was staring at me intently. A cute smirk appeared on his face as he pulled my hands around his neck, and placed his hands around my waist, and then we began slow-dancing to the wonderful sounds of Ed Sheeran. I felt all the stress and worry leave my body as I danced for the rest of the night in Liam's arms. There was no better way to finish the evening.


	36. Bella

**I didn't reach 70 reviews :( and I was going to wait and then upload this, but I'm dying to share this with you all.**

**I never planned on writing this chapter, but after a while of thinking, I decided I would write it. I thought it would be a great Idea for you guys to see things the way Bella sees them. So, this chapter is so you can fully understand Bella's story, and to get to know the person underneath the bitch.**

**Reviews would be amazing x**

Chapter 36

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was in the car with Tom, driving to help Mum with preparing for the One Direction Charity Concert. We couldn't wait to see them, it had been far too long. The thought of seeing Louis again brought a huge smile to my face.

"What are you so smiley about?" laughed Tom as we drove.

"Nothing really…" I giggled. "I just can't wait to see the boys."

"Well Louis you mean." smiled Tom.

"Yeah… Louis."

The last time I had seen him was at the house warming party, just after they had moved in. I remembered Niall coming down the stairs and asking everyone to leave. It was so weird. We didn't even get to say goodbye to the boys. Even Mum had no idea what was going on.

We pulled up outside the arena and made our way inside. The security guard let us straight in with no questions asked. I guess that was the best thing about being tight with a famous boy band.

We walked through the backstage corridors and found ourselves behind a huge curtain that ran across the stage. We could hear people talking and laughing from the other side.

I quickly fixed my hair and adjusted my clothes before shouting, "Mum we're here!" Tom and I walked out from behind the curtain and saw Mum standing on the stage, and the five boys sitting in the front row of seats.

We went over and hugged Mum while the boys made their way up on stage to say hello. I hugged all of them, none of them made eye contact with me at all except for Louis, who gave me a huge smile as he hugged me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I was suddenly reminded of the time he kissed me outside the restaurant. And when that Tia bitch tried to take him away from me. _Slut_, I thought.

"Well listen guys I'd better be going." Said Louis. My heart fell. I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Alright." Said Mum.

"But we only just got here!" I said quickly running up to him and pressing myself against him. Hopefully that would make him stay.

"This is more important." smiled Louis, shaking me off a little.

"More important than me?" I winked. Where did he have to go?

"Bell let him go." Interrupted Tom.

"Just try not to be too long okay?" said Mum with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know how long it will go for." said Lou. "But I'll try get back as quick as possible."

"So where are you going?" I asked. "Can I come?"

"Bella leave him alone!" said Harry. What was up his ass?

"Jeez no need to shout Harold." I scolded. "I just wanna hang out with my Boo Bear." I pinched Louis' cheeks.

"We can hang out after then." said Louis.

"Why are you guys all of a sudden so serious?" I asked. "Has something happened?"

There was a long pause of awkward of silence. "Well I'm off kids." said Louis.

"Good luck man." said Harry, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah good luck." Said Liam. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Lou gave everyone hugs but as he got to me, I quickly released myself out of his grasp and hurried off the stage as tiny tears filled my eyes.

I quickly ran to Mum's private room and slammed the door shut behind me. I collapsed on the couch and sobbed into one of the pillows. After a little while of sobbing, Tom came into the room.

"What do you want?" I moaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Why are you such a good brother?" I said, a faint smile coming to my face.

"I saw you in there." Said Tom. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know when you're upset. Especially over boys..."

I sat up a bit and looked him in the eyes. "Do you think the boys have changed?" I asked.

"Honestly?" he asked and I nodded. "No. I think it's you that has changed. With everything that's been going on with you lately, I think it's all in your end."

I sighed. I was glad he was honest. "I came here tonight thinking that it would make me happy." I said.

"I know…" said Tom. "I cannot even begin to imagine what you're going through. It's been three years and I still have to remind myself of your pain and to make sure I don't push you over the edge."

"You've been a terrific brother to me." I said. "Through everything. Through the entire depression, the crying myself to sleep, the bad moods, the cutting…"

"Never think that I'm not here for you." He said, placing his hand on my wrist. He started stroking my scars with his thumb. "You're my sister, it's my job to take care of you."

"I just wish I could tell him…" I said.

"That you're in love with him?" asked Tom.

I nodded.

Nobody except for Mum and Tom knew about all this. And it wasn't like I had a best friend to talk to or anything.

Tom and I spent the rest of the day in Mum's room laughing and playing around. He was so good at distracting me from the pain. But I guess it was because he had so much practice.

About half an hour before the show started, Mum came in telling us that Claire, Tia and Ally had arrived. I really didn't want to talk to Tia, but I thought it would be rude not to go and say hello.

We walked through the crowded corridors and into the dressing room. Everyone eyed me down as I walked in. I flashed everyone a huge fake smile and walked straight over to Louis and grabbed his hand. He gave me a cute smile that made my heart melt. Then out of nowhere, Tia grabbed his other hand. What was she trying to imply?

We all gathered around in one huge circle, connecting our arms to form a huddle. I held on tightly to Louis' arm.

"Alright boys." said Mum. "I know you guys will be amazing tonight. There are thousands of people here and there are quite a big number of celebrities here too. So we have to make this count alright?"

All of the boys nodded as they cleared their heads to get in their zone. Something I had seen them do many times before.

"You know what do to Harry." said Liam seriously.

Harry had a very serious look on his face and nodded, taking a deep breath in. Then his serious face turned into a huge grin.

"Let's do this poo." He beamed.

Everyone broke off from the huddle in pits of laughter and cheers, except for me. Harry would always be the immature kid that hated me. I wasn't about to laugh at his joke.

I suddenly caught sight of something in the corner of my eye. Something that made my stomach drop, my heart stop and my entire body freeze. I turned my head fully to see something that made my entire world crash down right before my eyes. Louis was kissing Tia. I could not hold my pain and anger in any longer.

"What is this!" I shouted. They both separated from each other, but Louis' hand was still on her waist. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Well…' smiled Tia. "We're sort of a couple."

The smile she had on her face made me ache inside. It was like, she was happy that I was hurting. But of course, she had no idea that I was hurting. No one did.

"What?" I snapped. I felt all of my emotions build up inside me, ready to pounce. "That's not possible, because Louis and I are supposed to be a couple."

I had no control whatsoever of what I was saying. I was sure that I would regret it later.

"Ah Bella?" said Lou. My gaze moved from Tia's to Louis'. His perfect face stared intently at mine. "You and I were never a couple…"

My stomach dropped even lower. "What?" I shouted. "What about that kiss?"

"You mean when you forced me to kiss you?" snapped Louis. I felt tears come to my eyes. Was I really hearing this?

"Guys please!" shouted Zayn. "We've got a show to do. We don't need any distractions."

I couldn't do it anymore, I needed to get out. I shoved through everyone and sprinted out the door. On my way I heard Liam shout, "Alright let's do this!" and then everyone started cheering.

"Bell! Wait!" I heard Tom shout from behind me. I slowed down a bit to let him catch up. When he reached me, I buried myself in his arms, and let the tears fall as hard and as fast as they wanted.

"I know…" he muttered. "I know…"

We walked towards the side of the stage where we would be sitting to watch the boys. If there was anything that might cheer me up, it was watching the boys sing. Tom held me in his arms as they began their first song.

I didn't take my eyes off Louis the entire show. And when he sang his solos, I buried my face into Tom's chest, tears falling effortlessly off my face. I could never tell him how I really felt about him. How are you supposed to tell a person that anyway? 'Hi, I've been in love with you for over a year and I've suffered from severe depression for three. But despite my flaws, I can actually be a nice person.' Which I knew wasn't true. I was a bitch. There was no doubt about it. I wanted to change so badly though. I loathed myself.

After the concert was over, Tom decided he was going to take me out for the night. We left the arena after saying goodbye to Mum and found a club just around the corner. We ate dinner and had a bit to drink. It definitely helped me get my mind off things.

I noticed Tom eyeing the door weirdly. I quickly turned around to see what he was looking at. The five boys and three girls were walking through the door and heading onto the dance floor. I immediately saw Tia and Louis dancing together, looking as happy as ever.

"Do you want to go?" shouted Tom through the loud music.

I shook my head. "I came here to enjoy myself. I'm not about to let them ruin it."

Tom smiled and then stood up, holding out his hand. I took it and we walked out onto the dance floor, as far away from Tia and Louis as possible. But despite the fact that they were all the way on the other side of the dance floor, I couldn't help but stare at them dancing together. Their bodies moved together with the music. A monster built up inside me, something that was a regular feeling to me. Louis kissed her neck as she moved her body closer into his.

What I did next was me letting all of my emotions out in one go. I couldn't help it. I had zero impulse control whatsoever. And I had to do something.

One minute I was marching down the dance floor towards them, the next I threw my drink onto Tia, causing her to fall backwards into the heap of smashed glass on the floor.

It didn't make me feel better at all.

"Bella what the fuck were you thinking!" shouted Louis as he rushed down to Tia's aid.

"I needed to let my anger out somehow!" I shouted back. The monster inside of me had been released.

"How dare you hurt her!" shouted Louis. The anger in his voice blew my heart to pieces. "Don't you ever touch her again."

"What's so special about her anyway?" I screamed, flinging my arms in the air. "What is so amazing about her that made you completely forget about me!"

Louis helped Tia to regain her balance. And then he slowly walked over to me, anger had filled his eyes, and his entire frame was shaking.

"Excuse me?" he started. "What is so special about her? And Bella when did you even get the impression that I liked you? Yes we flirted a bit, but I never had feelings for you!" he started to calm down a bit. "Tia is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I don't deserve her…"

"Lou…" said Tia butting in.

"No Ti let me talk." He gave her a faint smile then turned back to me.

"Bella there's something you should know. Tia and I, were more than just a fling now. You see, were going to be having a baby."

My heart stopped beating for a split second and my breathing hitched.

That was it.

There was no way my heart would ever beat the same after what I had just heard.

"Tia's pregnant."

I didn't even think it was possible for me to cry anymore. I thought I had run out of tears. But yet, they came anyway. "What?" I asked. I hoped maybe that I had heard wrong, that I had made up the whole thing in my head.

"I'm sorry." said Louis. "We should have told you earlier."

The monster rose again, and again I had no control over what it would do. The monster and I stormed over to Tia, and slapped her hard in the face.

The monster backed down, and I immediately regretted what I had just done.

"Bella!" screamed Louis.

"Don't you dare touch her bitch!" said Ally, pushing me. "Get the fuck out!" she screamed. I gave her a funny look, hoping that she would see the pain I was in. Ally was such a kind and gentle person, surely she would be able to see what was going on inside me. I looked her in the eyes, hoping and praying that she would realize. But she didn't. The anger that was plastered on her face stayed there. All hope was gone.

I ran out of the club and slammed open the door. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't live with the pain anymore. I needed to get out. Not just from the club, but from the country, the entire world. My world, was Louis' world. And I needed to get out of it. No matter how painful it would be. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't Tia's and it wasn't the baby's. It was my entire fault. I let everything lead to this. I didn't want to be this person. I loved him with all my heart, but this was too painful I could barely live with it anymore.

I found myself running towards a bridge that ran across the river. The sounds of cars rushing past pierced my ears. I reached the ledge and stood up onto it. My feet were a couple of centimetres from the edge. I took a deep breath and moved a centimetre closer. The sounds of people screaming and shouting at me were just a blur in the back of my head. They didn't understand. They didn't know anything. This was my only way out from the never ending rollercoaster. I was sick of being thrown around.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the distance. I ignored my twin brother's voice and moved even closer to the edge of the bridge. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I needed a new life.

A life without Louis…


	37. Plane Ride

**The response I got from you all from both websites was just amazing! I got the exact reaction that I wanted :) thank you all so much for your kind words! And to the people that review every chapter, you guys are awesome! Keep reviewing! xxx**

Chapter 37

**Ally's P.O.V**

All of the drama that had happened with Bella at the concert was completely off everyone's minds now. The concert was a week ago and everyone had forgotten about everything that had happened and moved on.

I, however did not. There was something about the whole situation that bugged me. I had spent all week contemplating what had happened that day. There was something about the way Bella looked at me just before she stormed out of the club. She had looked me in the eyes, like she was trying to silently tell me something. I had been so angry with her though, that I hadn't paid any attention to it.

Mamma Joy also didn't turn up to take the boys to interviews during the week. She had called and said that she couldn't make it, but she would still be coming to Australia. There was something about the tone of her voice when she called. Something had happened for sure…

"Wooooo!" shouted Harry, hurrying into the One Direction living room. "I am so excited!"

"Obviously." I laughed as I made sure I had packed everything.

All of us were meeting at the house before we headed off to the airport. I was so excited to see my family. I was missing them so much. And I couldn't wait to introduce all the boys to them. Tia was getting really anxious. She was so scared to tell her parents about Louis and the baby. Especially her dad… he would be furious.

"Alright I think I have everything!" said Liam dragging his suitcase down the stairs. Zayn and Louis followed behind. Niall, Harry, Tia and I were already packed and sitting in the lounge room.

"Mamma Joy should be here soon." Said Louis, making his way down the stairs with his suitcase and then going to sit near Tia.

"It better be hot there…" said Zayn. "I wanna learn how to surf!"

"Like you would be able to surf!" laughed Niall. "You have zero coordination whatsoever."

"Hey c'mon it can't be that hard." smiled Zayn.

"If Tia can do it, then the rest of can do it." winked Louis.

"Excuse me?" laughed Tia, poking him in the stomach.

There was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said, quickly standing up and hurrying to the door to let Joy in.

I opened the door and shot her a wide smile. "Hi Joy."

"Hey Al." she smiled back, carrying her luggage through the door.

"Do you want some help?" I offered.

"Yes thanks love."

I helped her with her bags and then we went to join the others in the living room.

"How are you, Joy?" asked Zayn.

"Uh- yeah fine thanks." She said with a half-smile. Me, being the observant person I was, immediately realized that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, placing my hand on her knee. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah! Fine." I could tell she was lying.

"So how come Bella and Tom aren't coming?" asked Niall.

Joy hesitated. "Um…" she said. "They won't be helping me with you guys anymore. They've moved in with their father and their starting university."

"What?" exclaimed Louis.

"Why not?" I asked. Something was definitely wrong.

"I guess it all just got a bit much for them." Said Joy.

"Well, I'm just glad we won't have to put up with Bella's bullshit anymore!" exclaimed Harry.

"_Don't!" _shouted Joy suddenly, making everyone jump. She moved to a whisper. "Don't say anything against my daughter…"

"I'm sorry…" said Harry, looking extremely sorry for what he had said.

"Joy…" said Liam. "Has something happened?" He could tell something was wrong as well.

"Uh…' said Joy. She looked down, struggling to get her words out. "Bella tried to commit suicide last week." Her voice cracked.

All of us gasped in shock and horror. I felt tears come to my eyes as my heart started beating faster and faster. Had I just heard correctly? Bella tried to take her own life?

"Why?" Louis whispered. His hand was placed over his heart, and his face was hard.

Joy took a deep breath and began talking. "I know it's not my place to tell you all this, but I think you deserve to know what really goes on within my family. Especially you Louis…" she paused and gave him a funny look. Why especially Louis?

Then Joy began explaining. "You don't need to know the details, just a quick summary of what's been going on." She paused and took a deep breath. "Bella has suffered from severe depression for three years now. It began when her father left us, and slowly got worse as she was bullied through high school. Then when I started working with you guys about a year ago, she began to feel better again. I saw her smile when she hung around with you boys, and that brought such happiness to my family to see her happy again. She grew especially close to one of you…" she looked Louis in the eye. "She fell in love with him. And once he started to date more girls, she fell into the depression again, and this time it was worse. When she was happy, she was faking it. She completely changed. She turned into the mean, rude teenage girl she is today. And once she found out about you and Tia, she was pushed over the edge. She decided that she couldn't do it anymore. So she tried to take her life. Luckily, Tom was there to save her before she did herself any harm…" she paused and looked down. "It is not any of yours fault. She doesn't blame any of you. She just wishes she could change how everything is. I hope you will all make an effort and try to help her."

"Oh my god…" whispered Tia. I looked over to her, to see her face stained with tears. She looked awful. "I feel horrible."

"I can't believe I never realized…" said Louis, suddenly standing up. "I did that to her! It's all my fault!" he shouted.

"Louis please…" said Joy. "Like I said, it's not anyone's fault. Please don't feel guilty."

"I was so mean to her…" said Harry, staring blankly at the floor.

"We all were…" I said. "I wish she would've said something…"

"How could she?" said Joy, forcing a laugh. "How do you tell someone something like that…"

"I need to talk to her." Said Louis. "I need to apologize."

"Well you can hardly do it now…" said Joy. "We've got a plane to catch. But, I guess you could visit her father's house when we get back."

Louis nodded.

No one spoke a word for a few minutes. We all sat there sobbing and trying to absorb what we had heard. I felt absolutely horrible. There was a voice in the back of my head saying that I should have realized something was up. We never put ourselves in her position. We never thought about what it was like for her.

Suddenly there was a loud beep from outside that made everyone jump.

"Limo's here." Said Zayn quietly.

We all got up from the couches, grabbed our luggage and made our way outside to the limo. We all hopped in and the driver backed out of the driveway.

"Everyone seems a bit quiet today…" laughed Gavin. "It's weird…"

"Sorry Gav." laughed Niall, trying to brighten the mood a bit.

"Guys look." said Joy. "Please don't let this ruin our time in Australia. Bella is fine now, and is ready to move on from everything. She has got a lot of support behind her now."

"I know." said Louis. "But I just feel so horrible for being so oblivious to her pain…"

"And you can apologize to her when you get back…" smiled Joy. "Now let's just forget that I ever told you this, and enjoy this alright?"

We all nodded and tried to smile.

The trip to the airport was fun. Joy filled us in on everything that we would be doing while we were there. They boys had three days of free time, and four for interviews and press conferences and stuff.

"So, I'm thinking that you tell everyone about the baby on an internationally televised interview on one of the morning shows." Said Joy.

"That's right…" said Louis. "I have to tell the world that I'm having a baby…"

"Hey I have to tell my _dad_ that I'm having a baby!" exclaimed Tia. "That's much worse." She laughed.

Everything seemed to get back to normal. Of course, Bella was still on everyone's minds, but we decided not to let it ruin our trip. No matter how concerned we all were…

We arrived at the airport to find dozens of fans waiting to catch a glimpse of the boys. Liam held tightly onto my hand as we said hello to them and had a chat with a few.

"How are you girls today?" asked Liam with a huge smile.

"Good thanks." giggled the girls as he signed their One Direction t-shirts.

As we turned to walk away, one of the girls tapped me on the shoulder. "Um, I just wanna say that I really admire you. You're my role model. And it's not just because you're dating Liam." She laughed.

"That's really sweet." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

And then Liam and I walked away towards the gate. I was so flattered. I didn't think I was capable of being a role model to anyone.

"How cute was that?" smiled Liam.

"I know…" I giggled. "I'm a role model!"  
>We both laughed as we made our way through the gates, dumping our luggage and we headed onto the plane. We were flying first class of course, which Tia and I were incredibly excited about. We had never been first class before. Actually, we had never been first class with a famous boy band before.<p>

We all took our seats. There were two sections of four seats facing each other. It was Liam and I, and then opposite us was Tia and Louis. Then across the aisle was Harry and Niall, and opposite them was Zayn and Joy.

Everyone had engaged in their own conversations and the plane was buzzing with excitement. Tia and I were the only ones that were really nervous. I was unsure of what my parents would think about the whole situation. Especially since I was kind of a celebrity now…

"What are you thinking about?" asked Liam as I stared into space.

I quickly snapped out of it and turned to him. "Just my family…"  
>"Are you worried?" he asked. Concern was written all over his face.<p>

"Yeah a little…" I admitted. "But don't worry… I'm sure they will love you just as much as I do."

He smiled. "Well I'm excited to meet them!" he exclaimed. "I want to thank them for bringing you into my life."

"Ah-hem…" interrupted Tia. "I'm sorry but I believe it was I, who brought her into your life."

We all laughed. "It's true…" I shrugged with a huge grin.

"Well Tia…" said Liam, moving closer to her. "Thank you."

Tia giggled. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Attention all passengers…" said the flight attendant. "We will now begin our flight to Sydney, Australia. I ask that you all get comfortable in your seats and fasten your belts. Thank you."

We all moved back into our seats and prepared for take- off.

Liam grabbed my hand as we flew higher and higher into the air.

"Bye London…." I said as I stared past Liam out the window.

"See you soon…" he smiled, before pecking me softly on the lips.


	38. Welcome Home

**So sorry I haven't updated! I went on holidays for a few days. Hopefully this makes up for it :) and a huge Happy Birthday to Zayn! Who by the way, owes me a table ;) Anyways! Enjoy, and keep reviewing! Your reviews are what make me write :) xxx**

Chapter 38

**Ally's P.O.V**

The plane had successfully landed in Sydney airport. As we were flying over the land, a strange sense of coming home came over me. And it got me so excited to see everyone. Even though we had only been away for about three months, a lot had changed since then.

The flight crew opened up the stairs and we all made our way down them, stepping into the warm Australian breeze. The screaming immediately began as we walked down the stairs. Louis stopped halfway which made the rest of us stop. We all waved and smiled for the cameras and then made our way down the stairs. They had to barricade a part of the runway to give us a path to walk through. We walked over to the fans, who had their arms stretched out and were screaming like crazy. We tried to talk to as many fans as possible, but we had a limo waiting for us that would be taking us to our hotel.

Airport security walked us to the limo that was hidden from fans and was guarded.

"Ally! Ally!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I quickly spun around to see a small, tanned, black haired woman struggling to get past security.

"Mum!" I screamed back. I dropped my luggage and sprinted as fast as I could to the awaiting arms of my mother. I threw myself into her grasp and gave her a tight hug.

"She's with me guys." I said to the security guards, tears streaming down my face. I had missed her so much.

I released myself from her grasp and gave her a huge smile.

"You look so happy, my love." She beamed, taking hold of my hands.

"I am happy, Mum." I grinned back. We had so much to catch up on.

"Tess!" I heard Tia yell from behind me. I turned around her to see her running up towards Mum. They gave each other a huge hug and exchanged greetings. I noticed the boys waiting outside the limo.

"So!" announced Mum. "You're all coming home with me."

_Typical Mum_, I thought. "We're booked in at a hotel." I said.

"Sweetie does it look like I care?" she grinned. "You're all coming home. Everyone is dying to meet the boys. Especially Megan! She hasn't stopped talking about them since she found out you both were dating two of them." Mum laughed. Megan was the second oldest sister, she was 17, and she was pretty much my best friend.

"Oh goodness." I laughed. "Well I guess we should go home."

Mum clapped her hands and a huge smile erupted on her face. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "But before we do, I'd like to meet these attractive gentlemen…" she pointed towards the boys and they waved. We all laughed.

"Alright…" laughed Tia. We walked towards the limo and the boys stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Guys…" I started. "This is my Mum, but you can all call her Tessa." Mum shot all of them a huge grin and waved. "Mum, this is Louis…" Tia walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahh so this must be Ti's boyfriend." Mum smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lou."

"You too." He smiled.

"And this is Zayn…"

"Vas Happenin!" he exclaimed. All of us laughed.

"Oh so that's why Megan's been saying that lately!" laughed Mum.

"This is Niall…" I said.

"You're the boy who loves Nandos!" laughed Mum.

"Yes that's right." Smiled Niall.

"You're my daughter Megan's favourite, because she loves Nandos too." Niall's face lit up.

"And this is Curly…" I said moving on to Harry. "But he goes by the name of Harry." He poked me in the stomach cheekily.

"Nice to meet you, Curly." Mum winked. _Oh no, big mistake for winking Mum,_ I thought. _Little does she know that Harry goes for older women. _

I took a deep breath and moved on to the final boy, the most important one.

"And this is Liam…" I said.

Liam held out his hand and Mum shook it. "So nice to finally meet you Mrs Summers, I've heard a lot about you." He smiled. Awe, look at him trying to be all cute and polite.

"Mrs Summers?" she laughed. "Please Sweetie that's my mother in law. Call me Tessa."

"Ah you must be Ally's Mum!" we all turned around to see Joy walking up behind us towards Mum. "I'm Joy, the boys' stylist."

"Oh yes Ally's told me all about you." smiled Mum. "Thanks for being her mother figure while she's been away."

"My pleasure." She smiled. "Well boys we ready to head to the hotel?"

"Actually change of plans…" grinned Mum. "You're all coming to our house for dinner. If you have nothing planned of course."

"No that'd be great!" exclaimed Liam.

"Yeah we'd love to." smiled Harry.

"Is that alright with you?" asked Mum to Joy.

"Yeah we've got nothing planned…" shrugged Joy. "So yeah that sounds awesome. I'll get the limo to take our luggage back to the Hotel."

"Great." She beamed. "I'll get the car."

"Mum we have a limo right here though?" I laughed.

"There's enough room in the car for everyone!" she smiled. "We have nine kids remember?" She quickly turned and walked away. "Be back in a few minutes!" she yelled as she hurried off.

"Don't even bother arguing with her." I laughed. "She's a very firm woman."

"I like her." Said Harry, watching her as she hurried off. I quickly walked over to him and slapped him on the arm. "Don't even think about it Styles!"

"I'm sorry…" he grinned cheekily.

"Well she seems to like you all…" I smiled. "If she had a problem with you she would have insulted you already."

We waited for Mum to drive around to pick us up, and suddenly the nerves hit me. My whole family would go insane when all the boys walked in our front door. I was actually really worried about them harassing them. But there was no way I could convince Mum to just let us go to the hotel.

Mum pulled around the corner in a large, grey and rather embarrassing van. I face palmed and the boys all laughed at my reaction.

"We have a big family!" I explained as we all hopped into the crowded car.

"I apologize for all the baby toys and stuff." said Mum as she drove out of the airport. "The little ones just leave stuff everywhere."

The car trip home wasn't awkward at all. Joy was sitting in the front, having a conversation with Mum about what she does for the boys. Tia was sitting next to Louis, Harry and Niall were right at the very back and I was crammed in the middle next to Zayn and Liam. We were all in the middle of doing the Inbetweeners dance when we pulled up at my house. It seemed that every time I was in the car with the boys, all of our sensibilities went flying out the window. Not that they were very sensible in the first place…

We all got out of the car and stretched.

"Well that was interesting…" said Tia, stretching her arms. Louis came up behind her and tickled her waist.

I suddenly noticed all of the cars that were parked in the street. There were a lot more than usual. And I could hear music blasting from inside the house. What had Mum planned?

Mum led us up the driveway and then slowly opened the door and let us all go in first. I was prepared for the fact that I was going to get a huge surprise when I walked in. The others however, were not.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. We all jumped and wide smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Dozens of people were crammed into my living room. Including all of my sisters, brothers, grandparents, aunties, uncles and other friends. Tia's parents were there too. She quickly ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. I turned around to look at Louis, giving him a hopeful look. He was going to have to tell everyone about the baby soon.

The boys stood there awkwardly as I went to say hello to my friends and family. I gave all of my siblings huge hugs. It was crazy how much they had grown in three months, especially my littlest sister, Olivia. She ran up to me and shouted, "Ally!". I remembered when Mum had called me at the London airport to tell me that I was her first word. And then Liam had knocked me to the ground. I smiled at the thought.

Then I got the boys to stand in front of everyone so I could introduce them.

"Guys this is Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis and Niall." I said.

"Hello!" they all smiled and waved. And I heard my sister Megan scream from behind the couch.

Then I introduced the boys to my family. I knew they would never remember any of their names, because I have so much family it's insane.

Mum brought out some food and laid it on the table, and everyone started to become involved in their own conversations. Tia gave Louis a quick hug and then brought him over to meet her parents. There was a lot of smiling. So far so good. Zayn, Harry and Joy were talking with my Uncle Steve, who worked for Sony BMG. So they would have had a lot to talk about. Niall quickly hurried over to a pile of Pizza slices that were on the dining table. Megan was on the other side of the table, and stiffened when she saw Niall come towards her.

I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their hands around my waist.

"Hey." Said Liam.

"Hey you." I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Al?" one of my brothers, Aaron tugged at my t-shirt.

"What's up A?" I smiled and knelt down to give him a hug.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he giggled, pointing up at Liam.

Liam knelt down next to me and made a fist with his hand. "Yep that's me." He said as Aaron knocked his fist onto Liam's. It was the cutest thing ever.

"So!" a familiar voice boomed from above us. "When do I get to meet the boyfriend?" I quickly got up and gave my Dad a huge hug.

"Now I guess." I laughed. Liam quickly got up too and straightened up. I knew he had been nervous about meeting my Dad, even though he denied it.

"Hi Mr Summers." smiled Liam as he shook my Dad's hand.

"Good handshake…" he muttered.

"Thanks for organizing this Dad." I said. "I've missed you all like crazy."

"Well maybe you should move back then…" he trailed off. "And it was your mother's idea not mine."

"Don't think I'll be moving back anytime soon Dad." I said. I knew he would bring this up. He was never completely happy with me moving to London. "I have a lot waiting for me in London."

"Yes well-"

"Don't try and convince her to move back!" said Mum interrupting him. Thank god. "She's got the boyfriend, she's got the career waiting for her, and look how happy she is!" she said, smiling hugely at me. "Come help me in the kitchen Richard." She tugged on his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Well that was interesting…" I said, turning to face Liam.

"Your dad doesn't approve?" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"He approves of you…" I started. "Just not the sudden fame. He thinks I'm getting distracted from all my school work and stuff." Liam nodded. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing he could say to make me move back." I smiled at him confidently.

Suddenly the door opened hard and a tall, blonde man walked in, making everyone stop talking and made my heart stop beating.

"Did I miss the big arrival?" he asked, quickly taking off his jacket and scanning the room.

I moved out from the crowded living room into his sight. His smile turned into absolutely no expression whatsoever. I could feel my eyes getting wider, my pulse getting faster, and throat getting thicker. I managed to open my mouth, and speak the one word that was going through my mind.

"Nathan…"

"Hey Al."


	39. Homecoming Surprise

**I wrote this chapter yesterday but I completely forgot to upload it! Sorry for the wait! And I won't be uploading again until I get to 90 reviews. Thanks xx**

Chapter 39

The whole room was filled with awkward silence for what felt like a minute. All you could hear was the sound of my heartbeat, and a few quiet coughs in the background – which I was sure were from Louis.

"So, uh great party!" said Nathan to break the silence. "Thanks for inviting me Mrs S!" he nodded towards the kitchen door. I turned around and gave my mum a huge death stare. I couldn't believe he was here.

"So!" said Harry loudly. "Who wants to hear a song from One Direction?" he grinned. Everyone began cheering and clapping their hands together.

I gave Nathan a harsh look as he moved closer to me.

"Hi." He whispered.

I quickly turned around without replying and walked over to Liam, who was eying down Nathan.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking my hair. I suddenly felt a little bit better.

I nodded. "Just go sing."

He kissed me softly on the lips, obviously just trying to make Nathan jealous, and then he walked over to stand with the rest of the boys. They began singing One Thing and I hurried into the kitchen to find out why my Mum was so screwed in the head.

"What were you thinking!" I shouted and whispered at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she got some food out of the oven. "I thought it would be a good idea!"

"Well you thought wrong Mum!" I said. "I can't believe this! He's going to ruin everything."

"Well you can't just tell him to leave." She said.

"You can!"

"Sweetie c'mon!" she said placing her hands on my shoulders. "He won't do anything to ruin your week here okay? He knows better…"

"It's not me I'm worried out." I said, shrugging her off. "It's Liam."

"Sweetheart don't worry okay." She said. "Now let's go watch those lovely boys of yours sing."

She took my hand and pulled me out into the living room, where the boys' voices were filling the room.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

Liam pointed to me as they sang the last line, and everyone in the room awed and clapped their hands. Many people approached them and gave them good comments. I smiled and acted happy, trying to get all the anger out of my body.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see Tia with an odd look on her face. She quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she closed the kitchen door.

"I should be asking you that." She said moving closer to me. "That was a tad awkward."

"_That_ was my mother's idea…" I frowned. "But don't worry. I'll get over it. As long as he doesn't do anything, I'm fine with him being here."

"Yes well… let's hope so."

"So, I'm guessing you haven't broken the news to your parents yet?"

"Please don't talk about it." She said, quickly sculling her can of Coke.

Then the kitchen door creaked open and in walked the one and only, Nathan. That familiar feeling of anger ran through my veins.

"Can we help you?" I asked smiling sarcastically at him.

"Look no need to be angry with me…" he said. "I haven't seen you in like a year, so when your mum invited me of course I wanted to come!"

"Yes well… my mother says the weirdest things." I said, glancing at Tia who had a wide smile on her face. It felt so good to finally take a stab at him.

"So can I meet the boyfriend?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so." I grinned. I walked straight past him and through the kitchen door and then out to the living room, with Tia following close behind. We walked straight over to the boys, who were crowded around the living room table.

"Hey Al." grinned Harry. "Are you going to thank me?"

"For what?" I laughed as I poured myself a glass of wine.

"For saving you from the horrifying awkward moment." He laughed.

"Oh yes of course, thank you." I smiled.

"I haven't even met the guy yet and he already seems like a tool." Said Zayn.

"Oh don't you worry, you won't be meeting him." I smiled.

"I wanna meet him." said Liam. "Maybe even punch him."

"Oh not now, Liam." I groaned. "But maybe when there are not many people around."

We all laughed and then I looked around to make sure not many people were around so we could talk about the baby.

"So when are you going to drop the bomb?" I asked Louis and Tia.

"I'm not sure…" said Tia, looking worried.

"Well…" said Louis. "I thought we could tell people here. So then we don't have to tell everyone separately and we can just get it over and done with."

"Are you sure?" asked Tia.

Louis nodded.

"Now?" she asked.

Louis hesitated. "Let's do this."

"Do what?" a voice said from behind Tia. We all turned to see Tia's father.

"Well Dad…" said Tia. "Lou and I have an announcement."

"Oh great!" he beamed and then he turned around and shouted, "Everyone may I have your attention! Louis and Tia have an announcement to make!"

Everyone turned around to face us. Louis looked at Tia and she nodded. This was it. The moment we had all been waiting for. Louis wrapped his arm around Tia's shoulders and they walked forward a bit. Liam grabbed my hand and looked down on me. I could tell he was nervous too.

"Well…" said Tia, looking deep into Louis' eyes. "About two months ago, Ally met Liam and they both fell madly in love with each other within two weeks. It was insane how much Ally had changed within those weeks, and I'm sure you can all see those changes now. Look how happy she looks!" everyone glanced at Liam and I. I looked down as I felt my cheeks go bright red. "So, of course I had to approve of the man who was making her so happy. So Liam introduced us to these four magnificent boys." She pointed to the boys. "And I guess you could say that I had my eye on Louis from the start. You all know me…" she winked and everyone laughed. "And then we started to get closer and closer, and eventually we got together. And from that, came something big. Something we never expected." Everyone's smiles turned into confused looks. I took a deep breath and waited for her to continue. Instead of Tia's voice, it was Louis' that talked next.

"We are, um…" he paused and looked at Tia, staring deep into her eyes. Then he looked back at everyone. All of them were dying to hear what they had to say. "We're going to be having a baby."

Everyone jumped as someone's glassed smashed to the floor.

"Oh goodness I'm so sorry!" said Tia's mum as she hurried onto the floor to clean it up. Standing next to her, was Tia's father. I regretted looking at his expression as soon as I saw it. He looked furious. It was just what we had expected.

There was a long pause of awkward silence. The most awkward silence I had ever been in. Even worse than Nathan and I's little encounter.

"Is this true?" he asked through his teeth.

"Dad don't be angry…" said Tia, moving out of Louis' grasp. "And don't be angry at Louis."

"When?" he asked, more anger filling his eyes.

"About two months ago." She said.

"You're nineteen years old." He whispered. "You're not ready."

"Dad you're wrong." She said. "I am ready. I know I am. I can do this."

You're just a child yourself of course you can't do this!" he shouted.

"Dad I am not a child." She said calmly. "I'm not your little girl anymore. I've grown up right before your eyes. And now I'm somebody else's girl."

Suddenly he barged straight past Tia and over to Louis.

"No!" shouted Tia trying to push him.

Zayn and Harry quickly moved themselves in front of Louis to protect him. My dad and my uncle held Tia's father back as he struggled against them, his eyes fixed on Louis.

"David stop!" shouted Tia's Mum.

He struggled for a bit longer, and then shrugged the two men off him. Before he turned around and hurried out the door, leaving everyone gobsmacked.

Zayn and Harry backed away from Louis and patted him on the back. Tia's mum stood up, looking incredibly shocked.

"Mum…" said Tia, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm not mad sweetheart…" she whispered, pulling Tia in for a tight hug. "How could I be? I'm going to be a grandma!"

Tia pulled out of her hug. "Thank you." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Louis…" said Tia's mum, moving over to Louis, who quite frankly looked a bit shaken up. She held out her hands and Louis took them. "Welcome to the family." She smiled.

Louis' whole body relaxed as everyone in the room cheered.

I quickly turned around and kissed Liam full on the mouth, giving him a bit of a surprise. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Everything had gone as planned. Thank god.

Everyone spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about the baby. It seemed that Tia's father was the only one who was angry about the situation, but her Mum assured everyone that he would come around eventually.

We said our goodbyes after the party began to wind down. I gave Nathan a sarcastic wave and then followed everyone outside to find a limo waiting for us. Joy had obviously called and asked for them to come and pick us up.

Once we were all in the limo, everyone took a deep sigh and erupted into cheers.

"We did it!" screamed Louis with a hilarious expression on his face. Everyone laughed until they couldn't breathe.

Once we had all calmed down a little, Tia said, "I'm still worried about my Dad though…"

"Don't worry about it, Ti." said Niall. "He can't be mad at you for too long."

"Hmmm…" she said.

"Well aside from that, I think it's pretty fair to say that it was a very successful night." smiled Liam.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"The worst part is over." smiled Louis.

"Actually that's not true." said Joy. Everyone turned to face her. She had a worried look on her face. "Tomorrow you have to tell the whole world."


	40. The Australian Interview

**This is it. The chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy and leave me a review :) xxx**

Chapter 40

**Louis' P.O.V**

We walked through the corridors of Channel 7 studios, each of us just as nervous as the other. My heart pounded in my chest as we walked through the long and winding halls. The only thing that was giving me comfort and assurance, was the person standing next to me. Her slim body was pressed into my side. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder, and I could smell the sweet strawberry scent of her beautiful blonde hair. Her tiny arm was wrapped around my waist, hugging my slightly as we walked.

We entered a small room the staff had assigned to us and crowded around each other. I pulled Tia in for a tight hug. Her hands rested against my chest, and her head buried into my arms. I stroked her hair to comfort her, and then kissed her forehead. She pulled out of my grasp and took my hand instead, as we turned to face everyone. They could sense our nervousness; they could tell that we were scared to the bone.

"Look guys…" said Harry looking around at everyone. Even though he was looking elsewhere, I knew what he was about to say was to be pointed at us. "We can do this. No matter what happens today, I _know_ we can do it."

"In the end, everything will turn out fine. And this would have just been a minor bump in the road." said Ally, giving both Tia and I reassuring looks.

The door creaked open and Joy walked in. "They're ready for you." She breathed.

We all nodded and walked out the door and into the corridor. We stood in a line as Joy made sure we all looked perfect. She moved down the line fiddling with our hair and our clothes. When she got to me, she stopped and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"It'll be fine, Lou." She whispered, looking me in the eyes. "Trust me."

Then she kissed me on the forehead and proceeded to fiddle with Zayn.

Once she was done we all made our way into the filming studio.

"You will be singing first boys, and then we'll move on to the interview." said the director. I looked around the studio, noticing the large windows all around it, in which screaming fans were pressed up against. Luckily the whole area was sound proof. Australian fans sure were crazy. We loved it though.

"Alright boys let's go!" announced the director. "We're on in one minute!"

I quickly turned to Tia and shot her a frightened look. I had no idea whatsoever I was going to say. She placed both her hands on my cheeks and stared me in the eyes. Tears started to fill them as she struggled to get her words out.

"I…" she gulped. "I love you."

Warmth filled my heart. All I wanted in that split second was to take her in my arms and kiss her passionately. So I did.

I pulled away after a long kiss and whispered. "I love you, Tia."

She beamed up at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Louis!" shouted the director. "We're on in 10 seconds!"

I quickly kissed her on the cheek and hurried onto the small stage, ready to perform.

"And we're on in three, two…." The director motioned for the cameras to start rolling.

"Australia…" said the presenter. "We are indeed in for something special this morning. Not only are these boys very attractive and British… and Irish." She winked at Niall. "But they can sing. In fact, they can sing so well that their album went Number 1 in Australia in 4 minutes. For an Australian exclusive, singing their Number 1 single, ladies and gentlemen… One Direction!"

The cameras moved over to us as the music began to play. For once, I was incredibly glad that I didn't have a solo in this song. I would have screwed it up for sure, what with all the nerves zooming through my body.

All in all, the performance went really well. All of our voices were strong today, so we nailed it. Once the performance was finished, we walked over to the long couch that was waiting for us across the room. We all sat down and faced the two hosts, Koshi and Mel.

"Boys that was just amazing!" said Mel.

"Thank you." We all smiled.

"It's not often we come across such a talented group of boys." said Koshi. "I mean it's all autotune these days!" We all laughed and waited for him to continue. "So how different is life now? Compared to what it was like before you were famous."

"Well I guess during the X Factor things really started to get going." said Liam. "I mean paps started following us around, we were always doing interviews and performances. Not to mention the screaming girls everywhere we go."

"Yes as we can tell from the mob we have waiting outside the studio!" laughed Mel. "So is all that really weird for you boys?"

"Yeah it definitely is." said Harry. "I mean, you know when we were at school we didn't have girls chasing after us."

"Well Harry did." said Niall. All of us laughed and Harry punched Niall in the arm.

"Yeah well to answer your question, it is really weird." grinned Zayn. "Not that we don't enjoy it though!"

"Of course." laughed Koshi. "And much to your fans disappointment, I hear a few of you have scored girlfriends over the past few months! Tell me about your girlfriend Liam."

"Ally's great." He smiled as his cheeks were getting extremely red. As they did every time he talked about Ally. "We have a really great time together and yeah everything's going really well."

"That's great then." smiled Mel. "And she's come here with you boys? After all she is an Aussie."

"Yeah, yeah she's actually in the studio right now." He grinned.

"Oh that's great!" said Mel. "So what do you boys think of Ally?"

"Well seeing as she's in the room right now, we really like her." I said cheekily.

"So if she wasn't in the room what would you say?" laughed Koshi.

"We hate her!" exclaimed Harry and everyone laughed.

"Nah but Ally's great." said Niall.

"I'm sure she is." said Koshi. "Now Harry, how's everything going with your girlfriend? How long have you been dating for?"

"Everything's going really well, yeah. We've been dating for about five months now so yeah."

"Wow." smiled Mel. "And she's absolutely gorgeous! I saw a picture of her today and wow!"

"I know." grinned Harry. "I'm very lucky."

"You sure are!" laughed Koshi. "Now onto Mr Tomlinson…" _Uh oh. Here goes, _I thought_. _"You have been seen a lot lately with Ally's best friend. What's her name again?"

"Oh, Tia!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on between you two?" asked Mel.

"Well, uh…" I paused. "There is a slight chance we may be dating…"

"Wow! Really?" exclaimed Koshi. "I thought we were going to squeeze that out of you!"

I shrugged and smiled.

"So tell us about her…" said Mel, leaning forward as if she were ready for me to tell the story. I decided to let them down, Louis Tomlinson style.

"Well, she's amazing." I smiled. "We've only been dating for about a month, but yeah I can tell already that it's going somewhere… Partly because she's carrying my child."

The entire studio went dead quiet. Everyone's mouths had dropped open. All of the boys turned to me and smiled, congratulating me silently.

"Did I just hear right?" asked Mel, looking like she had just seen someone get shot. "You and Tia will be having a child together?"

I nodded slowly. "That's right."

"Oh my goodness…" said Koshi, then he turned towards the camera. "There we have it folks! A world first! Louis Tomlinson and his girlfriend Tia will be having a child together!"

The crew, the presenters and the boys all started clapping. I had the biggest smile on my face. I felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was all over. No more secrets. No more lies. Everything was out in the open.

"Let's get Tia and Ally up here!" announced Mel. All of us stood up as both girls came rushing up on set. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

Tia threw herself into my arms and held me tightly. Ally did the same with Liam. Then Zayn, Niall and Harry did the same, mimicking what we were doing. We all laughed and then sat back down on the chair. Tia sat on my lap and Ally sat on Liam's, as there wasn't enough space on the couch.

"I cannot believe this!" grinned Koshi. "A baby! How long have you kept this secret for?"

I turned to Tia. "About two months." She smiled.

"So seven more months and you'll have a baby!" beamed Mel.

"Yep." I grinned.

"Feel like giving us any details?" winked Mel.

We both laughed. "No not at the moment." Said Tia.

"Let's just give people some time to let it all sink in." I laughed.

"Yes you will definitely need time for that!" laughed Koshi. "I wonder how all the fans are feeling right now! Let's cross to outside the studio where Grant Denyer is being swamped by crazy Directioners."

We turned to look at the TV screen, where a short blonde-haired man was standing with a hundreds of screaming girls behind him. Luckily he had security behind him to keep the girls from tackling him.

"As you can all tell, we have Directioners going through all different types of emotions right now." He laughed. "I've got two girls here who have a message for the boys." Two young girls walked into view of the camera and stood next to Grant. Well they weren't exactly standing. More like jumping up and down excitedly.

"Louis!" one of the squealed, fighting through her tears. She took deep breath through everything she was saying to calm herself. "We just wanna say that we're all so happy for you and Tia! Don't listen to the haters. Of course we're jealous and disappointed, but we rather its Tia than some model skank. We love you!"

"And Lou…" said the other girl. "We're really upset that it's not Harry that is the father of your child!"

I turned to Harry and we both cracked up laughing. Mine and Harry's bromance was somehow always brought up during interviews.

Both of the girls screamed into the camera before security had to struggle to get them out of the way. Then Grant moved back into view, and he turned to face the fans behind him.

"Louis Tomlinson and Tia Anderson are having a baby!" he shouted. All of the fans went insane. Like, more insane than we had ever seen before. Grant turned back to face the camera. "Back to you Koshi and Mel!"

"Thank you Grant!" said Mel. "Well there you have it. The biggest news since Jelena has just been announced all around the world. And please, if you are a huge One Direction fan, be happy for them! I'm sure all of the trends on twitter are already dedicated to these two lovebirds!" she laughed.

"Before we end this morning's show…" said Koshi turning to Tia and I. "Maybe a Lia Andlinson kiss?"

"Lia Andlinson!" exclaimed Niall. "I love that!"

Tia suddenly stood up from the couch, grabbed my hands and pulled me up as well.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Harry started chanting, and then everyone else followed, clapping their hands together as well.

I looked over to the boys and smiled. They all looked so happy. Then I turned back to Tia, and stared her deep in the eyes. Suddenly all of the people in the room disappeared, and it was just us. I brushed her hair away from her face and placed my hands on her cheeks. She placed her hands on my chest as I moved in closer to her mouth. Her warm breath on my lips sent shivers up my spine. I looked into her warm hazel eyes, before closing them and kissing her full on the mouth. The cheering in the background was just a blur. All I could concentrate on was the beautiful girl I was kissing. Our lips moved gently together. I felt her hands move from my chest to around my neck. My hands moved down to grip her waist. I felt her tremble as I did so.

Then, I suddenly remembered that we were on international television and that we couldn't get too carried away. I slowly pulled away from the kiss and lifted her off her feet and twirled her around, causing her to laugh as I did so.

"And we're off!" shouted the director.


	41. Going Home

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I've been a little preoccupied. I'm so close to 1oo reviews! It would mean so much to me if you could help me reach my goal :) thank you xx**

Chapter 41

**Tia's P.O.V**

It seemed the news about my pregnancy was now the most talked about scandal ever. Well that's what it felt like anyway. For the entire week we were in Australia, the boys were bombarded with questions about me and the baby. Nobody cared about the music, it was all about the rumours. Which in the end, would be all people would remember about our trip.

It was kind of sad really. The boys came here to promote their new album and share their music with everyone. But instead, it was turning out to be one huge 'Tia Andlinson' festival.

In a way, I felt extremely guilty for letting Louis tell everyone. It hadn't spoiled our trip, but it definitely shook things up.

I was still on edge about my father as well. When he went after Louis at the Homecoming Party, it scared me to death. I had never seen him so angry. The worst feeling ever, was knowing that your parents are disappointed in you. I grew up under strict rules and my parents were extremely protective, especially through high school. So for me to get pregnant by a guy I've known no less than three months is a pretty huge deal.

I grabbed my house keys out of my handbag and unlocked the door, making my way inside.

"Mum!" I called. We were leaving for London in an hour, so I had quickly ducked home to say goodbye to my parents.

"In here sweetie!" I heard my Mum call from the kitchen.

I walked through the long corridor that led to kitchen and found her making dinner. When she saw me a huge smile appeared on her face. She put down the knife she was holding and hugged me tightly.

"I wish you could stay longer." She said. I could tell that she hated having to say goodbye so soon. So did I.

"I know." I sighed. "But i have to get back to school. They're not incredibly happy that Al and I took a week off to go overseas with One Direction."

She laughed. "Yes of course. Just wish I could have spent more time with you while you were here."

"Yeah well it seems I'm the hot topic at every interview now so…" I said.

"Hmmm…" she trailed off. "Oh by the way, I've decided that I'm coming over to London for your last month of pregnancy."

A huge smile erupted onto my face. "Really!" I exclaimed. "Mum that's amazing! What about work?"

"I've already planned it all out don't worry." She smiled. "I'm not going to miss my first grandchild being born."

"What about Dad?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm still yet to conquer that mountain." My heart fell. I wanted him to be there with me through the whole thing. "Don't worry about it though." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "It's your father… he'll come around eventually."

I nodded.

We talked for a few more minutes before we said our teary goodbye and I left. I wouldn't even get to say goodbye to my Dad. That's how angry he was with me.

**Tracy's (Tia's Mum) P.O.V**

I dialled David's number on the home phone for what felt like the hundredth time. I had woken up this morning to find a note on the counter that said he was going out for the day and that he needed to clear his head.

Tia had left minutes ago and there was no way I was going to let him not even say goodbye to his daughter.

"Hello?" said a croaky voice.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I'm out." He said simply.

"Where the hell is _out?"_ I shouted. "You know what I don't even care. Just let me talk and you better be listening David, because this is important."

"Alright, go." He said. "I'm listening."

"I know you're angry okay. I know you are. But what you're doing is just unfair to Tia. Yes, what she did was wrong, but everyone makes mistakes! You do realize that this is exactly what happened when I fell pregnant with Tia? My father didn't talk to me the entire pregnancy! Do you really want that for our daughter David?"

He paused. All I could hear was the sound of his breathing. "No…"

"Exactly!" I said. "And have you even thought for a second about the fact that you're going to be a grandfather? Now I don't know about you but I am over the moon."

There was a pause again. "You're right…" he breathed. "When does their plane leave?" he asked. There was a sudden urgency in his voice.

"11 o'clock." I smiled. "Now hurry up and apologize to your daughter!"

"I'll talk to you later Trace. I love you."

"I love you too." I said before hanging up the phone and doing a victory dance around the kitchen.

**Ally's P.O.V**

All eight of us were sitting in a small room in the first class lounge, waiting for our flight to be called. All in all, the trip had been amazing. Tia and I had seen everyone we wanted to see, and the boys had been everywhere they wanted to go.

"I could really settle down here…" said Niall staring into space. "Beautiful beaches, amazing food, great views… amazing food."

We all laughed at him.

"I agree. I could definitely retire here." said Louis. "Maybe start a solo career…"

Harry slapped him on the arm. "Excuse me?"

"I was only kidding you idiot." laughed Louis. "I'll still be wearing 1D shirts long after we've finished."

"I never wanna finish." said Zayn.

"Me neither." said Liam.

"Jeez guys way to make the atmosphere depressing." laughed Tia.

They all laughed and smiles returned to everyone's faces.

"So, what's new for when we get back home?" I asked Joy.

She looked up from her blackberry. "Uh, not much actually." She said. "It seems you guys don't have much on. But I'm sure that will change once we've gotten home. Tia's baby is apparently all anyone is talking about at the moment."

"It's crazy how fast information can be passed on." Said Liam.

"We really do owe our entire career to electricity." Smiled Harry, quoting the documentary they had made.

"Flight 501 to London is now boarding." said a woman on the loud speaker.

"That's us." said Liam.

We all stood up, grabbed our carry-on luggage and head towards the gate. I held Liam's hand tightly as we passed some fans on the way. We said Hello to a few and then stood in line at the gate. Tia and Louis were a bit held back behind us, as many people wanted to talk to them the most.

"It seems Louis is the new favourite member of One Direction." laughed Liam.

"Sucks for you, Harry." said Niall.

"Hey!" he said, slapping him on the head. "Everyone knows that Zayn is everyone's favourite."

"Really?" said Zayn. "Cause yesterday I heard Liam is the most popular."

"No!" exclaimed Liam. "It's all Niall."

We all laughed as the boys continued to compliment eachother.

"Tia!" we all spun around to see a large man hurdling towards Tia. It was her Dad.

Louis excused himself as David reached them, and walked over to us.

We couldn't hear what they were saying, but from what we could see. David was apologizing to her. I smiled at the sight of it. Tia would go home feeling happy and excited now, not disappointed and guilty. David pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Flight 501 to London is now boarding. If you are catching this plane you should be at the gate ready to board now." said the loud speaker again.

Tia wiped the tears from her father's eyes and said goodbye once more. Then she walked over to us with the biggest smile on her face and fell into Louis' arms.

"What did he say?" laughed Louis.

"He said he's happy for us." She beamed.

We all let Tia and Louis have their moment and turned away. Harry muttered, "She's stealing my man…" as we did so.

"Hey…" said Liam cheekily poking me in the stomach.

"Can I help you?" I winked.

He laughed and curled his hands around my waist. "If they're Lia Andlinson, then what are we?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" I tried to figure it out in my head. "Lally Sayne?"

He paused and then we both fell into a pit of laughter. "Or…" he paused. "Aliam Pummers?"

I laughed. "Meh… my one's better."

"True." He smiled. "Hey you know what I realized today?" he said staring me deep in the eyes.

"What?" I smiled, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well today, three months ago was the day I bumped into you at the music store. And tonight our first date." He beamed down on me.

I was so flattered I could hardly talk. So instead I pressed my lips against his. "I love you." I breathed.

"I love you too." He said as he continued to press his lips softly against mine.

I pulled my head back so I could look him in the eyes. "I can't believe you remember the date…" I laughed.

He shrugged. "It's not something you forget about."

"No, it's not." I smiled.

He smiled and then kissed me gently on the lips again, holding me closer to him.

"Ahh… lovebirds?" There was a tap on my shoulder.

"What…" I breathed through Liam's soft kisses. He obviously didn't care that Harry was interrupting us.

"We're boarding now." He laughed.

I quickly pulled away and noticed that everyone had already gotten onto the plane.

"How did we not notice that…" I laughed as I bent down to get my handbag.

"We were a little pre-occupied." smiled Liam.

He took my hand as we boarded the plane and found our seats. This time we were sitting opposite Harry and Zayn. We were definitely in for a fun trip ahead.

"Well this week has been really fun." beamed Niall from the other side of the aisle.

"Sure has." grinned Zayn.

"Doesn't it just feel amazing now that everything's out in the open?" smiled Louis.

"Yeah…" said Tia, rubbing her stomach gently. She had a weird expression on her face.

"Ti are you okay?" I asked. Louis' head whipped around to face Tia.

"Yeah…" she mumbled. "I dunno something feels weird."

"Good weird?" asked Louis urgently.

"I'm not sure…" she muttered.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I've grown up in a family in which someone is always pregnant. I've witnessed every weird feeling you can feel, and it always ends up being nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" asked Tia.

"I'm sure." I smiled back.

"Well you do have to do one thing when we get back…" said Joy looking towards Tia and Lou.

Louis sighed. "Talk to Bella…"

No one had dared to mention the whole situation while we were away. Of course we were all worried and still felt incredibly bad. But we just wanted to enjoy our time here without any worry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats and fasten your belts. The plane is preparing for take-off."

We all sat back in our seats as the plane took off. I closed for eyes for a second. I hadn't noticed how tired I was. We had had a full on week.

I felt Liam kiss me on the forehead as I drifted to sleep, flying higher and higher into the air.


	42. Sorry

**So sorry I didn't update again yesterday! I had the chapter written and everything I juts forgot to upload it :/ I promise from now on I will update daily! Maybe in return you could leave me a review? ;)**

**Woo reached 100 reviews on one of the websites :) now just waiting for 100 on the other, so keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

Chapter 42

**Tia's P.O.V**

We arrived back in London safely. As soon as we stepped off the plane cameras starting flashing from every direction possible. The cool London breeze hit me hard, as I was only wearing shorts and a flannel from the sweltering heat back home. Louis held tightly onto my waist as we hurried over to the limo that was waiting to drop us all home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Louis when we reached the front of the university.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll pick you up at around 10 alright?"

"Yeah okay." I smiled.

We said our goodbyes and then Ally and I made our way inside. For the first time, the attention wasn't on Ally, it was all on me. We couldn't last ten seconds without someone hurrying up to us and asking questions. It took us a good 10 minutes just to get up to our dorm room.

"Congratulations Tia!" exclaimed Ashleigh as we reached our dorm.

"Thanks Ash." I smiled awkwardly.

I hurried into the dorm room and sighed as Ally shut the door behind us.

"I wanna see what everyone's saying about me." I said picking up my phone and opening my twitter feed.

"Wait Ti!" exclaimed Ally, grabbing my phone out of my hands. She had a worried look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that…" she paused. "You might regret looking."

"I'm really not one to get offended." I laughed and grabbed my phone from her hand. She sighed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I re-opened my twitter feed and scrolled through my mentions. I felt my heart drop as I read through. It was like my mind was singling out all of the bad ones and not even looking at the good ones. Just a few of the bad ones read:

_Tia_Anderson is such a slut. They're not even married!_

_Tia_Anderson I hope your baby looks like Louis. No one would want your nose on a child._

_Tia_Anderson bitch please, you can go die in a hole._

I felt a silent tear fall from eye as I read tweet after tweet. Each one took a fatal stab at my heart. Ally was right. I shouldn't have looked.

The bathroom door creaked open and Ally walked out. She noticed immediately that I was upset. She rushed over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I told you not to look." She whispered.

"How do you deal with all this?" I asked, looking up at her.

She shrugged. "You completely ignore it." She said simply. "You realize that the people who are saying that stuff are people who have no lives and sit around in their parent's basement sending hate to people because they have nothing better to do."

I smiled. "Thanks Al."

"No worries." She said.

The next day I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Good morning beautiful." said the familiar voice of Louis. "I love you."

But before I had the chance to reply, he hung up.

"Nice one Tommo." I laughed to myself.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30, and I was meeting Louis at 10. Thank goodness it was a Saturday. I was so jetlagged there was no way I would be able to go to class.

I hurried past a sleeping Ally and went into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of ripped jeans, a shirt a jacket on my way.

I slipped off my pyjamas and put on the clothes I had brought with me. I tied my hair up into a bun and put some light make-up on.

Then I left the bathroom and knelt down next to Ally's bed.

"Morning sleepy-head." I knew she would hate me for doing this, but she was the funnest person to annoy in the morning.

"Go away." She moaned.

"I'm leaving now." I said in her ear.

"Okay have fun…" she croaked. "You are so lucky I love you. If you were someone else I would have pounded on you by now."

"Well I love you too." I said patting her on the head.

I grabbed my bag off the table and the keys off the back of the door.

"Bye Al." I said as I opened the door and walked into the corridor.

Since it was a Saturday, I wasn't expecting to see anyone whatsoever. Everyone was enjoying the sleep in. I however, had to go and apologize to Bella.

I walked out the front doors to the university and saw Mamma Joy's car waiting out the front, with a very suspicious looking guy in the backseat. He was wearing a black beanie and huge sunglasses that almost covered his entire face. It was obviously a disguise, but knowing Louis he was sure to go over the top with it. I laughed as I walked closer to the car and opened the back door.

"Hey Joy." I said as I got in.

"Morning sweetie." She smiled looking back at me before starting the car and driving away from the university.

"Who's your friend?" I smiled pointing towards Louis.

"I'm Russell." said Louis holding out his hand and putting on a hilarious high-pitched voice.

"Well hello Russell." I giggled.

"You are very beautiful." He said in that voice again. "Whoever has you as a girlfriend is the luckiest guy alive. And I'm sure he is very good looking too."

I laughed. "Nah he's ugly as!" I exclaimed, winking at him.

Louis, or Russell, gasped and folded his arms into his chest and frowned. I sighed and moved myself closer to him, taking off the beanie and the sunglasses. He looked so hot.

"Oh hi Louis!" I giggled.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

I ran my hands through his messy hair. "Sex hair…" I muttered.

He laughed. "Well you would know."

"Alright keep it PG kids!" exclaimed Joy from the front seat.

"Sorry…." smirked Louis. "Can I at least give her a hello kiss?"

Joy sighed. "Fine…"

As soon as she said fine, Louis grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him.

"Louis!" I laughed as he kissed my neck.

"What?" he looked up.

I placed my hands on his face and pulled his head towards mine, pressing my lips onto his. My hands moved to his hair as his hands curled around my back.

"Alright that's enough." said Joy. I got myself off Louis' lap as he smirked at me, obviously pleased of what he had accomplished. Which was making my cheeks blush like crazy. "Life was so much easier when you didn't have a girlfriend Lou…" sighed Joy.

We came to a small house in the middle of London. We exited the car and stood out front of the house.

"I'll let you guys in." said Joy, walking up to the front door and pulling her keys out. We followed behind her and went inside as she opened the door. "Bell!" shouted Joy.

"Yeah?" said a voice from upstairs.

"You have some visitors." She shouted back.

"Be down in a minute." said Bella.

Joy led us into the living room where we made ourselves comfortable on the couch. A few minutes later we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and around the corner.

My heart jumped as Bella walked into sight, her smile turned into a confused look.

She folded her arms. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

"We're here to talk to you." said Louis, standing up and walking over to her. He held out his arms, silently asking for a hug. Bella glanced at his arms a few times before unfolding her crossed arms and hugging Louis. I walked over too and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I whispered as I hugged her.

"Don't be sorry." She laughed. "It's hardly any of yours fault."

"Well we still feel bad." said Louis as we all went to sit on the couch to talk.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Uh, I've been better." She smiled weakly. "I've got a lot more help and support now though. So I guess I'm fine."

"That's good then." I said. "And you know that we're always here if you need someone to talk to yeah?"

"Thanks guys." She smiled. "It really does mean a lot to me that you care so much."

"I should have noticed how much pain you were in…" said Louis. "I will never forgive myself for that."

"We were all just so distracted by everything." I said. "No one ever noticed…"

"Yeah well…" she said. "I'm sort of used to it now."

"So you're not gonna be hanging out with us anymore?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "I'd rather just get my head straight and get back to normal first."

"Okay." smiled Louis. "You're always welcome in the 1D family."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Anyways enough about me! I saw your interview. That was pretty insane hey?" she laughed.

"Yeah just a tad." shrugged Louis.

"Are you glad it's all in the open now though?" she asked.

"Yeah definitely." I said. "It feels amazing not to keep it a huge secret anymore."

Bella smiled. "Well I'm really happy for you guys. I think this will be really good for you both, and the rest of the group. It might mature you all up a bit."

Louis laughed. "I highly doubt that will happen."

"True." She smiled. "I really can't imagine Harry as a mature adult." We all laughed. "So what do we reckon? Boy or girl?"

"Well I think it's a boy." I said. "But Lou thinks it's a girl."

"I really don't care what it is though." He said. "As long as it's happy and healthy."

"Exactly." Smiled Bella.

"Oh that reminds me." I realized. "Dr Baldwin should be calling within the next few days with the next lot of test results."

"Oh okay." He said.

"Have you had morning sickness or anything yet?" asked Bella.

"Oh hell yes." I laughed. "Only some mornings though, and only if I've had heaps to eat the day before."

"Fun!" laughed Bella.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out with her and Tom. It was really good that we could all get along so well. It was like everything that had happened was now just a distant blur that nobody really wanted to revisit.

"Say hi to everyone for me!" shouted Bella as we got into the back seat of Joy's car.

"Will do!" shouted Lou.

We waved goodbye and then Joy pulled out of the driveway and began driving us home.

"How did it go?" she asked as we were driving.

"It went really well." I beamed.

"Couldn't have gone better." smiled Louis.

"I feel so much better now." I sighed. "Don't you?"

"I feel awesome." He beamed.

"I'm so glad everything turned out fine." said Joy.

Louis and I smiled at each other. The day really couldn't have gone better. We had put everything behind us and Bella was ready to move on.

"Hey, I was thinking…" I said as we were about to reach the university. "What if Bella was one of the godmothers?"

A smile erupted on Louis' face. "I think that's a fantastic idea."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Joy. "Sweetie she will be so over the moon."

"We won't tell her till the baby is born though." I said.

We reached the university and drove behind the building where no one would see us. This was where everyone would park their cars at night time and have a quicky in the back seat.

Louis got out of the car and hurried around to help me out. I kissed Joy on the cheek goodbye and then turned to Louis.

"So you think it's a good idea?" I asked.

"I think she will appreciate it so much, after everything she's been through." He smiled.

"Exactly." I said. "I know she would want to be a part of the baby's life in some way."

Louis sighed. "Why are you such a good person?"

"Hardly…" I laughed.

"This is why I love you." He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Why do you love me?" I asked cheekily.

"Well I'm not going to go into depth…" he paused, then stared deep into my eyes. "Your kind heart, your shiny blonde hair, your amazing eyes, your body, and don't even get me started on your smile."

I looked down in embarrassment. What he said had made my cheeks feel like they were on fire. He was the only person that had ever made me feel like this.

I looked up. "You're pretty great too, Tommo." I winked.

He laughed and then kissed me goodbye, then hopped back into the car. I waved goodbye and watched them drive away.

It had been an amazing day. I hoped with all my heart, that all the drama would die down from now on.


	43. Sleepover Surfing

**Reviews would be amazing :) xxx**

Chapter 43

**Ally's P.O.V**

The first week back at Uni was slow. Extremely slow. We were packed with so much work and assignments, and on top of that, we had all the catch up work from the week when we were away. And to make matters even worse, Tia and I were being bombarded by crazy One Direction fans every 10 minutes. She wasn't getting any hate said to her face which was good, but you could definitely tell when people were talking about her. We walked past a group of girls who would whisper and then quickly look back at Tia and smile, and then they would start whispering again. Tia had learnt to deal with the hate. After she had read all the hate on twitter she decided that she wasn't going to let it get to her. She was being incredibly strong about the whole thing. And I was so proud of her.

"What do you wanna do this weekend?" I asked Tia as we entered our room after our last class for the week.

"What are the boys up to?" she asked.

"Not sure…" I said. "I'll call them."

Any chance we got we would call the boys to see what they were up to. It was so weird not being with them 24/7, but we were slowly getting used to the fact that we couldn't see them all the time.

I picked up my phone and dialled their home number.

The phone rang a few times and then someone picked up.

"VAS HAPPENIN!" shouted Zayn into the phone.

I laughed. "Jeez, Zayn are you trying to make me deaf?"

"Oops sorry, Al." he laughed, taking a huge deep breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You sound a little puffed out."

"Yeah, yeah the five of us are sliding on our sleeping bags down the stairs." He said. It was funny because he said it like it was something normal for them to be doing.

"Oh of course." I laughed. "Well what are you boys doing this weekend?"

"Ummm…." He paused. "OI!" he shouted. I took the phone away from my ear to save myself from the shouting in my ear. "WHAT ARE WE DOING THIS WEEKEND?"

"NOTHING!" they all shouted.

"Who's on the phone?" asked Harry.

"It's me, Haz." I said,

"Ewwww it's Ally!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." I giggled. "Nah but seriously, you guys have nothing planned this weekend?"

"Not that we know of." said Zayn.

"Okay well I know what we're doing this weekend." I smiled.

"What?" they both said into the phone.

"All weekend sleepover." I said.

"YAAAAAAYYYYY!" I heard Louis shout in the background.

"Yay!" said Zayn. "Come around now if you want."

"Okay." I smiled. "We'll catch a cab to yours."

"Now you can only come if you both promise to bring your sexy lingerie…" said Harry.

"Harry!" I laughed. "I'll call Claire and get her to come too."

"Sounds like a grand idea." He said.

"Great!" I smiled. "Well I'll see you boys soon!"

"Bye, Al." said Zayn.

"Toodaloo motherfu-"

But I hung up the phone before Harry could finish his Mr Chow impression.

"So, this weekend's gonna be fun." smiled Tia, as she put all of her school books away.

"You bet!" I grinned. "Now I gotta invite Claire…"

I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Claire's number.

"Hello?" said a cute voice on the other side.

"Hey, it's Al." I said.

"Oh hey Al!" she exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Well how do you feel about an all weekend sleepover with me, Tia and One Direction?"

"Serious?" she exclaimed. "I'm going to pack my bags now."

I laughed. "Okay! We'll come pick you up on our way there."

"Sounds good." She said excitedly. "See you soon!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked over to the cupboard to start packing my bags. I was so excited. This was going to be the best way to end an incredibly long week. Spending the entire weekend with your best friends sounded like a fantastic idea.

"Too bad I can't drink hey…" said Tia as she pulled out her overnight bag from under the bad. "This weekend could have been made a whole lot funner."

"Well would you rather a healthy baby or a fun weekend?" I laughed.

"Fun weekend definitely." She joked.

After we had packed our things, we made our way into the street in front of the university and jumped into a cab. I pulled out my phone and texted Claire saying that we were on our way.

"Going away for the weekend girls?" asked the cab driver.

"Yep!" grinned Tia.

"One Direction house party?"s he guessed.

"How did you know?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetie…" she laughed. "I don't live under a rock! I know who you both are."

"Oh right." I realized.

"And let me guess, the house I'm driving to now is Harry Styles' girlfriend's house?" she asked.

"You guessed correctly." said Tia.

We arrived at Claire's apartment within 10 minutes. I hadn't realized how close we lived to her.

We got the cab driver to honk the horn so Claire would know we were out the front. After a minute, a beautiful blonde girl rushed out the front door of the apartment with an overnight bag hung over her shoulder. She hurried over to the cab and hopped in the back seat next to Tia.

"Hey hey!" she beamed once she was in the car.

"You excited or what?" exclaimed Tia.

"So excited!" she smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen the boys in forever."

"I know." I said as the cab driver pulled out of the parking space and started driving to the boys' house.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Claire.

"Yeah I'm okay actually." smiled Tia. "The morning sickness has definitely died down."

"Well that's great then." She smiled.

We talked for the rest of the way to the boys' house. The cab driver was totally listening intently to everything we were saying. I tried not to say too much in case the cab driver thought it was good information to sell to the newspapers.

We drove up the long driveway that was surrounded by bush and plants. Once we were at the top, I paid the driver and then the three of us exited the car.

"CLAAAIIIRREEEEEE!" an excited Harry sprinted out the front door as the cab drove out of the driveway. Claire had to quickly drop her bags as Harry picked her up and twirled her around. Tia and I stood in awe as we watched them.

Then the rest of the boys appeared at the door and began walking over too greet us. Louis hopped down the driveway in a sleeping bag, and Tia and I both bursted into laughter.

"Oh god…" Tia muttered as he hopped over to her.

"How come I don't get a greeting like that?" I said to Liam, pointing to Claire and Harry. Harry was still twirling her around and kissing her passionately.

Liam brushed my fringe away from my face. "Would you like a greeting like that?" he smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders in sarcasm. "Well only if you want…" I smiled.

Liam quickly turned around and ran back inside. Everyone looked at me, confused as to what he was doing. A few seconds later he sprinted back out the door.

"ALLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!" he shouted as he ran closer and closer to me.

He picked me up below my bum and twirled me around. Everyone laughed and went inside.

"Copy cat!" shouted Harry as Liam put me back down.

"That better?" Liam smiled.

"That was great." I giggled.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

He picked up my bags for me and we walked inside to join the others. They were all mucking around in the living room, which had been turned into just a room with a bunch of mattresses and bean bags on the floor. A huge screen had been set up on one of the walls, and a projector was set up in the corner of the room.

"Well you guys are prepared." I laughed.

"Ally…" said Niall, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You haven't lived until you've witnessed a One Direction sleepover."

I laughed. "Well we're definitely in for something interesting this weekend aren't we?"

"Oh you bet." He laughed.

"I HAVE A GAME WE CAN PLAY!" shouted Louis, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Oh god…" muttered Claire.

"What might that be Lou?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "Mattress surfing."

"YESSSSSS!" we all shouted excitedly.

"Lou that is without a doubt the best idea you've ever had." laughed Liam.

Zayn grabbed a mattress off the floor. "Let's do this!" he shouted.

We all picked up a mattress each and hurried into the rather large main foyer, where there was a massive, wide and long pair of stairs in the middle.

"Right who wants to go first?" asked Zayn.

"I nominate Ally." said Louis, pointing at me.

"No way!" I protested. "I don't even know how you do it!"

"Yeah, bullshit!" laughed Niall. "C'mon, I'll go first and show you how it's done."

He hurried up the stairs carrying the mattress above his head. We all backed away from the runway and waited for Niall to go. He placed the mattress on the ground and took a few steps back.

"C'mon Nialler!" shouted Zayn.

Niall took a deep breath, and then with one loud, "Wooooooo!" he ran and slid on the mattress, making it zoom down the stairs.

We all laughed as he struggled to get up once he reached the bottom.

"That. Was. Awesome!" he laughed as he finally regained his balance.

"We need to video this and put it on Twitter." laughed Liam.

"Right!" I announced. "You have your turn, and I'll video it."

"Fine." He winked.

I pulled out my phone as he hurried up the stairs, carrying his mattress just as Niall had.

"Tell me when to go." He shouted.

"Okay." I clicked the video button on my phone and pressed record. "GO!" I shouted.

And off he went, hurdling down the stairs on the mattress. It had to have been the funnest thing I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to have a go. We all cheered as he got to the bottom and I flashed the camera over to Louis.

"Louis what do you have to say!" I said walking up to him.

"Well, Al…" he paused, looking into the camera. "What you have just seen folks is a perfect example of a typical night with One Direction. So, if you thought we were normal… you were wrong."

I laughed and then moved the camera over to everyone else so they could say hi.

"Vas Happenin!" shouted Zayn right into the camera.

Then I moved over to Harry and Claire, who were laughing at Liam. "Hey lovebirds!" I said. They looked towards the camera and smiled.

"Hellooooo!" said Harry.

Next was Niall. "Hey Niall! Say hi to your fans!"

"Hello! I love you all!" he beamed.

"Next we have Tia and Baby Andlinson!" I yelled as I moved the camera over to Tia, who was now standing with Louis. Louis rubbed her belly and then tickled her waist. They both waved at the camera and smiled.

"Don't I get to be in it?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and zoomed the camera in on Liam's face, so you could see every little feature on his perfect head.

"Hi Liam." I giggled. "Just so you know your head looks massive in this."

He laughed. "Well that's just great…"

"Say hi to everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Hi to everyone!" he beamed, and then Zayn crash tackled him onto a mattress on the floor.

I turned the camera around to face me. "There you have it guys!" I laughed. "Hope you liked it." I winked into the camera and then pressed stop.

While the rest of the boys had their turn, I opened my Twitter app and posted the video. The caption read:

_Just a typical night with One Direction…._

I pressed tweet and then put my phone back in my pocket.

"Right!" shouted Harry. "Ally's turn!"

Everybody cheered. "Fine." I sighed. "But only if Liam does it with me."

"Awwww…." said Louis and Harry, both of them were making kissy faces.

"Alright." He sighed. He grabbed his mattress from the ground and began walking up the stairs, I followed behind and everyone started cheering for us.

Then suddenly, "You Raise Me Up" started playing from the speakers in the corner. Zayn turned around and shouted, "Inspirational music!" and everyone laughed.

"You ready?" grinned Liam.

I did a little scream and then we took a few steps back, getting ready to go.

"Wooooo!" everyone cheered from the bottom of the stairs.

"1…" said Liam. "2….. 3!"

And then we ran up to the mattress and slid down the stairs. The adrenaline I got was insane. It was so much fun!

I fell into a pit of laughter as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Liam rolled over to me and dragged me on top of him. Both of us were laughing like crazy, and so were the others.

"Mine and Tia's go!" shouted Louis.

Louis grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs, much to her protest.

We had been here for half an hour, and I was already having so much. This was going to be a very interesting weekend…


	44. Movies, Surprises & Drinks

**You guys are the best with the reviews! Honeslty the amount of feedback is amazing and i love it! *Louis voice* I LOVE YOU GUYS! ;) xxx**

Chapter 44

"Ally pass the chips, yeah?" asked Niall who was sitting on the mattress next to me and Liam.

"Sure thing my man!" I said sarcastically. I picked up the chips and passed them to an awaiting Niall.

"What is this shit?" shouted Louis, as the main actor in the movie we were watching began walking into the room where the murderer was waiting for her. "Is she seriously that stupid?" he shouted.

"Lucky she's hot aye…" said Zayn.

The movie we were watching was called 'Prom Night'. It was picked out by Niall as it was his favourite scary movie. I guessed that was the case because the main actress, Brittany Snow, was very hot.

I was curled up next to Liam on a mattress, so I wasn't exactly concentrating on the movie. He was tracing lines up and down my bare arm, making my heart beat like crazy. I rested my head on his hard chest and his hand moved down to my back, tracing more lines. The sound of his beating heart pounded in my ear.

I looked over to see Tia burying her face in Louis' arms. She was never one for scary movies.

"Is it over yet?" she whined as the murderer stabbed his like, seventh victim.

"Yep." grinned Louis.

Tia peeked through her fingers to see if he was right. She gasped and buried herself in Louis' arms again. "Liar!" she shouted and we all laughed.

Harry and Claire were sitting on the other side of the room. Claire was sitting on his lap and he was patting her hair. Harry, Claire, Louis and I were the official commentators of the movie. Whenever something frustrating happened we would shout things like, "What the fuck is up with this bitch?". And "Why the HELL would you walk into the dark, mysterious room!" . Liam just laughed every time I shouted something at the TV.

"Wanna go outside?" whispered Liam into my hair.

I looked up to him and he smiled. "Okay." I whispered.

I lifted myself off Liam and stood up and so did he. He took my hand and we walked out of the room.

"Keep it PG!" shouted Zayn from the living room.

We both laughed and then we walked out onto the porch, hand in hand. The backyard was incredibly beautiful at night. It was filled with amazing fairy lights and poles with lights on them were spread around the garden. The pool was lit up, and the huge tree in the back corner was had fairy lights twirled all around it.

We walked over to the middle of the garden and lay down on the grass, looking up at the stars. All you could hear was the sound of crickets and the faint laughter coming from inside. The cool breeze hit my skin, giving me goose bumps. So I curled up to Liam's warm body, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I looked up to see him staring blankly into the starry sky.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

His eyes shifted to mine and he smiled. "Thinking about the first time I saw you…"

I felt a huge smile become plastered onto my face. "You mean how you knocked me over to the ground and made everything fall out of my bag?" I laughed.

"Yeah…" he laughed. "And the first time I looked into your eyes…" he paused. "It was like… as soon as I saw you, I knew…"

"Knew what?" I asked.

He sat up and folded his legs. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, looking me deep in the eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah…" I whispered.

He smiled. "Me too."

"I'm pretty sure it was fate as well…" I giggled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I mean, first you barge me over at the airport, and then a day later we meet again at the music store, and then you ask me out even though we had hardly ever talked, and then it turns out were staying in the same hotel. And I don't believe in coincidences, so my explanation is fate."

He laughed. "I love you so much."

Warmth filled my heart. "I love you, too."

He placed one of his hands on my cheeks and stroked it with his thumb. "Have I ever told you how soft your cheeks are?"

I bursted out laughing. "Well I've been trying this new moisturizer…" I laughed.

"You're amazing." He chuckled.

He moved his face in closer to mine, closing his eyes just as he was about to touch my lips.

"Ally!" shouted Harry from the porch.

"Grrrr…" muttered Liam.

I laughed. "Yes Harold?" I shouted.

"There's someone on the phone for you!" he shouted back, holding up the phone.

I quickly got up and grabbed Liam's arm to pull him up as well.

"Who could that be?" I muttered to myself as I hurried up to the porch to grab the phone off Harry. "Who is it?" I whispered.

He smiled widely. "You'll find out."

I took the phone from his hand and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ally! Hi it's Ed Sheeran."

My mind went blank after the last two words were spoken. I felt as if I could have collapsed onto the floor.

"Um… hi." I said, quickly moving down to sit on a chair before I fell over. Liam knelt down next to me.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great thanks." I said. My voice was so shaky. "How are you?"

"I'm terrific!" he exclaimed. "Partly because I have just had an epiphany."

"Really?" I laughed. "What was it?"

"Well I was mucking around on my guitar and playing a few tunes…" he said. "And I've just come up with a super cool acoustic version of _Time After Time_ by Cyndi Lauper, and I was trying to think of a good person to duet with me. And then suddenly, I remembered when I told you we should record a song together at Harry's party. And all the boys have told me that you have an incredible voice. So I thought, who better than Ally! So, what do you think?"

I actually could not speak. The words I had just heard would not sink in. My mouth was getting dry because I had had I wide open for so long.

"Are you there?" asked Ed, sounding a little concerned.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, yeah I'm here." I said.

"Great." He said. "So what do you think?"

"I think this is the best moment of my life." I laughed.

He laughed too. "So you'll do it?" he asked.

"I would be honoured." I beamed.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Do you know the track?"

"Yes it's an amazing song." I said. "I grew up worshipping Cyndi Lauper."

I looked down at a confused looking Liam and smiled.

"Me too." Laughed Ed. "She's amazing."

"Sure is." I smiled.

"Right so!" he exclaimed. "I'll book some studio time and I'll text you when to come alright?"

"Okay that sounds great." I beamed. "Thank you so much!"

"The pleasure is mine." He laughed. "See you later, Al."

"Bye!" I said.

I hung up the phone and crash tackled Liam to the floor, squealing as I did so.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

I still couldn't talk, I could only laugh. Both of our bodies vibrated as we both laughed.

"What did Mr Sheeran have to say?" he asked.

I sighed and then rolled off Liam's stomach and stood up. He stood up as well and waited for me to talk.

"He wants to record a song with me." I beamed.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Ally that's amazing!" he suddenly picked me up and twirled me around the porch. He pulled my body over his shoulder and held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall. He ran through the house and into the living room.

"Liam!" I protested, laughing at the same time.

He put me down and tried to make me balance.

"Oi we're trying to watch a movie here!" shouted Louis. I realized that we were standing in front of the TV.

"Oops." said Liam. "But guys this is more important."

"More important than a hot high school chick who is about to get murdered?" said Zayn.

"Yep." beamed Liam.

"Alright." Niall sighed and picked up the remote, pausing the movie. "Go."

"Well it's not that big of a deal… but I'm recording a song with Ed Sheeran." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"I'm recording a song with Ed Sheeran!" I screamed and everyone laughed and cheered.

Everyone got up from their mattresses and ran over to hug me.

"I think this calls for some fancy drinks!" announced Harry.

"Harry you're not even legal!" I laughed.

Louis put up his hand. "He has parental supervision."

"Well I can't drink!" frowned Tia.

"Don't worry, Ti." said Liam. "I don't feel like getting drunk tonight."

"You never feel like getting drunk!" laughed Zayn.

"Liam, no we're celebrating okay!" I smiled. "You have to at least have one drink."

"Who's gonna keep Tia company?" he asked.

"I will." said Claire. "We need at least two people to keep sober and to keep everyone else under control."

Everyone laughed and then Harry and Louis sprinted out of the room to get some wine bottles out of their fridge. Zayn ran over to the huge speakers in the main foyer and plugged in his iPhone. _We Found Love_ by Rihanna began playing, and we all started to bounce around on the mattresses.

Harry and Louis came rushing out with a few bottles of wine and some glasses.

"Let's get this weekend started!" screamed Louis.

"Woooooo!"

We all took a glass and poured each other some wine. We all stood in a circle and raised our glasses.

"To Ally!" announced Liam. "And her long career ahead of her!"

"Yes!" we all went to take a sip of our glasses, but were stopped by Louis.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I'd like to… uh, I've prepared a speech for this evening…." Louis paused and pretended to get a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket. We all laughed at him, and then he cleared his throat. "Hello…." He began, pretending to read from a piece of paper. "How about that ride in?... I guess that's why they call it sin city… HA HA."

We all bursted into laughter at his Alan from The Hangover impression.

"Alright let's get this over with!" shouted Harry, raising his glass again. We all did the same.

"To us!" shouted Niall.

"To us!" we all repeated, before gulping down our wine.


	45. Hangover

**Keep reviewing guys! I'm absolutely over the moon with the response I've been getting! Thank you all so much xxxx**

Chapter 45

I woke up to the sound of someone snoring next to me. There was a strong pounding in my head, and my ears were ringing as if I had been at a concert all night. I opened my eyes just so I could faintly see where I was. I was suddenly aware that I was cuddled against a warm body, and that I was completely naked. _Oh god_, I thought. What happened last night?  
>I looked up to see Liam fast asleep, his hair was messy and faint snores were coming from his mouth. I looked around the room. I didn't recognise where I was, and I sure as hell couldn't remember how I got there.<p>

I rubbed my head, trying to search my mind for memories from the night before. The last thing I remembered was taking shots around the dining table. The rest was just a blur. I had never gotten so drunk where I couldn't remember anything before. So, I definitely was a little freaked out.

I slowly got up, trying my best to uncurl myself from Liam's arms without waking him up. I pulled a loose sheet that was hanging on the edge of the bed and wrapped it around my body. I then knelt on the bed and bent down to kiss Liam on the forehead. His hair smelt like alcohol, and I was sure mine probably did as well. I stood up from the bed and looked around. All of my clothes were spread across the room.

"Shit…" I muttered to myself. Holding the sheet close to my body, I collected all of my clothes.

"Good morning." A deep voice made me jump.

I whipped around to see a rather sexy looking Liam sitting upright in the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a complete mess.

"Hi." I laughed. "Well you look great…"

He chuckled. "So do you…" he eyed the sheet that was covering my body.

"Uh, I'm going to get changed…" I laughed. I walked into the small ensuite that was across the room and with one quick glance in the mirror, I let out a huge gasp. I looked horrible.

My makeup was smudged all over my face, my hair looked the Bellatrix Lestrange's, and to top it all off there were little red marks all over my neck and my chest.

"Oh that's just great…" I muttered to myself, moving closer to the mirror to inspect the hickeys Liam had left all over my body.

I dropped the sheet that was covering my body and quickly got changed into my clothes. I washed my face with a handful of water and felt a little refreshed. I ran my hands through my hair and decided there was no way I could make it nice. So I tied it up into a messy bun. Then I picked up the sheet and walked out of the room.

Liam was lying under the sheets and it looked like he had fallen back to sleep. I decided he could sleep later. I needed to find out what had happened last night.

I lifted the sheet off and he moaned, trying to pull them back over him. He was wearing boxers thank goodness, although I wouldn't have minded seeing Liam Jr. I crawled over his body and kissed his bare chest, tracing his abbs. A faint smile appeared on his face as I did so.

"What do you want?" he said, opening one eye and rolling over onto his side. "I can hardly think straight." He rubbed his eyes.

"I want to know what happened last night." I said, lying down next to him, so his face was inches away from mine.

He opened his eyes and smiled, and then he placed a hand on his head. "Alright, let me think…" he paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. "I distinctly remember you trying to have sex with me." He turned to face me and huge smile erupted on his face.

"I highly doubt that happened." I laughed. "You were drunk!"

He clicked his tongue. "Not as drunk as you. I can at least remember what happened!"

I laughed. "Alright, fine. Give a detailed description of what happened."

He sighed. "Well I can't remember what happened after we did shots in the kitchen, but I'm pretty sure we were outside. And then I can remember at about 3am, you asked if we could go up to my room and I said yes. And then we began to, you know…" he chuckled.

"That would explain the hickeys." I said, pointing to my neck.

"Ah yes…" he laughed and then he continued. "And then you asked me to have sex with you…"

"Shit did I really?" I said rubbing my head. "What did you say?"

"Well…" he paused. "I said that I wasn't going to take advantage of you. And that I didn't want our first time to be a drunken mistake… I wanted it to be special."

I felt a million butterflies let loose in my stomach as he said those words. How did I ever get so lucky?...

"Really?" I beamed up at him.

"Really…" he smiled.

"Well then what happened?" I asked.

"Well when I said that to you last night, you just laughed at me." He grinned. "Then you took all your clothes off and practically threw yourself at me. And in your attempt to seduce me, you passed out on the floor." I covered my mouth in shock, but then I just bursted out laughing. "So then I lifted you up and laid you down on the bed next to me, and you fell asleep in my arms. So all in all, it was a pretty good night." He beamed.

"Oh my god…" I laughed. "I have never gotten so drunk before! I'm so embarrassed."

"It was pretty funny…" he admitted.

I sighed. "I'm so lucky I have a boyfriend who would never take advantage of me…"

"Oh trust me I was very tempted to." He grinned.

I laughed. "Oh I'm sure you were…"

There was a quiet knock on the door and we both turned our heads to see who it was. Tia slowly opened the door and peaked through.

"Oh good your both awake." She exclaimed, opening the door wide and walking straight in.

"Do you mind?" I laughed.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "But I thought you might like to hear this."

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She pressed a few buttons on her phone and then handed it to me and Liam.

"You have one new voice message." said the phone operator, and then a different voice spoke. "Hi Tia it's Dr Baldwin calling with your second lot of test results. I'm pleased to inform you that everything is looking good. Like I always say, it is still a bit early to tell if there's anything wrong, but I highly predict that everything will be fine. I'll see you for your 20 week scan where we will be able to see if anything is wrong for sure. Bye."

It was like my heart had stopped beating as the entire message was being said. As soon as it was over, relief spread throughout my body. I looked up at Tia, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Everything's fine!" she beamed.

"See I told you that you were just being paranoid!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and giving her a huge hug.

'Ugh Ally you reek of beer!" she moaned, stepping away from me.

"Sorry…" I laughed.

"God you and the boys were absolutely off your heads last night!" she laughed. "Liam was for a while but he didn't have much to drink…"

"Oh god I know…" I face palmed. "Where are the others?"

"Well let's see…" he smiled. "Harry and Claire are asleep on the couch outside, Niall is passed out on the kitchen floor, Zayn is asleep in one of the mattresses, and I just found Louis passed out in the bath tub."

We all burst out laughing. "Wow sounds like we had a pretty fun night." laughed Liam.

"Oh you bet!" smiled Tia. "Although it was quite hard for Claire and I to convince all to come back inside after you all went out and started running around the backyard. And then I had to take care of a drunken Louis – who by the way is probably the funniest drunk I've ever seen."

"Oh I dunno!" exclaimed Liam. "You didn't see Ally like I saw her last night."

"Oh shut up!" I slapped him on the arm.

"I don't even want to know." laughed Tia. "C'mon let's go downstairs."

We all got up from the bed and made our way downstairs and into the living room. Niall, Zayn and Claire were sitting on some mattresses watching TV and eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" said Tia happily.

Zayn and Niall's hands whipped over their ears. "Jeez Tia do you have to yell?" moaned Zayn.

"She wasn't even yelling…" laughed Claire. Oh how I loved hangovers.

We all sat down on the mattresses in a group.

"Where's Harry and Louis?" asked Niall.

"Well last time I saw Louis he was asleep in the bathtub upstairs…" laughed Tia.

"And Harry's having a shower trying to wake himself up a bit." grinned Claire.

"I could use a shower…" said Zayn, breathing into his hand and smelling it, and wincing as he smelt his breath.

"We could go for a swim!" I exclaimed suddenly. "We brought our swimmers so yeah."

"That could be fun." chuckled Liam.

"Alright let's do it." smiled Zayn.

We all went upstairs to get changed. I grabbed my bikini out of my bag and went into Liam's bathroom to get changed. I was a tad self-conscious wearing a bikini. I had been teased through high school about my weight. But then my mum put me into a soccer and netball team so I lost it all. But even after that, I still got conscious.

I peeked open the door and saw Liam waiting for me, shirtless I might add, on the bed.

"Don't look okay?" I said.

His eyes shifted to the door. "Why?" he laughed.

"Cause I'm a tad self-conscious…" I explained.

He sighed and then slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door which I was still peeking out of. He reached the door and I let him open it slowly. He eyed my body and smiled.

"You're beautiful." He said, curling his arms around my waist. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

I smiled and placed my hands on his hard chest. "Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled. "C'mon."

He uncurled his arms and took my hand instead as we walked downstairs and then outside to the pool. Everyone was already in and enjoying themselves, including Harry and Louis.

Zayn whistled when he saw me. "Wow Ally!" he grinned.

"Zayn hands off!" laughed Liam. "She's mine remember!"

"I know…" he smiled. "But she's still hot."

Liam sighed and then turned to me. "Let's jump in together?"

I hesitated. "Ummm… no." I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the pool, and pushed him in. Everyone laughed and I was particularly proud of myself.

His head popped up from the water and he whipped his hair. _So hot_, I thought to myself. "You're going to pay!" he shouted.

"Oh really?" I winked. I took a step back and then took a huge run up, diving into the pool right onto of Liam.

The water was warm and cool at the same time on my skin. It was incredibly refreshing. I finally reached the top of the water and took a huge breath once I had reached the surface.

Liam was laughing at me. "When did you get so confident?"

I swam over to him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Our lips were almost touching and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"What can I say?" I paused. "You bring out the worst in me."

And then I pressed my lips against his and he pulled me under water. It reminded me a lot of the kiss in Romeo and Juliet. Only it was Ally and Liam's love story.


	46. Three Couples

**So guys I have some bad news… I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going away on holidays. I'm so sorry! But I promise I'll upload as soon as I get home! **

**Thank you all for your support. You have no idea how much it means to me. Reviews would be amazing xxx**

Chapter 46

"Thanks for an amazing weekend guys." I said to the boys as we waited for our cab to arrive. We were all sitting on the small porch at the front of the house. "It was so much fun."

"Sure was!" beamed Niall. "Life is so much more fun with three hot girls around you all the time."

We all laughed except for Harry, Lou and Liam, who were now glaring at Niall.

"It has been an amazing weekend though…" smiled Tia as she leant against Louis. "I mean, Ally's recording a song with Ed Sheeran, and Baby Andlinson is happy and healthy."

A smile came to everyone's faces. We were all so relieved when Tia had played the message that Dr Baldwin had left on her phone. She had become much calmer about the whole situation. Every time she felt something weird going on in her stomach, she would jump to conclusions and expect the worst. Even though I had much experience with pregnant women, she always dismissed my assurances. Now she was definitely feeling a lot better. A small bump was also starting to form on her tiny figure. She had that pregnant woman glow about her.

I had also received a text from Ed that morning saying that he had booked the studio out for us this coming Saturday, and he said that I could bring Liam with me if I wished. I replied saying that sounded fantastic, and that I would see him then.

I saw Louis whisper something in Tia's ear. She smiled and then nodded. Then she took his hand and the two of them went inside.

"Make-out sesh…" muttered Harry and we all laughed.

"Well they won't see each other for a week." laughed Zayn.

"Maybe we should do that too?" grinned Liam, looking down at me.

"Well if you guys are too then Claire and I bags the living room." said Harry.

"Oh my god…" I laughed, as Harry and Claire hurried inside.

Liam held out his arm and grinned. "Shall we?" he said poshly.

I giggled. "Why not…"

I wrapped my arm around his and then we walked inside and up the stairs towards his room, passing an oblivious Harry and Claire on the way.

Liam opened his bedroom door and let me in. We had spent the night in here again last night. Only I wasn't drunk this time. We had stayed up till 3am just talking and laughing. It was crazy how compatible we were. I felt as if my love for him grew more and more every day. He was the best person in my life, and I had no intention of changing that.

Liam shut the door behind us and I walked over and sat on the bed. He turned towards me and a cute smirk appeared on his face. I giggled as he slowly walked over to me; a seductive look was plastered on his face.

He placed his hands on the bed and kissed me firmly on the lips, slowly pushing me back into the bed as he did so. The kiss was passionate, not soft and tender like he kissed me usually. It was urgent, like he had to have me now. I lay down on the bed so his body could hover over mine. Our bodies touched slightly as he continued to kiss me. His lips moved down to my chest and then up my neck. I shivered as he did so. The effect he had on me was outstanding. It was like whenever it was just us, the whole world was gone, a blur. It was amazing. I wanted this feeling forever. I wanted _him_ forever.

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Curly…" whispered Claire as her hands became entangled in my hair. It was the name she called me when it was just us. I had convinced her not to call me Curly in front of anyone – the boys especially - because I knew that she would influence them into calling me that as well.

Her perfect body was pressed against mine as I lifted her onto my lap. She laughed as I did this, and then she ran her hands down my arms, gripping at my shoulders.

"My cab will be here soon…" she breathed as I kissed her neck.

"We'll send it away and get another one to come later…" I whispered and she laughed.

"I have a fashion show." She whined.

I released my grasp of her slightly so I could look her in the eyes. "Does it look like I'm going to give in soon?" I grinned.

She sighed. "You're lucky I love you so much, Styles…"

"I love you too." I placed my hand on her head and played with her hair.

It annoyed me that people couldn't believe that I could be romantic and a fantastic boyfriend. And that I wasn't just a flirty charmer who would do anything to get a girl into bed. Maybe I used to be like that a bit, but then I found Claire. She sort of matured me up a bit. Hard to believe, I know. But she brought out the best in me. I think that was one of the reasons why I loved her so much. She made me want to be a better person. She made me feel like anything's possible.

"I really do love you, you know." I whispered, pulling out of the kiss again. I needed her to know that I did. I wanted her to know that I wasn't just saying it.

"I know you do." She smiled, twirling her fingers around my curls. Then she bent down and kissed me firmly on the lips.

**Tia's P.O.V**

"Louis just tell me what's going on!" I laughed. He had covered his hands around my eyes and his body was pressed against my back as we walked.

"You can open your eyes in a second okay just wait!" he chuckled.

"If I open my eyes and you're naked…" I paused. "Well actually I wouldn't mind that much."

"Well in that case-"

"No!" I interrupted him and he laughed.

"Okay we're almost here…" he said.

I continued walking, and then suddenly a huge barge of pain spread across my ankle. "Ouch!"

"Fuck sorry!" he winced. "There's a step there… are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I laughed.

"Good." He laughed. "Okay we're here. Just keep your eyes closed for a second okay?"

"Fine." I sighed. I felt his hands leave my eyes and then he walked around me, walking towards something in front of us. "Can I open them now?"

"Hold out your hand…" he said. "I promise I'm not just being cheeky."

I laughed. "Alright." I held out my hand and I felt him take it and press his lips against it. Then his lips left and I felt something fall into my hand, like a piece of paper or something. I felt him walk behind me and he wrapped his hands around my stomach.

"Okay." He breathed into my shoulder. "Open."

I opened my eyes and realized that we were in the study. I looked down at the piece of paper that was in my hand. It was folded in half so I couldn't read it. I turned my head to see Louis leaning on my shoulder and looking at me intently. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Open it." He breathed.

I looked back down at the paper and unfolded it. The first thing I noticed was the word 'Paris' written somewhere on the paper. Then I observed closer and read more information. It was plane tickets to Paris.

I gasped and looked at Louis. His smile had turned into a huge grin.

"You didn't!" I exclaimed.  
>"I did." He winked.<p>

I let out a small squeal and turned around to hug him tightly. "You are amazing." I said.

"You're pretty great too." He chuckled. "This weekend, Paris, you and me, it will be perfect."

I let go of his hug and placed my hands in his hair. "Thank you so much." I whispered.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

"I love you." I whispered. I felt my eyes brim with tears, I quickly looked away to try and hide them. But Louis softly placed his hand on my cheek and wiped one of them away.

"Why are you crying?" he smiled.

"It's the hormones…" I laughed. "And I just really like you a lot."

Louis laughed. "I like you a lot too. Maybe we should have a baby together?"

I shrugged. "Sound good to me."

"Maybe we could make another one in Paris?" he winked.

"Oh Tommo…" I sighed. "You sure know how to get women into bed."

He chuckled. "Well I got you into bed didn't I?"

I looked down and rubbed my stomach. "You sure did."

Then I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him smoothly on the lips. His hands moved up my back and he gripped my waist, lifting me up onto my toes.

It was the type of kiss that made me go weak. But he had me in his grasp, and he would never let me fall.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Liaaam." I whined as he placed soft kisses on my bare stomach.

"Yes?" he breathed, obviously distracted.

"I have to leave now." I said.

He looked up and then moved his body onto mine again, just so his head was a few inches away from mine.

He looked me in the eyes. "I don't want you to go." He said, pouting his bottom lip.

"I don't really have a choice." I laughed. "I have assignments due tomorrow that I have to finish."

He rolled off me and lay beside me, still managing to keep eye contact with me. I turned on my side so our bodies were facing each other.

"I had fun this weekend." He smiled. "Best weekend ever."

"It was, wasn't it?" I beamed and he nodded. "We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." He smirked.

He rested his hand on my cheek, and played with stray pieces of hair that were lying on my face. He searched my eyes, smiling as he did so.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked.

I giggled. "I think I should be asking you that."

"No way." He said. "You're way too good for me."

I sighed and then sat up a bit, rolling my body on top of Liam's.

"You're perfect." I breathed into his ears. "You're everything I've been waiting for."

"Ally, I-"

But he was cut off by a loud beep that came from outside. Then I heard Zayn shout from downstairs, "Cabs here!"

Liam and I both sighed. Why was it every time we were having an amazing moment, it had to be interrupted. I lifted myself up and stood up next to the bed. Liam continued to stare at me.

"I have to go now." I said. He nodded and then got up from the bed too. "I wish I didn't have to."

"I know." He smiled. "How about this weekend you come and stay with us again? And I'll take you to the studio for your recording session with Ed."

I nodded. "That would be amazing."

"Tia and Lou won't be here as well so…"

"Wait where are they going?" I asked.

"Louis has something planned for them." He smiled.

"Aww, what a cutie."

Liam laughed. "C'mon let's go."

I moaned as he took my hand and led out of his room and downstairs to collect my stuff. Then we walked out the front, to find Claire and Tia already in the cab ready to go.

"Finally!" exclaimed Harry.

"Sorry." We both laughed.

I said goodbye to all of the boys and kissed them all on the cheek. Then I came to Liam. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. Then he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We both hated goodbyes, so we never made a big deal of them.

I waved goodbye to all the boys and hopped into the back seat of the cab next to Tia. All three of us stared out the window and waved goodbye to the boys as the driver began driving down the long driveway. Once they were out of sight, we all sighed.

"Good weekend girls?" asked the driver.

"Amazing." We all breathed. We were all lost in our own thoughts. The whole weekend really had been amazing. I honestly didn't know how I would survive without these people in my life. It pained me to even think about it. I had never been so close to a group of people before. They all meant the world to me. If I lost them, my world would crash into a million pieces.


	47. Wednesdays

**I'm baaaack! Sorry for the wait! I had a fantastic holiday thanks to everyone who asked :) I wrote this chapter over the week that I was away, and it's pretty much just a filler. But hopefully you love it anyway.**

**Leave a review telling who your favourite couple is – Lia Andlinson, Lally Sayne or Clarry Myles. Enjoy! Xxx**

Chapter 47

**Ally's P.O.V**

"…Right guys!" announced Mrs Jefferson. "I'm coming around to collect your Music History Essay now…"

It was our last class on Wednesday afternoon, and the period was so close to ending. I had had my eye on the clock the entire lesson. Today was the longest day on my timetable. It was full of classes. Oh, how I loathed Wednesdays.

Mrs Jefferson reached my desk and I handed her my essay. She smiled at me and then continued to collect everyone else's. I looked at Tia, who was sitting next to me and gazing absentmindedly out the window. I knew what she was thinking about the second I looked at her. Paris.

She was the luckiest bitch in the world. I would have loved to go to Paris. I knew she had dreamed of going ever since she was little. She was going to have the time of her life. This weekend was also going to be amazing for me too. Recording a song with Ed Sheeran was not something that happened every day.

I snapped out of my thoughts suddenly as a loud bell sounded throughout the university. I almost jumped up and did a victory dance. But instead, Tia and I shared an excited look as we stood up. We picked up our books and headed towards the door.

"Ally!" I was stopped by Mrs Jefferson calling my name from her desk. _Great_, I thought. I nodded at Tia and she exited the classroom.

I turned around. "Yes, miss?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she gestured for me to come over to her.

I sighed and walked over to her desk. She waited for the rest of the class to exit before she began talking.

"How are you?" she asked, looking a bit concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks." I smiled, unsure of what the purpose of this conversation was.

"Ally I've asked you here because I need to talk to you about your grades…" she paused and handed me a few pieces of paper that were sitting on her desk. I read the marks on the pieces of paper which I know knew to be some of my previous essays and assignments. My heart fell as I read each mark. D, C-, another D, and a C. "I'm worried that you may be getting a bit distracted. Your marks at the start of the term were just fantastic. But lately, it seems you've been starting to fall behind."

"I'm sorry, Miss…" I sighed. "I guess with everything going on at the moment, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I know you have." She nodded. "And you are dealing with it all very well." She paused. "…But I do worry that you won't improve. Maybe you should quit hanging around so much with the boys, and concentrate more on your work. You have so much potential, Ally. And I guess I just worry that you might throw it all away…"

I had to admit that what she had said did make me stomach drop a bit. She was right. I came to London to pursue my music career. Not party with famous boy bands…

"I understand, Miss." I said. "I promise I'll try and work harder.

She smiled. "That's great, Ally. I'm very pleased to hear that. It's just that you're so talented, and I'd hate to see you ruin everything."

"Don't worry, Miss." I smiled. "I promise I'll put in an extra effort."

"Thanks Al." she smiled softly. "You're free to leave now. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"Bye, Miss!" I said before turning around and exiting the classroom.

I sighed as I closed the door. I wasn't going to stop hanging out with the boys. There was no way I could ever do that. But I was going to put in an extra effort and get my grades up. My parents would probably take me out of the school and make me come home if they knew about my horrible grades. I shuddered at the thought.

I reached our dorm room and walked in. Tia was perched over the small table on the far side of the room, playing with her phone.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What did Jefferson say?"

"My grades are shit, and she needs me to work harder, and to stop hanging out with One Direction." I smirked as I told her the last part.

She laughed. "Well that's not going to happen is it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well no." I sighed. "But I am going to put in an extra effort."

"Good job." She smiled. "I was just on the phone to Lou…" she said holding up her phone.

"What did he say?" I said as I unpacked my books.

"He and Niall were having a pie eating contest…" she giggled. "And he called to tell me that he had won. I could hear Niall screaming 'No, I won!' in the background…"

"Ugh I'm so jealous! Your boyfriend is so mature!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "I know… but I love him." She got lost in her thoughts and continued to play with her phone.

What she said made me immediately think of Liam. I missed the love of my life as well… Calling him wasn't counted as getting distracted from my work, was it? Well in _my_ books it wasn't. I grabbed my phone from inside my bag and collapsed on my bed. I dialled Liam's number and held the phone to my ear, waiting to hear the voice I loved the most.

"Hey baby doll!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "Baby doll? Really?"

"…Yeah I can't pull that off can I…"

"No babe, you can't." I giggled.

"How about, little pumpkin?" he chuckled.

I laughed. "Ally would be fine."

"Okay." He paused. "Hey, Ally."

"Hey you." I giggled.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." I sighed. "I just got a lecture from one of my teachers about my grades. She says I'm getting too distracted from my work by hanging out with you boys…"

"Well that's no good is it…" he huffed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I guess I just have to put in an extra effort." I said. "And remind myself that the reason I came here was to concentrate on my music. I mean, as much as you boys mean the absolute world to me, I have exams coming up soon and I really can't fail…"

"I understand completely, Al." he said. "I'll do my best to try not to distract you."

I laughed. "Well I guess the odd distraction wouldn't be too bad…"

"Alright then!" he chuckled. "How about instead of you coming over this weekend, I come and stay with you instead? I could help you with your work if you want."

"Really?" I beamed. "You would do that for me?"

"Anything for you."

"That sounds amazing." I sighed. "I can't wait." A part of me new that hardly any studying would get done whatsoever, but it was worth a shot anyway.

I spoke to Liam for a few more minutes, and then hung up as he had to help Harry move some furniture around. I didn't even bother asking what they were up to.

"What did Mr Payne have to say?" asked Tia after I had hung up the phone.

"He's coming home with me after my recording with Ed and be with me while I study." I smiled.

She giggled. "Study what, exactly?"

I smacked her on the arm. "Tia!" I laughed.

"Do you honestly think you're going to get much studying done?" she giggled.

"C'mon it's Liam!" I said. "The studying will last at least… I dunno, maybe 10 minutes." We both laughed.

"And then you'll do what comes natural…" she winked at me.

I sighed. "Tia! You and your dirty mind!"

"But seriously Al…" she stopped laughing. "The sexual tension between you both must be killing you now!"

I nodded. It indeed was. It took all the strength inside me not to rip off his clothes every time I saw him. But in all honestly, I was scared. He would be my first. And I had no idea whatsoever, what I was doing.

I sighed. "It is…"

"Are you worried?" she asked, a concerned look plastered on her face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am."

She came and sat next to me on my bed. "About what?"

"Just the whole thing really…" I laughed. "I want it to be really special you know… and I guess, I just don't want to ruin it."

"Trust me, Al." she said. "Don't worry about it. What you and Liam have is like movie love!"

"But I don't even know what I'm doing!" I sighed.

"Once you're with him everything will just come to you. Sure, Louis and I weren't even a couple when we first… you know." She laughed. "But when I was near him, lying in his arms, everything just felt so right…" she got lost in her thoughts. "It will be special, Al. I know it."

I smiled. "Thanks Ti."

I was so glad that I had her. Who else would I have talked to about this stuff! I was also glad that she was the one to go through everything first. She was the first one to go through puberty, she was the first one to have a boyfriend, she had her first kiss before me… the list went on and on. She was my guide through everything. I couldn't imagine where I would be now without her.

**Liam's P.O.V**

I put down the phone and smiled. I was suddenly extremely excited for this weekend. Sure, we wouldn't get much studying done, but I knew that she knew that as well.

"Who was that?" asked Zayn, walking into the kitchen where I was leaning against the sink.

"Al." I smiled.

"Awww!" he made missy faces and I laughed. "What did she say?"

"I'm going to hers this weekend instead." I said. "She has to study for school."

"What?" laughed Zayn. "You mean, study the smoothness of your abbs!"

"Oi!" I laughed, punching him in the arm.

"What, so studying is all you're going to be doing while you're there?" he winked.

"Well I dunno, we might go out to eat…" I smirked.

"Hmmm… right." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the kitchen table and sat me down. "Sit." He commanded. "Moving Harry's furniture can wait."

It was time for the talk.

Zayn was the most "experienced" out of all of us. People always expected it to be Louis or Harry, but it was Zayn.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Seriously Zayn… what are we? Girls!" I laughed.

"Look I'm _sorry_." He made a weird face. "But do you want this to be special or not?" I sighed, and then nodded. "Are you nervous?"

I chuckled. "Nervous is an understatement."

"Dude you have nothing to be nervous about." He said. "You know what you're doing! And c'mon this is Ally we're talking about! The only girl who has ever made you feel the way you do. Most people, when they do it, are just having a fling. It means nothing. And it doesn't feel special at all. _You_ both share an undenying love for each other. Trust me… that will make it the most special thing that could ever happen between you both. I know it."

I sighed. "You're the man, Zayn… you really are."

"Aww thanks man!" he laughed, clapping me on the shoulder as we both stood up. "It's Ally, Liam. Everything will be fine... It's Ally…"

**Who's your favourite couple? Lia Andlinson, Lally Sayne, or Clarry Myles? Leave a review! Xxx **


	48. Duet

**So it seems that pretty much all of you are Lally Sayne shippers! Personally, I thought Lia Andlinson would have been more popular! And for those of you who are requesting for more Clarry Myles action… all in good time my loves ;) **

**This chapter is kinda short, but oh well. Enjoy anyways! Xxx**

Chapter 48

"Ally!" exclaimed Ed as I walked into the studio.

"Hey Ed." I beamed. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to my second home." He winked after releasing me from his tight hug.

"Glad to be here!" I smiled.

"Where's the boyfriend?" he asked, looking behind me.

"He's busy." I sighed. "But he's coming over in about an hour."

"Great!" he beamed. "I miss that boy…" I nodded. I missed him too. "So shall we begin?"

A huge smile erupted on my face. "Let's do it."

"Alright well we should run through the song a few times before we record. I've set us parts to sing and all. I'll just go get my guitar…" he quickly turned around and walked into another room that was behind a large door.

I looked around the room, taking in the entire atmosphere. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, and I wasn't about to let it go to waste. I sat down on a chair that was in front of a huge panel of different buttons and controls. There was a large window on the wall behind it, in which I could see the recording area. Butterflies zoomed around my stomach. I couldn't believe I was actually here, recording a song with Ed freaking Sheeran.

I let my mind wander as I waited for Ed. Tia and Louis had left for Paris last night. I could still clearly remember the looks on their faces as they walked down the university stairs. They couldn't have been more excited, and I was so happy for them. This was exactly what they needed. A break from all the chaos.

Tonight I would be spending the night with Liam. And after a long pep talk from Tia, I felt better about everything I had been worrying about. I would just let things fall into place, and see what happened.

"Right!" I was suddenly brought back to reality as Ed barged back into the room, holding his guitar.

I almost died there and then. I was actually looking at the famous Ed Sheeran guitar. The guitar that I had modelled my guitar back home to look exactly like. This was getting more and more insane by the second.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I snapped out of my bewildered thoughts and looked at Ed.

"Yeah." I laughed. "I just really love your guitar…"

He chuckled. "Yeah me too."

Ed handed me some lyrics that he had printed off. He had designated different parts of the song for us to sing.

Ed played the song for me first just so I could hear what it was going to sound like. The version of the song he had created was just phenomenal. This man had to have been one of the greatest musicians alive. The version was completely acoustic, and really smooth. With my harmonies over the top it was going to sound phenomenal. He had created an amazing picking pattern and chord progression that fitted everything perfectly. By the time he had finished, I realized that my face was now stained with tears.

He laughed when he saw my expression. "So I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed, wiping the tears of joy from my eyes. "It was amazing! This whole thing is amazing. I can't believe I'm actually here, doing this!"

"You better believe it kiddo." He laughed. "Let's get started."

"Okay." I beamed.

Ed nodded and then began to play the song from the start. I quickly pulled my lyrics up and read them through. Then I began to sing my part.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories_

_Time after_

And then Ed began to sing his part. His voice sent chills up my spine. How I ever got so lucky to get this opportunity I will never know.

Once Ed had finished, we both began to sing the chorus. I figured out my harmonies, and then everything sounded perfect.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

We both put our own twists on the song. We sort of threw away the original and made it our own. By the time we had finished practicing, we were beyond convinced that this was going to be an incredible song.

As if on que, Liam arrived as soon as we had finished rehearsing. He embraced me in a warm hug and kissed me gently on the lips.

"How's everything going?" he asked as we walked back towards Ed and the producers.

"Everything's great!" beamed Ed. "It's really sounding brilliant."

"Can't wait to hear it." exclaimed Liam.

"Ready to record, Al?' asked Ed, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on. I nodded. "Alright, follow me madam."

Liam kissed me swiftly on the cheek and then walked over to a spare seat. Ed led me through the door that led into the recording room. He set a microphone in front of me and handed me a pair of headphones. I put the headphones over my head and cleared my throat. Butterflies started to form in the pit of my stomach as the producers all sat down behind the window and waited for us to begin. Ed finished setting up his guitar and then he turned to me.

"Whenever you're ready…" he said.

I smiled and turned towards the people behind the window. Liam was sitting in the back corner, with a huge smile on his face. I nodded at the producers and they nodded back, then gave us the signal to start recording.

Ed began playing his opening riff and got completely lost in the music, as did I.

All in all, it took us a good two hours to get everything perfect. Ed had said that he wanted everything to be just the way he had pictured it. And by the time we had finished recording, he and I were both extremely happy with the result.

"You really are an amazing singer, Al." he smiled as we made our way out of the recording room. "You say it's been an honour working with me, but I am even more honoured to work with you."

"Awww thanks buddy!" I winked and then poked him in the stomach. That was my way of acting cool when world famous musicians complemented me.

He chuckled. "No worries." He pointed towards the back corner of the room we were now in. "Your boyfriend's waiting for you." He winked and then walked over to the producers, leaving me to walk over to Liam and fall into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you." He said, stroking my hair as my hugged me. "It sounded phenomenal."

"I know." I giggled. "I can't believe that actually happened." He released me from his warm hug and grabbed my hands instead. "I can't believe _all_ of this is happening! I feel like I'm supposed to wake up any second."

"Well I don't want you to wake up." He smiled.

"Oh neither do I." I smirked and then leaned in closer to Liam, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Someone cleared their throats behind us. We both turned our heads to see Ed smiling cheekily at us. "Sorry guys, but I need Al's opinion on some things for the song before you guys leave."

"No worries." I smiled. I kept one hand in Liam's and we both walked over to where Ed was now sitting with the rest of the producers.

"After the bridge, we were thinking a killer acoustic solo." said one of the producers.

"Not a massively complicated one, just a simple yet effective one." explained Ed.

I nodded, trying to picture what it would sound like in my head. Every time I tried to picture it thought, it was a violin I was hearing, not a guitar.

"How about instead of a guitar solo, a violin solo?" I asked. I felt like I was taking a huge risk asking that question, that they would al judge me because they thought it wouldn't sound good. But I was wrong. Everyone loved the idea. Ed was over the moon and suddenly had a bright gleam in his eyes as they worked on the song.

Ed told us that if we wanted to leave we could, because all of the work from now on would just be editing the song. So Liam and I said our goodbyes. When I reached Ed, I felt my eyes brim with tears.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." I beamed. "I will never ever forget this."

"It was my pleasure, Al." he smiled. "I really see bright things ahead for you. We should definitely do this again sometime."

"Definitely." I smiled.

I hugged him goodbye and then Liam shook his hand. Then we both left the recording studio and waited out the front for our ride home. We took a seat on the stairs that led to the tall building. As soon as I sat down, I bursted into tears. I actually could not control my emotions. The only way I could express them, was through tears.

"Ally!" exclaimed Liam, quickly sitting down beside me and wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

I tried to catch my breath. "I… I'm just s-so hap-py." I sobbed into his chest.

"Awe." He chuckled. "So these are happy tears?"

"Of course" I laughed. "I can't b-believe that just happened." I took a deep breath and sat up a bit, wiping my tears as I did so. I looked into Liam's eyes. They were warm and soothing. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

He smiled. "Well London _is_ the luckiest place on earth."

"It sure is." I breathed.

While I was lost in Liam's eyes, a long black limo pulled up in front of where we were sitting. Liam broke eye contact and stood up, holding his hand. I took it and stood up, wondering what was going on.

"What's with the limo?" I asked. "We're just going to my dorm?"

"Change of plans." He smiled.

I giggled. "Liam I have to study."

"There will be time for studying." He chucked, sweeping my fringe from my face. "But for now we're going to celebrate."

"What have you got planned Mr Payne?" I beamed.

"It's a surprise."

My stomach churned, but in a good way. We both knew what was going to happen tonight. And I knew that he was just as nervous, yet excited as I was.


	49. Paris

Chapter 49

**Tia's P.O.V**

The cold, thin air whipped gently against my body as I walked through the deserted Paris streets. The only things that were keeping me warm, was the warm grey coat that was wrapped around my body, and the person that was pressed against my side.

We walked in silence through the streets, hearing faint noises in the distance as we did so. The bright lights of Paris shone like it was still day time. And the trees whistled as the wind blew their tiny leaves away.

"I love you, Louis." I breathed, just so only he could hear what I was saying.

His arm gripped tighter around my waist and we slowly stopped walking. We were now stood in the middle of the street, tiny fairy lights and trees dangled a few metres from our heads. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we stood in silence. His arms gripped gently on my waist. Our eyes met and the entire world disappeared. All I could concentrate on, was the man standing in front of me. I searched his gleaming blue eyes, looking for the emotions he was feeling.

He smiled a breathtaking half smile, and slowly tilted his head towards mine. I slowly got up on my toes as our lips moved closer and closer. His lips were now inches away from mine, and his warm breath sent sparks up and down my body.

"I love you so much, Ti." He breathed.

I closed my eyes, and waited for his lips to press against mine. His hands trailed up my back and played with my loose curls. I kept my eyes closed as he moved my hair away from my face, then he kissed me gently on the forehead. His lips moved down to my cheek, and then they finally reached my lips.

As soon as they connected, I felt as if fireworks had gone off in my body. Our bodies pressed close together as his hands moved back down to my waist. The way he made me feel was unbelievable. I was absolutely sure that no one would _ever_ make me feel this way, other than Louis.

A loud noise became faintly noticeable in the distance. But we both ignored it as we continued to live it the moment. Then the noise suddenly got louder, and I realized what it was. A loud honk sounded and Louis and I both quickly separated as the car came closer and closer. Louis quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me over the sidewalk before we could get hit. As soon as we reached the sidewalk we both fell into pits of laughter. The angry French man in the car shouted at us as he drove away, but we both just continued to laugh.

"That was fun." I sighed, as I caught my breath. I leaned against the building we were now standing in front of. Louis stood a few metres away from me, looking at me intently.

"C'mon." he smiled, holding out his hand.

I quickly walked over to him, my high heels clicking as I did so, and took hold of his hand. "Where are we going?" I giggled as we walked quickly down the deserted street.

"You'll see." He beamed.

We continued to walk for a while, before we came to the heart of Paris. I suddenly realized where Louis was taking me. We hurried through the streets until we finally came to what we had been looking for. We stopped in front of a large grass area that covered almost the entire perimeter in front of us. I let go of Louis' hand and gazed at what was quite possibly the most magnificent piece of architecture I had ever seen. The Eiffel Tower.

It was covered with gleaming lights, making it look even more spectacular than it did in the day time. There were hardly any people around, and if there were, they were couples. After all it was after midnight, so I wasn't expecting to see many people around.

I felt Louis walk up behind me and wrap his hands around my stomach.

"Do you want to go have a look?" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head so I could see his face in the corner of my eye, and nodded. "Follow me then." He smiled.

I laced my fingers through his as we walked down the long sidewalk towards the Eiffel Tower. I couldn't help but smile until my cheeks hurt as we got closer and closer. We reached the bottom of the tower, and I walked in front of Louis, leaving him to watch me gaze at the beauty of the tower.

After a few minutes of speculating the tiniest of features, I turned around to face Louis. "Lou-"

But he held a finger up to my mouth, as he held his watch up to his chest so he could read it.

"What?" I asked.

"Aaaaand…" he said, still gazing at his watch. Then he looked down on me and smiled. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered.

My heart immediately filled with warm, and my smile got even bigger, which I didn't even think was possible. "You remember the exact time?"

"Well…" he paused. "After we… you know…" he winked. He took hold of my hands and placed the, on his chest, holding them there. "While I was holding you in my arms, you were slowly drifting to sleep. I watched you sleep for a while, and then I decided to put you in Harry's bed in case he came in and saw us together. So I lifted you up, trying not to wake you and placed you in Harry's bed. As I was tucking you in, I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, and it was exactly 1:47am. And now…" he held up his watch to my face so I could see the time. It was 1:47am. "Happy Anniversary…"

I felt a silent tear slip down my face. I looked into Louis' eyes and smiled. He kissed away the tear from my face. "Happy Anniversary." I whispered.

I knew that nothing more needed to be said. I knew that he could tell everything I was thinking just by looking into my eyes. Every emotion and every feeling was written in my eyes. Just as they were in his. And the only word I found in his eyes, was love.


	50. True Love

Chapter 50

**Ally's P.O.V**

Liam opened the door of the shiny black limo and gestured for me to hop in first. I flashed him a quick smile as I got in, wondering what he had planned. It was just never-ending surprises with this boy. Not that I minded at all.

He hopped in the car after I had gotten in and slid over to the seat right next to mine, so the sides of our bodies were pressed together. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze.

"You know where to go, Gav." He said to the driver. He nodded and then drove away from the curb of the recording studio and drove us further and further into London.

"What's with you and surprises?" I giggled as we drove.

He shrugged. "I dunno really. I guess I just love seeing your face when you've been surprised!" He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks turn a dark shade of red. "Am I dressed okay for this surprise?" I asked.

He looked down at my outfit. I was wearing high-waisted floral shorts that fitted my figure perfectly, a white shirt and black heels. He then looked into my eyes and nodded.

"I'm supposed to be studying…" I sighed.

"It can wait!" he chuckled. "It's not every day you get to record a song with Ed Sheeran! So we're going to celebrate." I sighed. As much as I knew I needed to study, I was extremely looking forward to this surprise.

We continued driving for about ten minutes. As we drove I looked around searching for any signs of where we might have been heading. I definitely recognised the area, but I still couldn't figure out where he was taking me.

"I really am so proud of you." He said in my ear as I looked out the window. I turned to face him, so our heads were inches away from each other, and smiled. His eye caught sight of something outside the car window and he grinned. "We're here."

My heart jolted as the car stopped and I could hear faint screams coming from outside. Thank god for fancy soundproof limos. I heard Gavin get out of the car. Liam smiled as I turned my head slightly to look out the window and see where we were. People, well fans, were pressed up against barricades that had been set up so a clear pathway was set for us to walk down. There was a news reporter and a camera crew waiting for us to get out of the car.

Gavin came to my door and opened it for me, and as soon as it opened, my ears were pierced by loud screams coming from every direction. I smiled and waved to the fans, then waited for Liam to get out of the car too. He grabbed my hand and then we walked over to greet the fans.

I still hadn't noticed where we were.

"Hello!" exclaimed Liam as we walked over to the girls standing behind the barricade.

We both took photos with the fans and signed some autographs, and then we moved over to the other side and did the same.

A rather pushy lady then came up to us holding a microphone and started bombarding us with questions, with her camera crew right behind her.

"So, Ally I've heard that you and Ed Sheeran have been recording some music? Can you confirm this rumor?" she asked, shoving the microphone in my face. Liam's grip on my hand tightened as I opened my mouth to answer.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes it's true! We're both very excited about it, and it's a dream come true to be collaborating with such an amazing artist."

"Is it true it will be a cover? Not an original song?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But we have made it very much our own."

"Okay then." She smiled fakely. "And what might the song be?"

"You'll find out soon." I smiled and then walked away from the camera, dragging Liam behind me.

I pulled him into the building we were standing out the front of, and sighed heavily after we had escaped from the madness. The screams immediately died down, and I began to lose the numb feeling I had had in my ears before. I looked around the building we were in, and suddenly realized where we were.

I spun around to face Liam, my eyes were wide open and he had a huge grin on his face. He walked back over to me and took my hand, and then we both walked over to the front desk.

"Ah Mr Payne!" exclaimed the man who was sitting at the front desk. "I have your key right here." He hurried through his drawers and pulled out a key, then handed it to Liam. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." smiled Liam.

Then we turned around and headed towards the elevator on the other side of the lobby, still hand in hand. We stood in silence as the elevator went up further and further. No words needed to be said. He already knew what I was feeling. Once we reached the top level, excitement began to grow in the pit of my stomach.

The elevator door opened, and Liam walked out first, guiding me through the very familiar corridors of the top level of the building. We came to a door that I knew only too well. Liam pulled out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, and then he swiftly opened it, revealing the room where everything had begun.

We both walked into the familiar hotel room, looking around and letting the memories fly into our minds. I looked over to the dining table, and immediately remembered all of us sitting around and eating pizza on our last night in the hotel. Then I looked over to the living room, remembering the very first conversations I had ever had with the boys. And then I looked out onto the balcony, and Liam's voice filled my head. That was where he had first told me that he loved me.

"I can't believe you..." I breathed, turning to face Liam. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I knew we had to do something to celebrate. And where better to celebrate than here."

"You're amazing." I smiled, feeling a tiny tear leave my right eye.

He wiped it away and grinned. "It feels like we were just here yesterday…" he said looking around and smiling as he took in all the memories. "How fast has that gone…"

"It's crazy how fast and how much things can change." I muttered.

"Good change though, right?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course."

Liam decided that he was going to make us dinner, and I thought it would be a fantastic idea to freshen up. Room service had brought up Liam's suitcase an hour after we had arrived. So I stole a pair of sweat pants and his Jack Wills hoodie from it and hurried into the bathroom to get changed. I tied my hair up and wiped all of my makeup off. I felt so refreshed and comfortable as I exited the bathroom, only to be gobsmacked as I looked around the living room.

Liam had turned all of the lights off. The only light was coming from the city lights outside, and the tiny candles that were now lit and placed at random all around the room. Liam was standing in front of the dining room table, with a cute half smile on his face.

"Well now I feel underdressed…" I laughed as I walked over to him.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Liar…" I muttered.

I reached Liam and immediately wrapped my hands around his neck and rested my head against his chest. One of his hands gripped my back, and the other began to play with loose strands of hair from my pony tail.

My eye caught sight of Louis and Harry's old room, and I smiled. "Hey if you think about it…" I said freeing myself from Liam's warm hug. "That's where Baby Andlinson was conceived." I winked, pointing to the room.

Liam chucked. "Wow that is true."

"Do you think if Tia hadn't gotten pregnant, things wouldn't be how they are now?" I asked, turning around and facing Liam.

He paused. "I guess… but Louis always had a thing for Ti. They would have gotten together eventually."

"Yeah that's what I thought." I smiled.

I paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." He said with an irresistible half smile.

"After we bumped into each other at the airport… what were you feeling? Like did you want to see me again?" I asked.

A huge smile came to his face. "You're kidding me right? No, I actually thought that you were a massive bitch and I hoped and prayed that I'd never see you again."

I slapped him on the arm and laughed. For a second I had actually thought he was being serious, and then I noticed the sarcasm in his voice.

Once we had both stopped laughing, we both regained seriousness, and I suddenly noticed the way he was looking at me. He took a slow step closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek. His thumb stoked my face as he stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Al." he said.

Then he pressed his lips on mine and a huge amount of butterflies erupted in my stomach, zooming all over the place. He kissed me passionately, like it was our last minute on earth and he was making the most of it. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into the main bedroom, our lips never parted as we did so. He gently put me down on the bed and then crawled on top of me. He brushed a piece my fringe away from my face so he could look me deep in the eyes.

We both knew what was about to happen.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

I nodded. I didn't even need to think about my answer. I wanted this more than anything.

"I love you." I whispered, stroking his hair and playing with his curls.

He smiled and then his lips softly crashed onto mine. Sparks flew around my body as a huge adrenaline rush took over me.

Just as Tia had said, after being so close to him and getting caught in the moment, all of my worries flew out of my mind. All I could think and concentrate on, was the person who was with me. The person who was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. The person who changed my life for the better. The man I grew to love more and more every day.

It was from that moment on that I knew, that this was _true love. _


	51. Perfect Morning

Chapter 51

**Ally's P.O.V**

I opened the bedroom door as quietly as I could, watching Liam to make sure I didn't wake him as I did so. I then closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a singlet and a pair of Liam's sweats.

It was 11am, and I had been lying in bed for over an hour just cuddling next to Liam and enjoying every second I had with him. Then, I decided to be a cute girlfriend and make him breakfast. So I uncurled myself carefully from Liam's warm body, and kissed him gently on the cheek before I left.

I opened the fridge and surveyed what there was to eat. I found some eggs, some milk and some bacon. _Perfect,_ I thought. I started to make the mixture for the scrambled eggs and let my mind wander.

Last night had been, without a doubt, the best night of my life. There was no denying it whatsoever. I felt completely stupid about how I had been worrying about it, because there was nothing to worry about. Everything had been perfect. Everything had felt so right when I was with him. It was like, everything had fallen perfectly into place. I smiled to myself. Words could not describe how much I loved him, and if anything, this had elevated my love for him. And I didn't even think that was possible.

I placed a few pieces of bacon on a pan I had found and turned the stove on. Then I began whipping the mixture of egg and milk. I leaned against the counter, and smiled like an idiot. So this was what it felt like after you had gotten lucky the night before. You saw it in movies all the time. You know, the girl leaves her apartment after a fantastic night and skips gleefully down the street, smiling at everyone she passes. Well that was what I felt like right now.

Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open, and there stood a worn out, yet still sexy looking Liam. Not to mention he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He rubbed his eyes and moaned.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, still leaning against the kitchen counter.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and smiled. "Nope. The smell of bacon did." He winked and then walked over to me. His abbs slightly flexed as he moved closer to me.

He placed his hand on my chin, and rubbed my bottom lip with his thumb. His face was now inches away from mine. He gently pressed his lips on mine and I kissed him back straight away. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my hands became entwined in his curly hair. He melted into the kiss as I did so, and then he gently lifted me off my feet.

"Good morning." He breathed through his gentle kisses.

I giggled. "Morning." Our lips parted and we both smiled hugely. "You hungry?"

He nodded. "You bet."

"Okay." I beamed. Then he put me down and I walked back over to the bacon and turned the stove down so it wouldn't burn. Liam jumped up onto the side of the counter and watched me as I cooked, a slight smirk played on his lips the whole time he watched me.

Once I had finished, I placed all of the food I had cooked on two plates. Then I passed one plate to Liam and he grinned, not taking his eyes off the food. As soon as he got the plate he stuffed some food in his mouth.

"Jeez you're as bad as Niall." I chuckled. I sat up on the counter next to him and began to eat my food as well.

His head snapped towards me, shock written all over his face. "No one could _ever_ be as bad as Niall…" he laughed.

"True." I smirked. "Is it nice?" I asked, pointing my fork towards his plate of food.

He nodded." So good! Just what I needed to regain my strength." He winked at me and I laughed at his dirty comment.

Once we had both finished eating and were satisfied, I decided to clean up the ingredients I had left all around the kitchen. I hopped off the counter and placed my hands on Liam's knees.

"You can wash up." I whispered as I leaned in to peck him softly on the lips.

He sighed. "Okidokey."

I laughed and then turned around and put all of the ingredients back in the fridge. Liam filled the sink up with water and grabbed a pair of washing up gloves from under the sink. I laughed as he put them on. Only he could pull off washing up gloves. It was actually incredibly hot watching him do it. I sat up on the counter again and grinned as he washed everything.

"What are you smiling about?" he chuckled, as he caught sight of my expression.

"Nothing really." I shrugged. "I just really like you."

He laughed. "I really like you, too." A grin took over his face as he got back to scrubbing a plate. "Hey Al, can you get me a better scrubbing brush from the cupboard over there?" he pointed towards a small cupboard on the other side of the kitchen.

"Sure." I hopped off the counter and before I had even gotten to the cupboard, a huge splash of warm water spread across my back. I squealed as the water pierced my skin. I quickly turned around to find Liam leaning against the counter in hysterics.

"I couldn't help myself!" he laughed.

I squinted my eyes and frowned. "You're going to pay."

"Oh yeah?" Liam threatened, putting down the scrubbing brush and folding his arms. "Try me." he winked.

I continued to give him a dirty look, while trying to think of something to do. In the corner of my eye I could see a container of eggs that I had forgotten to put away. A huge smirk appeared on my face. I had a plan.

"Liam!" I shouted, pointing towards the cupboard his back was facing. "Watch out it's a spoon!"

He quickly whipped around, and in the space of three seconds I had picked up the egg and crushed it on his perfect hair. I fell into a pit of laughter as he attempted to get rid of some of the chunks in his hair, a huge cringe on his face as he did so.  
>"And <em>that<em> is what I call revenge." I winked.

"Right!" Liam announced. "Time for _my_ revenge!"

"No!" I squealed as he chased me out of the kitchen and into the living room. He tackled me onto the couch and we both laughed. Some of the egg in his hair dripped down onto my cheek.

"Ew get it off me!" I shouted and laughed at the same time.

"What? Me or the egg?" he laughed and then wiped the egg from my face with his hand. I struggled to get out of his grip. His hands held my arms above my head, and his legs straddled my body against the couch.

"There's no way of escaping, Summers." He said. "You have to stay here forever now."

I smiled. "Well I guess I could just stay here forever then."

"I wouldn't mind." He shrugged.

Then I grabbed the back of his head with my hand and smashed his lips onto mine. His hands curled around my back and my hands rested on his cheeks. Tiny drops of egg splattered onto my face as he kissed me.

Once he had finished kissing me and my heart had calmed down a bit, he sat up and pulled me on top of him.

I sighed. "I can't believe you fell for the spoon thing."

He laughed. "I can't believe it either."

"We need to get the egg out of your hair." I muttered, picking out some tiny pieces of shell from his hair.

"Hmmm…"

I smiled. "C'mon. I've got an idea."

I hopped off his lap and pulled him up from his hands. Then we walked hand in hand towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind us and I started the shower, making sure it was the right temperature.

I felt Liam wrap his arms around my waist and he began kissing my neck softly. I let out a soft moan as his lips trailed from my shoulder to my neck, then back again. He then lifted my shirt over my head and played with my hair. I took my pants off and then turned around to face him. He eyed me seductively, taking in every feature of my bare skin. I placed my hands on his stomach, and he flinched. My hands must have been cold. I traced his abbs with my finger as his hands trailed up and down my bare back. Then his hands entwined in my hair and his lips pressed passionately against mine, leaving me weak at the knees. We both hopped into the shower, and our lips never parted.

I took off the shower head and sprayed Liam's hair. My hands swished around his hair, getting all of the egg out. His eyes never left mine the whole time.

Once all the egg was out, I placed the shower head back in its position. Liam snaked his hands around my waist and pulled our bare bodies closer together. His forehead rested on mine as the warm water splashed us. He moved my fringe away from my face and let the water run down my cheeks.

"I love you so much." He breathed.

I smiled as his lips moved closer to mine. "I love you more."

He chuckled faintly and shook his head. "Not possible."

And then he kissed me once more.


	52. Head Over Heels

Chapter 52

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up_

_On the right side of the wrong bed_

_And every excuse I made up_

_Tell you the truth I hate_

_What didn't kill me_

_It never made me stronger at all_

The amazing sounds of Ed Sheeran filled the car as Liam and I drove to the airport. We were belting out the lyrics in our stupidest voices, and we would burst out laughing so hard we couldn't breathe after a few lines. One of my music books for university rested on my lap and my feet were sat on the headboard. I had been attempting to study the entire trip to the airport. But as soon as I would get into what I was studying, I would get distracted by something. And most of the time it was Liam.

"C'mon get studying girl!" exclaimed Liam, trying not to take his eyes off the road.

"I'm trying!" I laughed as I picked up my pen again and looked down at my book.

"I'm bringing out the worst in you I swear…" he muttered.

"I know!" I laughed. "I used to get top marks before I met you!"

Liam shrugged. "I blame Niall." We both bursted out laughing and we were now getting closer and closer to the airport.

Tia and Louis' plane would be arriving within the hour, and we had decided to surprise them at the gate. It was supposed to Joy who was picking them up, but we insisted to go instead. Joy had also called just before we left, informing me that Ed and I were booked to debut our new single at the One Direction album release party. To say that I flipped out would be an understatement. I was convinced that it was all a dream, and I had asked Liam not to pinch me in case I woke up. Joy had also told me that the producers had called her, and _Time After Time_ would be officially released the day after the album release party. After that, I had immediately burst into tears and Joy had trouble comprehending what I was saying as I fought through the tears. I swore I had seen Liam shed a few tears as well. I had then called my family to tell them all the news, and all of them had cried as well. Overall, it was all just a huge crying fest. Liam and I had then "celebrated", if you know what I mean. And now we were in the car, celebrating again by jamming out to Ed Sheeran.

I had never been happier in all of my life. Perfect was a complete understatement to describe this weekend.

We pulled into the parking lot at the airport, and it took us a good 10 minutes to find a park. Then we left the car and walked hand in hand inside the busy airport.

**Tia's P.O.V**

I looked out the window, studying the familiar London skyline and smiled to myself. Louis' thumb stroked my hand as our fingers laced together as the plane got closer and closer to the ground. I turned to face Louis' smiling face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you." I smiled as our faces still stayed closer together, even though our lips had parted.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything." I whispered. "This weekend… I really couldn't have asked for anything more. I want you to know how much it meant to me."

Louis sighed. "Ti, you don't need to thank me. It meant the world and more to me as well."

"I know." I placed my hand on his soft cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

Words could not describe the weekend I had had with Louis. Every single moment was breathtaking. For most people, it was hard to believe that Louis had a romantic bone in his body. But this weekend had even surprised me. We had done every romantic thing possible while we were in Paris.

When we had arrived, there had been a white limo waiting for us at the airport, which was filled with flowers and had food and wine waiting for us inside. I was completely overwhelmed. We had been in Paris for almost an hour, and the romantic surprises had already begun.

We had then arrived at a magnificent hotel and Louis had booked us the penthouse on the top floor. I had walked in to find a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, with red roses set in the shape of a love heart on it. I had fallen into Louis' arms and we had spent the rest of the night, and all of the next day, in bed. The only time we ever got out of bed, was when we had to answer the door to get room service or to go to the bathroom. Otherwise we were cuddled next to each other watching movies on the huge plasma screen on the wall opposite the bed.

That night Louis had told me he had something planned and that I had to get actually get out of the bed and shower and then get ready for a night out. So I had showered, and then gotten into a short black dress that highlighted my curves. Then I added a thick grey coat to protect me from the cold. I curled my hair and put on some light makeup, still managing to look natural. Then I finished my outfit with a pair of black boots I had brought with me.

I walked out of the bathroom, to find Louis standing in front of the bed holding a bunch of yellow Lily's, my favourite flowers in the whole world.

We had then set off for our wonderful night out in Paris. It turned out he had more plans, including taking me to the Eiffel Tower for our anniversary. We arrived home at almost 4am, and spent the rest of the day in bed. Again.

I woke up to Louis singing softly in my ear and playing with my hair. His scratchy voice sent chills up and down my body. I recognised the song as _You Are So Beautiful_. I listened to him sing to me as I pretended to still be asleep, just so he wouldn't stop singing.

Then, unfortunately, we had to leave. So we had packed our bags and left the hotel. A weekend wasn't long enough. I wanted to stay with him there forever.

I sighed as I looked out the window, we were about to hit the ground. I squeezed Louis' hand as the plane landed. I was never one for flying. I looked around the plane. There were only four other groups of people as we were flying first class on a very expensive plane. The only people who could afford to fly on this plane, were people who were either richer than god, or in a famous boy band.

"Kinda sad that we're back here…" muttered Louis in my ear while he looked out the window. "I'd much rather stay in Paris with you forever."

I nodded. He knew I felt the exact same way.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said the pilot. "We have successfully arrived in London. Please make sure you have collected all of your belongings before you exit the plane."

Louis and I stood up and I picked up my bag from the side table next to us. Then we walked towards the door of the plane and the lady let us off first. She gave a wide smile and I heard her let out a slight fangirl scream as we walked down the stairs and into the cool London breeze.

Louis took my hand as a few cameras flashed in our faces while we walked towards inside the airport. There were a few fans there as well who we said a quick hello to. Joy would be meeting us somewhere at the gate, so we headed straight there. Only instead of being greeted by Joy, we were greeted by two different people.

"Oi!" I heard someone shout from behind us.

Louis and I both whipped around to see a beaming Liam and Ally waiting for us.

"HEEEYYYYY!" screamed Louis, immediately dropping all of his luggage and sprinting over to Liam and Ally, practically tackling them to the floor.

I sighed and walked over to greet them as well. "Hey guys." I laughed.

"Hello beautiful." smiled Ally as she gave me a tight hug.

"How was your weekend?" asked Liam, who had picked up my luggage for me. What a gentlemen.

I turned to Louis and we both shared a loving smile. "Amazing." We said in unison.

Ally and Liam both laughed, immediately recognizing that details weren't going to be given just yet.

We left the airport smiling and laughing, with paparazzi following us the whole time. Ally and Liam seemed happier than ever. As soon as I saw them, I knew that they had just as an amazing weekend as Louis and I had.

They both filled us in on everything that had been going on while we drove home. The happiness I felt for Ally was overwhelming. For her to be recording a song with Ed Sheeran and debuting it at one of the biggest parties of the year was something I knew she had dreamt of ever since she was little. I was so incredibly proud of her.

I would also have to squeeze the tiny details out of her about what had happened with her and Liam once we were alone and back at the university. And I knew she would want the exact same thing from me.

We pulled up at the front of the university and both of the boys got out to say goodbye and help me get my luggage out of the car.

"Jeez Ti you were only gone for like two nights..." muttered Liam as he pulled out both of my suitcases of the boot.

"Hey!" I laughed. "I'm a woman. I have my essentials…" Both of the boys laughed as they closed the boot.

Then Liam walked over to say goodbye to Ally, and Louis walked over to me.

"I don't wanna say goodbye." I whispered.

"You don't have to." He smiled, brushing a lock of hair from my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled an amazing breathtaking smile that made his blue eyes shine.

"Love you." I giggled.

"Love you too." Then he pecked me softly on the lips and gave me a tight hug. "I just want you to know, that this was absolutely, positively the best weekend of my life."

"Mine too." I beamed.

And then both of the boys got back in the car and waved goodbye, leaving me and Ally standing weak at the knees as they drove away. We watched them until they were out of sight, and then let out a huge sigh.

"Right." I snapped out of my daydreaming thoughts and picked up my luggage. "As soon as we get inside, I want details."

Ally's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. "Not too many details…" she giggled.

"Okay fine. Just a basic summary then." I laughed.

Then we both walked up the university stairs and practically skipped inside.

We were the happiest teenage girls on earth.


	53. Party Shopping

**So so sorry I haven't uploaded for like three days! I've been back at school and I haven't had time :/**

**For those of you who are still asking about Claire and Harry, please be patient! I promise you that I do have something exciting planned for them. **

**Everyone tell me what their favourite part of the story has been so far :) it would be much appreciated if you left a review! Words cannot describe how much they mean to me. They're what keep me writing! Xxx**

Chapter 53

_4 weeks later…_

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Al what about this one?" said Tia. I turned around to look at the blue sequined dress she was holding in front of me and shook my head. "Why not?" she moaned.

"I dunno it just doesn't seem like the right kind of dress to wear to something as huge as this!" I sighed. She stuffed the dress back onto the rack and then we continued to walk around the store.

It was Thursday night, and I still needed to get my dress for the album release party tomorrow night. Which I happened to be debuting my new single with Ed Sheeran at. The nerves spread across my body as I thought about it. I was so incredibly nervous it wasn't funny. I could hardly even concentrate on school. So to distract myself from the nerves, I had pulled Tia out to go shopping to find the perfect dress. And I was determined to look amazing.

We passed a group of girls who looked a few years younger than us. They beamed at us as we walked through the store. Tia and I both waved at them. One of the girls came rushing up to us.

"Hi guys!" she squealed.

"Hey babe." I smiled. "How are you girls tonight?" I asked as the other two girls rushed up to stand next to the other girl. All three of them clung on to each other's arms as we talked to them.

"We're good." They all said in unison. "How are you guys?"

"We're fantastic." said Tia. "We're finding outfits to wear for the album release party tomorrow."

"Oh, that's amazing." said the smallest of the girls. She had shiny blonde hair and had green eyes that were covered by a small pair of square glasses. "Do you know what you want to wear yet?"

"Well a dress of some sort." I laughed. All of the girls giggled.

"We could help you find the perfect dress if you want!" one of the girls blurted out.

I looked at Tia and she smiled. "Well we could really use some help." She said.

"Are you serious?" the brown haired girl gaped.

"Yeah that would actually be really great." I smiled widely at them.

The girls turned to each other and let out quiet, yet still loud, fangirl screams. Tia and I smiled at each other. Knowing you were what made them react like this was the best feeling ever. I absolutely _loved_ being with the fans.

"Right!" announced Tia, snapping them out of their fangirl session. "Let's get started! Ally and I are both size 7's so if you see anything you think we might like that's in our size, come and find us okay?"

"Okay!" they all squealed.

Then they hurried off around the store looking intently for a dress. Tia and I both laughed and then went searching as well.

"Nope…" I said while I searched through the racks. "Nope… nope… nope…"

"I gotta find something that will highlight my baby bump." said Tia. "I kind of want to pull a Natalie Portman for this party you know?"

I laughed as I kept searching through the dresses. "I think I found the perfect thing…"

I pulled a baby pink, long, fitted dress out of the rack. Tia's face lit up as I showed it to her.

"You are a dead set legend." She smiled widely. She grabbed the dress from my grasp and hurried off to the change rooms. "I'll see you in a sec!"

I smiled and then decided to walk over to the side of the store I had not checked out yet. I spotted the three girls a few metres away, hurrying around the store trying to find something.

I looked from dress to dress and moved from rack to rack, searching desperately for the perfect dress. We had been walking around London for the past two hours, and negative thoughts were now starting to fly around my mind.

I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket.

_Come to the dressing rooms – Tia xx_

I shoved my phone into my bag and then walked across the store and then to the changing rooms. People who were waiting to change gave me shocked looks as I approached them. I just gave them my best awkward smile before calling out Tia's name.

"Ti which one are you in?" I called out.

"This one." I saw a foot peek out from underneath one of the door.

I walked past the people waiting and walked over to the change room. Tia opened the door and I felt my jaw drop as low as it possibly could.

She looked stunning. The baby pink dress brought out a beautiful colour to her skin. It was tightly fitted and draped once it got past her baby bump. It was a halter neck and showed a little bit of cleavage. Louis would go weak at the knees when he saw her.

"Holy shit." I beamed.

"You like it?" she asked, a half-smile spread across her face.

"_Like_ is an understatement." I laughed. "You look incredible."

"Thanks." She giggled. "I think this is the one."

"I think it is too." I said, still eying her perfect figure. It was hard to believe she was pregnant sometimes.

"Ally?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see the small, blonde girl with glasses smiling up at me. "Hey! You found something?" I asked.

"We sure did!" the brown haired girl smiled. "Here…"

Then the quietest of the lot, a girl with slick black hair, came up and handed me a dress. I smiled widely at her, letting her know she had done superbly. I gave all three of the girls a high five and then hurried into the dressing room to try it on.

I slipped off my jeans and my long sleeved shirt and excitedly got changed into the dress. I did up the zipper and then straightened up the bottom as I surveyed it in the mirror. It was a short, grass green dress. It had no sleeves but was turtle necked, and flowed once it came past the waist. With some gold jewellery, the outfit was going to look amazing. The thing I loved most about it was that it was so 'me'. I wasn't into the whole elegant and classy clothes; I was more of the cutesy and sassy style. So this was perfect for me.

"Kay I'm coming out!" I called out to the girls.

"Okay!" they all said excitedly.

Then I opened the door to see all of them with huge smiles on their faces, waiting for me to show them what it looked like. All of their mouths formed an O once they got the full look at the dress.

Tia turned to the black haired girl and patted her on the back. "You did extremely well, my friend." The girl let out a tiny scream. "You look beautiful Al. You're going to knock Liam off his feet."

I looked at the girls and smiled. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey girls…" I said, gesturing for them to come closer to me. The three of them huddled closer to me so they could just hear what I was saying. "Listen, thank you so much for taking up your free time to do this for me."

"No worries!"

"The pleasure was ours!"

I smiled. "Well I do have one way to repay you…"

Their faces lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Really…" I said. "Just give me one second."

I grabbed my phone out of my bag that was hanging on the dressing room wall and scrolled down my contacts list until I found the number I wanted. I held it to my ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry!" I exclaimed, putting the phone on loudspeaker.

The girls jumped up and down excitedly and I saw tears come to their eyes.

"Hey Al." he said. "What's with all the screaming in the background?"

"Well Harold, I've got three lovely girls here who have just done a massive favour for me, and well I was wondering if you could help me repay them?"

"Sure!" he said. "Let me guess… three tickets to the album release party tomorrow?"

"That's what I was hoping for." I smiled as I watched the girls have a panic attack.

"Hang on, let me just go ask the boys if we have spares…"

"Oh my god." said the brown haired girl, fighting through her shaky tears.

"Boys!" I heard Harry shout. "Do we have spare tickets for tomorrow?"

I heard someone pick up from the other line. "Hello?"

"NIALL!" the blonde girl screamed. Niall was obviously her favourite.

"Hello who's this?" he asked.

"Hey Nialler it's me." I laughed. "I've got some fans here with me who deserve some tickets for tomorrow."

"Not a problem at all." said Niall.

"We'll get our manager to meet you out the front with them at around six tomorrow, okay? But you have to bring parental supervision okay! Louis doesn't count…" said Harry.

We all laughed. "Thank you! Thank you!" the girls squealed.

"No worries girls." said Niall.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" said Harry cheekily.

"I love you!" they all screamed in unison.

"Love you too." said Harry and Niall before hanging up the phone.

All three of the girls fell onto the floor and began to cry their eyes out. I caught sight of Tia, who frankly looked a little shocked. She placed her hand on her heart and smiled at me.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be a night to remember.


	54. Album Release Party

**This is an extra long chapter, so I hope you love it! It took me a while to get it perfect so yeah :) please, please, please I beg of you, leave me a review! Xx**

Chapter 54

"C'mon you guys!" exclaimed Zayn. "It's right on the tip of my tongue!"

"I know…" I said, shaking my head. "This is really starting to annoy me now."

"Ugh what's it called!" said Harry, putting his head in his hands.

"Liam I can't believe of all people, _you_ don't know this!" laughed Niall.

"I'm trying as hard as I can to think right now." Liam had his chin perched on his arm, thinking desperately.

We all sat in silence as we searched our thoughts.

"I got it!" Tia suddenly shouted, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Tell us!" pleaded Louis. Tia had a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Tia if you don't tell us now I may die of torture." said Claire seriously.

"I don't know, it might be fun to leave you guys hanging for a while…" she grinned.

"Nooooooo!" we all shouted, pleading for her to tell us.

"Okay fine!" she laughed. She took a deep breath. "It's called _'The One with All the Thanksgivings.'_"

Everyone let out a huge sigh. "Thank you!"

"You saved me from a horrible night of wonderment, Ti." laughed Harry.

"I can't believe I didn't know that!" said Liam, relaxing in his seat. "I'm the biggest _Friends_ fan ever!"

"I'm disappointed in you Liam…" I said. "We watched that episode a few weeks ago."

"Ugh I know…" he laughed. "I had the biggest craving for turkey after that."

"You mean after you saw a turkey stuffed on Joey's head, you got a craving for it?" laughed Zayn.

"Hey that would make me want to eat turkey." said Niall.

"Yes but you're Niall…" giggled Claire.

We all continued to laugh about our completely stupid conversation about _Friends_. I looked over at Liam who was sitting next to me and smiled. He squeezed my hand and calmed my nerves down.

All eight of us were in the car on our way to the album release party. The atmosphere was a mix of excitement and nerves. We were over the moon that we would finally get to hear what the boys had been working so hard on. But then everyone was nervous for the reaction as well. But no one was as nervous as me. I was suddenly extremely thankful for Ed Sheeran – not that I wasn't before. I wouldn't have to perform by myself. So knowing that I had him by side helping me was a huge comfort.

I looked over to Tia and Lou, who were laughing quietly together. Louis had his hand on Tia's baby bump and was stroking it with his hand. Tia looked stunning. Her baby pink dressed was accessorised with a magnificent silver necklace that Louis had bought her. Her dead straight hair was pulled to the side with a silver butterfly clip, and her makeup was not overdone to the point where she looked over the top.

I was wearing my green dress that I had bought. I had curled my hair and then put it up in pieces in a messy bun, with loose curls hanging all over the place. My eye makeup with thick, making my eyes look fierce and bright. My cheeks were highlighted with a beautiful shade of pink, and my lips were coated with a red lipstick. I was proud of myself. I didn't even need a stylist to do all of it for me.

I smiled as I thought about how perfect the night had been already. And the real stuff hadn't even started yet.

Tia and I had walked out of the university with our heads held high to find a shiny black limo out the front. We had hopped in and then had gone to pick up Claire.

She was wearing a pastel yellow dress that fell just below her knees. It was a halter neck and had little silver beads spread across the waist line. Her sleek golden hair was tightly curled, slightly resembling Harry's in a way. Louis had been calling them Curly Buddies for the entire trip.

Then we had gone to pick up the boys from their house. All three of us had expected them all to look dashing, but the real thing didn't compare at all to what we had imagined. We had stepped out of the limo and waited out the front for them to come out.

Zayn and Harry came out first. Harry was wearing a simple black suit and sported a cute navy blue boe tie. His curls bobbed perfectly in place as he rushed over to Claire with his mouth wide open. They embraced in a tight hug as they both complemented each other. Zayn walked over to Tia and I and sighed.

"You girls look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thanks Zi." I blushed.

"You look quite beautiful yourself, Malik." giggled Tia as she hugged him.

He was wearing a tight navy blue suit with a thin black tie. His hair was styled in the famous Zayn Malik quiff. And his ears stood out from the silver studs he was wearing. Hot, was an understatement.

Then, Louis and Niall came out, both of them smiling like crazy. Niall's blonde hair was styled perfectly. He wore a grey suit with a navy blue tie. He was the most adorable thing to walk this planet. He walked over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"You look amazing, Al." he said in my ear.

"You too, Nialler." I smiled, poking him in the stomach.

We both looked over to Louis and Tia, who were smiling happily hand in hand. Louis could not take his eyes off her. He was wearing a similar suit to Niall's, except it was a darker shade of grey. He wore a thick black tie and his hair was spiked up.

"Where's Liam?" I asked Niall.

Niall just smiled. "Turn around."

I slowly turned around to find my jaw on the ground. He stood a few metres away from me, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hey." I smiled as he walked over to me.

He was wearing a tight, jet black suit that you could see his arm muscles through, with a thin grey tie that brought out the colour in his brown eyes. He was the definition of perfection.

He placed his hands on my cheeks and brought his lips to mine. Then he took my hands and eyed me seductively.

"You look…" he got lost in his thoughts as he took in every part of me. "I can't even explain."

I giggled as I felt my cheeks turn red. "You look nice too." We both laughed.

"Alright bitches let's do this poo!" shouted Harry.

We all laughed at him as he hurdled into the limo, Claire ginned as she hopped in after him. Then we all got in as well.

And that's when the conversation about _Friends_ had begun.

My thoughts snapped back to reality as we pulled up in front of venue. Dozens of paparazzi were crowded around a large red carpet that led to the party. I noticed the two people that were already posing for the cameras. There was Matt Cardle, who was wearing a black suit, and Cher Lloyd, who was wearing a fluro pink dress that was just short enough so you couldn't see her bum.

The limo slowly pulled up in front of the red carpet.

"You ready?" Liam breathed in my ear. The nerves spread up and throughout my stomach again. I nodded and then he smiled, knowing that I was lying.

Zayn and Niall got out first, then Claire and Harry, then Liam and I, and lastly Louis and Tia. The bright lights of cameras blinded me as Liam wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. We posed on the red carpet, both separately and together. Then we both walked inside, following everyone else.

"That was fun." I beamed as the doors shut behind us.

"It was." smiled Liam.

I caught sight of three girls that stood huddled together, bright smiles plastered on their faces. It was the girls that had helped Tia and I. Liam and I walked over towards them and they let out screams as they saw us coming.

"Hi girls!" I smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." The blonde haired girl beamed.

"Girls I heard what you did for Ally yesterday." said Liam. "Knowing that you are the girls responsible for making her look like this." He gestured to my dress and smirked. "Well I'm very thankful."

"It was our pleasure." said the girl with black hair who could barely contain her excitement.

"Well enjoy your night girls!" I said. "I'll see you soon."

Liam said goodbye to the girls and then we both walked hand in hand into the room where the party was being held. There was a huge stage that was ran across the back of the room, and there were tables and chairs around the outside of the room, leaving a huge dance floor in the middle.

"Ally!" a deep voice came from behind me. Liam and I turned around.

"Hey Ed." I smiled as he and Liam shook hands.

"You excited?" he beamed.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "Of course! Although the nerves are currently overpowering the excitement."

"Oh you'll be fine!" he said. "Everyone is so excited to hear it! Did Joy tell you that it's being released tomorrow?"

"Yep." I beamed.

"Great." Smiled Ed and then he turned to Liam. "You must be so proud." He said, wiping a fake tear from his face.

Liam squeezed my hand and smiled. "You bet."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen." said a voice coming from the stage. "Please take your seats."

"See you soon!" smiled Ed, before he hurried off to find his table.

Liam and I walked over to the table closest to the stage where everyone was already sitting down. Everyone's faces were lit up with bright smiles as they waited for the night to begin.

"Please welcome to the stage." said the voice again. "The man who made all of this possible, the man who created everything… Mr Simon Cowell!"

I felt my stomach drop to the floor as the one and only walked onto the stage. Everyone cheered and clapped for him.

"Thank you." He smiled. "It really is the greatest honour to be here." He took out some palm cards of his suit jacket and put his glasses on. "The story of One Direction began about a year ago. Five boys auditioned for the X Factor, all of them pleasing the judges immensely. We were blown away by the talent they beheld and new almost immediately that there was something special in them. Unfortunately, they didn't make the cut at boot camp. It was one of the hardest decisions that any of the judges had ever had to face. But in the end, it seemed like the right thing to do. But we were wrong. The more we thought about it, the more we released we were throwing away valuable talent. Then we had an idea. The boys would 5 times more talented if we put them together as a band. And that, my friends, was without a doubt one of the best decisions I had ever made in my entire career. I stand before you, a proud man. These boys have _never_ disappointed me." he looked towards the boys. "I feel like an immensely proud Uncle." All of the audience laughed. "And now, they have recorded their very first album. An album that I know will go on to do incredible things. The boys have worked so hard for this, and I know that you will all love the end result. So, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the first song on the album. Their very first single that went Number 1 in minutes. Ladies and gentlemen, _What Makes You Beautiful_!"

The opening riff sounded throughout the room and everyone cheered. I turned to look at the boys. Their faces were filled with so much joy. It was wonderful to see.

The night was going brilliantly. During _One Thing_, all of the boys had rushed up onto the dance floor, taking us with them. More people joined us and I even saw Simon Cowell letting out some moves. Tia was being careful, after all she was carrying an extra person. So her and Louis were dancing quietly together.

"Okay!" said the host of the evening, Radio 1 presenter, Scott Mills. "That was _One Thing_! Now, this next song is Harold's favourite on the album, and I do believe that the boys will be singing this one live for us!" The crowd erupted with cheers and I whipped around to face Liam. He had never told me he would be performing. "So let's get the boys on stage to perform their fourth song on the album titled, _More Than This!"_

Liam kissed me swiftly on the cheek and then headed up onto the stage with the rest of the boys. I walked over to Tia and Claire, who were just as confused as I was.

A beautiful guitar riff began playing and Liam held the microphone to his mouth.

_I'm broken, do you hear me_

_I'm blinded, cause you are everything I see_

_I'm dancing, alone_

_I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around_

_And as I walk up to your door, my head turns to face the floor_

_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

Then the rest of the boys joined in for the chorus.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down I might just die inside_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can't love you more than this_

_Can't love you more than this_

Their performance was flawless. It was the type of performance that left you emotionally unstable. All three of us cheered with tears streaming down our faces as they finished the song. Then they came off the stage and we embraced them all in tight hugs.

"That was amazing." I said to Liam.

He wiped one of the tears from my face and smiled. "I can't love you more than this."

Then his lips smashed against mine, sweeping me off my feet. My hands became entangled in his hair and his arms snaked around my waist.

"And now…" our kiss was interrupted by Scott. Our lips parted but we still remained close together. "We have a very special performance indeed. Our very own Ally Summers and Ed Sheeran will debut their brand new single, _Time After Time_. Please give them a round of applause as they make their way to the stage."

My stomach jolted. Liam looked me in the eyes and smiled as the sounds of loud cheers filled my ears. "You can do this."

I nodded and then left his grasp to walk up on stage. Ed was already there with his guitar. I sat on the stool next to his and moved the microphone closer to my mouth. I looked over to Tia, Claire and the boys who were now sat back down and were waiting for us to begin. They all started cheering as Ed began strumming his guitar.

_Lyin' in my bed I hear the clock tick_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after_

Then Ed sang his part. His voice was flawless and smooth. Suddenly everything hit me. I was actually living my dream. A dream I had tried to pursue for ten years. I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. I had the greatest friends to ever roam the planet. I had a family supporting me one hundred percent. And now I was living my dream. I felt a pit of fire start in my stomach, and I had all of the confidence in the world.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Throughout the performance, I would get random buzzes of adrenaline and would throw in an awesome riff that sparked cheers in the audience. Ed looked over and beamed at me as I hit a really high note that was never planned.

We had nailed the performance.

Both of us stood up and hugged each other once the song was finished. The crowd was going insane, and cameras flashed as we bowed to the audience. Then we both hurried off stage with huge smiles on our faces.

I bolted over to Liam and fell into his arms. The emotions I was feeling were amazing. He lifted me off my feet and twirled me around. Everyone around us cheered as we shared our moment.

"Everyone make some noise for Ally and Ed!" announced Scott. "And now everyone jump up and get ready to dance! We're about to play the fifth song on the album, _Up All Night_! Let's do this!"

Up All Night pounded through the room. Liam put me down and I pulled him over to the dance floor where everyone was now dancing and jumping around.

_I wanna stay up all night, _

_And jump around until we see the sun._

_I wanna stay up all night, _

_And find a girl and tell her she's the one._

_Hold on to the feeling, And don't let it go._

_Cause we got the floor now, Get out of control._

_I wanna stay up all night, _

_And do it all with you_


	55. Time After Time

Chapter 55

I woke to the sounds of someone knocking extremely loud on the bedroom door. Whoever they were, were obviously was not aware of me not being a morning person. When no one answered they barged into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Go away!" I moaned, rolling over and putting the covers over my head.

"Get up lazy bones!" laughed Harry.

"Harry I swear to god…" said Liam in his sexy morning voice.

Harry bounced even harder on the bed and Liam curled up under the covers next to me.

"HHEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOO!" my ears were pierced by the sound of Louis, who was now also jumping on the bed.

"Louis!" I whined.

"I heard someone causing mischief and I had to be a part of it." He laughed. "It's who I am."

"Yes we know." said Liam, his breath on my shoulder.

"C'mon lovers its 11 in the morning and Ally's song is being released in two hours!" said Harry.

"Exactly!" I said. "Two hours, which means we can sleep for two more hours."

"Uh uh!" tutted Louis. "We made a promise to the fans last night on twitter that we would all do a Twitcam together at midday."

"Which means you have an hour to get ready." chucked Harry. "So up you get!"

"Fine!" I moaned.

"If neither of you are up in ten minutes we're bringing a bucket of freezing cold water up." said Louis.

"You got it!" said Liam sarcastically.

Louis collapsed on the bed and squished himself in between Liam and I. "This is nice isn't it…"

"Lou!" I laughed.

Then he kissed Liam and I both on the forehead and then hurried out of the room with Harry following close behind.

"They're extremely lucky that I love them so much." I muttered. "They would have been dead by now."

"You're really not a morning person are you?" laughed Liam.

"Nope. Take me or leave me, baby." I giggled, rolling over to face Liam.

He brushed my hair away from my face. "I guess I'll take you then."

I smiled and then he pressed his lips gently on mine. "You were incredible last night. Honestly I've never been more proud of you in my life."

I felt my cheeks go red. "Thank you. And the album is amazing. It's going to do magnificent things, I know."

"Hopefully." He smiled.

We talked for a little while longer, carefully making sure that we were out of bed before our ten minutes was up. Liam had had freezing cold water poured on him before by the boys, and he made sure that wouldn't happen again.

I showered, did my makeup and got changed into buttoned up white shirt and denim jeans. Then Liam and I both went downstairs to find everyone else sitting around the dining room table and eating breakfast.

"Morning!" they all said in unison as we sat down at the table.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Good to see you took my advice." winked Louis, who was digging in to a pile of pancakes.

"Yeah well getting woken up by two crazy, loud boys is enough for me." I laughed.

"Thanks for this Claire." said Niall, who was currently stuffing a large hash brown into his mouth. "Best breakfast ever."

"No worries." She smiled. "There's nothing else to do when you're up before anyone so I thought I'd surprise you all with a yummy breakfast. Plus we needed something to kick off the celebrations for the day!"

"You're an angel." smiled Harry, kissing her softly on the cheek. Their cuteness was just the most beautiful thing in the world. I always wondered what Harry was like before Claire. According to the rest of the boys, Claire had matured him up, even though he was still incredibly immature now.

"You nervous Al?" asked Tia.

I nodded. "A bit… I'm more excited than anything."

"Good." She smiled.

We all finished our breakfast and then Zayn went to set up the laptop in the living room. I had never done a Twitcam before, but I had always wanted to. The boys said that the main purpose of it was to talk to the fans and then for us to play my new single while the Twitcam was going. It had been Niall's brilliant idea and he had gotten a huge response when he had tweeted about it last night.

All seven of us sat down on the couch while Zayn finished setting up the laptop so you could see all of us. I was squashed between Liam and Harry, then it was Claire, Tia, and then Louis, Niall and Zayn were going to sit on the floor in front of us.

"Alright are we ready?" he asked. We all cheered and smiled and then Zayn pressed a few buttons on the laptop. "VAS HAPPENIN!" he shouted into the laptop.

We all laughed as he hurried over to the couch to sit with the rest of us.

"Hello everyone!" said Harry.

"Hello der!" said Louis in a hilariously bad Irish accent.

"How is everyone?" said Liam. Niall was closest to the laptop, so he could read all the tweets that people were sending in.

"Shout out to Jess from Glasgow!" he said. "My cat back home's name is Jess."

"Love the cats!" said Harry cheekily. Claire slapped him on the leg.

"Right does anyone have any questions?" said Liam.

"Okay let's play a question game and I'll be the host okay?" said Niall.

"Let's do it!"

Niall cleared his throat. "Welcome to the One Direction house!" he put on a hilarious voice like the voice over guy from X Factor. "I'm your host, Kyle! Today we are joined by Barry, Wayne, Ian, Hughy, Pear, Sally and Mia!" We all fell into pits of laughter at the names Niall had given us. "Olivia says what's all of your favourite songs on the album?" said Niall.

"My favourite is _More Than This_." said Harry, winking at the laptop, such a flirt.

"Mine's _Stand Up_." smiled Claire.

"Um… I think mine is _One Thing_." said Zayn.

"_Moments_!" I said. "Liam?"

"My favourite is _I Want_." He chuckled.

"Mine's _Stole My Heart_ because Baby Andlinson was going crazy in here while that song was playing last night." said Tia, rubbing her stomach.

"Awwwww!" we all said.

"And, my favourite would be _Stole My Heart_ as well but I don't have a baby inside me so…" said Louis. "So, my favourite is also _Moments_."

"And I'd have to agree with Wayne and say that mine is also, _One Thing_." said Niall, or Kyle I should say.

"So guys, it's exactly 20 minutes until Al- I mean Sally's single is being released." said Liam. "What should we do?"

"Let's prank someone!" said Louis.

"Yes!" said Harry jumping up. "Except this time we won't prank Matt Cardle, you know what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" I asked.

"Well, being the incredibly smart boys they are…" said Zayn. "They pranked Matt Cardle last time they did a Twitcam and they had it on loudspeaker. So when it went to voicemail they gave his number out to 10,000 fans."

Tia and I both burst out laughing. "Oh my god!"

"It wasn't our fault that he didn't pick up!" said Harry.

"Anyways!" said Claire. "Who should we prank now?"

Harry and Louis both scrolled through their phones. "Simon Cowell?"

"Noooooo!" we all screamed.

"Oh god could you imagine that!" said Liam.

"We'd be fired in an instant." laughed Niall.

"How about Cher Lloyd?" said Harry.

"Yes!" said Zayn. "She'd get so confused, it'd be hilarious."

"Alright let's do it." grinned Harry.

He gave the phone to Louis as he was the master of pranking, and we all waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hello?" said a cute, high voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello there." said Louis in a loud Irish accent.

"Hello who's this?" said Cher.

"It's Hughy." He said simply.

"Hey Louis."

All of us bursted out laughing. "What? How'd you know it was me!" shouted Louis.

"I'm watching your twitcam you fool." She laughed.

"Ah shit…" said Harry.

"Yeah nice one." She giggled cutely.

"Okay well bye!" and then Louis quickly hung up the phone before she had a chance to reply.

We all laughed and then Niall searched for another question from the tweets. "Teresa wants to know, do we ever have any arguments or fights?"

"Well…" said Liam. "We definitely have our disagreements."

"Yeah but we're all over it by the next day." said Zayn.

"One time Liam and Louis straightened my hair in my sleep, and I didn't talk to them for like two days." said Harry.

"Right this next question is from Rebecca." said Niall. "And she wants to know if we think Ally's new single will go Number 1."

"Definitely!" said Liam.

"Without a doubt." said Tia. "When they performed it last night everyone was just mesmerized. It's truly something amazing."

"I'm trying not to get my hopes up though." I said. "I mean, I'm preparing myself for it. But even if it doesn't I won't really mind. I'm so blessed to have had this opportunity in the first place. Going Number 1 would just be a bonus."

"Great answer!" said Niall. "Oh and it looks like we're out of time! Because… it's time for…."

"TIME AFTER TIME!" screamed Harry.

Butterflies started to swarm around my stomach as Zayn opened iTunes on the laptop, also checking himself out in the reflection. "Okay it should be on there in about 30 seconds…"

We all crowed around the laptop and Liam held my hand tightly as we waited. Tweets came flying in wishing me good luck and telling me wonderful things that made me smile.

"This is it…" said Tia excitedly.

"You ready?" smiled Liam.

I nodded and then Zayn pressed refresh on the iTunes page. And there it was.

_Time After Time – Ed Sheeran & Alyssa Summers_

"Woooooo!" we all cheered and jumped around excitedly. I wrapped my arms around Liam's neck and he hugged me tightly.

"Right now I have to buy it so we can jam out!" said Zayn.

We all continued to celebrate together as it downloaded. Once it was finished, Zayn ran over to the iPod dock and played it.

The opening guitar riff sounded and we all started dancing around. We turned the laptop over to the open space in front of the TV so the fans could see us celebrating. Louis and Harry were sharing a special slow dancing moment, Tia and Niall were dancing around the room, Claire and Zayn were attempting to shuffle, and Liam stood right next to me with his arm snaked around my waist as we watched them. We were out of view of the laptop.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled, then turned so our bodies were facing each other.

"I love you so much." I said, stroking the side of his face.

"I love you too." He beamed.

I heard a buzzing sound coming from the dining room table and then the sound of my phone ringing. Liam let me out of his grasp so I could go pick it up. I smiled as I walked past everyone celebrating. They were the greatest friends on the planet.

"Love you guys!" I shouted over the music.

"Love you too!" they all shouted back in unison.

Then I walked quickly over to my phone and picked it up.

If I had have known that what I was about to hear would shatter my perfect world to pieces, I never would have picked up the phone.

"Hello?"


	56. Broken & Bleeding

Chapter 56

_I heard a buzzing sound coming from the dining room table and then the sound of my phone ringing. Liam let me out of his grasp so I could go pick it up. I smiled as I walked past everyone celebrating. They were the greatest friends on the planet._

"_Love you guys!" I shouted over the music._

"_Love you too!" they all shouted back in unison._

_Then I walked quickly over to my phone and picked it up._

_If I had have known that what I was about to hear would shatter my perfect world to pieces, I never would have picked up the phone…_

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart… it's me."

"Hey Mum!" I beamed at the sound of her voice. I hadn't talked to her in over a week. "My single just came out!"

"I know love." She said. "Your sister is downloading it for us now."

For some odd reason, there was something different about the tone of her voice. I knew almost immediately that something was wrong.

"Great." I said, waiting for her to reply. But instead of hearing words, I heard soft sobs. "Mum, is something wrong?"

I looked over to the others, who were still dancing around the living room and laughing their heads off. I waited desperately for her to reply.

Her sobs became louder. "Uh… sweetheart…I…" she struggled to get out her words.

"Mum?" I asked eagerly. "Please…"

"Ally…" she paused. "Al, you need to come home."

My stomach dropped. "What? Why!" I exclaimed. "Mum if it's about my grades I promise I'm going to try harder."

"No sweetheart it's not about your grades."

"Then what is it about?" I asked. My heart was racing as fast as ever.

"Al…" she sobbed. "It's your father… h-he… he has leukaemia."

In an instant of a second, my world had crashed before my feet into a million pieces.

"What?" I breathed, soft tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"He was diagnosed yesterday." She said quietly through her tears. "Sweetie you need to come home."

I couldn't reply. I just didn't have any words that could be said. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and had left me bleeding and broken.

"Okay…" I whispered.

I jumped at the warm touch of a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Liam with an extremely worried look on his face.

"I wish I could have told you in person." She cried. "But I knew you wouldn't just come home for no reason. We need you, Al. You're the oldest sibling in our family and we need you." She was begging now.

"I'm coming, Mum." I said. "I'll be on the next flight."

She burst into even harder tears. "Thank you sweetheart."

I felt my eyes fill with even thicker tears as I listened to her cry in pain. I wanted nothing more in the world but to go home and be with my family.

"I love you, Mum." I cried.

"I love you too."

"Tell Dad-" I stopped as I couldn't even finish what I was about to say. It hurt too much.

"I know, love." She sighed. "I'll tell him."

"Thanks Mum."

"I'll talk to you later." She cried.

"Bye." I sobbed through my thick tears.

Then I hung up the phone, threw myself into Liam's arms and bursted into tears. My chest hurt from the giant hole that was now punched into my heart. My entire body was frail and weak, I felt as if I could fall at any second. But Liam had me, tight in his arms.

I clenched my eyes shut tight, hoping that this had all just been a horrible nightmare and that I would wake up any second and return to my perfect life.

But I wasn't waking up.

Liam stroked my hair as he held me close to him. I could feel seven pairs of eyes on me as he cradled me. The music had stopped playing and all you could hear were the loud sobs coming from my chest.

"Ally…" said Liam softly. "I'm so sorry." I cried even harder into the wet patch from my tears on Liam's chest. "C'mon…" he removed one arm from the hug and guided me towards somewhere.

I still didn't open my eyes. I couldn't bear to see the looks on everyone's faces. I couldn't even look at Liam.

He must have led me out the back of the house, because the next thing I knew, I was sitting down on a hard concrete area, with the cool breeze brushing against my skin. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried my heart out into his warm jumper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he breathed in my ear. I could tell from his voice that he was on the verge of tears.

I shook my head. "I c-can't. It hurts t-to mu-much." I sobbed.

"Okay." He whispered. "Ally I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." I said.

I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed like hours. The light blinded me as I searched my surroundings. I looked up at Liam, whose face was now streamed with tears as well.

"Did you hear?" I whispered.

He nodded slowly and pressed his lips on my forehead.

"Al?" a voice said from behind us.

Liam turned his head, still cradling me in his arms. "Not now, Ti."

"No, it's okay." I said, sitting up a bit.

Liam hesitated, and then nodded and wiped my tears away. Then he kissed me on the forehead and got up. Tia came and sat down next to me, immediately wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"What happened, Al?" she asked quietly.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I have to go home. Dad's sick."

"What kind of sick?" she asked slowly, being especially careful not to push me over the edge.

"Cancer." I said quickly. I bit my lip and hoped I wouldn't burst out into tears again. But it didn't help.

Tia gasped, and then tightened her grip around my shoulders. "Oh my god… Al, I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Can you book me a flight home?" I said. "As soon as possible."

She hesitated but then nodded. "Now?"

"Yes please."

Tia and I both stood up and she held me in a tight hug. "Everything's going to be okay." She whispered.

I nodded and then she let me go and smiled weakly. We both walked inside hand in hand. The others were sitting with their heads down in silence when we walked into the living room. But as soon as they heard us enter their room, all of their heads snapped up to look at me. They all shared the exact same expression, a mixture of shock, worry and confusion.

Liam quickly got up and Tia placed my hand in his. He kissed me gently on the forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked over to a spare couch. Tia went straight to the study and onto the computer.

"Ally I'm so sorry." Said Harry quietly from the couch opposite to where Liam and I were sitting.

"Don't be sorry." I said.

"But we're worried…" said Zayn, giving me a soothing look.

"Don't be." I said again. "I'll be fine… eventually."

All of the boys faces fell, and I felt Liam shift closer to me.

"Can we do anything to help?" asked Louis.

"Anything you need, Al… we'll be here." said Niall with a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks guys." I smiled weakly. "Tia's doing all there is to help now, booking me a flight home."

The boys stayed silent, obviously realizing the fact that I was going home, and I had no idea when or if I was coming back. I tried not to think about it. I wouldn't let the thought of leaving enter my mind. It hurt too much. And I couldn't use any extra pain right now.

No one spoke a word, we all stayed silent. Probably because no one knew what to say. There was nothing that they _could_ say.

A few minutes of silence past, and Tia walked out of the office with a piece of paper in her hand. "I've booked you a flight for tomorrow afternoon at 4."

I nodded and she walked over to me and handed me the piece of paper. "Thanks so much, Ti."

"Anytime." She smiled faintly and kissed me on the cheek, then went over to sit next to Louis, whose eyes were fixed on my face.

"Let's watch a movie." He said suddenly, jumping up and walking over to the cupboard next to the TV where movies were stacked. "Something funny…" he said as he searched through the movies.

"I've got the perfect one!" said Harry, quickly standing up and hurrying over to the cupboard and searching for a particular movie. "Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a DVD.

"Perfect." smiled Louis.

Harry whipped around and showed me the movie he had chosen. _The Hangover_. It was my all-time favourite movie. And although I had seen it a billion times, it _always_ made me laugh until my stomach hurt.

I smiled. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You're my best friend. I know these things."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Love you, Harry."

"Love you too, Al." he said, stroking my back.

Then I let him go and flashed him a thankful smile. He hurried over to the TV and put the movie into the DVD player. I collapsed back onto the couch and curled up next to Liam as the movie began to play.

I was so thankful that for the next two or so hours, I would have something good to distract me from the gut-wrenching pain I was in. And I tried with all my might, to try and ignore the fact that this was the last night I would have for god knows how long, with the most amazing, incredible people I had ever met in my entire life.

**I realize that many of you probably hate me for doing this, but it had to be done. **

**And I won't be updating until 160 or so reviews xxx**


	57. We Don't Deserve This

**Thank you all so so so much for the reviews! Honestly if you all reviewed like that all the time I would update more often… xx**

Chapter 57

**Liam's P.O.V**

The pain I was in was indescribable.

In 24 hours, I was loosing Ally. And I had no idea how long for.

Her warm body cuddled against mine as the movie played on. Every now and again, she would let out a loud and shaky breath, and then she would sob quietly to herself. I didn't, well I couldn't, concentrate on the movie at all. All I could think about were the matching giant holes that were now punched in mine and Ally's chests.

The expression that had been plastered on her face as she listened to her mother tell her heartbreaking news, was without a doubt the hardest thing I have ever had to look at in my life. Knowing that I couldn't help her or make her feel any better in any way was the worst feeling ever. It was taking all of the strength in my body not to burst out into tears. What did Ally do to deserve this? What did her family do? What did I do?...Everything was going so well. Everyone had been so incredibly happy. And now all of that was gone in the instant of a few seconds.

I couldn't imagine life without Ally. None of us could imagine life without her. She was the glue that held us all together. She could make one of us happy when no one else could. She was the light that guided everyone in the right direction. Without her, we would be lost.

Not to mention Tia. When she had seen Ally crying, she was heartbroken. Louis had tried to comfort her but she shrugged him off. They had been best friends since they were born. And now Tia might have to have her baby without Ally by her side, holding her hand and letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

It was all too much. I couldn't say goodbye to her! There was no way I could watch her walk away and have no idea when I might see her again. All I wanted, was for Ally's dad to get better. He was a great man. Even though he never truly gave me his approval, he had been so kind to me and the boys while we were in Australia. And I was forever thankful for Ally's family making life so easy for us. They were beautiful people, they didn't deserve this.

I kissed Ally lightly on the forehead as she watched the movie. She looked up at me and smiled, and my broken heart melted immediately. I would never ever get sick of seeing her smile.

I continued to gaze at her as she watched the movie, then I saw tiny tears start to form in her shiny blue eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was like she had to remind herself to breathe. I wiped a stray tear from her face and brushed her cheek lightly with my thumb.

"Don't cry." I whispered in ear, so only she would be able to hear.

She sat up and looked at me. "I wanna go to bed."

I looked in her tired, sad eyes and nodded. She hopped off my lap and we both stood up. The others' gaze shifted towards us as we stood up.

"We're going to bed." I said softly.

They all stood up and walked over to say goodnight. Tia rushed over to Ally and she fell into her arms. Zayn walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to say." He muttered.

I shook my head. "You don't have to say anything, man."

He hesitated, and then pulled me in for a hug. "I hope you're alright."

"Thanks Zi." He let me go and then faintly smiled.

I looked over at Ally, who was now saying goodnight to Claire and Harry.

"It'll all be okay mate." said Louis quietly next to me. I hadn't realized he was standing next to me. "In the end, she'll always be yours."

He looked me in the eye, and I knew that what he was saying was sincere. And he was right, our love was too strong to keep us apart. In the end, we would always be together.

Ally and I both said goodnight to everyone else before making our way upstairs and into my bedroom.

**Tia's P.O.V**

Liam and Ally walked up the stairs and out of sight. We all sat back down on the couch and I rested my head on Louis' shoulder. We had all done so well not to break down while Ally was with us, so now was our time to mourn.

"I can't believe this…" I whispered as tears started to fall from my eyes. Louis immediately reacted by wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" said Niall, gazing absentmindedly at the floor, his hands clenched together.

"I don't know." said Harry. "But one thing's for sure, and that's that Ally's leaving tomorrow."

"Our group can't live without her." said Claire, who was curled up next to Harry and had faint tears in her eyes. "She's the one that brought us all together."

"Guys, just remember that she won't be gone forever." said Louis. "She will _eventually_ come back, I know it. This is her home now."

Always the positive one trying to make everyone feel better, I thought to myself. I loved him for it. Everyone saw a tiny light of hope that sprung from the darkness.

"But what if she doesn't come back…" said Niall quietly.

Everyone paused in silence for what felt like a few minutes, picturing what life would be like if Ally didn't come back.

"Well then, we'll just have to move on without her…" said Zayn. A small tear fell down his face as he spoke.

**Liam's P.O.V**

"Pyjamas?" she asked, standing in front of my closet.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a baggy jumper. I kissed her on the cheek and watched as she headed into the bathroom to get changed.

I walked over to the bed and collapsed. I put my head in my hands and tried to clear my head. But it was no use. My mind was going insane and thoughts were running all over the place.

A few minutes later, Ally came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes I had given her. Her face was now clean and make-up free, and her hair was tied in a messy, high ponytail. And yet she still managed to look beautiful.

She dumped her clothes next to the bed and then pulled the covers from the bed and slid in, immediately closing her eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath. I hopped under the covers and curled up next to her. I wrapped my hands around her stomach and I felt her tremble at my touch.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. No words were needed. The only sound or feeling I was concentrating on was her fastened heartbeat.

"I love you, Liam." She whispered. She rolled over so that she was facing me.

I moved her hair away from her face. "I love you too."

I felt my eyes brim with tears. "Please don't cry." She whispered, quickly placing her hand on my cheek and wiping it away. "You'll make me cry." Now she was crying as well.

We both huddled close together with our foreheads pressed against one another. Each of us was just as crumbled and broken as the other.

"I want to come with you." I whispered through my tears. "Really Ally I do… but I can't. I can't just leave my career and cancel tours. As much as I want to, I can't."

"You don't have to." She said. "Liam I want you to stay here. I'm not going to let you come with me. You belong here, and I need to go h-home." She stuttered on the last word.

"Come here." I said.

Then I pulled her in to my chest, embracing her in a warm cuddle. That was what she needed. She burst into quiet tears as I tried to calm her. I stroked her hair with my hand and cradled her back with my other.

I began to hum quietly, and after a while the crying started to quiet down. She was slowly drifting to sleep.

_Shut the door, turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this, even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

I finished singing, and felt my eyes begin to fill with tears again. Her eyes were now shut tight, and she was asleep. I gently pressed my lips against hers, being careful not to wake her.

"I love you, Alyssa Summers."


	58. Goodbye

**No, this is not the last chapter :) x**

Chapter 58

**Ally's P.O.V**

"You ready?"

My thoughts came back to reality as a voice from behind me spoke. I turned around to see Tia who was standing at the door frame and had a weak smile on her face.

I looked around at the now half empty dorm room and took a deep breath. Who knew when the next time I would see this room would be. Tia and I had had a lot of memories in this room. It was sad to be leaving it so soon.

I turned back to Tia and nodded. "Yeah."

Then we both picked up my suitcases and walked out of the room, taking a last glimpse of it as I shut the door. Then we both walked down the long corridor that led to the stairs. We came to the main area of the university and I suddenly felt a feeling of loss. That is, even more than I already was. I stopped abruptly and looked around. Tia realized I had stopped and then looked weirdly at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just saying goodbye I guess…"

Tia sighed and then walked over to me. "You _will _see this place again, Al. I know it."

I smiled at her, I was so thankful for her optimism.

"Ally!" I heard a familiar Irish accent exclaim from behind me.

I turned around and smiled as Ashleigh hurried up to us. "Hey Ash."

"I just heard your new single! Wow!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks." I forced a laugh.

"You're so freaking lucky to have worked with Ed Sheeran! I mean-" she stopped talking as she noticed the luggage that Tia and I were holding. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to the suitcases.

"I'm going home."

"What? Why?" she said in shock.

"I'm needed at home. My dad's sick." I said quickly, trying to ignore the pain that had erupted in my stomach.

"Oh…" her face fell. "I'm so sorry." She paused and looked down at the ground awkwardly. She obviously regretted asking why I was leaving. "Will you be coming back?"

"Hopefully…" I said.

"Alright, well…" she paused. "I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "See ya, Ash."

I hugged her tightly. "Bye Al. I'll miss you."

Then she let me go and smiled at me, before walking away quickly.

Tia and I then walked out the front door of the university and walked towards Joy's car that was parked on the curb. We put my luggage into the boot and then shut it. I turned around to face the university, and took in as much as I could before I left. This had been my home for almost five months, and I wasn't sure if it would ever be my home again. I quickly turned around and got into the car as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I slid into the back seat next to Tia and wiped my eyes.

"You alright love?" asked Joy from the front seat.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I'll be fine."

She smiled faintly and then shifted in her seat and pulled out of the university. I decided not to look back, and to concentrate on what was ahead of me.

It had been a very emotional morning.

I had woken up with a tear streaked face, and cuddled against Liam who was already awake. Much to my tiredness, I hadn't slept well, and apparently neither had Liam.

We both came downstairs to find Louis, Niall and Claire in the kitchen. All of three of them had greeted us with wide smiles and bone crushing hugs. Louis had picked me up and ran with me through the house. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter and protest, he had finally decided to put me down.

We had all eaten breakfast in the backyard, and then we had gone for a wonderful swim in the pool. Harry and Zayn had declared that they thought it would be funny if the three of us worked together to somehow push Louis in the pool. We had worked up a brilliant plan that included Zayn shouting "Look! Cheryl Cole!". Louis had whipped around in a split second and then Harry and I pushed him, fully clothed, into the pool. Everyone had laughed for about 10 minutes after that.

They had successfully kept my mind off things for the entire morning.

Joy then came over and Liam not-so-secretly told her everything that was going on. After a warm and gentle hug from her, she brought up the point that I needed to collect all of my stuff from the university and tell the school what was going on.

So, she had driven Tia and I into London and we had gone to retrieve all of my things. Joy remained in the car while I packed what I needed to bring home, and Tia went to the university's principal to tell him what was going on.

As I cleaned out my room, I had found a few parchments of paper, and could think of no use for them. So I chucked them in the pile of things I didn't want. Then I realized that they could be good use. I picked them up and went to sit on the desk. I grabbed a pen and wrote an individual letter to everyone. As I wrote, blotches of wetness from my tears started to fall onto the paper, staining it. Once I was done, I put the letters into my bag and then went back to packing.

Memories were found in every single thing I cleaned out from my room. I found the coffee cup from the time that Liam had come over to take me out to a nice café before we had found out Tia was pregnant. I remembered contemplating with him in the café what was going on between Tia and Lou. I had also found the outfit I had worn to Harry's party. The night I first met Claire, the night Ed Sheeran had said he had wanted to record a song with me, the night Liam and I had had our first fight, and the night he had first told me that he loved me. A tear streamed down my face as memories of the past few months flew through my mind.

That was when my thoughts had been interrupted by Tia.

Joy pulled into the boys' driveway and I felt my stomach drop and my heart stop beating. It was now time to do what was frightening me the most… to say goodbye.

All three of us got out of the car and headed inside.

"Hello?" called Joy.

"In here!" shouted Niall.

We followed his voice and found ourselves in the living room. All of the boys were sitting on the couch with wide, forced smiles on their faces.

"Hey hey!" exclaimed Harry.

All of the boys stood up and we all formed a little huddle, I guess you could call it. Liam hurried over to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Everyone's faces were staring intently at mine, and almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Well I guess this is it…" I whispered, quickly looking at the ground and biting my lip as I felt my eyes brim with tears.

"Don't cry you silly girl!" exclaimed Zayn, quickly running up to me and hugging me tightly, which only made me cry more.

"I…" I stuttered as Zayn let me go and grabbed my hand instead as he moved to stand next to me. "I love you guys."

"Love you too." said everyone.

"Love you." Liam breathed so only I could hear.

"Do you want us to take you to the airport?" asked Niall.

"No, it's okay." I said. "Joy's already agreed to take me."

"Can we at least come then?" pouted Harry.

I paused, and then shook my head as more tears started to fall. "I don't think so guys. It's too hard."

Liam squeezed me into his side and everyone began to sob miserably. I _hated_ goodbyes.

"We're gonna miss you." cried Claire, whose arms were wrapped around Harry's torso.

"I'll miss you guys too." I looked around at everyone and forced a smile. "I've written you guys' letters."

I carefully released myself from Liam's grasp and hurried over to my handbag that lay on the table. I pulled out the letters and then handed everyone theirs.

"Don't read them yet." I smiled as I handed them out. I came to Liam and handed him his. "Especially you." He looked down at the paper and smiled faintly.

"Right… well I guess we should be going, Al." said Joy.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

I couldn't say goodbye. I just couldn't. So instead I gave each person an extremely long hug. Everything that needed to be said was written in the letters. And the truth was, I didn't have the strength to say it to their faces. I couldn't bear to see them break down in tears as I said goodbye.

Joy and Tia were already in the car and ready to go, and everyone stayed in the living room as I slowly walked away. Liam's face was hard as stone, and tears streamed down as he watched me walk away.

I clapped my hands over my mouth. "I love you guys so much."

"Love you too." They all cried.

"We'll see you soon, yeah?" said Niall.

I nodded. "Of course."

I took one last quick glance at everyone, and then quickly turned away, feeling my stomach drop as I did so. I hurried out the front of the house and walked towards the car. I tried with all of my strength not to look back.

"Ally!"

I quickly turned around to see Liam bolting down towards me. He grabbed my face and smashed his lips onto mine, lifting my off my feet. I melted into the kiss, letting my weight fall onto him. His lips moved passionately against mine, like it was our last moment together. Because well… it was.

Our lips parted and I bursted into tears, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his chest. His hands gripped my back tightly as we both cried into each other's arms. Our bodies both shook violently. I never _ever_ wanted to let him go. I _couldn't _let him go. But I had to.

He slowly released me, and my feet returned to the ground safely. He put his hands on my cheeks and I stared into his broken, lifeless eyes. Our foreheads rested against each other as we spent our last moment together.

"I hate goodbyes." I mumbled.

"This isn't goodbye." He breathed. "This is still just the beginning."

I pulled his head into mine and our lips pressed together once more.

"I love you." I cried.

"I love you." He gripped tightly to my body.

Then I looked into his warm, brown eyes for the last time, feeling my heart crumble as I slowly released myself from his grasp and walked away.

Tia, Joy and I stood at the gate. My suitcases had already been put on board and now it was time for me to leave.

"Bye Al." said Joy as she gave me a tight hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." I sobbed. "You too, okay? Make sure the boys and everyone are cared for."

"Don't worry, Al." she smiled as she released me. "I'll do my best."

She shot me a faint smile and then walked away, so I could say goodbye to my best friend.

We both looked each other in the eye, and we both started crying at the exact same time. I fell into her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Don't do anything stupid okay?" she cried.

I laughed. "Okay." I gave her one last squeeze before I let her go and took her hands. "Try not to have this baby until I come back, yeah?"

"I'll try." She giggled. "I wish I could come with you."

"No you don't." I shook my head. "You need to be here. Imagine how lost the boys would be without both of us." We both laughed.

"True." She shrugged. "Claire and Joy would have a lot to deal with."

I laughed. "I guess I'll see you when I get back…"

More tears started to fill her eyes." Yeah…"

I gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then walked away towards the gate. Just before I gave the lady my ticket, I turned around and waved goodbye to Tia and Joy, who were holding hands and crying together. They smiled widely and waved back, and then I turned around, gave the lady my ticket and walked onto the plane.

As the plane took off, I felt a large piece of my heart fall out of my chest. London now owned that broken piece, and I wouldn't get it back until I was home and in Liam's arms, surrounded by the smiling and happy faces of my best friends. But for now, it was time to mend my family's broken hearts.

Miles away, in a mansion on the outskirts of London, seven people were reading letters that absolutely tore them apart…

_Dear Niall, _

_What can I say… I have never in my entire existence seen a teenage boy who eats as much as you. Not even kidding! Remember that time back at the hotel when you ate both of the giant pizzas Tia and I had ordered for ourselves? And how we chased you around the room because they were supposed to be for us? Good times…_

_What am I saying? Every time I have spent with you has been a new different and amazing experience. I love you Nialler. Don't ever change for someone else. You're perfect in every single way possible._

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Ally xxx_

_Dear Zayn._

_VAS HAPPENIN?_

_I'm going to miss you so much! You made life so easy for me when Liam and I first started dating. You told me everything I needed to know about being a famous person's girlfriend. You guided me through everything, and you are without a doubt the wisest and the deepest person I know. But you are also such a fun guy… like the mushroom… fungi… ;)_

_Words can't describe how much you all mean to me. And I really, really hope I see you all soon._

_I love you Zi,_

_Ally xxx_

_Dear Claire,_

_I actually can't put into words how much you've helped me over the past few months. You mean the world to me, and you helped me through a lot of hard times. And I will be forever thankful for that._

_Thank you for making Harry so happy. To think that he was even more immature before he met you scares me, because he's still the most immature of the lot now. _

_Remember the night we first met? That was a crazy night! When we first talked for the first time I knew we would get along so well. I'm so so glad that I had the privilege to be your friend and to be a part of this life. _

_I'll miss you so much, and I love you,_

_Ally xxx_

_Dear Louis,_

_You crazy, crazy boy… I'm going to miss you and your weirdness so much. I can't imagine life without someone telling me a hilarious joke every five seconds and running around screaming the next. You put a smile on my face when no one else could. You told me I was ugly when I thought I looked nice. You thought it would be funny to put a fake snake in the shower while I was in the bathroom… the list goes on and on._

_Please Lou I beg of you, take care of Tia. I don't know if I'll be there for when your beautiful son, or daughter is brought into your life. So I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power for her. And if you hurt her, I will have to chop your balls off in your sleep. _

_Thank you for everything, Lou. I love you so much._

_Ally xxx_

_Dear Harry,_

_You're my best friend, and you always will be. The things you have done for me over the past few months still astound me to this day. The way you go out of your way to make sure I'm okay, and to make sure that everything is fine. It annoys me when people say that you're a flirt and you don't care about women, because they are completely wrong about you. _

_You are not like that at all Harry. You are one of the kindest, most gentle hearted people I know. Claire is a lucky, lucky girl to have someone as special as you. _

_And you are actually one of the weirdest people alive. But I love you for it._

_I love you, Harold,_

_Ally xxx_

_Dear Tia,_

_I've been sitting here for a good half an hour, contemplating on what to write to you. And honestly, I can't think of anything to describe how much I am going to miss you._

_No one, has been more like a sister to me. I don't think we have ever in our entire lives spent time apart. And I am not looking forward to not seeing you every day so much. _

_To think that I may not be there when you have your child makes me ache. It's something that we've talked about since we were kids. But I know you and Louis will be the best parents any child could ask for. You are both so incredible, beautiful people. You are so lucky, Ti, and I hope you know that. _

_That's all I can really say. Words can't describe how much I love you, and how much I'm going to miss you. And I know that somehow you already know._

_I love you, will be seeing you,_

_Ally xxx_

In the mansion that was owned by five boys, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes sat curled up in a dark corner of a bedroom. He had been staring at the small piece of paper in his hands for over ten minutes, and the small parchment was now stained with tears of pain. His fingers lightly brushed the paper, as he knew the girl he loved had held this paper in her hands. He glanced at the paper one more time, before folding it up and shoving it the bottom draw that sat next to him. The small piece of paper that made his insides ache, read:

_I love you,_

_Ally xxxx_


	59. Question

**I'm so sorry for the wait! It took me ages to get this chapter right and I've been busy with school and stuff. So sorry!**

**I do apologize for the short chapter! But it was needed! And I'm sorry if this chapter confuses you, but it will all make sense soon :) **

**An important tip for the coming chapters… keep your eyes on the dates or you won't understand a thing!**

Chapter 59

_**Four months later…**_

_October 18__th_

I sat impatiently on a comfortable chair, in the corner of a large white room which was filled with flowers and a large bed. A quiet beeping noise and the sound of my pounding heart were the only sounds I could hear. The man lying in the bed shifted in his sleep, ruffling under his sheets. I studied my father's tired and lifeless face as he slept, wondering what he could be dreaming about. I hoped it was something happy and peaceful. Like he was flying over mountains, or swimming in the deepest of oceans. I wanted him to wake up though. So I could ask him the question that was eating away at my insides.

I glanced at my watch. It was 11:43am. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I looked at the window of the hospital room and let my mind wander to something else before I snapped.

I saw a young couple holding hands and walking together through the park that was outside. I felt my heart start to beat loudly and my throat start to thicken as Liam's face appeared in my mind.

People say that over time, a broken heart begins to heal. It's been four months, and my heart has been just as broken as when I left. It had mended a bit throughout my time in Australia, but it was still broken.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out of my tight jeans and opened the text.

_Please just think about this first okay, Al? xxx Mum_

I sighed and then shoved my phone back in my pocket, quickly glimpsing at the picture that was set as my screensaver. It was a photo of Tia and I that was taken before the album release party. I shook my head as my mind searched for memories of that night.

The single had been a complete success. It had gone Number 1 in under 20 minutes of it being released, and I had earned quite a lot of money towards it. Most of which paid for my father's treatment and things for my family. I had been offered many record deals, and had been asked to do interviews and things as well, but I had declined all of the offers. I didn't need any more drama in my life at the moment.

Despite everything that was going on, life had recently started to get better. Dad's doctors had said that he seemed to have been doing a lot better, and that the treatments were starting to take effect. That had been when everyone had started to get a lot happier. My brothers and sisters were more concentrated on school, and Mum was actually starting to get some sleep.

Also, Tia had recently gotten into the habit of sending me letters every week, letting me know what was going on back home. Every time a letter came, i almost always finished reading it with tears streaming down my face. It was nice to know everything that was going on, but in a way I sort of didn't want to know what they were all doing without me. There were some letters that contained information that absolutely tore me apart, and made me want to go home so badly.

As I wasn't going to school, I spent most days in the hospital with Dad. We would watch TV together, have long talks about random things, and more. Despite the situation at hand, I thought we had actually become a lot closer as father and daughter then we ever had. In a way, I was sort of thankful for Dad's condition. We had a strong connection now that no one else really understood.

Dad shifted his body and rolled over onto his side and stretched. He opened his eyes a fraction and I scooted my chair over closer to him.

"Hey." I said quietly.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Hey Al, what's up?"

"Not much really. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Yeah… alright." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Listen Dad…" I paused, carefully choosing my words. "I need an answer from you now. It's tomorrow…"

"What's tomorrow?" he yawned.

"You know the thing I only found out about a week ago?"

"Oh…" he said. "That…"

"So…?" I asked eagerly.

"Look I want you to think carefully about this before you go." He said seriously, looking me in the eye. "I mean, will it just toy with your emotions even more?"

I shook my head. "No Dad… I _need_ to go."

He paused for a few seconds, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Then he sighed. "Okay. You have my permission."

My frown turned into a wide smile. "Really?"

"Really." He grinned.

I stood up and gave him a tight hug. He wrapped his weak arms around my shoulders and held me as tight as he could. Then he let me go and smiled.

"Go…" he smiled. "And have fun. You deserve it."

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and then hurried out of the hospital room, with my cardigan flying like a cape behind me. The smile that was now plastered onto my face felt like it hadn't been there in years.


	60. Flashbacks Part 1

**This is the first part of two chapters. They are both of flashbacks of important moments from Ally's time back home in Australia. It is set before the last chapter, as you can tell from the dates. Enjoy and leave a review xxx**

Chapter 60 Part 1

_September 4th _

"Ally!" the sound of my sisters voice carried throughout the house.

"In here!" I shouted as I poured pasta in boiling hot water.

Megan appeared at the door that led to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked, as I put the empty pasta packet in the bin.

She held up her hand, in which she held a white envelope. "This just came for you." She grinned. "It's from Tia."

"What?" I dropped the wooden spoon and hurried over to her, snatching the letter out of her hand.

"A simple 'Can I read it' would have been nice." She laughed.

I ignored her and tore open the envelope to reveal a piece of paper that had Tia's handwriting on it.

_Dear Ally,_

_How are you? How's you dad, and the rest of the family? _

_I've written you this letter because I thought you probably feel pretty out of it since your thousands of miles away. So this letter is to fill you in on everything that's been going on!_

_So, school's been getting pretty hectic. Jefferson's become even more of a bitch since you left. Which is hard to believe but it's true. So I've been staying at the boys' house almost every weekend. Zayn and Liam usually help me with my studies. The other three are just useless._

_One Direction are going on their tour soon! So I'm taking a few weeks off school to go with them and using maternity leave as an excuse. Looks like I'm going to have to start school all over which sucks. Aw well, we'll have a beautiful baby in our lives and that's all that matters._

_Bella and Tom have started hanging out with us again which is great! I think it's great that everyone just wants to move past everything that happened and just start over. I even saw Bella and Harry bonding today! Can you believe it!_

_Don't know if you've seen a few of the news reports recently, but don't believe any of them! That rumour about Liam hooking up with that girl at Simon's party is a complete lie! I was there that night and I assure you it never happened. We were with him the whole time and he didn't drink anything or talk to any other girls._

_He's still head over heels for you babe, and I promise you that's not changing any time soon. _

_Oh and by the way, Louis and I have my 28 week scan in a few days which is very exciting! We've decided that we don't want to know whether it's a boy or a girl. So when it comes it will just be a huge surprise! We went baby shopping the other day and we bought all of this stuff for a boy – simply because I'm that certain that it's a boy._

_Anyway I hope you and your family are okay! We all miss you like crazy! It's still so weird not having you around :(_

_Lots and lots of love, _

_Tia xxx_

_PS: I'm gonna start writing you heaps of letters now. I feel like I've been a lousy best friend for not talking to you much! Forgive me!_

_And I hope you like the present ;) _

I finished reading the letter and noticed that my face was now stained with tears.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Where's the present?"

Megan grinned cheekily and held up a small rectangle shaped box that was wrapped in colourful paper. "Here." She handed it to me and smiled. "Open it!"

I smiled at her and tore open the paper. A beautiful, blue box revealed itself. And on the top was a small card. Inside it read:

_I love you, and I will always be with you._

_Liam xxxxxx_

I felt my hands begin to tremble as I realized that it wasn't from Tia, it was from Liam.

I slowly opened the box and felt my mouth fall open. More tears started to fall down my face as I studied the beautiful, silver necklace that was inside. It had a magnificent, perfectly shaped love heart locket. And inside, the words, '_Always with you'_, were engraved.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, still in shock of what I was looking at.

Megan hurried over to my side to see what I was staring intently at. When she read what was engraved in the locket, she let out a loud gasp and held her hand to her mouth.

"Holy shit, Al!" she said quietly. "He really does love you!"

"I hope that was sarcastic." I laughed. I picked up the necklace gently and put the box down on the kitchen counter. "Can you put it on for me?"

Megan laughed and then carefully took the necklace from me. I turned around and lifted my hair up so she could put it on for me.

"Done." She said.

I played with the locket and closed my eyes, trying to get some feeling back into my body. The hole in my chest started to feel like it was mending all of a sudden. I guess that was all I needed… reassurance that he still loved me.

_September 15th _

My brother and I walked peacefully through the cool Australian breeze, our arms wrapped around each other so we could keep warm. It wasn't usually this cold in September, but the weather had been playing up for a while now.

"So cold…" he muttered to himself as we walked down the sidewalk.

A man on a bike rode past wearing only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He gave me a weird look as he rode, obviously trying to think where he had seen me before.

"How can that guy only be wearing shorts?" exclaimed Charlie. "What's he smoking?"

I laughed. "The cold doesn't affect everyone as strongly as it affects you C."

"It's not my fault I have thin skin!" he chuckled.

Although Charlie was three years younger than me, he was a foot taller and a lot bigger. People often thought that he was the oldest in the family because of his size. Charlie looked quite similar to me. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and shiny, blue eyes. He was quite an attractive young man, and I was proud to call him my little brother.

"I hate you for making me come with you." He frowned as we walked further and further down the street. "Go get the mail by yourself next time."

"Dude five minutes ago you were complaining about being bored!" I snickered. "You can't have it both ways!"

He laughed. "Chill, Al! C'mon let's go get some coffee and warm up."

I sighed. "Just cause Rebecca works at the coffee shop…"

"No!" he exclaimed. I gave him a funny looked and a cheeky smirk appeared on his face. "Well that may be part of the reason."

I laughed. "C'mon."

We walked arm in arm across the street. We headed towards the coffee shop on the corner that in my opinion had the best hot chocolate I had ever tasted. We walked into the shop and sighed as the warm air hit our skin.

Charlie let go of my arm, straightened up his coat and took off his beanie, eying the pretty red-headed girl at the counter. She had translucent pale skin, hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. Charlie had had his eye on her for years, but had never really had the courage to ask her out. I hoped that today would be the day he sucked it up and talked to her. She was a really shy girl, so she wouldn't be the one just to blow him off.

We walked up to the counter to wait in line. Charlie cleared his throat and broadened his shoulders as the man in front of us collected his coffee. I laughed to myself as my brother strutted towards the counter and tried to act cool. It just wasn't working though. Rebecca had an embarrassed smirk on her face as she watched him.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she said sweetly, her pale cheeks already beginning to turn red.

"Uh…I… Um…" Charlie stuttered, struggling to get his words out.

"I'll have a hot chocolate please." I smiled at her.

Her eyes shifted to mine and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god." She said with her eyes wide open. "You're Liam Payne's girlfriend."

I laughed nervously at the sound of Liam's name. "Uh… yeah…" I changed the subject quickly. "This is my brother, Charlie."

"Hi." She smiled slightly at him, and I swore I saw him almost fall over. Then she turned back to me and smiled again, obviously getting lost in her thoughts. "Oh, right your order!" she snapped out of her trance. "What can I get you, Charlie?"

"Uh, I'll have a hot chocolate as well thanks." He said quickly. "And a date too if you're giving them out…"

Her face snapped up from the register and she looked at him in shock. "Sorry?"

"Uh, nothing don't worry." Charlie shook his head.

"Did you ask me out?" she smiled.

"Uh… yeah I guess I did." He looked down at her and grinned.

I decided to leave them to themselves. "I'm gonna go get the mail." Both of their heads turned towards me. "I'll come back and get my hot chocolate in a bit."

I smiled cheekily at Charlie and then hurried out of the coffee shop and into the freezing cold again. I laughed to myself quietly as I headed towards the post office. It had only taken him like two years to finally get the courage to ask her out. Now I just prayed that she would say yes and put him out of his misery.

I opened the door of the post office and grabbed the key to my mail box from my purse. I opened my little compartment and pulled the letters out.

"Bills… bills… more bills…" I muttered as I sorted through them.

Then I came to a letter that had my name printed on it and had very familiar writing on it. I squealed with excitement and tore open the letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_I wish I could have told you this in person, and I wish you could be here with me right now. I need you so much._

_Louis and I went to the doctor for the 28 week scan a few days ago, and it wasn't all good news. The baby's heartbeat is fine and it seems to be doing well, but a second lot of results came through from the last appointment. There's a 25% chance our baby will have Downs Syndrome._

_We've moved past the point of shock and denial, and now we are both just accepting it. In a way, I always knew that something was wrong. But that's not gonna affect how much we will love this child to death. It will be the light that brings us all back together. I know it._

_Please don't be worried about us, because I assure you that we're fine._

_Love you and miss you,_

_Tia xxxx_

I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from the words written on the paper. My mind would not comprehend what I had just read. Slowly, tears started to fall down my face.


	61. Flashbacks Part 2

**You guys I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated for like five days! I have a very good excuse I promise!**

**First, there were the immense emotions I was feeling after the boys won their Brit. And then, they decided to announce that their coming to Australia for a tour! And I've been so freaking stressed and scared about getting tickets that I haven't been in my right mind to write. So there you have it!**

**Everyone pray that I get tickets! I really need support and I've been waiting for this for over a year :( **

**This is part two of the flashbacks xx**

Chapter 60 Part 2

_September 27th_

"C'mon kiddies this way!" I exclaimed as quietly as possible as I guided six of my younger siblings through the long corridors of the hospital.

Chase and Josh were mucking around behind us and every two seconds I would have to shush them for being too loud. Selena and Elisa, my 11 year old twin sisters, were walking hand in hand in front of us. They were the easiest to take care of as they were the quietest and the shyest. Chase, who had just turned seven, and Josh, who was fourteen, were the immature little brothers that I wanted to strangle most of the time. Then there was Jade, who was five, and Olivia, who had just started walking at one year old. They both held tightly onto my hands as we walked towards Dad's room.

"Do you wanna knock on the door, Liv?" I bent down to my little sister and she squealed excitedly. Then she banged her tiny fist onto the door.

"Come in!" I heard Dad exclaim.

I creaked open the door to see Dad lying on the hospital bed and Mum sitting next to him on a chair. Megan and Charlie were already there and were standing behind Mum.

"Hey hey!" Dad beamed as all six kids ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Gentle!" Mum said cautiously.

I smiled and then walked over to stand next to Megan and Charlie, who was texting intently on his phone.

"You texting your girlfriend?" I said sarcastically.

He looked up at me. "Yeah, actually I am." We both laughed and then he continued to text.

"Have you heard from Tia?" Megan asked.

I felt my stomach drop. "No, not since the last letter." I shook my head.

She nodded and then quickly changed the subject. "So have you got any idea why Mum made us all come?" asked Megan quietly.

"I have no idea…" I shrugged. "All she said on the phone was that we were needed at the hospital. I assumed it wasn't anything bad because she sounded so happy."

She nodded. "Well that's a start I guess." Then she hurried into her purse and pulled out a packet of chips. I shot her a funny look and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head while still laughing. "It's just that you and Niall would be the best of friends. You both eat as much as each other."

She giggled. Niall had always been her favourite. "Really?" she beamed.

Before I could answer, the door opened and my father's doctor, Dr Tyson, walked in. He was a tall, handsome man with light blonde hair and tanned skin.

"Hello everyone!" he beamed when he walked in. "Wow. All of the kids are here today!"

"Yep!" chuckled Dad.

"Fantastic!" he was such an optimistic man. He had really helped our family a lot over the past few months, and we would all be forever grateful for that.

He dodged his way through the kids that were playing on the floor next to Dad and pulled up a chair at the foot of the bed. Charlie, Megan and I stayed close together, waiting for what he had to say.

"So! I do have some news for you all!" he announced.

"Shh kids!" Mum shushed at Jade and Chase who were mucking around on the floor. "C'mon you need to be quiet now." They both hurried up to her and hopped up to sit on her knees.

"So, what have you got for us Doctor?" asked Dad.

"Well…" he paused and smiled. "It looks like your treatments have started to take a heavy effect, and from what I can tell in the next few months or so, you may have beaten cancer."

I felt my heart stop beating for a split second. Everyone stayed quiet in shock, except for Olivia who was singing and playing with my keys next me.

"Are you serious?" gawked Megan.

Dr Tyson laughed. "Yes I'm serious. But it is a bit early to tell if everything is completely okay, so try not to get your hopes up. But from what I can tell at the moment, everything seems to be going well."

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears. Without thinking, I hurried over to my father and buried myself in his chest. He wrapped his weak arms around my shoulders and held me tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Al."

_October 11th_

I sat in my room with my headphones blasting in my ears. I was re-organizing my laptop and putting everything into folders, because it always took me like ten minutes just to find the picture I was looking for. I hadn't realized how much crap I had on there until I started organizing everything.

Also, I needed something to get my mind off the piece of paper that sat on the bedside table next to me. Mum had brought it into my room, and I had tore it open just like I had with every other letter that had come from London. Except this time, it wasn't just a letter.

I looked over at the green piece of paper and picked it up for what felt like the billionth time, and re-read it.

_To Ally_

_You are invited to Tia's baby shower! _

_On the 19th October at 11am at the One Direction house._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Claire xx_

I had read it and had re-check the date to make sure I wasn't going crazy. It was already two weeks before Tia's due date, and the baby shower had been planned. I was upset at the fact that it wasn't me who got to organize a baby shower for her, but Claire. It was something we had dreamed about planning together since we were five.

Once I got the letter, I had hurried over to the hospital to ask Dad. He said that he would have to think about it. He was worried that it would just toy with my emotions and I would have such a hard time saying goodbye to everyone all over again. But I didn't even care. I missed them all so much it hurt. I was physically and mentally worn out.

I finished sorting out my photos, and moved onto the videos. I clicked on the first video and my heart stopped beating as I realized what the video was of.

"_GO!_" I heard my own voice shout.

And then Liam hurdled down the stairs on a mattress. The sound of everyone's laughter in the background brought tears to my eyes. I smiled as I watched Liam reach the bottom of the stairs and jump up, almost losing his balance. Then the camera flashed over to Louis.

"_Louis what do you have to say!_" I said walking up to him.

"_Well, Al…_" he paused, looking into the camera. "_What you have just seen folks is a perfect example of a typical night with One Direction. So, if you thought we were normal… you were wrong."_

I laughed and then moved the camera over to everyone else.

"_Vas Happenin!"_ shouted Zayn right into the camera.

Then the camera moved over to Harry and Claire, who were laughing at Liam. _"Hey lovebirds!"_ I said. They looked towards the camera and smiled.

"_Hellooooo!"_ said Harry.

Then Niall came into view. _"Hey Niall! Say hi to your fans!"_

"_Hello! I love you all!"_ he beamed.

"_Next we have Tia and Baby Andlinson!"_ I yelled as I moved the camera over to Tia, who was standing with Louis. Louis rubbed her belly and then tickled her waist. They both waved at the camera and smiled.

"_Don't I get to be in it?"_ I heard a voice say from the camera.

The camera turned around and then zoomed in on Liam's face, so you could see every little feature on his perfect head. My heart broke as i studied his perfect face. Tears began to stream down my face.

"_Hi Liam."_ I heard myself giggle. _"Just so you know your head looks massive in this."_

He laughed. _"Well that's just great…"_

"_Say hi to everyone!"_ I exclaimed.

"_Hi to everyone!"_ he beamed, and then Zayn crash tackled him onto a mattress on the floor.

Then the camera turned around and a happier, smiley version of me came into view. _"There you have it guys!"_ I laughed. _"Hope you liked it."_ I winked into the camera and then the video stopped.

I sat with my eyes wide open in shock. I was so sure that my heart had stopped beating the entire time the video played. I wiped some of the tears from my face and cleared my throat, trying to get the thickness to go away.

I missed them all so terribly I couldn't even put into words. I needed to see them, and this baby shower was the perfect reason to go back.

_October 18th – Present Day_

"Listen Dad…" I paused, carefully choosing my words. "I need an answer from you now. It's tomorrow…"

"What's tomorrow?" he yawned.

"You know the thing I only found out about a week ago?"

"Oh…" he said. "That…"

"So…?" I asked eagerly.

"Look I want you to think carefully about this before you go." He said seriously, looking me in the eye. "I mean, will it just mess with your emotions even more?"

I shook my head. "No Dad… I need to go."

He paused for a few seconds, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Then he sighed. "Okay. You have my permission."

My frown turned into a wide smile. "Really?"

"Really." He grinned.

I stood up and gave him a tight hug. He wrapped his weak arms around my shoulders and held me as tight as he could. Then he let me go and smiled.

"Go…" he smiled. "And have fun. You deserve it."

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and then hurried out of the hospital room, with my cardigan flying like a cape behind me. The smile that was now plastered onto my face felt like it hadn't been there in years.

After four incredibly long and painful months, I was going home.


	62. Coming Home

**Thank you all for the reviews! And for those who asked, I'm hoping to get tickets for the Sydney concert :) keep praying for me!**

**Hope you love the chapter ;) xx**

Chapter 61

I hurried through the crowded London airport with my bag clung to my side. My heart pounded through my chest as I pushed my way through people, each of them giving me weird looks as they realized who I was.

Breathing the fresh London air overwhelmed me as soon as I had stepped off the plane. Tears had started to fall down my face as I took a deep breath and let everything sink in. The emotions I was going through were amazing. I was finally home.

I hurried up to the line at customs and groaned as I caught sight of everyone that was in line. It would be a while before it was my turn.

I quickly glanced at my watch. It was 9:30 a.m. I had an hour and a half to get out of the airport and catch a cab to the boys' house. I rubbed my head as the stress of the entire situation began to sink in. No one knew I was coming, so they would all be in a bit of shock when I showed up after four months.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I was brought back to reality by a soft voice from behind me. I quickly turned around to see the cutest old woman I had ever seen in my life. "Sorry love, but would you mind moving down the line a bit?"

"Oh…" I glanced at the line in front of me and realized there was huge gap between me and the person in front of me. I had obviously been too caught up in my thoughts to realize that a huge que had lined up behind me. "I'm so sorry." I laughed.

"It's fine, love." She smiled kindly.

I picked up my luggage and moved forward. I felt a strong sense of Déjà vu overtake me as I did so, and I suddenly remembered the last time I had been in this line. I had been knocked to the ground by the gentlemen standing in front of me, whose ass I had been admiring as I stood in the line. All of my things had fallen out of my bag and the man had helped me put everything back in place. Then I had looked up, and fallen in love with the warm, brown eyes that met mine. To think that in a few hours, I would get to look into those eyes again made my heart skip a beat.

Four months could teach a person a lot about themselves. And I now knew that I could never leave those seven people again. They were a part of me, and being back in London made me feel whole again.

"Excuse me?" said the old woman behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around and smiled.

"Sorry, but are you that girl who dates the boy from One Direction?" a faint smile grew on her face as she asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Harry, is it?"

"No, no!" I laughed. "Liam. Harry is dating my friend Claire."

"Oh, yes that's right." She shook her head. "My granddaughter is always trying to tell me all these things about you bunch. And I do remember most of it!"

I laughed. "Your granddaughter is very lucky to have someone like you."

"Oh, that's very kind of you." She smiled. "So where have you been these past few months? She tells me that there have been many rumours as to where you've been."

"Umm…" I paused. "I had to go back to Australia, for family reasons."

"Oh…" she looked surprised. "One of the many rumours was that Ha- I mean Liam." She laughed. "Liam asked you to marry him and you got cold feet and went back home."

I laughed at the stupidity of the rumour. "No, no! That's not true at all." If Liam were to propose, I would say yes in a heartbeat. He was my soul mate.

"That's good then." She said. "My granddaughter has always loved you. She said that if it wasn't her to be with Liam, she would want it to be you."

I smiled at the old woman. "That's incredibly sweet of her." Then I had an idea. "Do you think that your granddaughter would love it if I signed an autograph for her?"

Her face lit up. "Really? You would do that?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

I hurried into my bag and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "What's your granddaughter's name?"  
>"Kahlia."<p>

I smiled. "Wow! What a beautiful name."

Then I wrote on the paper.

_To Kahila,_

_Thanks for being an amazing person! Don't ever change!_

_Oh, and you and I can both share Liam ;)_

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ally xx _

"There you go!" I ripped off the paper and handed it to the woman, whose face was lit with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed. "She will love this will all her heart. I'll be forever grateful."

"The pleasure was mine." I smiled.

"Next please!" boomed a deep voice behind me.

"Oh, it's my go." I turned back to the woman and smiled. "It was so lovely meeting you."

"You too, dear." She smiled back.

Then I picked up my luggage and went through customs successfully. I loved doing things for people and making their day. Their happiness made me feel all warm inside. It was the greatest feeling ever.

I hurried through the airport, dragging my suitcase behind me. As I reached the front entry, cameras began to flash in my eyes. That was one thing I hadn't missed, the constant attention. I wondered how they even knew I was coming as I pushed through them and waved my hand at the cab that was pulling up at the curb. The driver quickly got out and helped me put my luggage in the boot. Then I hopped into the backseat of the cab and told the driver to drive away quickly before I was blinded by the cameras flashing through the window.

I sighed as the airport became out of sight, and took my warm scarf of. It was so warm in the cab and I rubbed my hands together to get some feeling back into them.

The cab trip was quiet, which I was quite thankful for. With all the thoughts going through my head, there was no way I would be able to speak. When I had given the driver the address, he had said "So that's where I recognize you from!"

My heart thumped harder and harder in my chest as the minutes passed. I shouldn't have been nervous, but for some reason I was. I couldn't help but wonder about the response I would get when I showed up. Especially since no one even knew I was coming. I wondered how much everyone had changed over the past few months. I hoped and prayed that the only change was the enlargement of Tia's baby bump.

After what was quite possible one of the longest cab trips of my life, we finally came to the place I had called home for over five months. I asked the driver not to drive up the long driveway, and to just drop me on the street.

I got out of the car and pulled my luggage out of the boot. The driver drove away and left me standing at the foot of the driveway. I couldn't believe I was actually back here. And the people I had been longing to see were only 100 metres away, not 30000 miles.

I took a deep breath and then slowly walked up the driveway. My heart seemed to beat harder with every step I took. I gulped as the huge, familiar house came into view.

All I wanted in that split second was to drop my luggage and hurdle up the driveway and into the house. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I walked slowly closer and closer towards the house, and started to feel soft tears brim in my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this place until I had returned.

I put down my luggage and knocked on the door. It was weirdly quiet inside…

I glanced at my watch, and it was 11:09. The party started a few minutes ago. Maybe Claire had gotten the time wrong.

I tried opening the door, and was surprised when it opened widely. I had expected it to be locked. And it was definitely weird that it wasn't.

I walked into the eerily quiet house and looked around. The house was definitely set up for a party. There were balloons and streamers hanging from the walls, and there was food sitting on the dining room table.

There was something incredibly weird about the situation. I almost expected someone to jump up from behind the couch and scare me.

"Hello?" I called out.

I heard a loud thump from upstairs, and then the sound of pounding feet.

"Who's there?" called a familiar voice.

I almost broke down in tears at the sound of his voice. "It's the pizza man!" I laughed.

"AL?" he screamed.

I laughed as I heard him sprint across the upstairs rooms, thumping as he did so. Then, the familiar tanned boy with black, perfectly styled hair and a killer smile, appeared at the top of the stairs.

"ALLY!" he screamed, hurdling down the stairs.

"ZAYN!" I screamed back.

Then I ran into his arms and he lifted me into the air, grasping me tightly. I sobbed softly into his shoulder as he twirled me around.

"I can't believe you're here!" he exclaimed, putting me back down on my feet.

"Me either!" I laughed. "So where is everyone? I thought the party started at 11?"

"Oh, yeah we had to call everyone and tell them not come…" he smiled cheekily.

"What? Why?" I was so confused.

"Tia went into labour about half an hour ago."


	63. Whole Again

**GUYS I GOT TICKETS! THIS IS INSANE! STUFF LIKE THIS NEVER EVER HAPPENS TO ME! I got the worst seats in the venue but I don't care at all. This is a dream come true for me, and I'm so so so grateful! **

**My heart goes out to everyone that didn't get tickets :'( it was almost impossible to get them! Hopefully this chapter cheers you all up :)**

**And no, this is not the last chapter! Maybe three or four more to go xx**

Chapter 62

"WHAT?" I screamed in his face.

Zayn just stood in front of me with a wide grin on his face. "Yeah." He said calmly. "She left about 20 minutes ago with the others. I stayed behind to get some stuff for her."

"WHAT?" I shouted again. "Why are you so calm? Never mind! Let's go! NOW!"

Zayn laughed. "Al, calm yourself! I just need to get a few things and then we'll go straight there, okay?"

"Okay fine!" I exclaimed. "But be quick! I am not missing this!"

"She's only been in labour for like half an hour…" he laughed.

"HURRY UP!" I screamed in his face.

He held his hand to his stomach as he laughed at my reaction. Then he hurried upstairs to get some things for Tia.

I had never been more freaked out in my entire life.

It was all just too much to handle. I had been walking up the driveway contemplating on what would happen when I entered the house, expecting to see dozens of people. But no, I had come in and to find only Zayn, who had casually told me that Tia had gone into labour.

I ran my hands through my messy hair and took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. It wasn't working.

"Zayn, hurry the fuck up!" I screamed towards the stairs.

I heard loud footsteps from upstairs and then Zayn hurried down the stairs, clutching an overnight bag on his arm. "Okay! Okay, I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Okay!" I grabbed my handbag from the cabinet next to the stairs and then hurried to the front door.

"Al, wait!" exclaimed Zayn, quickly hurrying up behind me and grabbing my shoulder before I could open the door.

"What?" I sighed, turning around to face him.

A slight smiled played at his lips as he looked me in the eyes. "It's good to see you."

My heart skipped a beat at his simple, yet effective statement. I smiled up at him and then wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me into a warm grasp and held me tightly. Then he let me go and smiled down on me.

"It's good to see you too, Z." I smiled.

He laughed. "Okay! Let's go!"

We both broke out of our emotional moment and then hurried out the door. We both whipped open the doors of Zayn's car and quickly got in. Then he pulled out of the driveway, and sped down the long street.

Even though the trip to the hospital only took about ten minutes, it felt like it went for hours. It seemed as though every single driver we were behind was purposely being slow just because they knew we were in a hurry.

The majority of the trip was filled with me screaming at the people in front of us.

"Right that's it!" Zayn shouted. Then he pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks.

"What are you doing?" I shouted back.

"My god woman! You really need to calm down!" He exclaimed. "Your best friend is about to have a baby! And she doesn't need any more stress! Okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay…"

"Good…" he smirked.

Then he started the car again and sped towards the hospital.

As soon as we were parked, I hurried out the door and grabbed Zayn's hand. The nerves were starting to kick in again. Then we both walked as calmly as possible into the hospital.

"Hi, I need to know where Tia Anderson is." said Zayn as soon as we reached the reception.

The woman looked up and her mouth fell as she realized who we were. "Um… one second please." Her shaky hands typed away on the keyboard and her eyes searched the screen in front of her. "She's in room 36."

"Great." Zayn flashed her a flirty smile.

"Thanks a lot." I smiled.

And then we both hurried through the long corridors, hand in hand. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as we searched for room 36.

_18… 19… 20…_

In a matter of seconds, I would be reunited with my best friends. I gripped on tightly to Zayn's hand as we hurried past doors. He responded by squeezing back tightly and giving me a reassuring smile. I had missed him so much.

_30… 31… 32…_

I felt my breathing hitch as the numbers grew closer and closer. And then finally, we reached Room 36.

We stopped at the door in silence.

"You go in first." I whispered.

Zayn nodded and then I walked to the side, so they wouldn't be able to see me. Zayn slowly opened the door and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"Hi…"

My heart stopped as I heard Tia's tired voice come from inside the room. It was the first time I had heard her speak in over four months, and it actually brought tears to my eyes.

"I've got something that will make you feel better…" Even though I couldn't see Zayn, I could tell he had a cheeky grin on his face as he said this.

Tia laughed. "What might that be?"

Without thinking, I walked over to the door frame and came into view. And there they were.

"Ally!" they all screamed in unison.

I hurried over to Tia, who was lying in the hospital bed, and pretty much collapsed on her. Then I bursted into tears as I held her as tightly as I could.

"You're here!" she exclaimed when I released her.

"Perfect timing, hey?" I smiled.

"I can't believe you're here!" she beamed through her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere Ti."

She smiled gratefully and placed her fragile hand on mine. I looked up at the others and grinned widely. "Hey guys."

I let go of Tia's hand and walked over to greet my best friends.

"Long time no see." winked Louis, as he hugged me tightly.

"Too long, Lou…" I sighed.

"We're never letting you leave us again, okay?" laughed Claire as I walked over towards her and gave her a hug. "It was so weird without you!"

"Don't worry guys. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Hello beautiful!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh hey there best friend!" I beamed at him.

Then he lifted me off my feet and twirled me around, just as Zayn had.

"Woah, woah!" exclaimed Niall as my feet hit his leg. "This is a small room, Harry…"

"Sorry, Nialler!" I laughed as Harry put me down. Then I walked over to Niall and gave him a huge hug. Oh, how I loved Horan hugs.

It was so amazing to see them all again. I felt all of the colour return to my cheeks, and I felt like the person I had been four months ago again. But there was just one more person I had to see…

"Where's Liam?" I said cautiously as I released myself from Niall's warm hug.

"He's gone to get Ice." said Claire.

"Oh okay…" I played with my nails nervously. I wanted to see him so badly. "And where might you get ice from?"

They all laughed. "There's a little room down the hallway." Louis grinned.

I nodded. "Are you alright if I duck out for a minute, Ti?"

"Of course." She smiled cheekily, rubbing her now massive stomach. "Have fun."

We all laughed and then I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

I took a deep breath as I walked slowly down the corridor. I could actually hear my heart thumping in my chest. Then, I heard a beautifully familiar voice humming as I walked closer and closer. I turned around the corner, and suddenly, my world had meaning again.

He stood just as he had the first time I saw him. His back was to me, and he was wearing the exact same shirt he had worn that day. My heart thumped harder and harder. I couldn't believe I was really here, in the same room as him again.

Without warning, he quickly turned around, and his face fell into shock as soon as he laid eyes on me. We stood in silence, staring intently at each other.

"Hi." I said softly, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

He dropped the icepack he was holding on the ground and then walked quickly over to me. His lips smashed passionately against mine like they were two magnets being drawn together. His hands gripped tightly onto my face as our lips moved together fiercely. The emotions going through my body were overwhelming. I didn't know if I wanted to scream out in happiness or cry my eyes out. All I knew was that I was back and safe in Liam's arms, something I had been dreaming of for four months.

My hands crawled up his chest and became entangled in loose curls in his hair. His arms moved to my back so he could grip tightly onto my body and pull me closer to him.

My heart was complete again.

I released my lips from the kiss and fell into his arms. I sobbed into his warm chest as he held me as tight as possible. I would never, ever let him go again. Being apart was too painful.

I looked up into his brown eyes. They were red, and tired, and he had tears streaming down his face. I smiled half-heartedly and wiped the tears from his perfect face.

No words needed to be said.

I looked deeply into his tear-filled eyes, trying to soothe his broken heart. He placed his thumb on my bottom lip as he studied every feature of my face carefully. Then his eyes met mine again, and he smiled slightly. I pressed my lips against his once more, and fell into his embrace. And somehow, it felt like I had never left for those four months. His arms would always be the place I would call home.


	64. Baby Andlinson

**I got actually got a bit teary writing this chapter! I just started thinking about how everything began between Tia and Ally and how much things have evolved between them and the boys. I feel connected to my characters in a way! One of the things I love about writing the most.**

**WARING: Adorable Larry Stylinson moments may occur throughout this chapter.**

**Hope you love it xx**

Chapter 63

"Deep breaths, Ti…" I muttered as she gripped tightly onto my hand.

Her face screwed up in pain as she held onto mine and Louis' hands. She breathed in and out quickly and bent her head forward. The miracle of birth sure was a lot to handle.

She let out a huge gasp and collapsed her head onto the pillow. "That was a big one…" she heaved.

I let go of her hand and stroked a piece of hair away from her face. "You're doing so well."

She laughed. "You're hilarious."

Louis chuckled and then bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love how you're in labour, and yet you still have a sense of humour." He laughed. "I love you."

A smile erupted on Tia's face. "I love you too."

I felt Liam come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I let my weight fall onto him as his head rested on my shoulder.

"Love you." He whispered in my ear, so only I could hear.

I turned my head just so I could see him in the corner of my eye. "Love you too."

He smiled an adorable half smile and then rested his head back on my shoulder, gripping onto my body even tighter.

The moment Liam and I had shared after we reunited, was without a doubt one of the best moments of my life. Being with him again had made me realize that I could never, ever put myself through that amount of pain again. And I wouldn't, well couldn't, leave him ever again.

Niall had then rushed out and apologized for ruining our moment, but announced that Tia's contractions were starting to get more painful and she needed us. As we walked down the hallway he said, "Do you reckon I have enough time to duck down to the Nandos down the road?" I then slapped him on the arm and he laughed at me.

We walked into the room to find Tia in a lot of pain. Louis was stroking her forehead as she breathed in and out heavily. He had stayed by her side, holding her hand, the entire time. Every time things started to get worse, he would do everything in his power to make her feel better.

Tia had now been in labour for two hours, and from what the Doctor had said, there wasn't much longer to go now. He had estimated another hour or less. Harry had called all of Louis' family, Tia's family – who were staying in a hotel in London –, and Joy, Bella and Tom, telling them that there wasn't much longer to go. All of them had turned up within twenty minutes, and all shared a mix of excitement and nerves.

Now it was all just a matter of waiting.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Claire and I sat in the waiting room, hand in hand. She had just fallen fast asleep on my shoulder. Everyone else was either getting food or coffee, or in the room with Tia. Everything had happened so fast, it was insane.

We were setting up for the party. Putting up balloons and streamers and making food. Then all of a sudden, we hear Tia shout from the other room.

"Uh… guys!"

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"We have a problem…" she sounded worried.

"Why? What happened? Did you rip all the streamers again?" asked Niall.

"No…" she laughed nervously.

"Then what?" laughed Zayn.

"I think my water just broke…"

In a split second, Louis had jumped off the table and had sprinted like a maniac into the other room.

It had all just been chaos from then.

I still couldn't believe all of this was happening. My best friend was about to have a baby. He had always talked about how much he wanted kids, ever since I met him. He said he wanted a big family that he would raise in a big house, with a pool outside and a cubby house. I always teased him for being such a girl about the whole thing. But now that I thought about it, that seemed like a pretty great life.

And now that day was finally here. He was starting his own family. A family away from me…

I looked over to Claire, whose head was resting on my shoulder. I kissed her softly on the forehead and I saw her mouth twitch into a slight smile as she slept.

I couldn't help but think that from now on, there would be no such thing as 'Louis and Harry'. Louis was starting a new life with Tia, and there wouldn't be enough time for us two anymore. No more pranks, no more laughs, no more getting naked and running around the house. After today, all of that would be over. I wasn't sure what to feel right now…

My head snapped up as the door opened and out walked Louis. He took a deep breath, shut the door behind him and then leaned against it.

"How's it going?" I asked quietly, trying not to wake Claire.

Louis sighed. "It's getting there…"

He walked over to the seat opposite me and sat down. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away awkwardly, regretting it as soon as I did it. Now he would know for sure that something was up.

"Haz?" he asked cautiously.

I looked up from the ground, being careful not to look him in the eyes. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

He sighed. "We've been like Siamese twins for two years Harry. I think I know when something's wrong. So you may as well just tell me before I have to force it out of you."

I looked up at Louis and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. There was no use denying anything was wrong.

"You've started a new family." I shrugged simply, being careful not to show too much emotion.

Louis looked confused. "And… your upset because I haven't asked you to marry me yet?..."

I laughed at him. "Well…no."

"Okay." He smiled. "Well then what's wrong?"

Okay. It was time to talk.

"You're about to have a baby, with the woman you will probably end up marrying and spend the rest of your life with. And well, I guess I just feel like this is the end for, you know… us. You won't have time for me anymore."

Louis looked shocked at what I had said. He had obviously not been expecting that.

"Are you insane?" he said with his eyes wide. He stood up from the chair opposite me and came to sit next to me. "This…" he pointed towards the both of us. "This will _never_ end. You're my best friend, Harry. I'm not just going to cut you out of my life. Yeah, I'll have a child. But that won't change anything whatsoever between us, or any of the boys for that matter. We're the two best friends that anyone could have. Larry Stylinson is forever." A cute smile came to his face as he spoke the last sentence.

I smiled at him. "Thanks man."

"No need to thank me, Harry. You're my brother. That won't ever change. And…" he paused. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

I was confused. "What's that?"

"Tia and I were talking, and we'd love it if you were one of the Godfathers." He beamed.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little shocked.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "If you want to of course."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "Lou, that means the world to me."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

We both looked at each other and smiled. I suddenly felt so much better. He wasn't going anywhere. He would always be my best friend.

"Love you, Boo Bear." I said.

"Love you too, baby cakes." He smiled.

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Ally, looking frantic and worried. "Lou we need you." She said.

Louis nodded and then stood up. Before he walked into the room, he kissed me slyly on the cheek. I smacked him on the bum as he walked away and then laughed. I watched as everyone else came out of the room, and Louis and Ally went in.

I smiled to myself as I saw Louis quickly walk over to Tia's side and kiss her softly on the forehead.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Tia's Mum, Louis and I were the only three people the doctors would allow to come in as the contractions started getting quicker and worse.

"You're doing so well, baby." said Tracy, as she gripped tightly onto her hand. "Not much longer now…"

"Get it out now!" she groaned.

"You're almost there, Tia." aid Doctor Baldwin.

She let out a huge breath and relaxed back into the pillow as the contraction stopped. Her blonde hair was a complete mess, and her makeup was smudged from all the sweat dripping down her face.

"Can I have a minute alone with Louis, please…" it wasn't really a question, it was a statement.

"Sure love." I nodded.

Tracy, Doctor Baldwin and I left the room. As I shut the door behind me I saw a small tear trickle down Louis' cheek…

**Tia's P.O.V**

Ally shut the door behind her with a concerned look on her face. Then I turned to face Louis, whose eyes were now gleaming with tears.

"Don't cry…" I muttered, placing a hand on his cheek.

His hand immediately reacted by placing it on top of mine. He clenched his hand around mine tightly and shut his eyes.

"I just…" he started. Then he opened his tear-filled eyes and searched my face. "I just want you to know, that if anything is wrong with this baby, I won't give up on letting him, or her, have a normal life. I will make sure that he is treated the exact same as everyone else. I will try with everything in my power to be the best Dad I can be. I won't ever, _ever_ give up on this family. I promise."

I felt more tears come to my eyes as he spoke these words. "I know…"

His lips quickly found mine and they moved together smoothly. Then he rested his forehead on mine and wrapped both of his hands around mine. One of his tears fell onto my nose, and he quickly kissed it off.

"I love you, Louis."

He moved his head away from mine and swept my hair from my face. "I love you too."

Suddenly, a deathly pain erupted in my stomach and I let out a huge gasp, gripping tightly onto Louis' hands.

"Doctor!" Louis shouted towards the door. Then he turned back towards me. "I'm here, Ti. And I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled through the pain at his heart-warming words. Then the door burst open and in came Doctor Baldwin, with Ally and Mum close behind.

The Doctor hurried over to me. "Let's get you to the delivery room, Tia." He said as calmly as possible. "You're about to become a Mum."

**Ally's P.O.V**

I rushed out of the room and into the waiting room where the others were waiting desperately. I turned around the corner and all of their heads snapped up.

"It's time guys." I announced. "They're taking her to the delivery room now." Everyone let a huge gasp of excitement. "The Doctor said only Tracy, Jay and I are allowed in the delivery room. Apparently it doesn't fit seventeen people."

Everyone let out a nervous laugh and Tracy and Jay both stood up and hurried over.

"Girls, you're all about to become Aunties." smiled Jay at Louis' younger sisters who were sitting on the floor.

"Yay!"

Jay and Tracy hurried over to the delivery room and I walked over to the others. Liam immediately stood up and I gave him a quick, yet passionate, kiss.

"Wish me luck, guys." I said to the others.

"Good luck!"

"Wait!" I whipped around to see Harry standing up. "Do you think they have room for one more person?"

I smiled at Harry. He really wanted to be there for the moment that would change his best friends' life forever.

"Of course, Harry." I smiled at him.

His worried look turned into a wide grin. He hurried over to me and then we both left the waiting room and followed the others who were now heading towards the delivery room. I put on a cap and a robe, just like Louis, Jay and Tracy had. Then we entered the delivery room to find Tia lying on the hospital bed and breathing frantically.

"LOUIS!" she screamed.

He hurried over to her side and she grabbed his hand. I hurried to the other side with Tracy and grabbed her other hand. Jay and Harry stood behind Louis and grasped onto his shoulders.

"Okay, Tia it's time to push." said Doctor Baldwin.

My stomach churned as Tia let out a loud scream of pain. Her face strained and her entire body shook as she pushed and pushed.

It was half an hour of agony before any real progress was made. I could hardly think straight at all. The only words coming out of my mouth were "Push" and, "You can do this."

"Okay Tia…" said Dr Baldwin. "You're going to have to start pushing even harder now. I can see the baby's head."

"What?" we all shouted in unison.

"Your child is about to be born." He smiled, and for a moment everyone stayed silent in realization. Then it was interrupted by a loud groan of pain from Tia.

"Keep pushing, Ti!"

"You can do this!"

"One last push!"

The talking stopped as a new, ear-piercing cry took over the room. Tia let out a huge gasp and fell back into her pillow. Louis stood up, his eyes wide and his mouth open, and walked over to the Doctor, who was now holding a tiny, tiny person.


	65. A New Life

**This is the second last chapter guys! And sorry I took so long to update, I've been so busy!**

**Anyway, enjoy :) x**

Chapter 64

**Tia's P.O.V**

My whole body felt numb and sore. I was drenched in sweat and my hair was a mess. But none of that mattered.

All that mattered was the tiny, tiny person that now lay in Dr Baldwin's arms. Louis stood up, his eyes fixed on what lay beneath the towel. But before he was even close to seeing, Dr Baldwin and the nurses quickly stood up and carried our child away from us.

They put the tiny doll-like baby onto a table and they all crowded around, blocking our view of the baby.

I couldn't even talk. Louis hurried over to my side and grabbed my hand as tears began to fall down my face. I just wanted to know if our child was happy and healthy. That was all I wanted.

The only sound going through the room was the ear-piercing cry coming from my baby, and the quiet mutters from the nurses as they identified the tiny body. The rest of us waited desperately in silence.

Dr Baldwin picked up the baby and walked slowly over to me. I felt my heart stop as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Tia, Louis…" he paused. "I'd like to introduce you to your healthy, happy, beautiful, baby girl."

**Ally's P.O.V**

I felt relief wash over my body as he spoke those words. I felt the colour return to my face and the feeling return to my body.

She was happy, and she was healthy. That was all that mattered. And she was a _she_…

Dr Baldwin carefully put the baby girl into Tia's arms. Louis kneeled down next to her, his eyes filled with tears.

"She's so beautiful…." cried Tia quietly.

Louis wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed tightly as they both admired their beautiful child. She had stopped crying now and her eyes were slightly open.

Harry walked over to me and held my hand as I felt a tear stream down my face. I looked over to him and smiled. His eyes were filled with tears as well.

Tracy and Jay stood close next to Tia and Louis, all of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello baby girl…" sobbed Tia. "I'm your Mumma…."

Louis bent down and kissed her very lightly and carefully on her tiny forehead. "And I'm your Daddy…" he smiled, as a tear fell down his cheek. Then he turned to Tia. "We are so, so lucky."

"Isn't she just gorgeous…" muttered Liam in my ear as we both stared down at the baby in my arms.

"She's amazing." I smiled.

Liam and I sat in the corner of the hospital room, admiring the baby girl. Tia was resting in the hospital bed, with Louis close to her. Bella, Harry and Tracy were all in the room as well.

"Any ideas for a name yet?" asked Tracy quietly.

Tia shook her head. "No, I can't think of anything that suits her…"

"We would name her something like, Incredibly-Beautiful-Baby-Girl or something, but I think that might be a bit hard for her to say." Louis joked.

"I like it." I laughed. Liam kissed me softly on the cheek as we continued to beam down at the baby.

It was crazy to think that 24 hours ago I was on a plane, freaking out about coming home for Tia's baby shower. And now I was in a hospital, cradling my best friend's child. Suddenly, I remembered the old woman I had encountered at the airport, whose granddaughter had the most beautiful name…

My head snapped up towards Tia and Louis. They both looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"How about… Kahlia?" I smiled.

Tia's eyes lit up, and a wide smile appeared on her face. "What do you think?" she turned to Louis.

He paused and then smiled. "I think it's perfect…"

"So do I…" she beamed.

Liam stood up, and I handed the baby carefully to him. Then he slowly walked over with her in his arms to Louis. Louis carefully took Kahlia from his arms and then sat down on the bed next to Tia.

"Kahlia Clarissa Tomlinson…" Tia smiled down at the baby girl.

"Clarissa?" Harry asked.

Tia nodded. "It's a mix of Ally and Claire's names."

I felt warmth fill my heart. I looked up at her; she had a wide smile on her face. "You're naming your child after me?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Without you, none of us would be here."

"Oh my gosh, you guys…" I shook my head. "Thank you."

"Oh and while the four of you are here…" Louis paused, looking at Liam, Harry, Bella and I. "We'd like you guys to be the godparents."

_Two days later_

Liam and I walked hand in hand down the street. His warms hands managed to keep my body warm as the cool air hit my skin. We passed a few fans as we walked, who we stopped to say hello to.

"You're back!" a girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

I laughed. "I'm back."

"Yay!" they all exclaimed.

"Please don't go away again. We hated seeing Liam depressed while you were gone."

I felt my heart drop. It seemed my leaving had really left a huge effect on people, even the fans. "Don't worry, I won't be leaving again." I smiled.

"Good!" they beamed.

Liam turned to me and smiled, and a chorus of "Aww" sounded from the fans. We both laughed and he tightened his grip around my hand.

"Does Tia have a name for the baby yet?" one of the fans asked.

"Yes, she does." I smiled. "Kahlia Clarissa Tomlinson."

"Awwww!"

"How is she?"

"She's coming home today." said Liam. "We're on our way to the hospital now to help her with her things."

"Yeah, so we probably should get going girls." I said.

"Okay. Say hi to everyone for us!"

"We will." smiled Liam.

We said goodbye and then continued walking down the street towards the hospital. I had never felt more at home. Being back in London, by Liam's side, made me feel complete again. And hearing that the fans had actually missed me was such a good feeling.

"I've missed that…" I muttered as we walked.

"What?" asked Liam, looking confused.

"Being with the fans." I said. "When I was in Sydney, I just sort of tried to ignore all of them. It reminded me too much of my old life, with you."

Liam's face turned sad. "That's horrible to hear…"

"Hey." I poked him in the stomach. "None of that matters anymore. I'm home, I'm with you, and I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled faintly, and I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

We reached the hospital and walked inside, the warm air instantly soothing my skin. A rush of excitement filled my body as we walked through the corridors towards Tia's room. Even though I had only seen Kahlia two hours ago, I was dying to see her again.

We walked past the waiting room, in which Harry, Niall and Zayn were sitting down and talking.

"Hey!"

"Hello there boys." I smiled at all of them and then walked over to give them a hug each. "How's my goddaughter?" I asked as I released Zayn from a tight hug.

"She's amazing." smiled Niall.

The door behind me creaked open and out popped Louis. "Oh, hey! I thought I heard you out here." He smiled and then gave me a quick hug.

"How's Ti?" I asked.

"She's good. Tired, but she'll be fine." He said.

"Al?" I heard Tia say from inside the room.

"That's my que to go." I laughed, and then walked into the hospital room to find Tia cradling her daughter.

**Liam's P.O.V**

Ally walked into the hospital room and shut the door behind her, leaving me and the boys alone in the waiting room. Louis looked around at us all and smiled.

"Thank you boys." He smirked, looking awkwardly down on the floor.

"For what?" asked Niall.

"For being here for me during this whole process." He said. "I really couldn't have done it without you lads."

"What are brothers for." I shrugged.

"We're so happy for you, man." smiled Zayn. "Who would have thought that you would actually start to mature."

Louis laughed. "Oh please! I'm still the same guy I was before. Except this time I have a baby daughter." He smiled to himself.

"I always knew you'd be the first one to settle down." said Harry, poking him in the side. "Although I always thought it would be with me." All of us laughed and Harry and Louis shared a brotherly hug.

"See I always thought it would be Liam that would settle down first." said Niall.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yeah me too actually." said Zayn. "The serious man always gets married first."

"Well technically I'm not married yet." said Louis. "I just have a child. So Liam you could still be the one to get married first."

I looked down at the floor and smiled as warmth filled my heart. Marrying Ally was something I wanted more than anything.

"We'll see…"


	66. Ending

**Well guys, this is it! I can't believe it's ending! It feels like just yesterday I got the courage to upload the first few chapters! I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

**And stay tuned for an Authors Note chapter which I will be uploading! Full of information on new stories and shout outs to people that have been some of my greatest supporters :) **

**Anyways, enjoy the very last chapter of Unlucky In Love xx**

Chapter 65

_Two months later…_

**Ally's P.O.V**

"HARRY!" I shouted as he sat himself right on my lap, squishing me. "Zayn tell him to get off!" But Zayn's eyes stayed fixed on the television screen. He popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth and a smirk played on his lips. "Useless…" I muttered, and Harry laughed.

"You've got nowhere to go, Summers." He said, a sense of evil in his tone.

"I swear to god Harold, if you fart, I will chop your balls off." I threatened.

"Okay, I'll try and hold it in then." He said quietly.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed and Zayn and Harry both laughed.

"And he does have the worst smelling fart of all of us." laughed Zayn.

"Well that's just fantastic." I sighed. "C'mon Harry! You're blocking my blood circulation! I can't feel my legs!"

"Well you'll just have to live without legs then won't you…" he smirked.

"Right!" I announced. "You leave me no choice then."

"What are you gonna do?" he said cheekily.

And without warning, I tickled his back and around his stomach. He fell onto the couch beside me in laughter and I sighed. Tickling always worked with Harry.

"I hate you!" he shouted, clenching his hands on his stomach.

"Love you too." I winked, and then stood up and walked over to sit next to Zayn. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

Harry stood up. "I'm going to get some pizza!"

"Pizza?" Niall's head popped up from the beanbag on the floor. He had fallen asleep in front of the television.

We all laughed at him. "Yes Nialler." Harry grinned. "You wanna come with me to get it?"

"Yeah buddy!" and in a split second, Niall was off the beanbag and hurrying out the front door.

"We _really_ need to get that boy a girlfriend…" muttered Harry.

"Someone who can keep up with him… food wise." laughed Zayn.

We all laughed and then Harry hurried out the door after Niall. I snuggled up next to Zayn and continued to watch the shitty movie he had decided to put on.

"Why are we watching this again?" I asked.

"Cause it's a fantastic movie!"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "Kahlia could have made a movie better than this."

"Well I like it." He smiled.

"You have horrible taste." I scolded.

"So do you." He said cheekily. "I mean look at the guy you're dating!"

I smacked him on the leg. "Hey!"

"I'm joking!" he laughed. "He's a lovely guy. You're very lucky to have someone with such amazing abbs and calf muscles as him."

I burst out laughing. "Yeah, he's pretty great." I got a bit lost in my thoughts, thinking about him. "Where is he by the way?"

"I'm not really sure…" he said bluntly.

"In fact where is _everyone_?" I said, looking around the house. "We're the only ones here… where did everyone go?" Zayn shrugged and continued to look intently at the television screen.

I felt something stick into my back. "Uh what am I sitting on?" I pulled out the pillow from the couch and found a party popper. "Louis…" I sighed.

Zayn laughed. "I thought we had found all of them!"

"Apparently not…" I giggled.

At my 20th birthday party two weeks ago, Louis had thought it would funny to buy a shit load of party poppers and hide them around the house. Then we all went on a quest to find them all, and if you found one, you would have to pop it at the person you stood closest to. It was actually quite funny.

Niall and Harry came home within the hour with four pizzas. Niall ate a whole one and everyone's leftovers. Who needed a dog - or a bin - when you already had Niall.

"Well I'm full." I breathed, sitting back in my chair.

"Me too." said Harry, putting a part of his pizza down on his plate.

"Let's go out." announced Zayn.

"Really?" I sighed. "I'm not sure I feel like it…"

"Al this is our first proper day off in a while, and I wanna enjoy it." He said.

"Yeah, let's do something fun!" exclaimed Niall.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Harry.

"I know the perfect place…" Zayn smiled at Harry and Niall, and they both let out slight chuckles.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see…" Harry grinned.

The boys got up from the table. "Let's go!"

"Fine…" I moaned. "At least I don't have to go through the torture of watching the rest of that movie."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Niall.

I grabbed my bag from the kitchen counter and then I went out the front door to find them hopping into Zayn's car. I locked the door behind me and then jumped into the backseat with Harry. Zayn pulled out of the driveway and drove down the long and winding street until he came to the main road.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

Harry sighed. "So many questions…" he chuckled and then ruffled my hair cheekily.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" said Zayn from the front seat.

"What?" I asked.

"If you wore a blindfold the entire trip so it's a surprise." Niall turned around and grinned.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, a little confused as to what they were up to.

"Nope." said Niall. Then he bent down and grabbed a black blindfold from under the car seat. He handed it to Harry and he immediately tried to put it on me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you guys up to?"

"Honey, we're One Direction." laughed Zayn. "We're _always_ up to something.

"You got that right." I sighed. "Alright, put it on."

"Yes!" Harry fist-pumped in the air and then placed the blindfold carefully over my eyes.

"But if you're naked when I open my eyes, I may have to hurt someone." I threatened.

"Can't guarantee that my love." Even though I couldn't see Harry, I could tell he had a cheeky grin on his face.

The car trip to wherever we were going took about a half hour, and I didn't even bother contemplating where we were going. I was so used to the random surprises now. Zayn was blasting the latest Coldplay album the whole way there, and we were playing a game where you had to replace one word of each chorus with 'cheese'. It was so incredibly funny, and by the time we arrived I felt like I had grown a pair of abbs from all the laughter.

"Alright we're here!" exclaimed Niall, who was trying to calm himself from laughter.

"Can I take this off now?" I asked.

"NO!" they all exclaimed. Harry quickly grabbed my hand before I could take it off.

"Chill, Styles!" I laughed.

Niall opened my door for me and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the car without falling over. As I walked, I realized I was walking on gravel.

"Can I take it off now?" I moaned.

"Not yet." chuckled Niall.

He guided me up a few steps and then into some sort of room. My feet clopped on wooden floors, and wherever I was, it was warm. Then he led me outside again.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked, starting to get really anxious and confused.

"You'll see in a moment." I heard Zayn say from behind me.

We walked on grass for about two minutes, and then Niall carefully led me up a steep hill. Now I _really_ wanted to know where we were.

Niall turned me around so I was facing the other way, and then he let go of my hand and walked somewhere with Zayn and Harry.

"Don't leave me!" I exclaimed.

"We're not going anywhere." chuckled Harry from a distance behind me.

"So, can I take it off now?" I asked.

This time, a different voice spoke. "I'll do that."

"Claire?" I asked.

I felt someone pull off the blindfold and the light from the sun burned my eyes. I squinted until I could see Claire standing in front of me.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi!" I laughed. "What the hell are these boys up to?"

And then I realized where we were.

The cool breeze of the London country side sent goose bumps around my body. Trees swished in the wind, and the lake down the hill was shining in the sun. There was a magnificent white cottage next to the lake. A cottage that held beautiful memories close to my heart. The cottage Liam and I had come to after only a week of knowing one another. The cottage where we had expressed our feelings for each other. And I was standing on the hill where Liam and I had shared some incredible moments.

My heart was beating so fast that I was sure Claire could also hear it. My eyes shifted to hers, and she had a wide smile on her face.

"What am I doing here?" I asked quietly.

She laughed softly. "Turn around…"

I felt my breathing hitch and butterflies erupt in my stomach. The boys _did_ have something planned.

I carefully turned around slowly, my mind and my heart both racing as I wondered what I would see when I turned around. I looked up and felt a small tear fall down my cheek as I saw what was waiting for me on the top of the hill.

There was a beautiful pathway, with different types of flowers highlighting the edges. Tiny love hearts lay on the grass, some of them flying with the wind. On the trees, there were tiny fairy lights that lit up the sky even more. And at the end of the pathway, stood the love of my life.

He wore a tight, navy blue suit that highlighted his hair and his eyes. He stood with a breathtaking smile on his face, as he waited for me to walk down the pathway.

I took a step forward; it was like I was being drawn towards him. I looked around at my surroundings as I slowly walked. Claire now stood with Tia and Kahlia, who was lying in a beautiful bassinette. Niall, Zayn, Harry and Louis stood behind and to the left of Liam, each of them with wide grins on their faces. Louis gave me a thumbs up as I walked further down the pathway. I laughed at him, and then eventually I reached Liam. He reached out his hands and I excitedly took them.

"Hey." He smiled cheekily.

"Hi…" I giggled. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember this place?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

I sighed. "Yeah, of course I do."

"This is a very special place to me. To us." He smiled. "And well, this is the perfect place."

"For what?" I asked.

Liam smiled and then turned back to face the boys and nodded. They all nodded as well and then walked over to stand directly behind Liam. Niall somehow now had a guitar in his hand.

I felt my throat start to thicken and my eyes start to well up as they began to sing…

_Tell me can you feel my heart beat_

_Tell me as I kneel down at your feet_

_I knew there would come a time_

_When these two hearts would_

_Entwined just put your hand in mine forever_

_For so long I have been an island_

_When no-one could ever_

_Reach the shores_

_And we've got a whole lifetime to share_

_And I'll always be there, darling this I swear_

_So please believe me_

_For these words I say are true_

_And don't deny me_

_A lifetime loving you_

_And if you ask will I be true_

_Do I give my all to you_

_Then I will say I do_

He knelt down on one knee, his gleaming eyes not leaving mine for one second. He held out his hand, and I placed mine in his. I felt more tears start to fall from my eyes, and he carefully reached up and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Ally…" he began. His hand left my face and he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Then he looked up into my eyes again, and my heart stopped beating as he spoke. "I lost you for four months. Four incredibly long and painful months. And I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again. The pain of being without the one you love compares to nothing else. Those four months were the lowest points of my entire life." He paused. "But then, you came running back into my life again." A beautiful smile appeared on his face. "You burst back into my life like a bright sunbeam that lit up everything around it. Words cannot describe the happiness, and the joy I felt after I saw you again. Heck, I feel like that _every_ time I see you. And Ally, that's a feeling that I wouldn't mind having for the rest of my life." He looked down at the ground as more tears started to form in his brown eyes. "I want you, Ally. I want all of you, for the rest of my existence. I want to have children with you, I want to grow old with you… and I want to marry you."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. I gasped quietly as he opened it, to reveal the most beautiful and magnificent ring I had ever seen in my life. My eyes shifted back to his and my heart melted.

"Yes." I blurted out.

Liam looked shocked. "Wha-?" he stuttered. "But I haven't even asked you yet?"

"I don't care." I laughed. "You don't need to. My answer is yes."

We stayed in silence for a moment as Liam let it sink in. Then he quickly stood up, placed his hands on my face and smashed his lips passionately against mine. Our faces were both stained with tears and we both smiled widely into the kiss. Everyone cheered from behind us.

"I LOVE THOSE MARRIAGE PROPOSALS!" I heard Louis shout.

We both laughed and then Liam's lips parted from mine. Our foreheads still rested together as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Be mine?" he whispered.

I bit my bottom lip to hide the huge smile that was hiding behind it, and nodded. Liam took a step back and took the ring out of the box. He carefully placed it back into his jacket pocket and then looked back at me. He softly wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my nose playfully. Then I held out my hand, and he took it in his. Then slowly, he placed the ring on my finger.

It fit perfectly. _Everything_ was perfect.

I looked up into my fiancé's warm, brown eyes one more time, and he smiled. He placed his warm hand on my cheek and then softly pressed his lips against mine.

What is love?

. . . Love is us.

_The End_


	67. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

OH. MY. GOD. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And not only just the people that review, but the people who actually take the time to read my story! I honestly never thought I would ever get the response that I got! And it's all thanks to you guys :)

I have really gotten so attached to the characters and I feel like I know them in a way! Which may seem weird I know, but only writers would understand ;) Also, I've never ever done anything like this in my life before. I've never really even written anything before! Which is crazy I know. But hey, turns out it's actually one of my hobbies now ;) Also, I won't be giving out my twitter name because I haven't told ANYONE I know that I write this story, so I can get their true opinions on it. But for those of you who asked, I'm 15 and I'm from Sydney, Australia.

I'd like to make a few shout outs to people who have really been there and supported me throughout my writing time. Please don't be mad at me if I don't give you a shout out, I appreciate every single one of you more than you can imagine.

Firstly, to ThatOneDiabeticGirl. You are a dead set legend. You were my first ever reviewer and you have stuck with me throughout the entire story, giving me pointers and giving me support. You were the one who made me get the courage to upload more chapters! Also, to ByEmmaBlake, thank you thank you thank you! Again, another legend! You review me every single chapter and every time it brings a huge smile to face, so thank you so much! I get so excited to read both of you girl's reviews every chapter, wondering what you'll think :)

Also to andreea94, allisonnn, Superhero_, Summer_IntheSunwith1D, ilive41D, AlliPayne, Radley, ilikegirlswhoeatcarrots, x0xBabyCakesx0x, xNinaa, xonedirectioninfection, LisaLoves1D and many, many more! YOU'RE ALL JUST AMAZING OKAY. NUFF SAID.

Okay, now for the serus business (I didn't say serious, I said serus business). I have a few ideas for upcoming stories and I can't decide what to do. So I wanna know what you guys want me to do!

Option 1: I will write a sequel for Unlucky in Love. Option 2: I will write a Claire and Harry prequel. And Option 3: I will start a completely new story based on Louis that I have already begun working on ideas for.

So what do you guys think? I _will_ be doing a sequel AND a prequel at some point, I just want to know what you guys want me to do first :)

So again, thank you all so so so much for the support!

Leave me a review and tell me what you would like me to write first – UIL Sequel, Harry and Claire prequel, or a completely new story based on Louis! And overall what you guys thought of the story. Tell me your favourite moments, favourite characters, favourite lines… anything!

Thanks so much again guys! Really, writing this story was the best decision I've ever made.

Thank you, and love you all,

Carrie xxx


End file.
